The Brother's Surubas
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM AUTORIZADA. Bella é uma puta hermafrodita, Edward é um travesti emo, Alice é uma siririqueira lésbica, Jasper é a nova loira do Tchan, Emmett é um paulista plantador de pêras e Rosalie é uma cachorrona do funk. A fic é gigante, a autora é doida.


**Caros leitores;**

**Esta ripagem é muito, muito grande, e se você tem alguma outra coisa para fazer, esqueça esta fic e vá fazer suas coisas.**

**Além disso, nosso Word mostrou a seguinte mensagem quando a colamos:**

"**Há muitos erros de ortografia ou gramática em 'The Brother' s Secret' para continuar a exibí-los. Para verificar a ortografia deste docomento, escolha o comando 'Ortografia e Gramática no menu 'Ferramentas'".**

**Sério mesmo. Nos matamos de rir quando isso apareceu.**

**Se você é um desocupado (como eu), continue lendo, pode ter certeza que não irá se arrepender!**

**The Brother's Surubas**

**Título Original: The Brother's Secret**

**Autora: BrunyUrie**

**Summary: Bella volta para(Vovó: "De volta pra minha terra", típico de autores surtados.) casa depois de passar algum tempo com o seu pai e quando volta... (Vovó: "...descobre que alguém havia roubado suas calcinhas comestíeis. A principal suspeita é Renée.") Bem, descobre que o ser mais irritante que ela conhece tornou-se o seu mais novo "irmão".(Gareth: Irmão está entre aspas por...? Há mais de um jeito de ser irmão?) (Vovó: O Barney? O Timothy? O Tigrão? O Saci?)**

**Ripadores: Vovó Mafalda e Gareth da Encruzilhada.**

* * *

Bella chegou na casa de Renée (sua mãe) **(Vovó: Não!!! Que isso!! A Renée é o pai!!) (Gareth: E eu aqui, JURANDO que era o Jacob.)** super feliz. 1° porque lá em Phoenix tinha muito sol **(Vovó: Viva Rosana Jatobá!!) (Gareth: TINHA MAIS DE UM?!)** e 2° porque o vizinho de seu pai não passou as férias na casa dele, conseqüentemente ele não encheu o saco dela**(Vovó: A Bella é Hemafrodita? CREDO.) (Gareth: Discriminação é crime, Vovó. E o trema foi expulso da nossa língua, querida.)** e 3° ela ia ver Jacob ''seu ficante''.**(Vovó: Se é ficante, não é seu, colega, é do mundo!!) (Gareth: Que nem você, né, bitch?)**

A casa de Renée era grande: tinha seis quartos (Quatro suítes), uma sala grande, sala de jantar, cozinha, piscina, churrasqueira e um salão pra festas/jogos. **(Vovó: E quem perguntou?) (Gareth: Eu não.)**

Bella: **(Gareth: Ai meu encéfalo! Fic trash em formato de script!!! Maria, valei-me!!!)** Mãe? Cadê você? –abrindo a porta- .**(Vovó: "... no quarto, acasalando...") (Gareth: Credo, Vovó! Sua imaginação se resume a ISSO?)**

Renée: BELLA!! Tudo bem?

Bella: tudo, e o Carlisle? Cadê ele mãe?**(Vovó: Quando foi que o Carlisle entrou na história?) (Gareth: No mesmo dia do início da 3ª Guerra Mundial, no exato momento que Michael Jackson dançou o Moonwalking dentro da cova.)**

Renée: Ele foi buscar uma pizza pro jantar, daqui a pouco eles estão aqui.

Bella: ELES? Eles quem?**(Vovó: As Testemunhas de Jeová.) (Gareth: Os Comensais da Morte e as Paquitas.)**

Renée: seus novos irmãos!! –super feliz-.**(Vovó: WTF?) (Gareth: A mona prediz a hora do próprio parto. Medo.)(Garerh: Diliça esse -. Fascinante.)  
**

Bella: mãe, para o mundo que eu quero descer! –assustada-. MEUS IRMÃOS?**(Vovó: A ignorância combinada com o exagerado uso de gírias da Globo me assustam, e muito.) (Gareth: Fizeram da Bella uma perua. Agora sim posso descansar em paz. #esfaqueia o pâncreas#)**

Renee: é, são os filhos de Carlisle que vieram morar aqui logo depois que você viajou –despreocupada total-.**(Vovó: A mãe da Bella é meio sonsa, né? Como uma criatura pode esquecer de avisar a sua FILHA que há mais pessoas morando em casa?!) (Gareth: Burrice. Pura e simples E para de colocar pontos desnecessários, sua anta!)  
**

Bella: 1° Carlisle tinha filhos?? E 2° quantos?**(Gareth: Frase incompreensível detected.)  
**

Renée: tem sim! E são dois. Você vai amar eles! Eles super educados**(Vovó:Renée fala o dialeto do Tarzan.)**!!-contente-.**(Gareth: AAAAAARGH, desisto.)** Edward é o mais velho, tem 20 anos e veio morar aqui porque ele ganhou uma bolsa de estudos na faculdade e Phoenix. **(Vovó: A autora simplesmente ignora até a MAIS BÁSICA regra do português: CADÊ A LETRA MAIÚSCULA NO INÍCIO DA FRASE?) (Gareth: Se ela estudasse, saberia essa regra. Garanto que essa PASSOU LONGE de uma escola, Vovó querida!)**

Bella: Edward?

Renée: é, e veio também a Alice, ela tem a sua idade, 17, e vai estudar aqui perto de casa, querida! Leva as suas malas pro seu quarto e desce porque,**(Gareth: Aqui não é seu lugar, vírgula.)** daqui a pouco eles chegam.

Bella: ta bom mãe!**(Vovó: Além de abusar do pobre verbo ESTAR, ela ainda tem a capacidade de esquecer o acento! #Vovó vai em busca de seu frasco de Prozac#)**

Bella foi pro seu quarto, arrumou as suas roupas e foi tomar banho. Depois ela foi pra sala e chegando lá...**(Gareth: "Cagou na roupa porquê viu um guaxinim transando com uma mula!") (Vovó: Contenha-se, mulher!!! Ou vou ser obrigada a te lançar aos autores ansiosos por Reviews!!) (#Gareth fica calada#)**

Bella: O QUE VOCÊTÁ FAZENDO AQUI??? –assustada e apontando pro Edward-.**(Vovó: E a barra de espaço cai em depressão profunda e se suicida com um alfinete.) (Gareth: VOCÊTÁ me lembra BOCETA. Me desculpem a sinceridade, mas...)**

Carlisle: Esses são os meus filhos Bella: Edward e Alice.**(Vovó: E o que seria "meus filhos Bella"?) (Gareth: "meus filhos Bella" é uma subdivisão dos aborígines australianos, que comem capim e bebem seiva por dois meses para agradecerem a seu deus morcego por lhes concederem mulheres com cabelos. Satisfeita?)**

Bella: Jesus apaga a luz! Eu to sonhando!**(Vovó: E eu estou tendo um pesadelo.) (Gareth: Mais gírias toscas. Vou me espancar com uma lata de óleo se isso não parar.)**

Renée: por que filha? Vocês já se conhecem?**(Vovó: "...eu já fiz pograma com ele...") (Gareth completa o delírio de Vovó Mafalda: "...várias vezes.")**

Bella: mãe –com a boca aberta- esse é o vizinho mala do meu pai, que eu te falei que eu não suporto!!!!**(Vovó: Mala de rodinha ou do tipo mochileiro pobre?) (Gareth: Vizinho? Que eu saiba, o Edward morava o mais longe possível da civilização. Daqui a pouco Bella vai dizer que divide o quarto com o Jacob.(uuuuuuui!))**

Edward: eu não sou tão mala como você!**(Vovó: Isso é que eu chamo de boa vizinhaça!) (Gareth: "Sai pra lá, mocréia ordinária! Sou alérgico a vaginas!!)**

Alice: Bella! Quanto tempo! Tava com saudades da minha amiga de ferias!!**(Vovó: Por favor!! Alguém poderia inventar um palavrão realmente insultante para eu dizer sobre esta sentença!) (Gareth: "BEBÉLLL!!! MIA PIMA!!!")**

Alice foi correndo em direção a Bella. Bella abriu um largo sorriso ao ver sua melhor amiga de Forks.**(Vovó: Que narração SHIT, menéna!) (Gareth: Eu que o diga.)**

Carlisle: to vendo que vocês já se conhecem.... –fazendo uma careta pra Edward-.**(Vovó: Eu não 'to' vendo nada de bom nesta fic.) (Gareth: Eu parei de ler Crepúsculo justamente porquê eu não SUPORTAVA ver o povo fazendo caretas O TEMPO INTEIRO!!! Na boa, ficou feio, Stephenie Meyer.)**

Edward: não tenho culpa que ela é muito careta e não goste de festas noturnas...**(Vovó: A falta de letra maiúsculas no começo da frase está simplesmente minando toda a minha, já escassa, sanidade.) (Gareth: FESTAS NOTURNAS? Divino Espírito santo, me acuda! #Gareth da Encruzilhada se mata usando bolas de algodão e agasalhos de couro (não pergunte como)#)**

Bella: depois de um dia cansativo, acho que ninguém gosta de barulho! –fazendo um careta-.**(Vovó: Mais caretas? Pelamor!! Já virou burrice.) (Gareth: Me pergunto COMO o dia da Bella foi cansativo... hehehehehe!) **

Edward: nós estávamos de férias! –ficando bravo-.**(Gareth: Edward Cullen, a personificação da calma, bravo. Total nonsense, não, Vovó?) (Vovó: Oh, year.)**

Alice: chega de brigas! Agora vamos comer, porque eu estou faminta!

Depois do jantar todos foram dormir, menos Bella, que ficou assistindo TV na sala.** (Vovó: "... ela ficou assistindo o Corujão, no qual rolava um filme das Brasileirinhas.") (Gareth: Vovó relembrando seus tempos de atriz de filme para maiores? Nada saudável para minha sanidade.)**

Quando resolveu ir dormir, ela subiu as escadas e não acendeu as luzes e acabou dando um encontrão com Edward.** (Vovó: Uma encoxada? A Bella adorou, já o Ed...) (Gareth: Burrice mata, Isabella Swan. QUE TIPO DE RETARDADO MENTAL SOBE AS ESCADAS E NÃO LIGA A LUZ?! Tomanocu.)**

Edward: não olha por onde anda não?! –bravo-.

Bella: Dá licença porque eu quero ir dormir.** (Vovó: Mentira, ela vai entrar escondido em uma sala de bate-papo com amiguinhas lésbicas bem sacanas.) (#Gareth agradeçe a Oxum por não ter nascido perva como Vovó Mafalda#)**

Mas Edward não sai da frente e fica empacando a passagem, então Bella da um empurrão nele e vai brava para o quarto.** (Vovó: Empacar é o verbo mais belo que já ouvi. E este "da" me deixa fascinada. #Vovó corre de encontro a um pittbull raivoso, cheirando à lasanha#) **

Pens. Edward: Eu ainda cato ela!! Péra ai! Eu odeio ela! E ela é minha irmã agora, mas uma irmã muito gostosa!** (Vovó: Nooossa! Que vocabulário mais chulo, Ed. Onde você aprendeu isso? Por acaso você foi aluno da Dercy?) (Gareth: Pressinto incesto. #busca saquinhos de vômito#)**

Pens. Bella: o que aquele idiota pensa que esta fazendo?! Alem de viver na minha casa ele pensa que é o gostosão do pedaço! tá certo que ele é muito gato, mas... Abafa!** (Gareth: "... o peido que eu soltei!") (Vovó: Tome nota: A GLOBO PODE DESTRUIR CÉREBROS FRÁGEIS, como o da nossa querida autora.) **

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã...

Renée: Bella, hoje eu não posso te levar pra escola** (Gareth: "... pois estarei sendo possuída brutalmente por Carlisle em todo e qualquer cômodo da casa...")** –olhando pro Edward-. Edward, tem como você levá-la pra escola hoje?

Edward: nem vem...** (Vovó: Não se rebele, Ed! Que coisa feia!! Menino mau!)**

Carlisle: EDWARD! –muito bravo-**(Gareth: Mais um oceano de tranquilidade foi perturbado por um maremoto de ira. #cheirando cola de sapateiro#)** Por que você não pode levá-la?

Edward: por que é muito chata!!** (Vovó: A Terra também é!) (Gareth: Que piada estranha, Vovó. Para não dizer ridícula.)**

Bella: deixa mãe, nem se me pagasse eu ia com ele pra escola! Deixa, eu vou a pé.** (Vovó: Coitadinha! #Vovó seca suas lágrimas oriundas de muito mentol#.)**

Renée: nada disso, você não leu o jornal não?**(Gareth: Jornal não, o mais lido de toda Tangamandápio!)** Aqui na cidade há uma grande onda de assalto e nunca se sabe quem está andando na rua hoje em dia: pode ser um assassino, um ladrão, um "safado"...** (Vovó: Se for safado, provavelmente é mais fácil a Bella atacar ele!)**

Edward: Ta, eu levo ela –fazendo careta-,**(Gareth: DE-SIS-TO.)** mas eu saio daqui 10 minutos!** (#Vovó agoniza perante a falta do acento#)**

Bella: quem disse que eu quero ir com você?** (Vovó: Sentença maligna!! Morraaa! #Vovó dá uma machadada no monitor e joga água na placa mãe ainda em funcionamento#.)(Gareth: ...O PC é meu, velha de uma figa!!!#espanca Vovó Mafalda#)**

Renée: EU! Agora anda logo!

Bella: ta! -emburrada- Já estou pronta! Só falta a noiva terminar de tomar o café -tentando irritar Edward-.**(Gareth: Não sei se ele se irritou, mas eu estou contando até dez para não te rogar uma praga, cara autora.) (Vovó: Cuidado; praga de Gareth é forte e não possui cura conhecida.)**

Alice: Então vamos escola fica perto, mas acho melhor ir junto antes que os dois se matem.** (Vovó: Inacreditável a desorganização e a falta de vírgulas nesta pequena frase! Contei três erros graves.)**

Bella: é melhor garantir mesmo...

No carro, Alice sentou no banco de traz, deixando Bella e Edward eles irem na frente.** (Vovó: OMG! TRAZ!!!! Que horror! Isso é pior que assistir Premonição, abraçada com o Jason em plena sexta-feira 13!)(Gareth: TRAZ. Ai, ai...)  
**

Bella: Alice, achou melhor eu ir atrás...** (Vovó: Agora a concordância verbal, colega, cadê?) (Gareth: Na bundjénha da Bella, beu abor.)**

Alice: não! Vocês têm que fazer as pazes e, além do mais, eu vou sair primeiro!** (Gareth: Alice, o cupido do Incesto. Nojo extremo.) (Vovó: Medo, muito medo. Nem eu que sou perva não pensei nisso, Gareth!)**

A Bella fez uma careta, mas entrou no carro. O caminho todo foi silencioso, e uns 5 minutos depois eles chegaram no colégio. Então Edward andou mais um pouco com o carro e parou.

Bella: Por que você parou?**(Gareth: PAROU POR QUÊ??? PORQUÊ PAROU???)**

Edward desligou o carro e olhou nos olhos dela, sem dizer nada.

Bella: Edward! -nervosa- estou falando com você.** (Vovó: Esse "projeto de texto" em formato de script é um pouco confuso, não?)**

Edward: eu sei! –sorrindo maliciosamente e se aproximando dela-.**(Gareth: Pronto. Já deu. Não comentarei mais. Sério.)** Por que você é tão chata? **(Gareth: E você pergunta isso para a própria pessoa em questão, Edward? Sutileza não faz bem, querido.)**

Bella: dá pra você ir um pouco pra traz? –vermelha-.**(Vovó: Não vejo como isso é humanamente possível, já que não sei onde é "traz".) (Gareth: "traz" é uma pequena ilha do Atlântico, próxima a ilha de Temícera, logo acima de Atlântida. Nela habitam os Ficwriters Trash mais toscos, viciados em pleonasmos e barbarismos. Satisfeita? (2)) (Vovó: Um pouco. Mas a autora não deve estar, depois de você ter insultado a "terrinha" dela.) **

Edward: não –continuando com o sorriso tarado-.**(Vovó: Ed é um cara cheio de diferentes sorrisos. Será que ele tem um para quando um meteoro atingir a cabeça da autora? Isso me dá medo, MUITO MEDO.)**

Bella: por que não?

Pens. Edward: por que eu não consigo!

Edward: porque é legal ver você nervosa! –sorrindo e se afastando-.

Edward ligou o carro e em 10 minutos chegaram na frente do colégio da Bella. Ela saiu do carro sem dizer nada.

Edward: BELLA! –ele disse gritando pra todo mundo ver-.**(Vovó: COMOFAS???# Vovó segue em missão suicida, levando consigo C4 e um facão, indo em direção ao colégio desta "suposta" Bella#.) (Gareth: Gritos visíveis são MARA. #lambendo sal grosso#)**

Bella: o que foi? –vermelha e com raiva-.**(Vovó: "...Esqueceu suas camisinhas!! Depois da aula daremos um fim definitivo a elas!") (#Gareth corre para buscar o remédio de autocontrole de Vovó#)**

Edward: que horas você sai do colégio, meu amor? –falando sorrindo, pra irritar mais ainda ela-. **(Vovó: Colégio? Essa retardada estuda e continua com este português pobre?) (Gareth: Aprovação Automática, cara Vovó.)**

Bella: não sou seu amor e não preciso que você venha me buscar!** (Vovó: "... Eu só preciso de sequisu seuvage!")**

Edward: Se você não falar, eu ligo para nossa mamãe –rindo-.** (Gareth: Edward, sinto informá-lo, mas você NÃO está em Malhação ou em Rebelde, ouviu?)**

Bella: ás 3:30, mas eu não quero te ver aqui pra me buscar!** (Vovó: Então por que ela disse o horário para ele?) (Gareth: Psicologia inversa, acho eu.)**

Edward: já que você insiste, 3:30 eu estarei aqui, meu amor!** (Vovó: "... Às 3:35 começa a baixaria.") (Gareth completa: "... e às 3.40 ela acaba.")**

Edward ligou o carro e saiu sem deixar a Bella responder. Então ela foi conversar com seus amigos.

Angela: Quem era ele, senhora Bella? Nem pra apresentar....**(Gareth: A ANGELA EM PHOENIX?! Claro. E eu sou um ornitorrinco de três patas e oito olhos.) (Vovó: Essa autora deveria receber um prêmio para a Fic mais incoerente sobre Twilight já escrita em Português!!!!# Vovó vai entregar um par de orelhas de burro para a autora#)**

Bella: oi Ang! Eu to bem e você?! –sendo irônica-.**(#Gareth imita a Adriane Galisteu#: Eu vou bem, obrigada!) (Vovó: Até onde me lembro, ninguém havia perguntado como Bella estava e sim quem era o gostosão. E com certeza Bella é a rainha da ironia. Haha.)**

Angela: eu to bem, mas quem era ele?**(Gareth: Que pira olímpica entre as pernas, ****Angela****!) (Vovó: Se te interessa, eu vou bem mal depois de todos os acentos negligenciados.)**

Jéssica: é mesmo Bella, quem era ele?**(Gareth: Mais uma que se mudou misteriosamente para Phoenix. Deve haver uma peste em Forks, no mínimo.) (Vovó: Se um Cullen se muda, vira febre, querida. TODO MUNDO AMA UM CULLEN.) (Gareth: EU NÃO.)**

Bella: o chato do vizinho do meu pai que eu falei pra vocês, e agora... meu novo irmão –fazendo uma careta-.**(Gareth: Não me conformo com o Edward vizinho da Bella. Não mesmo.) (Vovó: Podemos perceber que a autora, além de péssima em português, é ridícula em Geografia.)**

Jéssica: então me chama pra eu ir na sua casa,**(Gareth: ME chama pra EU ir na sua casa. Sem palavras.) (Vovó: PUTAQUEPARIUMINHASOGRA!!!! Que absurdo!)** ai eu dou um jeito nele pra você! –assanhadinha-.**(#Gareth atira Jéssica no Oceano Glacial Ártico, numa tentativa desesperada de apagar seu fogo#) (#Vovó tenta desesperadamente apagar o que restou do fogo com nitrogênio líquido#) **

Bella: fica a vontade, o cara é muito chato!

Bateu o sinal, eles foram para a sala de aula.e as aulas passaram rapidamente.** (Gareth: Passaram rápido porque você ta LOUCA pra dançar o créu com o Edward, safada.)**

No intervalo a Bella e suas amigas foram se sentar em uma mesa no refeitório.** (Gareth: Que narração escroténha, minha filha.) (Vovó: Preferia sem narração. Antes faltar a aparecer deste jeito.)**

Angela: Bella, acho que tem gente te procurando**(Vovó: A SWAT, eu espero.)** –Apontando para Jacob-.

Bella se levanta e da uma olhada ao redor e Jacob se aproxima dela.** (Vovó: Não, ele iria olhar pra ela e correr pro colo de um bofe muito musculoso.) (Gareth: Mais do que ele? ****Impossible****.)**

Jacob: Bella eu te procurei pela escola toda! Aonde você tava?** (Vovó: "Praticando uns truques sacanas com as minhas amigas!") (Gareth: "Me prostituindo, mas isso não vem ao caso!")** –dando um Celinho**(#Gareth da Encruzilhada mergulha no centro da Terra#)(#Vovó foi se oferecer para uma missão suicída da NASA, em um foguete que irá rumo ao Sol#)** nela-.

Bella: Como foram suas férias meu amor?** (Vovó: Cheias de sacanagem.) (Gareth: Contenha-se, Vovó. #segurando uma seringa#)**

Jacob: até que foram boas, mais senti muito sua falta. –fazendo biquinho-.

Então eles se afastaram dos amigos e foram matar a saudade.** (Vovó: ESPERA; No MEIO da escola? Isso por acaso virou Malhação?) (Gareth: Acho que é o filme das Brasileirinhas citado acima.)**

No fim das aulas Bella e Jacob foram juntos até o portão da escola e se beijaram calorosamente e ela viu o volvo**(Gareth: Nome próprio, letra maiúscula. Simples assim.)** prata do seu queridinho "irmão" parado em frente ao colégio, Edward estava parado em frente seu carro com um rapaz muito alto,musculoso com olhos claros e cabelos ão Bella foi em direção ao carro.** (Vovó: "ÃO BELLA". Por favor, Gareth, poderia esclarecer para mim?) (Gareth: "ão Bella" é outra tribo aborígine australiana, oposta aos "meus filhos Bella". Guerras entre eles ocorrem sempre que o Quarto Minguante da Lua é visível, porém, quando o Quarto Crescente está visível, são sacrificados demônios-da-Tazmânia para agradecer à sua deusa equidna por lhes concederem homens com testículos. Satisfeita? (3)) (Vovó: Muitíssimo, cara Gareth.)**

Edward: Bella esse aqui é meu amigo Emmett, ele vai passa o dia la em casa.** (Vovó: E o que seria "passa o dia la em casa"? Será que significa "posso dar uns amassos na sua mãe"?) (Gareth: Se tratando de Emmett, o tarado, acho que sim.)**

Bella: Edward, eu vou chama meu.... "amigo" e uma amiga pra irem la pra casa também, pode?** (Vovó: Obediente essa garota, não?) (Gareth: ****Certainly****.)**

Edward: pode, a Alice me ligou falando que vai pra casa uma amiga. Então chame logo que nós já vamos meu AMOR.

Bella:JACOB!!!!! JESSICA!!!!! Venham aqui!!

Jacob: Bella ,o que foi, ta tudo bem?** (Vovó: Não, não "ta" tudo bem coisa nenhuma.)(Gareth: NAAAA.)**

Jessica: O que foi Bella?**(Gareth: Oh, vírgula, apareça! Preciso de você!)**

Bella: Gente, vocês querem ir La pra minha casa? **(Vovó: "... onde vai rolar um Ménage durante toda a tarde...") (Gareth: Se tem secsu, nem precisa perguntar!)**

Jessica e Jacob: Claro!!

Bella: Então vamos. Edward esses são:** (Gareth: "Vírgula, letra maiúscula e acento")** Jacob meu "amigo" e Jessica. Gente esse é Edward e Emmett.** (Vovó: Cadê a vírgula, meldels? CADÊ?!)**

Então Bella, Jacob e Jessica entram no banco traseiro do carro e Emmett e Edward nos da frente.** (#Vovó se atira em um lago cheio de Jacarés famintos tentando imitar o Crocodilo Dandee, e falha miseravelmente#)**

Chegando em casa, Bella e Jessica foram para o quarto**(Vovó: Começar a baixaria sem os meninos, obviamente.)**, para pegar um biquíni para Jessica.** (Gareth: Dona autora, você conhece uma coisa chamada concordância? Não? Então eu te esplico: Verbo e Sujeito devem concordar em gênero, grau e número. Bella e Jéssica (sujeito) foram para o quarto para PEGAR****EM**** (verbo) um biquíni para Jessica, ok? Simples assim. (2))** Edward e os meninos já estavam na piscina.

Jessica: Bella, ''irmão'' gato você ganho em?!** (Vovó: GANHO? EM? MUITO TOSCO MESMO!) (Gareth: Algum ser vivo (ou não) entendeu o que essa alma abençoada quis dizer?)**

Bella : Jessica, ele pode ser gato mais é muito mala, e para viu, menos, quase nada!** (Vovó: Por que a autora odeia TANTO a acentuação? O que ela pode ter feito de mais para sofrer deste jeito?!) (Gareth: Caiu nas mãos de uma pessoa que a odeia. Simples assim (3))**

Então Bella e Jessica desceram. Logo que Bella chegou na piscina Jacob já veio abraçar ela.

Bella: Jacob, aqui não!** (Gareth: "...lá na cama, cachorrão!")**

Jacob: Esta bem neh!** (Vovó: OH, NÃO!!! Gírias de MSN, não!!! #Vovó arranca uma placa de "proibido estacionar" e bate furiosamente em sua cabeça#) (#Gareth sapateia sobre um campo minado#)** Não posso faze nada **(Vovó: Pode sim! É só amarrar uma pedra bem grande no pescoço e se jogar de uma ponte bem alta, fará um favor a humanidade.)(Gareth: Pode escrever direito. Por obséquio.)**–fazendo cara de decepcionado- .Então ele pulou na piscina novamente; todos estavam na piscina menos Bella. Edward saiu da água e se sento ao lado de Bella.** (Vovó: Depois deste "sento" e desse "faze" , eu serei obrigada a sair.) (Gareth: Depois dessa "frase" eu me pergunto: porque estou ripando esse lixo?)**

Pens. Edward: Meu Deus ! Eu não vou agüenta morar com essa menina, ela é muito gata. Mais é minha irmã;IRMÃ? Irmã nada, ela é filha da mulher do meu pai, só tenho que para de pensar nela.** (Vovó: E o modo infinitivo foi ignorado novamente. #suspiro seguido de choro descontrolado#) (#Gareth se contendo para não explodir#)**

Edward: Bella?

Bella: O que foi? – irritada-.

Edward: Calma !!**(Gareth: Palma, palma, não criemos canico!!!)**

Bella: Shh!!! –fazendo cara de desagrado-.

Edward: Você não vai entra na piscina não?** (Vovó: INFINITIVO, please?)** **(Gareth: Notou que tudo é NÃO nessa fic, Vovó? Jornal não, piscina não... Isso quando tudo não é "Bella": Meus filhos Bella, ão Bella...)**

Bella: quando me der vontade eu entro –fazendo cara de irritada-.**(Gareth: E quando me der vontade eu cuspo dentro da sua garganta, filha de Satã! E é isso que farei agora! #raspando a garganta#) (#Vovó foi buscar os enfermeiros e sedativos poderosos para conter a fúria incessante da mãe-de-santo#)**

Edward: sabia que você fica muito bonita nervosa? Ainda mais de biquíni... –dando um sorriso malicioso-.

Bella: Cala boca!!! –super irritada-**(Gareth: Artigos não mordem, autora (ao contrário da Vovó quando fica nervosa).) (Vovó: Estou COMEÇANDO a ficar nervosa. #batendo os dentes furiosamente, como se tivesse bruxismo#)**

Então Jacob saiu da piscina e foi em direção a Bella. Ela levantou e pegou a mão dele e foi em direção a sala de jogos.** (Vovó: A mão?) (Gareth: A Mãozinha da Família Adams fazendo bico.)**

Pens. Edward:Por que aquele idiota tinha que aparecer bem agora?

Bella sentou na mesa de bilhar e Jacob começou a passar a mãos na cintura de Bella e descendo até as coxas. Quando eles começaram a se beijar ardentemente, Jacob a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo deixando aquele beijo muito excitante, então Jacob puxou as coxas de Bella para sua cintura, a deixando completamente grudada em seu corpo.** (Gareth: CRÉU.)** Então Edward apareceu na porta do salão com uma tosse forçada.** (Vovó: #cantando como se estivesse no comercial de Sorriso# CLICHÊ, AH!)**

Jacob e Bella se desgrudaram rapidamente, igualmente constrangidos. **(Gareth: Uma frase sem erros! Que milagre!) (Vovó: Uma prova de que as pessoas mudam.)**

Edward:Desculpa, foi mal! –sorrindo-

Jacob: Bella, eu preciso i **(Gareth: As pessoas NÃO mudam.) (Vovó: Pessoas NORMAIS mudam. Autores trash, JAMAIS.)**já ta na minha hora. –dando um ultimo beijo na Bella-.**(#Vovó sai a procura de um resíduo radioativo o suficiente para se matar#)**

Bella: Edward, você sabia que nós estávamos aqui neh ! –totalmente irritada-**(Vovó: Essa autora ainda não percebeu que não está mais conversando com uma de suas amigas idiotas no MSN. Tomanocu.) (#Gareth mastiga uma bala de Mentos enquanto bebe Coca Diet#)**

Edward: Eu não, eu só tava de passagem meu AMOR !**(Garerth: Imitando o Clodovil, beesha?)** – tentando irritá-la e com um lindo sorriso nos lábios- Não tava mais agüentando aquela sua amiga dando em cima de mim!**(Gareth: "Aquela mocréia HOR-RO-RO-SA se jogando pra cima de mim! Que nojo!")** Tudo bem que eu sei que eu sei que so lindo mesmo!** (Vovó: "SO". Isso é demais para o meu velho coração.) (Gareth: Fique tranquila, autora. Com esse português você entrará rapidinho para a Academia Brasileira de Letras. Confie em mim.#fazendo uma bomba caseira#)**

Bella: seu convencido –Com um olhar de raiva, por Edward ter estragado aquele momento-.

Então Edward foi se aproximando de Bella, que ainda estava sentada na mesa de bilhar, ficando cada vez mais próximo até que tocou os lábios dela, dando apenas um Celinho para ver sua reação**(Vovó: Apesar da ÓBVIA intenção da autora em descrever o beijo, ela falhou miseravelmente.) (Gareth: CELINHO?! Marcelino Pão e Vinho ou Marcelinho Carioca? E, não sei vocês, mas isso me lembra um pornô que assisti ontem a noite.)**. Então eles se olharam nos olhos e se beijaram. Edward acariciava suas costas,cintura e coxas; Bella tentou fugir mais não conseguiu**(Gareth: O que fazes aí, cara vogal I?) (Vovó:"Estou me aproveitando de autores burros e desavisados."#Vovó recebe o espírito do I e responde a Gareth#) (Gareth: Vovó espírita. MEDO.)** e acabou se entregando totalmente ao beijo, ela passava os dedos entre o cabelo perfeito de Edward até que as mãos dele chegaram no feixe da parte de cima do biquíni de Bella,tentando abrir.**(Gareth: OLHA O CRÉU AÍ, GEEEEENTE!!!) (Vovó: Cuidado, Bella. Para dançar Créu tem que ter disposição.) (Gareth: E habilidade.)**

Bella: Edward Pare! –ainda ofegante pelo beijo-.**(Vovó: Será que "Edward Pare" é outra tribo aborígine australiana?) (Gareth: #revisando seu almanaque de tribos aborígines australianas# Creio que não.)**

Edward: por quê? –ainda beijando o pescoço de Bella-.

Bella:Edward, isso não é certo,eu tava agora mesmo beijando Jacob! Nós somos quase "irmãos" e nós nos ODIAMOS!

Edward: pra começa, nos não somos irmãos e você não me odeia!** (Vovó: A falta de verbos escritos de maneira correta são a grande causa em desastres de fics como esta. Além da PÉSSIMA história, 7 erros obtusos surgem a cada 10 palavras. UM COMPLETO FRACASSO.) (Gareth: Primeiro; "começa" é a puta que pariu; segundo; início de frase tem letra maiúscula. Devido a este e muitos outros erros, eu te mando tomar no cu.)**

Bella: quem disse que eu não te odeio? Você é muito convencido sabia? –irritada-.**(#Gareth se veste de preto e vai ao velório da vírgula#)(#Vovó compra uma coroa de flores com os dizeres "Vírgula, pontuação adorada e leal"#)**

Edward: Eu sei que você não me odeia! –dando um sorriso malicioso-.

Bella tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura e saiu de cima da mesa.

Bella: EU TE ODEIO!!!!**(Gareth: ... Malhação total. Os protagonistas se odeiam, depois ficam juntos e felizes para sempre. Daqui a pouco aparecerão cubos de açúcar flutuando em um céu cor-de-rosa.) (Vovó: OU eles descobrem que são irmãos biológicos separados após o parto.)**

Então Edward a segurou pela cintura, e se aproximou de seu ouvido**(Gareth: Cadê a PORRA da pontuação, minha gente?!)**

Edward: eu sei que você não me odeia, senão não tinha me beijado daquele jeito.** (Vovó: Desisto de pedir letra maiúscula no começo da frase. É simplesmente uma causa perdida.) (Gareth: Idem.)**

Bella: me solta! –irritada-.**(Vovó: Na verdade, ela quis dizer: "Me agarra mais forte! Me bate, me chama de cachorra!")**

Então Edward beijou Bella, e mais uma vez ela correspondeu ao beijo dele.** (Vovó: Hum... Safadjinha!)**

Bella:Edward, ta bom agora, da pra me soltar preciso ir la fora com a Jessica**(Vovó: Três acentos foram maltratados para se fazer este "PROJETO" de frase.) (Gareth: Coitados.)**

Edward: não se preocupe, não tem ninguém em casa fora nos 2**(Gareth: O mais novo Cullen: Nos 2.) (Vovó: Bem vindo!)** –dando um belo sorriso-.

Bella:c-como? –gaguejando-.**(Vovó: Gagueira não tem graça. Tem tratamento.) (Gareth: HOHOHO! A-M-A-Y o comentário, Vovó!)**

Edward: Emmett foi embora e deu uma carona pra Jessica; assanhada aquela sua amiga em?!** (Vovó: Como todas as coleguinhas devassas de Bella.) (Gareth: Conheço amigos reais, amigos virtuais e amigos imaginários. O que é uma amiga em? Uma amiga maneta que escova os dentes usando os pés? Ou seria uma amiga doadora de órgãos que te dá uma samambaia?) (Vovó: Contenha-se, Gareth! #Vovó tenta exorcizar Gareth#)**

Bella: ahãm **(Vovó: "... senta lá, Claudeth Claudiana!")**–totalmente sem graça-. Eu vou pro meu quarto, tchau! –saiu correndo sem deixar Edward falar algo-.

Pens. Edward: Eu devo está realmente muito maluco**(Vovó: eu também por estar lendo isso.)**, o que deu em mim quando ela beijou aquele imbecil do Jacob? **(Gareth: Ciúmes, por ela ter pego seu bofe, Edward!!) (Vovó: Elementar, Watson.)**E, como eu pude deixar ela sair daquele jeito?

Bella e Edward foram para seus quartos e tomaram banho. Bella colocou um short preto e uma regata branca estampada. Ela estava deitada na cama, ela não para de pensar em Edward. Então alguém bateu na porta.** (Vovó: "Era o Freddy Mercury Prateado!")(Gareth: Detalhinhos dispensáveis são ESSENCIAIS em fics trash...)**

Bella: entra!** (Vovó: "Isso!! Com força, Ed!")**

Era Edward.** (Gareth: Oh, RLY?)**

Pens. Bella: Meu Deus!! Eu morri e estou no céu!! Não acredito que ele está no meu quarto, só de bermuda!** (Vovó: A Bella se tornou uma putinha adolescente muito fútil nas mãos desse "projeto iluminado de escritora" #ironia muito concentrada#) (Gareth: Bella!! Que fogo é esse?!)**

Bella: eu pensei que fosse a Alice –envergonhada-.**(Gareth: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSAAAA!!!!! BELLA CONFUNDIU ****EDWARD**** COM ****ALICE****!!! EDWARD, DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ É FÊMEA, MEU BEM?) (Vovó: Desde que Carlisle vrou um travecão em "O Zoófilo, a Puta e o Espírito".)**

Edward: mas já deu pra perceber que não é. –ele entrou, fechou a porta e sentou na cama, ao lado dela**(Vovó: Ao lado? Jura, minina? Pensei que fosse no colo dela!)**-.

Bella: o que você quer aqui? –ela disse grosseiramente, se sentando-.

Edward: NOSSA! Que delicadinha que a minha gatinha é!**(Gareth: Putz. Eu tava brincando, Edward!! Não precisa incorporar o seu lado glitterinada de ser, não!!) (Vovó: Ele não precisou da sua indireta pra se soltar, Gareth.) **–ele disse irônico-.

Bella: eu não sou sua gatinha! –super irritada-.**(Vovó: "... prefiro cachorrona, tchutchuca, potranca ...") (#Gareth canta, com pesar no coração#: PODE ME CHAMAR DE PUUUUTA, QUE HOJE EU TREPO A NOITE INTEEEEEIRA...)**

Edward se aproximou dela e a beijou calorosamente. Ele foi se inclinando, fazendo ela deitar novamente na cama. Os dois tinha se entregado** (Vovó: E eu entrego a ripagem desta fic ao Chico Xavier depois deste erro de conjugação.) (Gareth: ...)**, mas Edward tentou tirar a blusa dela.

Bella: Edward, agora não –ela disse ofegando por causa do beijo-.**(Vovó: "... Espere o Jasper e o Emmett chegarem. Só você é muito pouco para mim.") (Gareth: 3x1 é MARA.)**

Edward: tudo bem.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, agora mais intensamente.**(Gareth: Epa, se ela disse "Agora não", ele não devia ter parado? Regule os freios antes da viagem, Edward. Você pode se ferir.) (Vovó: HAHAHA!!! ADOREI essa!!)** Bella passava a mão nos cabelos dele enquanto ele passava a mão em sua cintura e tentava tirar a blusa dela de novo.** (Vovó: Edward é brasileiro e não desiste nunca.)**

Ela empurrou ele e se levantou da cama, indo em direção a porta.

Bella: Edward, eu já disse que eu não quero agora! –ela estava muito brava-. Como você não me respeitou, CAI FORA!!**(Gareth: PEDI PRA PARÁ, PARÔ!!!)**

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e ficou ali, esperando ele ir embora. Ele se levantou, chegou perto da porta e a fechou. Ele puxou Bella pra junto de si e a prensou na porta, continuando os beijos e ele puxou as coxas dela para sua cintura.** (Vovó: Que pará que nada!! Esses dois têm fogo pra caramba!) (Gareth: Apresento-vos o vulcão Bella e o vulcão Edward, caros leitores.)**

Bella: Edward, chega! Nossos pais daqui a pouco chegam e...

Edward: deixa eles chegarem... –ele continuou beijando-a no pescoço-.

Bella: Edward, é sério, vai pro seu quarto.** (Vovó: De novo? Da outra vez não era?)**

Edward: ta bom... –dando um selinho**(Gareth: ALELUIA!! ELA ACERTU QUE SELINHO É COM S!!!)** nela- mas não pense que eu vou desistir de você.

Bella: ta, mas agora vai logo!

Edward foi para o seu quarto, deitou na cama e ficou lá.

Pens. Edward: Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo?! Ela me deixa louco!! É a primeira menina que eu sinto ciúmes! O que? Eu sentindo ciúmes? Como? Tenho que para com isso!** (Vovó: Aproveite e pare de escrever, BrunyUrie.) (Gareth: "para". Comofas.)**

Depois de uns dias Bella e Edward continuavam com se pegando escondido** (Vovó: Ui!) (Gareth: O armário tá aí pra isso.)**; Bella já tinha terminado com o Jacob.

Pens. Bella: O que ta acontecendo comigo? Eu to realmente gostando do Edward! Isso não pode ser levado adiante vou tomar uma providencia....** (Vovó: Tipo, começar a acentuar as palavras?) (Gareth: Espero que sim.)**

Eu preciso saber das verdadeiras intenções dele. **(Gareth; MAS ELAS SÃO ÓBVIAS, MENHA FÉLHA!! ELE QUER TE DAR UM CRÉU!!)**

No caminho para a escola, como todo dia, Edward deixou Alice primeiro.

Bella: Edward?

Edward: O que foi? Você parece esta diferente hoje –olhando nos olhos um do outro-.**(Gareth: Note; Edward está dirigindo. Bella está no banco de trás. Pressinto acidente de trânsito na Marginal Tietê.) (#Vovó morre#)**

Bella: estaciona o carro Edward, preciso fala com você é serio.** (Vovó: "preciso FALA com você é serio". OMG!) (Gareth: Prefiro não comentar.)**

Edward: ta bem meu amor, você ta me deixando preocupado.

Bella:Edward, não da mais pra nós dois ficarmos desse jeito**(Gareth: "...precisamos fazer a cirurgia de redução do estômago! Senão não poderemos fazer sexo, pois estamos muito gordos!!")**......- lagrimas corriam dos olhos de Bella-.**(Vovó: O que é uma LAGRIMA?) (Gareth: Uma das milhares de espécies de bolacha-do-mar encontradas na baía de Sidney. Segundo mitos, as tribos "meus filhos Bella" e "ão Bella" devoravam esses animais, para agradecerem a seus deuses por lhes concederem crianças com cérebros. Satisfeita? (4)) (Vovó: Criança Esperança, ajude as crianças aborígines, comendo LAGRIMAS!!)**

Edward: Bella se o problema é por que nos estamos ficando escondido.....-secando as lagrimas de Bella-.**(Vovó: LAGRIMA, DE NOVO? NÃO!!!) (Gareth: Bella possui uma coleção de bolachas-do-mar e eu não sabia?)**

Bella: Edward, o problema não é esse.... O problema é que isso não levar a lugar algum, e nós só nos torturamos

Edward: Bella... Eu acho que não entendi direito, você esta querendo termina comigo? –olhando pra Bella com um olhar de tristeza-.**(Vovó: Termina. UI, que medo desta autora.) (Gareth: Eu que o diga. #se espanca com galhos de arruda#)**

Bella:ahãm...-secando suas lagrimas-. Edward**(Gareth: Vírgula.) (#Vovó bai brincar com Fulano e seu novelo babado#)** me leva pra escola...

Edward **(Gareth: Vírgula.) (#Vovó joga um ossinho para Fulano pegar#)**sem dizer nada ligou o carro e seguiu o caminho para a escola de Bella. Chegando la, em silencio, Bella desceu do carro sem dizer nada e

Apenas deu uma olhada para a traz.** (Gareth: TRAZ não era uma ilha? Quem é TRAZ? Uma mendiga zoófila adoradora de cães? Ou uma prostituta mutante contrabandista?) (Vovó: Um OVNI que vem em missão de paz a Terra? Uma bruxa capaz de viajar no tempo?)**

Duas semanas se passaram....** (Vovó: O milagre da multiplicação!!! Vejam: uma nova reticência surgiu!!)**

Bella e Edward continuavam separados, eles mau se olhavam**(Vovó: MAL COM L, NESSE CASO!!!)**. No jantar, todos estavam na mesa e Renée parecia ansiosa, como se ela quisesse falar algo.

Renée: crianças, eu e Carlisle combinamos de viajar, só nó dois, durante 12 dias.** (Vovó: "...Precisamos urgentemente transar em lugares diferentes, e com vocês em casa não dá certo.") (Gareth: Desse jeito a ilha Esme vai ficar tão suja de porra que vão pensar que neva lá!!! Peraí, mas é a Renée que ta com o Carlisle! Será que exite uma Ilha Renée?)(#Vovó está checando o Atlas# Não. Vai ter que ser na Ilha Esme mesmo.)**

Alice: não acredito!!!-super feliz- vamos ficar sozinhos?**(Gareth: Alice assanhadjééééééééénha!!!) (Vovó canta como a Xuxa: "Vamos brincar em casa, enquanto o Carlisle não vem! Carlisle está? Estou dando um trato na patroa!" )**

Carlisle: vão ter que ficar, e Edward ira ser o responsável por vocês, entendido?

Alice e Bella: por que tem que ser ele?** (Vovó: Gemêos Weasley, Fail.)**

Carlisle: porque ele é o mais velho! Isso é meio que óbvio, Néh?!** (Vovó: Carlisle falando como se fosse um adolescente no MSN. OH, Gzuiz.) (Gareth: Carlisle miguxo. Shit.)**

Bella: mas mãe, vai ter uma festa nesse final de semana e eu falei que ia!

Renée: tudo bem, se o Edward não se importar de levar vocês. Algum problema Edward? **(Vovó: "problema Edward".O que seria isso, cara Gareth?) (Gareth: Já estou de saco cheio de tanta explicação! Mas vamos lá. #joga "problemas Edward" no Google# Segundo a Desciclopédia, "problemas Edward" é um vírus de computador semelhante ao Trojan Horse, que devastou milhares de computadores dos ****cubanos**** na década de 70. Satisfeita?(5)) (Vovó: Obrigada, Gareth.)**

Edward: no sábado? –perguntando para a Bella-

Bella: é, começa as 8 e eu posso levar quem eu quiser**(Vovó: Mentira! Você não pode levar o Osama!) (Gareth: Ou não.)**, então, se você e a Alice quiserem... –meio que sem graça por estar falando com Edward depois de duas semanas-.

Edward:ta, eu levo.** (Vovó: Na bundjenha?) (Gareth: ****Certainly****.)**- olhando de canto para Bella-.

Edward terminou o jantar e saiu. Bella foi assistir TV e o resto foi dormir.

Algumas horas se passaram, Bella continuou na sala e Edward entrou.** (Vovó: "... com seu sapato bico fino, suas meias de arrastão, bolsa de couro sintético, esmalte e batom vermelho sedução e uma cara de quem apanhou.") (Gareth: Lá vem o clichê!! Edward coloca um pornôzinho básico e Bella fica muito excitada. O resto... já viram, né?) **

Edward: Bella, posso assistir também?

Bella: pode –ela respondeu sem olhar para ele-.

Edward: Bella, por que você me trata assim?

Bella: assim como?** (Vovó : "Eu não sou cachorro não, pra viver tão humilhado!") (Gareth: Letra maiúscula? Cadê você, meu bem? Não se preocupe, a tia Gareth te protege. #acolhe a pobre e abandonada letra maiúscula#)**

Edward: assim, você não olha nos meus olhos! –erguendo a cabeça de Bella pra que ela o olhasse nos olhos dele- não fala mais nem oi; pelo menos antes nos brigávamos, mais nem isso!**(Gareth: "...você não me dá mais atenção! Não me ajuda nas compras, nem a dar comida ao bebê! Pra mim chega, Ricardão!! Acabou!!") (Vovó: Tá parecendo aquele quadro idiota "Trocando as Bolas". Considerando a chuleza deste texto a autora provavelmente assiste o quadro todo domingo e baseou a história nele...)**

Bella:Edward, eu preciso ir dormir, tchau!

Bella saiu do sofá e seguiu em direção a escada que dava acesso a seu quarto.

Edward tentou segurar Bella pelo braço mas não conseguiu.** (Vovó: As vírgulas sofrem muito nas mãos malignas desta autora.) (Gareth: E como.)**

Edward: QUE SACO!!!!-dando socos no sofá- Por que ela ta fazendo isso?Ela é a primeira garota que eu realmente gosto, mais não tenho coragem de chegar nela e dizer EU TE AMO BELLA!!! EU TE AMO!!! Que saco, por que é tão difícil?! **(Gareth: AUTORA!!! ESTÁ PROIBIDA DE ASSISTIR MALHAÇÃO E ISA TKM!!! OUVIU, MOCINHA!!!)**

Bella: Edward? É verdade isso que você disse?-saindo de traz da parede da escada-.**(Vovó: "TRAZ". Eu não conheço esta direção. Ah, esqueci. Ela é uma mendiga zoófila adoradora de animais.) (Gareth: Ou uma prostituta mutante contrabandista.)**

Edward: Bem, agora não tem mais como esconder.**(Gareth: Quando é que o Edward ficou sem roupa? E olha que a fic original é rated T!!!) (Vovó:Alguém arrume a classificação etária desta fic! Devia ser para maiores de 30 anos, ou mais!! Alguém tape meus olhos, é perversão demais até pra mim!)**

Então Bella desceu as escadas correndo ao encontro de Edward e pulou no colo dele e pela primeira vez, eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.** (Vovó: Hum... Safadinha!) (Gareth: CRÉÉÉÉÉU!)**

Edward levou Bella no colo até o quarto dela. Chegando lá, ele deitou Bella na cama e deitou em cima dela e continuaram a se beijar. Então Bella rolou por cima de Edward, ficando em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Ela tirou a blusa dela e em seguida, ela tirou a camiseta dele. Assim que ela retornou a beijá-lo, ela sentiu que alguém tinha acordado entre suas pernas "ele"** (Vovó: O Monstro do Lago Ness? O Madinbu? O InuYasha? O Zod?) (#Gareth veste Vovó Mafalda em uma camisa-de-força#)**. Bella estava se sentindo muito bem por ter proporcionando grande prazer para Edward. Bella rolou para o lado deixando Edward.** (Vovó: O uso dos pronomes é uma coisa básica que a BrunyUrie, aparentemente, não aprendeu.) (Gareth: Gente, sou eu ou todo trash com sexo é IGUAL, palavra por palavra? Inova, autora!)**

Edward: Bella, por que você parou ?**(Gareth, tendo um ****dèjá**** vu: PAROU POR QUÊ? POR QUE PAROU?) (#Vovó corre em busca de Mãe Dinga para libertar Gareth dos maus espíritos que a dominaram#)** O que aconteceu?

Bella: Edward, isso não é certo, nós estamos em casa e com todo mundo dormindo!

Edward: Bella você quer me matar?**(Gareth: Se vai matar a Bella, eu não sei, mas você está quase me matando por não empregar a vírgula nesse bolo fecal feito por Belzebu.)**

Bella: Não, vamos esperar nossos pais viajarem, daí nós veremos o que acontece. Edward vai pro seu quarto, preciso dormi.** (Vovó: Fico imaginando como seria uma redação do ENEM feita por essa autora...) (Gareth: Tenha dó, Vovó! Depois a senhora se pergunta o porquê de estar louca!!)**

Na sexta – feira de manhã, todos estavam na mesa pra tomar café de manhã.

Alice: Pai, posso ir dormir na casa da Lidi hoje? Ai ela me leva pra festa!** (Vovó: Doeu onde, querida?) (Gareth: Depois das bimbadas, creio que seja a sua... #Vovó tapa a boca de Gareth#)(Vovó: Gareth, contenha-se, mulher!)**

Carlisle: pode, mas daí você volta com o Edward

Alice: mas ela me chamou pra eu ir dormi**(Gareth; FikDik: Não escrevemos da mesma forma que falamos. Alem disso, "ME chamou pra EU ir DORMI" foi a gota d'água. #pega uma arma e atira na cabeça#)(Vovó: Headshot! #Vovó se aproveita da arma esquecida e procura o endereço da autora na lista telefônica#)** na casa dela esse final de semana inteiro!

Carlisle: não vai incomodar?

Alice: já vi com a mãe dela, ela disse que a Lidi fica muito sozinha, e que vai ser ótimo eu ficar um tempo com ela.** (Vovó: Não acredito que a mãe da Lidi apóie lesbianismo.)(Gareth: UI! Alice siriricará (?) a noite inteira! Shiq d+ amik!1!11)  
**

Carlisle: se não incomodar, pode. Você vai lá depois da escola?

Alice: vou sim.

Carlisle: então ta, o Edward e a Bella vão ter que ficar sozinhos.** (Vovó: Créu. Créu. Créu de novo.) (Gareth surge das cinzas e comenta: Carlisle, cupido do incesto. Alice, roubaram o seu posto, beu abor!!!)**

Bella: o que?! - fingindo que estava brava -.

Renée: se os dois sobreviverem, vão.

Edward: eu não acredito! –fingindo também que estava bravo-.

Chegando na escola da Alice...** (Vovó: A INCOERÊNCIA QUE PAIROU SOBRE ESTA MALDITA FIC SE RECUSA A SAIR.) (Gareth: Que narração fiadaputa, essa.)**

Bella: Tchau Alice,**(Gareth: Agora é sua vez, Vovó: o que é Tchau Alice?) (Vovó: É uma espécie superior que vive no centro da terra, onde mantém plantações de cenouras azuis e melancias do tamanho de pêssegos e as ofertam ao seu deus, uma toupeira mutante de milhares de tetas que alimentam seus filhos recém-nascidos. Afim de uma boa colheita eles utilizam os ensinamentos da Mãe Dinga e ofertam ao seu deus mulheres com cabelo nas axilas. Satisfeita? (7)) (Gareth: Estou.)** bom final de semana!

Edward: divirta-se!

Alice: tchau e tentem não se matarem!**(Gareth: Sexo só mata se feito com camisinhas dotadas de espinhos. E sem lubrificante.)**

Alice saiu do carro e Edward e Bella ficaram no carro sozinhos.**(Gareth: Alice, o cupido do incesto, retornou a seu posto. Issaê, amica!)**

Edward: Esse vai ser o melhor fim semana da minha vida!! –sorrindo maliciosamente-.

Bella: menos Edward **(Vovó: "menos Edward" é uma colônia de raposas encontradas na Lua, que de tempos em tempos visitam a autora e alguns furries na seca.) (Gareth: Diliça.)**–se aproximando dele para beijá-lo-.

Eles chegaram na escola da Bella.**(Gareth: MELDELS, VÃO FAZER NA ESCOLA?!) (Vovó: A falta de dinheiro pro Motel é um problema grave.)**

Edward: você tem que ir embora mesmo? –fazendo cara de choro-.**(Gareth: Edward emo. SUSPEITEI DESDE O PRINCÍPIO!!!) (Vovó: OMG. Era a única coisa que faltava nesta fic.)**

Bella: tenho, mas você vem me busca neh?** (Vovó: "Não, vou deixar você pegar uma lotação e um metrô, para chegar em casa a tempo para o jantar.") (Gareth surta: PARA COM ESSE MALDITO NEH, MINHA FILHA!!! POUPE MEUS NEURÔNIOS COM ESSA SUA LINGUAGEM ESCROTA DE MSN!!!)** –dando um selinho e saindo do carro-.

Edward: é claro -dando um sorriso largo-.

Bella tentava se concentrar na aula mais não conseguia**(Vovó: Bella é burra.)(Gareth: E como. (2))**, Edward não saia de sua cabeça.**(Gareth: Saia + Edward = Travesti. LOOOSHOO!!)**

Pens. Bella: Meu Deus! Esse fim de semana promete só eu e o Edward em casa.... Bella para, tenta pelo menos prestar atenção na aula!** (Vovó: Auto-flagelamento em pensamento é MARA.) (Gareth: Stephenie Meyer irá a loucura ao ver seus amados personagens na mais pura orgia!!!) (Vovó: E como. (3))**

O restante da aula passou rapidinho. Bella saiu rápido da sala de aula, não estava mais agüentando, ela tinha que matar as saudades de algumas semanas. Assim que ela passou para fora do portão da escola, ela viu Edward encostado feito um anjo, em seu carro perfeito Volvo prata**(Vovó:Do jeito que esta fic é melosa, se ele estivesse encostado em um fusca ela iria achar lindo também.)**. Ela seguiu calmamente em direção ao Edward.

Edward: Bella meu Amor**(Gareth: Olá, Clô.)** –dando um sorriso malicioso e tentando irritar Bella-.

Bella:Edward!! –fazendo uma cara de que não estava ligando-.

Edward foi se aproximando de Bella com intenção de beijá-la.

Bella: Edward aqui não, ninguém pode saber, por que para todo mundo nos odiamos e somos "irmãos"**(Gareth: Mas vocês SÃO, minha filha!! Podem não ter saído da mesma barriga, mas é como se fossem irmãos!!! E você conhece aquele sinal gráfico? Não? É a vírgula, que deve ser usada no vocativo da oração!!) (Vovó: Também como forma de tortura, quando faltosa.)** .

Edward: Ta bom Bella! Não posso fazer nada meso – fazendo bico-.**(#Vovó consulta o almanaque de aborígines australianos adoradores de animais em busca de uma explicação sobre "meso".) (Gareth: Mas nesse almanaque você não achará nada, Vovó. Procure no de deuses pagãos do século XII.)**

Bella: Não faz isso, por que já é covardia, mais depois te recompenso –dando uma piscadinha para ele-.

Edward: assim esta bem – mandando um beijinho para Bella-.**(Gareth: Edward beesha.) (Vovó: SE Edward fosse um machão, coisa que ele não é, estaria lambendo o lábio muito sensualmente ao invés de mandar beijuxos para sua miguxa Belluxa.)**

Os dois entraram no carro e seguiram em direção a casa, chegando la Edward se deitou no sofá da sala para assistir TV .

Edward: Bella?

Bella: O que?

Edward: O que você vai fazer agora? Vem deitar aqui comigo.**(Gareth: Ai, Edward, que indelicadeza!! Primeiro seduz a presa, depois ataca, benhê!!!) (Vovó: Falou Gareth, a única que traz a pessoa amada em três dias.) **

Bella: Calma já eu vou, primeiro vou vê se tem alguma coisa pra come!** (Vovó: "COME" o que, querida? A sua própria bunda?) (Gareth: Medo.)**

Edward : trás alguma coisa pra mim come também então!** (Vovó: Uma puta bem passada saindo!!) (Gareth: "pra ****mim**** COME". Senhor, porque me punes?)**

Bella: seu forgado!** (Vovó: Forgado. Forgado. Forgado. #Vovó entrou em choque e retornará em breve#) (#Gareth entrou em estado vegetativo, e Vovó desliga os aparelhos que a mantêm viva#)**

Edward: Você esqueceu que eu sou o responsável por você e pela Alice? Vocês têm que me obedecerem! –dando um sorriso -.**(Vovó: "Terão que passar talquinho em mim, me fazer arrotar...") (Gareth: "...dar mamadeira(ui!), trocar fralda...") (Vovó: Ed é muito específico: só gosta de mamadeira de bico grosso.) (Gareth: UUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIÊÊÊÊ!!! SIJOGA, PINTOSA!!! PÔE ROSA!!! PÔE ROSA!!!)**

Bella: mais se você fica muito mandão, não vai ganhar nem um beijinho! –brincando-.

Edward: Bella, você é má, sabia?** (Vovó: A autora também é.) (Gareth: E como. (4))** –levantando de sofá e indo na direção dela-.

Bella: não começa Edward! Eu to com fome e quero come primeiro, tá?** (#Vovó procura o significado da palavra "COME" em todas as línguas em busca do significado de tal atrocidade#)** –olhando firme pra ele-.

Edward: ta bom! Mais trás alguma coisa para mim também, ta gatinha?**(Gareth: Traga acentos e vírgulas e me faça feliz!!)**

Bella: ta bom gatinho mandão! Dando uma risadinha baixa-.**(Vovó: "ta gatinha", "ta bom gatinho mandão". Faremos uma grande doação para as vírgulas órfãs que deveriam ser usadas neste texto.)**

Depois de alguns minutos, Bella veio da cozinha com dois pratos.

Bella: eu fiz um lanche pra você e outro pra mim, tá?**(Gareth: Vibradores recheados a la Bella. ****Bonapetitt****!!) (Vovó: À moda da casa? A-TO-RON!!!)**

Edward: agora vamos ver se Isabella Swan sabe mesmo cozinhar**(Gareth, num momento "criança imoral": Se eu cozinho uma panela de arroz, seucuzinho é meu?) (Vovó: TOSCO, Gareth.)** –ele deu um sorriso torto e mordeu o lanche-. Já pode até casar! Tá muito bom!

Bella: só falta o noivo então?** (Vovó: O Jason é um ótimo pretendente.)** –brincando.

Edward: você ja tem um pretendente para esse cargo!**(Gareth: Eu Juro que, se o Edward cantar "Quer casar comigo"... #recarrega o rifle#) (Vovó: Eu me pergunto: POR QUE diabos estamos ripando esta maldita fic ainda?)** não quero saber da MINHA namorada pensando em outra pessoa além de mim pra casar.** (Vovó: Tipo o Cauã Reymond?)**

Bella: Edward, eu tava brincando! Que namorado bravo que eu fui arrumar viu... –rindo-.

Edward: é sério Bella, não gosto nem de imaginar você pensando em outra pessoa, muito menos homens!** (Vovó: Suíças lésbicas e insaciáveis não tem problema?)** –bravo-.**(Gareth: Cérebros privatizados. Puro loosho.) (Vovó: Será que nessa estória o Ed lê mentes também?) (Gareth: Mas a Bella é um escudo, esqueceu? Ops, Spoiler!)**

Bella: Edward, em quem mais eu poderia pensar? –olhando nos olhos dele-. Você está 24h na minha cabeça, meu gatinho! –dando um celinho nele.** (Vovó: CELINHO, DE NOVO? MININAVÁTOMANUCU!!!) (Gareth: Faço minhas as suas palavras, cara Vovó.)**

Edward a segurou com mais vontade e a deitou no sofá, ficando por cima dela e a beijando loucamente. Edward e Bella estavam totalmente entregue aquele beijo, Edward tirou sua camisa e da Bella também, ele estava sentado em cima de Bella com uma perna de cada lado da cintura de Bella.** (Vovó: Pronomes? Onde estão vocês?) (Gareth: Em qualquer lugar, MENOS aqui.)**

Edward: Bella, eu estava com muita saudade do seu gosto**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** do seu cheiro**(Gareth: Vírgula.)** do seu beijo –ele susurava enquanto beijava o pescoço de Bella-.**(Vovó: Como ele sussurrava enquanto beijava? Por acaso ele também chupa cana e assovia?) (#Gareth tenta imaginar Edward Cullen chupando cana e assoviando ao mesmo tempo, e acaba tendo um derrame cerebral#)**

Bella: Eu Também!** (Vovó: As vezes faltam letras maiúsculas, as vezes sobram...#suspiro#) (#Gareth vai tomar banho no lago Ness#)**

Edward tirou rapidamente a pequena Camiseta**(Gareth: Personagem novo ou excesso de letra maiúscula? É a pergunta que não quer calar.) (Vovó: Cinquinho no personagem novo!)** que Bella usava, e no mesmo instante tirou a sua.**(Gareth: Shiva.)**

Bella: Edward!! -tentando fazer cara de seria mais não conseguia com Edward beijando seu pescoço e ombro-.**(Gareth: AO MESMO TEMPO. ****Edward Cullen fazendo Kage Bushin.)**

Edward: Edward nada Bella!**(Vovó: "Edward nada Bella".#Vovó Mafalda vai em busca de aborígines australianos antropófagos adoradores de animais#) **

Edward continuou beijando Bella ferozmente, ele foi passando a mão pelo copo de Bella **(Vovó: De onde saiu este "copo"? Ele estava esquecido dentro da blusa de Bella?) (Gareth: Provando os peitos dela, quem sabe.)**desde os cabelos até suas coxas, e voltou para as costas dela, parando no fecho de sutiã.

Bella: Edward... –brava-.

Edward: Bella... –rindo-. Você não confia em mim?

Bella: confio –beijando o pescoço dele-.

Edward: relaxa!**(Gareth: Para na posição, rebola e relaxa!! Para na posição, relaxa senão não encaixa!!) (Vovó: Relaxa e goza, Bella.)**

Ele continuou a beijar Bella. Ela se arrepiou quando Edward tirou seu sutiã e continuou a beijá-lo ardentemente.**(Gareth: BEIJANDO O SUTIÃ?! Edward, se não notou, tem dois peitos precisando de uma provada na sua frente.) (Vovó: Vai ver ele queria um igual mas não achou do seu tamanho.)** Ele não resistiu, e começou a beijar os seios dela, até que ele sentiu que cada vez que seus lábios encostavam nos seios de Bella, ela ficava mais excitada e gemia baixinho o nome dele.**(Gareth: Mas CLARO que a menina fica excitada, sua anta!! Queria o quê, que ela sentisse NOJO?!) (Vovó: A Meyer deixou a desejar sobre a opção sexual da Bella, já que ela parecia ter uma paixonite com a Rosalie.)**

Edward começou a apertar a bunda dela também**(Gareth: DETESTO esses termos chulos que os autores trash usam. Minha gente, sexo é poesia!!) (Vovó: E plágio é crime, Gareth! Rita Lee deve estar babando sangue nesse momento!)** e Bella arfava com cada movimento que ele fazia no seu corpo. Ela começou a tirar desabotoar**(Gareth: Aula de sinônimos: concluída.)** a calça dele, mas ela não conseguiu porque suas mãos tremiam muito**(Vovó: Parkinson ou epilepsia? Você decide!)**, então ele parou de apertar a bunda dela e só com uma mão tirou a calça dele**(Vovó: Cadê o ponto?) (Gareth: PAROU POR QUÊ? PORQUÊ PAROU? (3))**

Bella sorriu para ele e Edward continuou a beijar os seios de Bella. Agora ela gemia alto.**(Gareth: Imitando a Gina Weasley de uma ripagem da Máfia Sonserina: "NHAAAÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÍIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" "Oh, Bella..." "NHAAAÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÍIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" "Ah, Bellla..." "NHAAAÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÍIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!")**

Edward sorriu e parou de beija-la.**(Gareth: Agora Edward beijará o acento rejeitado. E, autora, pare de se masturbar enquanto escreve. Seu teclado deve estar molhadjénho no momento.) (Vovó: E como.(5))**

Bella: O que foi? –ela disse ofegante.

Edward: Quer mais? **(Vovó: A noite inteira, beu bem!)** –ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Bella: Edward, vai logo!** (Vovó: Suplicando assim por sexo? A-TO-RON!)** –irritada-.

Edward: Geme o meu nome!**(Vovó: Willian Bonner! ****Robert Pattinson! Thiago Lacerda!) (Gareth: Tom Welling! Ashton Kutcher! Rodrigo Santoro!) (Vovó: João José Matias Marcos Daniel Vespúcio Fabiano Carlos Mateus Teodoro Serafim Nataniel Rafael Silva Sauro!) (Gareth: Rogislauro! Jucicleuson! Danimauro! Carlegilsom!) **–ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Bella: Edward... Edward…

Edward: agora sim! .

Ele foi acariciando todo o corpo dela e parou as mãos no elástico da calcinha dela. Bella congelou, ela não conseguia se mexer.**(Gareth: REDUNDÂNCIA. Se ela congela, ÓBVIO que ela não se mexe. Oh, encheção de lingüiça desnecessária, porque não somes daqui, desgraça?) (Vovó: Ela nos odeia, óbvio.)** Edward estava tirando a calcinha dela quando ela empurrou ele e se levantou do sofá.

Edward: o que foi**(Gareth: Vírgula.)** Bella? –intrigado-.

Bella: Edward não podemos!** (Vovó: E lá vou eu de novo atrás do almanaque de aborígines#suspiro# "Edward não podemos!", onde está você?) (Gareth: Procure no de pesca no pantanal.) **Eu não quero! –ela falava rápido de mais-.não posso!**(Gareth: Bella negando fogo? IMPOSSIBLE!)**

Ela pegou todas as suas roupas que estavam no chão e subiu as escadas.

Edward: Bella, você não pode me deixar assim!

Bella: Tem razão, vai procurar alguma biscate** (Vovó: A Jessica, por exemplo.) (Gareth: Qual é o seu nome do meio mesmo, Vovó? #cai na risada#)** na rua! –ela estava muito brava-.

Ela pegou todas as suas roupas que estavam no chão e subiu as escadas.** (Vovó: Repetindo frases? QUE FEIO AUTORA!) (Gareth: Mais suplício para nós, pobres condenados. É a treva!) (Vovó: Bordão da Globo... Que decadência!)**

Ela entrou no seu quarto e trancou a porta.

Edward colocou as calças e foi correndo até a porta do quarto de : Bella!! –ele estava com cara de cachorro carente-**(Vovó: Como a Bella viu a cara do Edward se a porta estava trancada?) (Gareth: Volta o cão arrependido, com o seu osso roído, suas orelhas tão fartas, e o rabo entre as patas. /Chaves)**. Eu não preciso de nenhuma biscate, eu preciso de VOCÊ!! É tão difícil pra você entender isso?

Bella abriu a porta, ela já estava vestida e quando viu Edward, o abraçou e começou a chorar.

Bella: me desculpa?

Edward: Bella... Não precisa chorar! Assim você me deixa triste, poxa!** (Vovó: #imita aquele gemido HOR-RO-RO-SO do Pateta#)**

Bella: eu devia ter te falado isso! Eu não quis deixar você bravo comigo... Eu queria que você soubesse que eu te amo muito, mas eu não estava pronta... Eu sou VIRGEM, Me desculpa!?** (Vovó: E eu sou de Libra!) (Gareth: Sou de Peixes, casa comigo? –n)**

Edward: Bella, o- o que? –gaguejando-.

Bella: Eu não sou uma biscate que sai por ai dando pra qualquer um!** (Vovó: Mintirinha!! Bella passa a saga inteira querendo dar a pixirica para o Edward.) (Gareth: #cai na gargalhada# E eu sou uma astronauta de mármore!)**

Edward: Eu não quis dizer isso! Bella, eu te amo! Você não precisava fazer isso se você não estava pronta, ta? Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, meu amor!**(Gareth: Clichê.) (Vovó: Até parece que isso existe na vida real! Isso só ocorre no estrume da cabeça da autora.)**

Edward abraçou Bella e a beijou com muito carinho, pela primeira vez não com tanta excitação.

Edward: Bella?-passando a mão no rosto dela para secar as lagrimas que ainda insistiam em escorrer-.**(Vovó: E a autora insiste em errar tanto.) (Gareth: Bolachas-do-mar escorrendo pelos olhos. Nem deve doer. Os espinhos são TÃÃÃÃO macios...)**

Bella: O que? –agora olhando para Edward-.

Edward: posso pelo menos dormi com você?** (Vovó: "dormi" seria RALA E ROLA de madrugada?) (Gareth: Certainly. (Desisti de contar, esqueçam))**-olhando para Bella com um sorriso mais**(Vovó: MAIS. E o que a BrunyUrie pretende adicionar? O bilusquinho do Ed?) (Gareth: #imita programa de culinária# ...adicione ovos, leite e farinha de rosca. O leite condensado e o peru ficam caramelizados por 69 min. Enquanto isso, cozinhe o pepino, a mandioca e as cenouras. Retire o duplo sentido do forno e amasse bem.)** não malicioso como de costume-.

Bella: não sei...

Edward: só dormi Bella, vou me controla **(Vovó: Infinitivo, cadê você? Eu vim aqui só pra te ver!)** –olhando nos olhos de Bella- já me satisfaz belo menos**(Gareth: Edward mona. BEU ABOR, COBO VAI! BELO BENOS VOCÊ TÁ BA-RA-VI-LHO-SA!!!)**dormi abraçado com você.

Bella: Ta bom então.

Edward seguro **(Vovó: Conjugar verbos corretamente é uma arte. A BrunyUrie jamais será uma artista.)**o rosto de Bella nas mãos e deu um celinho nos lábios dela e seguiram em direção a cama. Bella e Edward se deitaram lado a lado na cama, Bella estava com a cabeça no braço de Edward, e acariciava o peito e a barriga bem definida dele (*0*)**(Vovó: Um emoticon! Pega ele, Fulano!! Vai, agora!!) (Gareth: Emoticons são o cúmulo da baixaria. Agora está constatado que a autora pensa que está no MSN.)**. Mas logo eles dormiram.

Na manhã seguinte logo que Bella acordo ela foi tomar banho e o barulho do chuveiro acordo**(Vovó: Acord****ou.****)** Edward.

Edward: Bella?

Bella: To tomando banho!** (Vovó: "... E aproveitando para me masturbar um pouquinho.") (Gareth: "...lavando a pixirica! Depois de ontem , ela ficou molhadíssima!")**

Edward seguiu em direção ao banheiro tirando a roupa ao mesmo tempo. Ele parou na porta do banheito**(#Gareth confusa#)** como veio ao mundo.(*0*)**(Vovó: Banguelo? Careca?) (Gareth: AUTORA!!! CHEGA DE EMOTICONS, PELO AMOR DE TODAS AS ENTIDADES DIVINAS!!!)**

Edward: Bella, posso entrar também?

Edward não esperou Bella responder e foi logo entrando na banheira, Bella começou a ficar Vermelha**(Vovó: Outro personagem?) (Gareth: Metamorfose. Pensei que Bella viraria vampira, e não Vermelha.) (Vovó: E a Meyer se contorce!)** por estar passando por aquela situação!

Edward: Bella, não precisa ficar vermelha!

Edward sentou na banheira e Bella seguiu em sua direção com intenção de beijá-lo.

Bella beijava Edward no pescoço, na orelha, e na boca e enquanto isso Edward acariciava o corpo dela. Edward segurou Bella junto ao seu corpo e a colocou ela sentada na beira da banheira, ele ainda acariciava Bella até que sua mão chegou na parte mais intima dele.**(Gareth: DELE?! G-ZUIS, OUTRO TRAVESTI!!! BELLA RICARDO SWAN!!) (Vovó: MACHOU MACHOU MEIM!)**

Bella: Edward!

Edward parou de beijá-la e olhou nos olhos dela**(Gareth: Ponto final.)**

Edward: Bella, confia em mim, só vou fazer uma brincadeirinha com você.**(Gareth: Hahaha. Muito engraçado. Como disse a Rita Lee (de novo ela, coitada) "sexo é esporte", não brincadeira.) (Vovó: Depois desta frase escrota, só me resta uma coisa pra fazer. #vai para a Praça da Liberdade com um acordeon e um chapéu velho#) **

Edward continuou beijando

Então Edward voltou a beijar Bella, ele estava com uma mão na cintura de Bella e a outra se aproximando novamente da vagina dela, Ele fazia movimentos no clitóris dela deixando ela totalmente excitada

Edward: Bella, diz o meu nome-ele estava beijando o pescoço dela-.

Bella: Edward, você quer me matar?

Edward: Diz o meu nome –sério e parando de fazer TUDO-.**(Vovó: TUDO o que querida?) (Gareth: Aspergindo uma multidão com ácido clorídrico, matando porcas voadoras de tesão, bebendo vinho tinto com sangue de lobos, nadando em pregos durante o pôr-do-sol...)**

Bella: Edward gostoso! –ela disse gemendo-.

Edward: Mais... –voltando a fazer os movimentos no clitóris-, eu quero mais!**(Gareth: Ué, não era a Bella quem devia estar pedindo por mais? OU O CLÍTORIS É DO EDWARD?) (Vovó: Só pode ser. Apesar de ser muito bizarro, não há outra opção.)**

Bella: Edward… Edward… Edward… -gemendo-.

Edward percebeu que Bella estava quase gozando e saiu da banheira.

Bella: onde o senhor pensa que vai?** (Vovó: "Passar meu esmalte vermelho poota-de-beira-de-estrada da Risqué! Edição limitada, benhê!")** –ela disse se levantando também-.

Edward: Bella, eu disse que era só uma brincadeirinha meu amor! –sorrindo-.

Bella: Edward! Você não podia ter parado agora!- se levantando da banheira-.

Edward: Bella, você esta se sentindo quase igual eu**(Gareth: ARGH. Agora é oficial, a autora levou uma paulada na cabeça antes de escrever tal atrocidade contra o pobre Português. Pelamor! Um analfabeto sabe escrever melhor!) (Vovó: É nestas horas que eu tenho vontade de furar meu olho direito com um palito de dente! Por isso eu sou a favor de teste de QI durante a criação do profile no Fanfiction!)** ontem, porque eu tava um pouco pior.

Bella: Tudo bem Edward não precisa joga**(Vovó: Oh, Virgula e Infinitivo, onde estão?#Vovó tenta imitar uma fala de novela mexicana#)** na minha cara o que aconteceu ontem!-Bella fez cara de choro-.

Edward: eu não vou jogar nada na sua cara, só achei melhor deixar para seu primeiro orgasmo comigo para lugar melhor.**(Gareth: Pois então! Come ela logo e acaba com esse drama!)**

Edward ajudou Bella a se levantar e deu um beijo nela.

Edward: Bella, eu pro eu quarto termina de tomar banho e me verti, se veste e fica mais bonita ainda por nos vamos sair.** (Vovó: Contei 7 erros absurdos nesta frase. #acaricia seu pulmão esquerdo com uma foice#) (Gareth: Você ainda conta, Vovó? Deve estar lá na casa das centenas de milhão.)**

Bella: ta bom, vou fazer o que posso, mas aonde você vai me levar?** (Vovó: Pro inferno seria bom!)**

Edward: Você já ta querendo saber de mais!-dando um sorrisinho para Bella-.

Edward saiu do quarto da Bella e seguiu para seu quarto, chegando la ele tomou banho e se vestiu com uma bermuda verde uma camiseta branca e tênis**(Vovó: Mais uma descrição idiota e desnecessária. Será que os autores trash pensam que um bom texto tem que ser cheio disso? Beu abor, você não é o Machado de Assis.) **. Bella terminou de tomar banho e foi se arrumar ela colocou uma mini saia jeans e uma blusinha de alcinha preta**(Gareth: Bella poota (ô novidade).)** e uma sandália baixa, logo que ela terminou de se arruma Edward entro no quarto.** (Vovó: A BrunyUrie enfiou o infinitivo no rabo, por sinal. O coitado está tão sumido que eu só consigo imaginar este destino para ele.)**

Edward: Bella, você esta linda!

Bella: Obrigada! –ficando vermelha -.

Edward se aproximou de Bella e deu um Celinho nela.**(Gareth: CARALEO, NÃO É **_**C**_**ELINHO, É **_**S**_**ELINHO, PORRA!!!) (Vovó: Viva a liberdade de expressão! )**

Edward: Bella você já ta pronta ? Podemos ir?**(Gareth: Não vou comentar sobre a falta de vírgula nessa frase. Me recuso.)**

Bella: Já to sim, vamos?** (#Vovó impressionada#: Ela usou uma vírgula corretamente, ou foi impressão minha?)**

Edward: Vamos.

Edward e Bella saíram da casa e entrarão no Volvo.** (Vovó: Tempo futuro é usado quando há necessidade de expressar uma ação previamente. Autora, POR FAVOR, cheque as normas gramaticais antes de cometer este barbarismo!)**

Bella: Edward, aonde você ta me levando?** (Vovó: "...Pro seu local de trabalho HONESTO: a zona.")**

Edward: Pro shopping vamos assistir um filme de romance (*-*)**(Gareth: ****Emo****ticon. Shit. Doble Shit. Triple Shit.)**

Bella: Edward, mais a gente **(Vovó: Lá vem a merda da autora adicionando coisas imaginárias!) (Gareth: Conta de adição? Edward "mais" a gente é igual a uma suruba daquelas.)**pode encontrar pessoas conhecidas no shopping!

Edward: Se agente encontra alguém agente sai, é só não deixar eles não ver nois 2 juntor**(Vovó: ...#Vovó compra uma passagem só de ida para as cataratas de Foz do Iguaçu, para reviver um episódio clássico de Pica-Pau#) (Gareth: #veste uma capa de chuva e grita#: Weeeeee!!!)**. Não gosto da idéia de nos termos q esconder o que agente sente.** (Vovó: Já que não posso esconder: EU TE ODEIO, AUTORA!) (Gareth: Internetês + emoticons + tara obsessiva por Edward Cullen nu= Besta apocalíptica. Traduzindo: Miguxa.)**

Bella: Eu também.

Edward: Mas só por enquanto... Você vai ver! –dando um sorriso torto pra ela-.

Bella: Sr. Edward, o que você está aprontando, posso saber?** (Vovó: "Uma suruba entre Emmett, Jasper, Jacob e eu. O que você acha?") (Gareth: Diliça. (2))**

Edward: por enquanto não**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** meu amor.

Edward e Bella estavam na fila do cinema, de mãos dadas, quando Edward viu alguém conhecido.

Edward: O-ou...**(Gareth: QUE. TOSCO.) (Vovó: I-iiisso é t-tudo, p-pessoal! #Vovó imita o Gaguinho#)**

Bella: o que foi Edward?**(Gareth: O que foi Edward? Não se lembra, Bella? Ele é seu bejeto sequissuau! (e vice-versa, é claro))**

Edward: a Alice tá aqui! –falando no ouvido de Bella-. E acho que ela nos viu...

Bella: e agora?** (Vovó: SEBRAE agora.) (Gareth: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Imaginei Bella e Edward apresentando o "Pequenas Pirocas, Grandes Surubas"!!!)** –desesperada-.

Edward: vamos ter que ir embora, não tem problema?

Bella: claro que não!! Vamos logo!!

Eles saíram apressadamente e foram para o estacionamento do shopping. Edward abriu a porta do Volvo para Bella entrar e foi para o banco do motorista.

Bella: você acha que ela viu a gente?**(#Gareth, num acesso de raiva, se joga no chão e começa a gritar palavras desconexas, como "letra maiúscula" e "cadê", além de outras menos publicáveis#)(Vovó: Gostaria que o Chuck Norris topasse com a autora... Acho que é sonhar demais.)**

Edward: pior que acho!** (#Vovó corta seu pescoço com uma folha de papel cor-de-rosa da Barbie#)**

Bella: e agora?** (Vovó: A autora se repete como se tivesse Alzheimer.) (Gareth: Certainly. (milhares****))**–nervosa-.

Edward: não vamos ficar preocupados com isso, tá? Nem sabemos se ela nos viu ou não. –ele disse mais calmo e foi se aproximando dela-. Agora, me dá um beijinho, dá... **(Vovó: Percebam que a Bella está doida para DAR e o Edward só quer beijinho. TOSCO!) (Gareth: Maldito mel.) (Vovó: Tragam insulina para os leitores com baixa tolerância a mel.)**

Bella segurou a nuca de Edward, trazendo-o pra mais perto e dando vários celinhos. Edward segurou a cintura dela e a beijou gentilmente.**(Gareth: Ed, QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE DIZER? BELLA NÃO QUER CARINHO, QUER SÉQUISSU SEUVAGE.)**

Toc, toc, toc.

Edward e Bella pararam de se beijar e olharam para o vidro do lado de Edward.

Alice: FALA SÉRIO!! –gritando-. EU NÃO TÔ VENDO ISSO?! **(Vovó: É hora de procurar um oculista OU arrancar seus globos oculares.) (Gareth: Fico com a segunda opção. Mais dolorosa.)**

Edward: Alice, eu posso explicar...** (Vovó: "... Esse gloss da Natura é meu, não do Edward!") (Gareth: ...somos Meninas H2O!! Nossos lábios se atraíram num passe de mágica!!")**

Bella: eu e ele estávamos...

Alice: SE BEIJANDO!!** (Vovó: NÃO, COZINHANDO A PRÓPRIA BUNDA!) (Gareth: Eu e ele estávamos SE BEIJANDO! Completou direitinho, Alice!)** –abrindo um largo sorriso-. Acho que vocês precisam me explicar algumas coisinhas...

Bella: er... –olhando apavorada pra Edward-.

Alice foi em direção a entrada do shopping, de boca aberta, mas com uma expressão feliz. Edward e Bella saíram do carro a seguiram Alice.** (Vovó: "a seguiram Alice". Eu morri e estou no fundo do inferno bebendo vodka com o capeta! Explique, Gareth.) (Gareth: #veia latejando# Bem, vamos lá. Segundo o almanaque "Turismo no Cairo", "a seguiram Alice" é a pedra onde, supostamente, eram sacrificadas corujas, em agradecimento a seu deus Amun-rabo por lhes darem os maiores dildos do mundo: Pirâmides.) (Vovó: Não tenho palavras para uma explicação tão escrota como essa.)**

Edward: Alice, quer parar de andar, por favor?!**(Gareth: Credo, Ed!! Não se deseja que a irmã fique paralítica não, tá? É feio!!)** –ele estava vermelho e irritado porque Alice não parava-.

Alice: tá Edward, acho melhor vocês explicarem TODOS os detalhes, tá! Eu não posso acreditar: Bella vai ser minha cunhadinha!!!** (Vovó: Ou cunhado.)**

Alice, Bella e Edward foram até um restaurante que ficava dentro do shopping e lá, Edward e Bella contaram tudo pra Alice.** (Vovó: Descrições irritantes são a marca registrada desta autora.) (Gareth: Certainly. (...))**

Alice: então vocês só estão ficando?** (Vovó: "... E DANDO, beu abor!")**

Bella: é! Mais Alice, você não pode falar pra ninguém, tá?

Alice: segredo absoluto cunhadinha!!!**(Gareth: Antes que pergunte, Vovó: "segredo absoluto Alice" é um mito asteca de que, em 2012, haja um festival em uma praia de nudismo, agradecendo a seu deus Queltzalcoaltão por lhes concederem um Apocalipse MARA. Satisfeita?) (Vovó: Sinceramente? Nem um pouco. Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais DOIDA você fica.)** –sorridente-.

Eles estavam conversando até que um grupo de garotos sentou na mesa do lado.

*******(Vovó: Como diriam nas fics do Enzan: EXTRA!) (Gareth: NANI? WTF? WHAAAAAAAAT?)**: E ai gatinha!! –secando Alice-. Se o grandalhão ai não tiver dando conta, eu posso resolver o seu problema...**(Gareth: Putz. Que cantada de fundo de bar, PQP.) (Vovó: Quem é o "grandão"? Alice? Bella?)**

+++++++++**(Gareth: Deve haver um livro na saga que eu não li. DE ONDE SURGIU ESSE** " +++++++++"**, Senhor? Será um dos Volturi? Um meio-vampiro? Uma mãe-de-leite para vampiros?)** e a branquinha fica comigo, tá gostosa?** (Vovó: Quem "tá gostosa"? O Edward?)** –sorrindo maliciosamente para Bella e passando a língua em volta da boca-.

Edward: se eles não calarem a boca, eu mato eles**(Vovó: "... de prazer") (Gareth: 1º; UI!; 2º; Abuso do pronome ELES. Santa diarréia, Batman!)**, entenderam? –ele disse baixo só para Bella e Alice escutarem.

Alice: calmo Ed!!** (Vovó: "calmo Ed" é um novo personagem ridículo?) (Gareth: Maldito OC escroto!! Morra!!!)**

+++++++++: e ai gostosa, quer saber como o papai aqui trata as gatinhas como você? –ele disse fazendo um gesto para Bella sentar no colo dele-. **(Vovó: O vocabulário chulo desta fic está me deixando traumatizada.#Vovó se enforca com o cadarço verde fluorescente de sua bota sete léguas da Hello Kitty#) (Gareth: Acho que até o Christian Pior sabe cantadas melhores que essas, senhor OC-não-identificado.) (Vovó: Nova sigla para a NASA: OCNI.)**

Edward: não, já chega... –ele se levantou na mesa e foi para a mesa dos garotos (tontos).**(Gareth: Autora, pelamordedeos, PARA DE EXPRESSAR SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE A SUPOSTA PERFEIÇÃO DO EDWARD!! Já bastava a Meyer e seu mel infinito escorrendo das páginas daquele livro.)**

Edward parou na frente deles e levantou o carinha que estava cantando a Alice.

Edward: você é idiota ou quer arrumar briga de graça, otário?** (Vovó: PQP! VOLTA PRO INFERNO NO COLO DO CAPETA, BrunyUrie!)** Ela –apontou para Alice- é minha irmã!!!**(Gareth: Cada um com seus problemas.) (#Vovó morre#)**

*****: foi mal ai cara, eu tava brincando... –super com medo-. **(Vovó: Quem olha assim, pode até imaginar um Edward muito musculoso, lutador de vale-tudo, e não essa flor delicada do Robert Pattinson!)**

Edward: foi MUITO MAL!!! –ele soltou o cara no chão e deu um soco na cara dele-.**(Gareth: Edward é a própria "Menina de Ouro" no quesito pugilismo!) (Vovó: Então, para conseguir dar o murro, ele sentou por cima do bofe? Ui, pressinto sexo gay.)**

O garoto levantou do chão e saiu correndo do restaurante. O outro estava levantando da cadeira quando Edward pegou o colarinho da camisa dele e o ergueu do chão.

Edward: e você, seu viado, você cantou a MINHA namorada... –ficando vermelho de tanta raiva-. Agora "papai" você vai sair daqui castrado seu idiota**(Vovó: Vou ignorar a falta eminente do ponto final para dizer: Edward é tão bonzinho que vai fazer o serviço do pet shop de graça para o coleguinha. Deste jeito vai ter fila, Ed! Controle seus instintos de bom moço!) (Gareth: E eu ignorarei Edward Cullen, que não possui sangue, ficando vermelho, para dizer: O que é "viado", Santa Zildinha das Pernas Tortas?)**

Edward deu um belo do um soco bem... ali**(Vovó: Ali onde, autora retardada? Às vezes falta detalhes, às vezes sobram... E o Ed só queria dar o murro pra sentir o calibre do rapaz!) **!! O garoto deitou no chão e chorava de tanta dor, mas Edward não parou, ele chutou muito o saco do garoto.**(Gareth: 1) Morro de dó, mas nem ligo. 2) O garoto só pode ser o Velho do Saco!!) (Vovó: Kkkkk! Adorei o Homem do Saco!)**

Quando Edward parou, o garoto precisou de ajuda pra levantar.

Edward: Bella, eu queria treinar mais antes de te pedir isso, mais... –descendo da cadeira e indo na direção dela e olhando nos olhos dela- Isabella Marie Swan, você quer namorar comigo? (^^ e *-*)**(Gareth: Não sei o que é mais tosco: o pedido de namoro depois de muitos e muitos CRÉUS, ou os emoticons oriundos do Meebo.) (Vovó: Será que só eu reparei que o Edward estava empoleirado na cadeira com medo de uma barata?)**

Bella tremia e Alice chorava.**(Gareth: Parkinson e falta de controle das glândulas lacrimais, respectivamente.) (Vovó: Esqueceu a falta de cérebro da autora.)**

Bella: Claro Edward!!**(Gareth: Meu celular novo tem um chip CLARO EDWARD que é um loosho! Pega até se estiver no meio desse mel infernal!!) (Vovó: "Claro Edward", pode significar também uma tropa de ratos mutantes assassinos devoradores de cérebros, oriundos dos esgotos do Castelo Rá-Tim-Búm. (por isso o Nino era lesado)) **–e o beijou apaixonadamente-.

Todos do restaurante aplaudiram (*-*).**(Gareth: Autora, sinto informar-lhe, mas o Edward NÃO está pedindo a SUA mão em namoro, minha filha!! Se liberta dessa cruz!! O EDWARD NÃO EXISTE (graaaaaaaaças a Deus!)) (Vovó: Ela só pode estar falando daquelas palmas e risadas ao fundo, no Chaves, porque ninguém em sã consciência aplaudiria um pedido de namoro.) (Gareth: Muito menos se realizado depois de tamanha demonstração de selvageria! E, por falar nisso, NENHUMA ALMA VIVA foi lá parar o Edward?! Estavam todos apreciando a luta?)**

Edward pagou a conta e saiu abraçado com Bella.**(Gareth: Maldita encheção de linguiça. NÃO INTERESSA SE O EDWARD PAGOU OU NÃO A PORRA DA CONTA, VAGINAS MACHUCADAS!!)**

Alice: Edward!!! Que fofo!! Nunca pensei que você ia fazer isso algum dia!! To super feliz!!** (Vovó: E eu, super entediada. Zzzzz.)**

Edward: Alice, calma!! **(Vovó: A autora usou uma vírgula corretamente?! #Entra em estado de choque irreversível#) **–ele estava sorrindo para Bella-. E você Bella, com você está?

Bella: estou em transe...**(Gareth: JURA? Quantos cogumelos alucinógenos ingeristes, Bee?) (Vovó: Bella é cliente fiel do Mário.)** –ela estava sorrindo muito-. Você me pediu mesmo em namoro?** (Vovó: "Não, pedi para comer a sua mãe!")**

Edward: CLARO!! –ele parou de olhar, segurou pela nos ombros e olhou fundo nos olhos dela-. Bella, eu te amo!!**(Gareth: JURO que imaginei a plateia do TV Xuxa gritando, alucinada: "XUXA, EU TE AMO!!!" Nojo.) (Vovó: Eu não aguento tanto clichê junto. Gareth, pelamor! Você assiste XUXA?) (Gareth: Se "Amor, Estranho Amor" conta...) **

Alice: Bella, eu nunca vi o Ed falar assim com ninguém além de mim e do papai. Beija logo!!

Bella sorriu envergonhada para Alice e beijou Edward. Quando eles terminaram de se beijar...

Alice: bom gente, eu vou ter que ir embora, a Lidi tá me esperando desde quando eu fui no estacionamento.

Bella: você veio com ela? –pensando-.

Alice: é, lembra eu **(Vovó: Não. Por favor me deixe esquecer.) (#Gareth vai surfar durante um tsunami#)**vou passar o fim de semana lá!! –Alice estava se virando pra ir embora, mas então ela voltou-. Tchau e juízo vocês dois, tá?!

Edward: Vou tenta neh!** (#Vovó vai fazer bung-jump sem auxílio de equipamentos de segurança, no pico do monte Everest#) (#Gareth joga damas na frente de um vulcão em erupção#)** Por que com uma namorada dessa de baixo do mesmo teto, e ainda por cima só nos dois em casa sei não! –Dando risada e olhando pra cara da Bella-.**(Vovó: Edward diz isso com uma convicção que me assusta. E se Bella for uma garota de tromba? Ah, e a propósito, enfie estas vírgulas desaparecidas no seu...#Gareth tapa a boca de Vovó Mafalda num estalo#)**

Bella: Pode deixar Alice -ficando vermelha -. **(Vovó: "Pode deixar Alice" é uma coleção de couves-flor africanas que são roxas e servem de alimento para os pandas do Togo.) (Gareth: OU, segundo o almanaque "Zoofilia: Prós e Contras", é uma pedra nada preciosa encontrada com facilidade nas pradarias da Nova Zelândia, muito usada para ornamentar vibradores próprios para taratarugas marinhas.)**

Alice: Até a noite então!

Bella e Edward: Até**(Gareth: Oh, Ponto Final, onde estás?)**

Edward e Bella saíram da praça de alimentação do shopping e foram para o estacionamento,chegando la eles entraram no Volvo (*0*).**(Vovó: Morra, emoticon idiota! #Vovó pega uma 12 carregada#)(Gareth: Por que a autora se surpreendeu quando eles entraram no Volvo? Por acaso ela só conhece Fusca?) **

Bella: Edward?

Edward: O que ?

Bella: você tem noção do que você acabou de fazer?** (Vovó: "... Sim! Eu assumi que gosto de garotos!") (Gareth: Edward hétero? It's hard to believe.)**

Edward: Do que você ta falando? – dando um sorriso torto (*-*)-.**(#Gareth lambe um fio desencapado#)**

Bella: Edward, você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando!** (Vovó: "Devolva já o meu gloss, sua MOCRÉIA ORDINÁRIA!")**

Edward: Não sei!-tentando fazer cara de serio-.

Bella: Edward! Você pediu eu em namoro **(Vovó: OH, MY GOD. "Pediu eu" é o fim da minha fé nos seres humanos.) (Gareth: Não tenho o que comentar. Meus atos falarão por mim. #Gareth começa a jogar dardos em antimatéria#)**em pleno shopping lotado! E a Alice já sabe de tudo! Você tem noção do que você fez?

Edward: Claro que tenho! Não tava mais agüentando não ter você como MINHA NAMORADA**(Vovó: Achei que o Ed gostava dela como biscate exclusiva.) (Gareth: Professional Cachorra! LOOSHO!) (Vovó: Adquira já a sua! Você encontra esse e outros produtos nas lojas das Organizações Tabajara!)**. Ainda mais quando aqueles idiotas ficaram mexendo com você**(Vovó: Mexe o bumbum, Mexe, mexe que é bom!)** –ele começou a fechar os punhos como se estivesse com raiva-.

Bella:Edward, você não precisava ter feito aquilo com os garotos! –ela passava as mãos no cabelo do Edward.

Edward: Bella, pensa comigo, você gostaria que aqueles meninos fossem meninas muito gostosas e estivessem se insinuando pra mim? Não neh, eu reagi como qualquer pessoa reagiria.** (Vovó: Violência não resolve tudo, playboy.) (Gareth: Não sei vocês, mas EU rogaria uma senhora praga pra esses OC's cretinos.)**

Bella:Não Edward, eu não iria gostar, mais não ia partir pra cima delas!

Edward: Bella eu só fiz aquilo por que eu realmente gosto muito de você (*-*).**(Vovó: Se a autora não parar de usar esses estúpidos emoticons, eu me jogo de uma ponte com uma pedra amarrada no pescoço!) (Gareth: Enquanto você vem com o milho, eu já comi o angu. #pulando da ponte com a fatídica pedra no pescoço#)**

Edward foi se aproximando de Bella e a beijou –foi um beijo muito apaixonado-.**(Vovó: E isso foi uma descrição patética.) (Gareth: Oh, REALLY?)**

Bella: Edward, vamos embora?

Edward: Vamos!

Edward ligou o carro e segui em direção a casa. Chegando em casa Edward se porto**(Vovó: Ela até tenta mas não consegue fazer o Edward parecer um cavalheiro, e sim, um brucutu.) (Gareth: Ai, Iemanjá, me ajuda nesse momento de angústia e dor!)** como um legitimo cavalheiro abriu a porta do carro pra Bella e a da casa também.

Bella:Nossa Edward, você se tornou um cavalheiro! –Dando um sorriso-.

Edward: Eu sempre fui! Só não tinha achado a pessoa certa para demonstrar –ele deu um Celinho**(Vovó: Desisto. Isso é uma causa perdida.) (Gareth: Aprendam com o Edward: Bolachas-do-mar são o melhor presente a uma mulher.)** na Bella-.

Assim que eles entraram na casa Edward foi logo se jogando nas almofadas que estavam no tapete.

Edward: Bella, vem aqui, vamos ver se ta passando alguma coisa na TV, já que não deu pra ir no cinema neh!**(Gareth: Acho que EU é que devo estar no site errado. Pensei que estava no FF e estou no MSN.) (Vovó: Você tem amigos tão idiotas, Gareth?) (Gareth: Que eu saiba, só adicionei você e a Mãe Munda.)**

Bella: Pêra,**(Gareth: "...uva, maçã, salada mista!!")** já vou.** (Vovó: Bem mandada.)**

Bella foi para seu quarto trocar de roupa**(Vovó: "colocou uma calcinha de renda fio dental e um guardanapo como blusa.")** e desceu para a sala novamente.

Bella: Edward, ta passando alguma coisa legal?

Edward: Não a não ser que você queira assistir High School Musical**(Vovó: "... que a propósito, é meu filme favorito. I love Zac!") (Gareth: Céus, só tem coisa emo na TV?! ARGH. #Dispara contra a televisão#)** –dando risada-.

Bella: sinceramente não! Mais o que nos vamos fazer?** (Vovó: "nos" poderia se fuder, na minha humilde opinião.) (Gareth: Pra variar? CRÉU.)**

Edward se levantou do tapete e foi em direção a Bella, ele chegou perto dela de um selinho e a pegou no colo.

Bella: Edward, me coloca no chão!

Edward: Não! Nos vamos nos divertir agora! Dando um sorriso malicioso-.**(Gareth: O que foi que eu disse?)**

Bella: Edward, não!

Edward: Bella, não é isso que você ta pensando **(Vovó: Bella poota é MARA.) (Gareth: Ela só pensa naquilo...)**–dando risada-.

Edward ainda com a Bella no colo segui **(Vovó: Passado é um tempo verbal que a BrunyUrie desconhece.) (Gareth: SAGUI?!)** em direção a piscina chegando la...

Bella: Edward, a pisci........** (Vovó: O que seria esse milagre da multiplicação das reticências?) (Gareth: Outro dia li uma fic onde reticências tinham apenas dois pontos. A autora poderia doar o excesso aos ficwriters trash necessitados.)**

Edward não esperou Bella termina **(Vovó: "Quer terminar, termina! Eu vou pro carnaval de Diamantina.") (Gareth: ...O QUE FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO?! FIZ STRIP-TEASE NA SANTA CEIA?! PREGUEI CHICLETE NA CRUZ?!)** de falar e foi pulando na piscina.

Edward: Bella o que você tava falando?-dando risada-.**(Vovó: E mais uma virgula foi abusada para a produção desta frase.)**

Bella: Edward seu tonto! –dando um tapinha nele-.**(Gareth: Vírgulas em falta, reticências em excesso. A desigualdade social pode ser vista até aqui.)**

Edward se aproximo**(#Vovó teve um infarto fulminate e não pôde comentar#)(#Gareth foi jogar amarelinha na Faixa de Gaza#)** de Bella novamente e a seguro pela cintura e a deu apenas um selinho-.

Bella: não quero só um selinho**(Vovó: "Quero dar a bundinha também!")**! Quero mais.-dando um sorriso-

Bella segurou a nuca do Edward e o beijou, enquanto eles se beijavam Bella passava a mão no cabelo e na costa**(#Vovó foi colocar um pedido de extermínio no Muro das Lamentações e já volta#)** do Edward**(Gareth: NA COSTA?! Edward é um continente com enorme costa litorânea?)** –ele estava sem camiseta (*-*)**(Vovó: Mais um emoticon maldito, se eu não fosse tão à toa, eu pararia de ripar esta fic.) (Gareth:... Vovó, onde está minha cocaína?) (Vovó: Perto da minha dose de heroína!)** e ele acariciava seus cabelos e sua cintura.

Edward: Bella, ta gostando da brincadeira? –dando um sorriso torto (*-*)**(Vovó: Ainda mato quem inventou os emoticons.) (#Gareth está em estado de narcose, portanto não pode comentar algo que faça sentido#)**-.

Bella:To, mais quero mais!** (Vovó: "MAIS" EU TE MATO, AUTORA FDP!) (#Gareth pronuncia algo, ainda em estado de narcose# PUUUUUUUUUTA QUE PARIIIIIIIIIIIIU!)**

Edward puxou pela com força e ela pulou em seu colo colocando uma perna para cada lado de da **(Vovó: "DA" é o apelido carinhoso do pittbull da Bella?)**cintura dele. Eles se beijavam calorosamente e um acariciando o outro, Edward passou a mão nas costas da Bella até chegar na barra da blusinha dela, e quando a mão dele alcançou ele atirou a**(Vovó: De 12 ou 38?) (Gareth: O hífen deve ter sido devorado por um aborígene australiano.)** rapidamente deixando Bella apenas de sutiã.

Edward:Bella, você é muito gostosa!** (#Vovó injeta nas veias acído muriático#)** –ele disse baixinho enquanto beijava o pescoço dela-.

Bella: não tem uma palavra melhor? É muito vulgar GOSTSA!** (Vovó: E você é o que, por acaso? Uma princesa? Uma menina de família?) (Gareth: #confusa# O que é uma mulher "GOSTSA"? Uma mulher de três mamilos, nove pés e doze vaginas?)**

Edward: Bella, você é linda! –dando um sorriso torto-.

Edward virou Bella contra a parede da piscina e continuou beijando ela. Mas agora o beijo estava mais excitante, Edward beijava a Bella**(Vovó: Não, que isso! Ele beijava o Emmett!) (Gareth: Maldida repetição de substantivos. NÃO DAVA PRA USAR UM ELE/ELA DA VIDA?)** trilhando um caminho da boca ao pescoço dela, uma das mãos dele estava na cintura da Bella e a outra acariciava levemente os seios dela por cima do sutiã**(Vovó: Vou ser obrigada a chamar o Conselho Tutelar Substantival, pois, a BrunyUrie abusa deles como o Michael Jackson abusava das crianças.) **

Bella: Edward! Para, nos temos que nos arrumar para a festa.** (Vovó: Se não fosse pela festa, a Bella já estaria com a calcinha nos pés.) (Gareth: Dinheiro na mão, calcinha no chão.)**-tentando se distanciar do Edward-.

Edward: Bella, você tem mesmo que ir nessa festa? –ainda beijando o pescoço da Bella-.

Bella: Edward, eu tenho que ir e você vai comigo.

Edward: eu vou? –agora ele se afastou um pouquinho de Bella mais ainda com a mão na cintura dela-.

Bella: Lógico que vai! Ou você vai deixar eu **(Vovó: "Deixar eu" deve ter vindo do inferno, pois, fede enxofre como lá.) (Gareth: Bem que eu senti um cheiro estranho, mas pensei que era o penico da Mãe Munda cheio.)** ir sozinha em uma festa com um monte de garotos solteiros? –dando um sorriso-.

Edward: é lógico que não então vamos nos arrumar.** (Vovó: A falta de pontuação das fics trash geram muitos empregos, diretos e indiretos para os ripadores.) (Gareth: Se estamos aqui, é graças a eles. Não me importaria de estar desempregada.)**

Edward ajudou Bella a sair da piscina e saio**(Vovó: O que é um "saio"? Uma raça humana evoluída sem pêlos na cabeça e escamas nos pés?) (Gareth: Deixe de ser boba, Vovó! Segundo o almanaque "Corte e Costura para iniciantes", é um tipo de pulôver para bebês siameses!)** logo em seguida, Bella pegou sua blusinha que estava jogada na beira da piscina e segui**(Vovó: Não cheguei nem na metade da fic e já perdi as forças.) (Gareth: Vamos acabar logo com isso, Vovó. Tenho duas sessões de descarrego marcadas para hoje.)** com Edward para dentro da casa.

Cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto para tomar banho e se arrumar Bella **(Vovó: WTF para "arrumar Bella". Por acaso seria uma espécie de mafagafos criados em laboratório dotados de presas?) **colocou uma calça jeans bem colada,**(Gareth: SKINNY?! BELLA MIGUXINHA s2.) (Vovó: São os tempos da Kalyuga.) **uma blusinha branca com uma regatinha preta por cima, um scarpin preto e colocou brincos de argola. Edward colocou uma calça jeans, uma camisa preta e um tênis.** (Vovó: Nooosa! Meu dia ficou mais bonito depois de todo esse parágrafo para encher linguiça!) (Gareth: O meu não. #bebe mercúrio#)**

Edward: BELLA! –ele gritou do seu quarto para que ela escutasse-.

Bella: O que ? –gritando também-.

Edward: Nada não –mas agora ele já estava parado na porta do quarto da Bella-.

Bella:Edward!

Edward: você ta linda Bella!** (Vovó: Vírgulas, please! Mantenha a minha sanidade com este pequeno gesto!)** –ele segurou na mão da Bella e ela deu uma voltinha-.

Bella: Brigado Edward**(Vovó: "brigado" por acaso é uma saudação tailandesa, no qual um cheira a axila do outro?) (Gareth: Além da ausência de vírgula, somos obrigados a aturar esse bendito "brigado". #cai em prantos#) **, você não esta bonito, você está maravilhosamente lindo!** (Vovó: E esta fic terrivelmente tediosa. Zzzzz(2))** – dando um sorriso-.**(#Gareth imagina Bella arrancando a boca do Coringa e a oferecendo à Edward#)**

Edward: eu sei que sou lindo! –dando um sorriso lindo e puxando Bella par seus braços-.**(Vovó: Obrigado por me informar que Edward possui um par de braços. Foi de grande importância.#Vovó vomita no teclado#) (#Gareth derrama sangue de Obama e lábios de Zacarias sobre o teclado, para remover o fatídico vômito#)**

Bella: Edward, seu convencido! –dando uma tapinha no braço dele!

Edward segurou Bella pela cintura e le **(Vovó: "le" é simplesmente uma abominação! Essa autora estava com uma baita diarréria quando escreveu isso.)**deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Bella: Edward, do céu **(Vovó: Não, está errada. Ele veio do inferno.) (Gareth: Bella, não sei se você notou, mas VOCÊ NÃO É A DONA NORMINHA, E O EDWARD NÃO É O ABEL. E, falando nisso, "Abel do céu" já caiu em desuso, principalmente se tiver uma vírgula obtusa no meio.) **você vai de deixar sem fôlego! -dando risada, ainda ofegante pelo beijo-.

Edward:Isso é o que eu provoco nas mulheres**(Vovó: Ira? Nojo? Repulsa súbita? Por que é isso que você provoca em mim.) (Gareth: Faço minhas as suas palavras, cara Vovó. (2))**, faço elas ver o paraíso só com um beijo –dando risada-.

Bella: Seu convencido!!! –dando risada também-.

Edward: Vamos?

Bella: vamos.

Edward pegou a mão de Bella e eles seguiram para a garagem, Edward ainda estava se portando como cavalheiro e abriu a porta de casa e a do carro para Bella e logo em seguida também entrou no carro.** (Vovó: Respire, autora! E aproveite para colocar vírgulas nos parágrafos.)**

Bella: Edward?

Edward: O que?

Bella: Edward, como nos vamos fazer nessa festa? Nos não podemos ficar juntos! Por que para todos os efeitos nos odiamos e somos "irmãos"!**(Gareth: Acentos? Onde estão vocês, queridos?) (Vovó: No orifício anal da autora, que, por sinal, foi de onde a fic saiu.)** –deixando transparecer entre seu rosto a tristeza com aquilo-.

Edward: Bella, hoje agente**(Gareth: OMG. #coloca um para-raio na cabeça e vai brincar durante uma tempestade elétrica#)(Vovó: MIB? FBI? CSI Miami? Arquivo Morto? Sobrenatural?) (#Gareth volta, completamente chamuscada#: Eu, a patroa e as crianças? Cory na Casa Branca? Kyle XY?)** da um jeito, mas não quero continuar nessa situação!** (Vovó: "... cuidando das crianças durante o dia, rodando bolsinha à noite para pagar as contas. Agora já chega!")**

Bella: Edward, que jeito?

Edward: Bella, agente vai pra um cantinho escondido**(Vovó: UI! Canto escondido? A-TO-RON!)** qualquer lugar que ninguém possa nos ver,**(Gareth: Qualquer lugar? Sugiro outra galáxia.) **-dando risada- Mas assim que nosso pais chegarem de viajem**(Gareth: ... Me abstenho perante a esse barbarismo sem igual.) (Vovó: Creio que precisarei tomar uma atitude. #Vovó pega uma serra elétrica e corta um fio de alta tensão, e leva-o para tomar um banho de piscina#) **nos vamos contar tudo para eles, por que não vou mais agüentar namorar escondido desse jeito!

Bella: Está bem Edward,**(Gareth: Um minuto de silêncio, em respeito às virgulas mortas em toda essa fic.) (Vovó: Respeito nada! PUTAQUEPARIU!)** mais tenho muito medo da reação dos nossos pais!

Edward: Bella, não se preocupe com isso agora**(Vovó: Preocupe-se com o ponto final esquecido.)**

Edward parou e desligou o carro.

Bella: nossa, nos já chegamos nem vi o tempo passa!** (Vovó: "NOS" E "PASSA". Depois disso, eu exijo um aumento em meu salário, que já é nulo.) (Gareth: Espera sentada.)**

Edward: Bella, me da um beijo? Por que não sei quanto tempo vou ficar sem te beijar de novo!(*-*)** (Gareth: PELAMOR, AUTORA!! CHEGA DE EMOTICONS, TENHA DÓ!) (Vovó: O MSN é uma droga alucinógena e "emburrecedora" para as pessoas que, como a autora, possuem o cérebro do tamanho de um amendoim.)**

Bella:Edward, o maximo que você vai ficar sem me beijar vai ser 8 horas!**(Gareth: Ok. "vai ser 8 horas" é demais. QUEM FOI A VACA QUE NÃO ENSINOU DIREITO O PLURAL PARA ESSA BESTA MITOLÓGICA?!)** –dando um sorriso-.

Edward: Bella, pra mim isso parece uma eternidade! Mas eu vou da **(Vovó: UI de novo.)**um jeito la dentro!**(Gareth: Masturbação.)**

Edward foi se aproximando de Bella e deu um beijo muito apaixonado de tirar o fôlego.**(Gareth: Ahtomanapaneladocu. HELLO, O EDWARD ****NÃO**** ESTÁ TE BEIJANDO, CARÍSSIMA AUTORA, COMPONHA-SE!) (Vovó: Tenho a impressão de que a autora(de merda) tem uma paixonite pelo Edward OU uma grave doença cerebral. Estou em dúvida pois, para mim, são as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.)**

Bella: Edward agora vamos!**(Gareth: ...quantas páginas ainda faltam???) (Vovó: Muitas. Mais do que eu mereço para pagar meus pecados.)**

Edward: Sim senhora**(Vovó: Vírgulas não estão no teclado para serem comidas, autora debilóide.)** –Dando um largo sorriso-.

Edward sai do carro e nem olhou para traz**(Vovó: E o maldito TRAZ retorna das cinzas...) (Gareth: Oh, SHIT.)**, tratando Bella como ele faria se não estivesse namorando ela. Logo que Edward entro para dentro**(Vovó: Entrou pra dentro ? VSF, autora!)** do salão já avistou seus amigos e foi la falar com eles, mas Bella estava sozinha por que nenhuma de suas amigas tinham chegado ainda e ficou sentada em um bando.** (Vovó: Como é se sentar em um BANDO? Dói?) (Gareth: Que dói que nada, a Bella já tá acostumada a sentar num bando de... #Vovó tapa a boca suja de Gareth#)**

Pens. Edward: Coitada da Bella, ela ta la sozinha no cantinho**(Vovó: Noossa!! Que coisa de EMO!)**, bem q eu poderia ir la com ela mais eu não posso! Que raiva!** (Vovó: O internetês é uma praga muito contagiosa e que atinge, geralmente, adolescentes retardados como BrunyUrie, que tem um caso muito avançado da doença.) (Gareth: 1) Bella num canto? OH, ELA É EMO MESMO! 2) InTeRNetEix Eh TaUM LegAU Ne mIgUxInHAzInHA//) **

Pens. Bella: Que raiva**(Vovó: Se mata e vira emo.)**! Cadê as meninas que não chegam logo? Não to agüentando**(Gareth: TREMA?! Beu abor, não notou que esse diabo foi extinto da nossa lígua? Ou vai ver essa fic foi baseada em pinturas rupestres, logo não seria TÃO ruim assim.)** mais ficar aqui sozinha!

Emmett: Edward! Edward! Edward!

Edward:Ahh, o que foi Emmett?

Emmett: Oloco cara**(Gareth: Vejamos. Emmett Cullen mora em Phoenix, EUA. COMO ELE CONHECERIA ESSA MALDITA GÍRIA PAULISTA?! Vai ver ele é imigrante, tipo a Sol(fredora) da novela "América".)(Vovó: Emmett é o filho perdido do Faustão, foi o que informou uma fonte confiável (Desciclopédia))**, você odeia tanto a Bella assim que não para de olhar pra ela, e nem presta atenção no que nos estávamos falando.

Edward: E-eu n-não tava olhando para ela! –gaguejando e tentando ser convincente o bastante para q Emmett acreditasse-.**(Gareth: CADÊ O MEU CONHAQUE, VOVÓ?) (Vovó: Que tal parar de comer as letras, quem sabe assim, você será mais convincente. Gareth, o seu conhaque acabou. Bebi ele todo lendo a última página. Só tem Schin.) (Gareth: Argh. Prefiro urina do diabo.)**

Emmett: Ta bom Edward finjo que acredito !** (Vovó: E eu finjo que o Emmett desta fic é hétero.)**

Emmett dava risada como uma criança e dava tapinhas na cabeça**(Vovó: Qual das duas?) (Gareth: Vovó... #segurando uma arma de choque#)** de Edward fazendo que Jasper desse risada também.

Edward:Emmett da pra parar de bater na minha cabeça e de dar risada? –ele disse isso fechando a cara-.

Emmett: ta bom cara, vou parar.** (Vovó: De escrever? Diz que sim!) (Gareth: Pare de escrever e faça dois ripadores felizes!!!)**

Angela, Alice e a Lidi chegaram junto e logo depois chegou Jessica.

Alice: Oie cunh... MANINHA!

Bella deu olhar de você quer que eu te mate? Para a Alice.**(#Gareth olha para a autora com o olhar "quer que eu te mate?"#) (#Vovó olha para a autora com olhar "Quer que eu chame o Bandido da Luz Vermelha pra você?"#)**

Bella: Oi Alice! –dando novamente aquele olhar pra Alice**(Vovó: Aquele olhar "te pego depois no canto.") (Gareth: Bella é a Santa Luzia para dar seus olhos para os outros?)**- Oi Lidi, oi Angela,oi Jess

Lidi:Oi Bella

Angela: Oie Bella**(Gareth: SANTO ENTUSIASMO, BATMAN!) (Vovó: VÁ PRO INFERNO, ANGELA!)**

Jessica: Oi Bella, Cadê aquele seu "irmão" gostosão?**(Gareth: Pira olímpica mode ON.) (Vovó: Jessica é uma puta mal comida em qualquer universo alternativo.)**

Bella: Ele não é meu irmão ele é.....**(Gareth: "...meu bofe.") (Vovó: "... gay, e te acha uma mocréia.")**-Alice interrompeu-

Alice: Ele deve estar por ai Jess, mais não de em cima dele ouviu?** (Vovó: "Ele quer dar pro Emmett hoje, vê se não atrapalha!") (Gareth: " MAIS não DE em cima dele". 2012 vem aí, 2012 vem aí...)**

Jessica: Por quê? Pelo que eu sei ele é lindo gostoso livre e desimpedido.** (Vovó: E a BrunyUrie é ignorante. Quantas vírgulas suicidaram-se nesta frase?) (Gareth canta, suando sangue: LIVRE, SOLTEIRA, E DE-SIM-PE-DI-DA!!!)**

Alice: Ele não é livre e desimpedida**(Vovó: Em qual parte da fic Edward virou um travecão?) (Gareth: Sempre foi, cara colega!! E, além disso, falamos sobre isso algumas páginas atrás. Não se lembra? Amnésia repentina?)** –deixando transparecer raiva- ele esta namorando!

Jessica: C-como assim? Bella você não me falou nada!

Bella: eu descobri a poucos dia–segurando a risada**(Vovó: Como se segura uma risada?) (Gareth: Usando ventosas de polvo-marinho.)**-.

As meninas continuavam conversando sem ter nenhum assunto importante e os garotos estavam no outro canto salão.** (Vovó: De beleza?) (Gareth: O salão tem só um canto? This is a little impossible, isn't it?)**

Emmett: Edward, Jasper vamos dançar?

Jasper: vamos!

Eles pararam e olharam para o Edward.

Edward: vão la eu não to muito afim!

Emmett e Jasper : Ta bom então!**(Gareth: Acento agudo: desaparecido. 51 anos, moreno, alto. Você o viu?)**

Emmett e Jasper foram em direção as meninas do outro lado do salão.

Jasper: Vamos dançar Alice?

Alice: Vamos, vem Bella.

Bella: não vou ficar aqui um poço **(Vovó: "Um poço" de ignorância que a autora se encontra.) (Gareth: Se me permitem: a letra "C" e a letra "Ç" estão a seis teclas de distância na horizontal. Obviamente, isso NÃO foi um acidente. Sem falar sobre o "U", que, com certeza, foi fuzilado sem a mínima piedade.)**depois eu vou.

Emmett: E ai meninas, vamos dançar?** (Vovó: As meninas querendo fazer 1001 posições diferentes e eles as chamam para dançar?!) (Gareth: Brochas.) **–esticando a mão para Jessica, Angela e Lidi-.

Jessica, Angela e Lidi: Vamos.

Então todas as meninas foram dançar com os rapazes e só Bella ficou. Um menino muito alto de pele morena e cabelo bem preto foi se aproximando aos poucos de Bella até q sentou do lado dela.

*******(Vovó: EXTRA!!!) (Gareth: De novo esses aliens vêm me atormentar?! #busca uma arma de raios e atira em tudo e todos#)**: E ai tudo bem?

Bella: Tudo sim. Eu te conheço?

*****: Não me desculpe, Meu nome é James**(Vovó: Bond, James Bond.) (Gareth: Ah, o clichê. A BrunyUrie revive o James para ele virar o vilão desta temporada de Malhação. TOSCO. E, além disso, ele não tinha cabelo castanho? Pobre Meyer. (nuss, nunca pensei que dirria isso.))**

Bella:Ahh, meu nome é Isabella

James: quer dançar comigo?

Bella: não obrigado**(Gareth: Dance baião com a vírgula até seus pés se desfazerem.) (Vovó: "Eu só quero séquissu seuvage.")**

James foi se aproximando da Bella devagarzinho

James: Bella: sabia que você é a mais bonita da festa?

Bella: eu não te dei o direito de me chamar de Bella!** (Vovó: "Me chama de Creide do Calçadão que eu fico louca!") (#Gareth tem um ataque de risos e é internada#)**

Bella se afastou de James. Edward só estava prestando atenção do outro lado do salão, se segurando pra não voar no pescoço de James, mas assim que viu Bella se afastando do garoto que estava perto dela ele foi ao encontro dela.

James: I, qual é! Vai c fazer d difícil agora gatinha??** (Vovó: Internetês, infelizmente, é moda. Por isso, milhões de idiotas o seguem à risca.) (Gareth: Bem, esqueci meu Dicionário Internetês-Português numa encruzilhada qualquer, portando só posso dizer isso: HÃ?)**

Bella: cala a boca cavalo! A gatinha aqui tem + o q fazer!** (Vovó: Tipo, dar a bundinha para um desconhecido e repassar todas as suas DSTs para o mundo?)(Gareth: Internetês é a chave do sucesso. A grande maioria dos best-sellers são escritos assim. Vide "HaRrY POttEr eH AXx ReLiQUiaxXx DaH mOrTi" , "KreHPwuXxKúLlu" e " u CaxXaDoR Di PiPaXx") (Vovó: Gareth, você esqueceu de alguns: "OXx XofrihyMentoX Do XoVeN WhelTeR", "Ha KabHanaH" e "O XegReDuh", minha miguxa do s2! #Recobra a sanidade# Desculpa, me deixei levar pelo miguxês.) **–ela olhou pra cara dele e se levantou-.

James: Ah, qual é, c você não tivesse afim d mim, por que então conversou comigo??** (Vovó: O que significam esses "c" e "d" mudos no meio da frase? Um símbolo para um ritual macabro com periquitos?) (Gareth: Deixando o internetês de lado, já que não adianta reclamar; James é mesmo o vilão de Malhação.)**James segurou o braço de Bella com muita força e aproximou-a**(Gareth: ?)** pra perto do seu corpo.

Edward: O que você pensa que ta fazendo? Você perdeu a noção do perigo foi cara? **(Vovó: E você perdeu a noção de gramática! E, a propósito, a VÍRGULA deve ser usada às vezes, senão ela enferruja.) (Gareth: Oh, como a vírgula faz falta... sacrificarei três emoticons em troca de sua presença!)**

Edward tirou Bella dos braços do James e a colocou atrás dele.

James: Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo, em?** (Vovó: O Barney? O Garibaldo? Dino da Silva Sauro?) (Gareth: Em? Quem é Em? EMMETT?! G-ZUIZ!)**

Edward: Eu sou o NAMORADO dela por quê? Algum problema foi? Você não devia ter encostado nela, sabia?!** (Vovó: "... Agora que o fez, vai ter que fazer o selviço compreto, com ela e comigo!") (#Gareth monta em um de seus porcos voadores e vai a procura das vírgulas#)**

Edward se aproximou dele com intenção de bater nele, mas James foi se afastando.

James: foi mal, mais você não devia deixar sua namora em qualquer canto não, falo?!** (Vovó: "FALO" e "MAIS". E ainda perguntam porque o Brasil tem um péssimo nível de aproveitamento na Prova Brasil... Essa autora me mata de vergonha de se brasileira. Vou virar argentina!) (Gareth: FALO?! UUUUI, QUE LOOSHO! JAMES BEESHA, AMAY! SÓ PENSA EM FALOS! S2)**

Bella: Edward, relaxa! Vamos para outro canto.** (Vovó: "...Continuar a baixaria.") (Gareth: "...cortar nossos pulsos e passar rímel a prova d'água!")**

Edward: ta! Mais se ele chegar perto de você d novo...** (Vovó: "Juro que vou enchê-lo de beijinhos!") (Gareth: "Farei uma maratona de séquisu MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA com ele!")**

Edward passou o braço na cintura da Bella.

Emmett: Pêra ai!** (Vovó: Maçã sabe o que eu quero dizer! Melancia é minha amada! Uva me entende!) (Gareth: ATORON pêra, me dá uma? #olhinhos brilhando#Emmett, onde você arruma tanta pêra? É você quem planta?)** Como assim você é namorado dela?

Nem Edward nem Bella viram que seus amigos estavam perto quando começou a discussão.

Alice: Ferro!** (Vovó: Não precisa nos contar o que usa para se divertir, cara Alice.) (Gareth: HOHOHOHO!)** –falando baixinho perto da Bella e do Edward.

Jéssica: é mesmo Isabella, como namorados?** (Vovó: A frase ficou incompreensível, por isso, não irei comentá-la.) (#Gareth dança o créu sobre uma falha de placa tectônica prestes a colidir com outra#)** –com cara d como ela consegui fisgar esse pedaço d mau caminho??** (Vovó: Dando MUITO a sua já rodada bundjhéinha.) (Gareth: Meu pobre cérebro não resiste a tanto internetês. Façam-me uma lobotomia, rápido!)**

Edward: Pêra ai Emmett**(Vovó: "Quero que você veja a minha banana.") (Gareth: JÁ SEI O QUE OS VAMPIROS FAZEM PARA SEREM IMORTAIS!!! Comem muitas frutas!!! Issaê, Em, come tudo! (ui!))**, você não sabe como se namora? Você quer q eu t mostre?** (Vovó: Não, quero que você se foda no inferno, com o tridente de Lúcifer.)** –Edward ainda estava bravo, mas envergonhado também por todos terem visto a "ceninha".

Bella: Cala a boca Edward –falando bem baixo.**(Gareth: #sussurra# ahpraputaquepariubellamiserávelquenãousavírgulas.)**

Jéssica: Para tudo e chama a Nasa**(Vovó: Não!!! Chamem a carrocinha, pois a Jessica fugiu do canil! E aproveite e chame uma ambulância para mim, pois não aguento tantos bordões de Malhação!) (Gareth: Jessica cachorra, pulguenta, rainha do créu!!)**! Isso não pode ta acontecendo, vocês são irmãos... E pelo que me consta vocês se odeiam!

Bella: Nos não somos irmãos!** (Vovó: "...Somos colegas de calçadão, e às vezes, dividimos alguns clientes.") (Gareth: "Somos ratos de laboratório, cobaias de cosméticos Risqué!")** E...

Edward: Os nossos pais apenas se casaram!** (Vovó: "E se comem todas as noites!") (Gareth: Bem, é de lei, Vovó. Afinal, eles se casaram!)** –Edward cortou Bella-. E se nós nos odiássemos não estaríamos namorando!

Jessica: Mas... –ela disse fazendo uma careta-.

Emmett: Jess não tem mais nem menos! O garanhão aqui –dando um tapinha no Edward -pego a irmãzinha gostosa dele!!** (Vovó: Bella GOSTOSA e Edward GARANHÃO. Essa autora consome drogas bem fortes.) (Gareth: PEGO: fezes de ratos tibetanos mortos, consumidas com curry e suco de limão capeta.)**

Emmett dava gargalhadas. **(Gareth: Quem não riria perante esses erros sem igual?)**

Edward: Emmett mais respeito neh cara**(Vovó: Ah, tomanocuviu!)**, -ele deu um olhar fumegante para Emmett-. E eu já disse que eu e Bella não somos irmãos!

Angela: Pronto gente,**(Gareth: Vírgula? KD VC MIGUXINHAZINHA DO MEU S2?!)** vocês já sabem de tudo, agora deixa os dois namorarem um pouquinho, néh!** (Vovó: O que custaria a autora remover este "h" obtuso? Por que ela me tortura assim?)** –depois ela olhou pra Bella e disse baixinho-. Quero detalhes, viu mocinha?!

Bella voltou a se sentar no banco onde tava antes**(Vovó: Mintira, ela tava sentada em um BANDO!) (Gareth: Como disse antes, num bando de...#Vovó tapa, novamente, a boca suja de Gareth#)** e Edward sentou a seu lado e segurou a mão dela.

Bella: Edward, você contou tudo pra todo mundo! – Bella colocou a cabeça nos ombros dele, sem deixar ele ver seu rosto vermelho-.

Edward: Bella, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Aquele idiota dando em cima de você... –ele fechou os pulsos com muita raiva-. E também nem você e nem eu vimos eles por perto!

Edward: Bella, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Aquele idiota dando em cima de você... –ele fechou os pulsos com muita raiva-. E também nem você e nem eu vimos eles por perto!** (Vovó: Virou um monólogo?) (Gareth: Mais suplício para riparmos. QUANTAS PÁGINAS AINDA FALTAM, NOSSA SENHORA DO PERPÉTUO SOCORRO?) (Vovó: Mais do que eu mereço para pagar meus pecados. (2))**

Bella: Você não pode ficar fazendo ceninhas de ciúmes sempre, sabia?! Agora metade da cidade sabe q estamos namorando!** (Vovó: Nossa!! Essa festinha-de-fundo-de-garagem era tão badalada assim?) **

Edward ergueu o rosto delicadamente de Bella, pra q ele pudesse ver os olhos dela.

Edward: eu sou tão ciumento assim?! –dando um sorriso torto pra ela.

Bella: é, e você tem q parar com isso, mocinho!** (Vovó: Pare de escrever, please?!)**

Edward: tá, eu vou tentar mais...** (Vovó: "Mais", again. Parece a Noite dos Mortos Vivos.)** Bem q depois dessas minhas "crises" você fica toda convencida, não é??**(Gareth: Nossa, estou facinada com esse internetês. Me deu até vontade de matar alguém. #mergulha seus dildos numa solução corrosiva, pois não achou ninguém a quem matar#)**

Ela olhou timidamente pra ele e riu.

Bella: q garota não ficaria convencida c seu namorado gatíssimo fizesse uma ceninha de ciúmes como essa??** (Vovó: A autora deve pensar que é LINDO ter um namorado brucutu que bate em todos que olham pra ela. Os ignorantes chamam isso de CIUMINHO BÁSICO.)**

Edward riu e deu um celinho nela.** (#Vovó foi pegar sua P30 e já volta para comentar#) (#Gareth samba sobre arame farpado#)**

Enquanto isso, Angela, Alice, Lidi, Jéssica, Emmett e Jasper dançavam e conversavam.

Jéssica: eu não acredito q a Bella conseguiu ficar com o Edward!** (Vovó: E eu não acredito que te deixaram postar esta atrocidade no Fanfiction.) (Gareth: E eu não acredido que a autora não saiba o que é uma Beta. Gente, elas não mordem e são de graça! Por que não usá-las?)**

Alice: por que? Ela não é BOA o suficiente pra ficar com o meu irmão? –ela disse meio q irritada-.

Jéssica: sei lá... O Edward é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dela néh?!** (Vovó: "Ah, ela reveza com o Emmett!") (Gareth: "Sou mais o Jasper, o **_**male fatale**_**!")**

Todos olharam feio pra ela.

Jéssica: o q foi?!** (Vovó: Seu internetês me fascina de tal maneira, que tenho vontade de chupar um prego enferrujado.) (Gareth: Compreendi TUDO, cara autora.)**

Angela: como você é mesquinha Jess!!** (Vovó: E puta-paga, cachorrona, ex-BBB, futriqueira e invejosa. Só que isso ninguém fala!) (Gareth: E a vírgula se suicida, juntamente com a letra maiúscula.)**

Jasper: deixem os dois em paz!

Emmett: ah, o Edward vai t q conta**(Gareth: WTF???)** essa história direitinho pra gente...** (Vovó: Se ele quiser.)**

Alice: ah! Eu já sabia!! –ela disse sorrindo d orelha a orelha.** (Vovó: E como se faz isso?) (Gareth: Alice Coringa, DETESTO!)**

Jasper: i você não falou nada pra gente?!** (Vovó: "i" eu não tenho palavras para comentar isso.)**

Angela: mancada sua néh Lice!!** (Vovó: Uma letra maiúscula, uma vírgula e uma letra. Alguém esbarrou com elas por aí?) (Gareth: Lice? Quem é essa? A cadelinha da Renesmee?)**

Alice: ah gente, eu não podia conta! E eu só descobri hoje de tarde também**(Vovó: Você precisa descobrir também como um livro de gramática funciona.)**

Emmett: tá bom agora, vamos dançar néh gente!

Todos estavam dançando até q começou a tocar uma música lenta. Jéssica ficou dando em cima de James; Edward dançava com Bella; Alice tava ficando com o Jasper e Emmett **(Vovó: Alice safadinha! Com dois ao mesmo tempo!) (Gareth: MÉNAGE É MARA!)**, Lidi e Angela conversavam.** (Vovó: "Sobre como fazer sexo com cavalos".)(Gareth: Zoofilia, pra mim, só com galinhas pretas!)**

Bella: eu t amo, sabia?** (Vovó: PUTAQUEPARIU! Começou o mel-do-cu.) (Gareth: Glicose anal.)**

Edward: Bella, não compare um lago com tudo um oceano!** (Vovó: Entendi tudo. Quase peguei meu dicionário Favelado-Português.) (Gareth: ARGH #corre para aplicar a insulina#)**

Bella: não estou comparando!

Edward a beijou apaixonadamente,**(Gareth: Prefiro beijos com tesão, e não com paixão. Mais excitantes.) (Vovó: Depois eu que sou a perva.)** mais Bella interrompeu o beijo.

Bella: Edward, eu tenho vergonha!**(Gareth: JECA TATU. Senhor, eu quero uma faca serrilhada.) (Vovó: Nem estou pedindo tanto. Só preciso de uma faca de mesa.)** –olhando em volta-.

Edward: vergonha d m beijar na frente de tudo mundo?!** (Vovó: Não!!! De dar o cu com tantos espectadores assim!) **

Bella: é!**(Gareth: HAHAHA. Ótima piada. Bella com vergonha de dar o cu, até parece.)**

Edward: não precisa ter!** (Vovó: RELAXA, SENÃO NÃO ENCAIXA!) (Gareth: UUUUUUUIIIIIIIIEEEE!!)**

Edward trouxe Bella pra mais perto d seu corpo e**(Gareth: "... a possuiu sem pudor nem delicadeza...")** beijou sua testa.**(Gareth: SÓ? Edward brocha, comprovado cientificamente.)**

Bella: me sinto bem melhor quando você m abraça assim, sabia?** (Vovó: Internetês é TDB, miguxinhos!) (Gareth: Por trás?)** –olhando pra ele.

Pens. Edward: ela nem sabe o QUANTO eu fico feliz por ela estar ao meu lado!! Me sinto meio que gay**(Vovó: MEIO? Sei, finjo que estou acreditando.)**, por que eu fico mais... Amoroso. Que horror!! Eu amo mesmo ela!

Edward: é bom saber q eu d deixo assim.** (Vovó: Enojada, se você quer saber.)**

Bella: você é o meu porto-seguro...** (Vovó: Porto Seguro, BA? Que MARA! Não sabia que o Edward estava no mapa!)** –ela disse olhando fundo nos olhos dele-.

Edward: nossa! Eu sô**(Vovó: MINEIRINHO!) (Gareth: Mãe Munda negará até a morte que é da mesma terra que esse projeto de Edward.)** um máximo mesmo, não?! –sorrindo torto-. Quando eu vejo você, me sinto como um cego que vê o brilho do sol pela primeira vez. Você é especial pra mim Bella.** (Vovó: O mesmo "especial" em que os Telletubies são classificados.) (Gareth: #com ânsias de vômito# Santa Doçura, Batman!!!)**

Bella: que fofo!! Te amo.** (#Vovó foi hospitalizada devido a um surto repentino e incontrolável de náuseas e vômito#) (#Gareth morre de desidratação depois de ter vomitado tanto#)**

Eles se beijaram delicadamente, só por alguns segundos, mas isso foi o bastante pra os dois se sentirem nas nuvens.** (Vovó: Compartilhar seringas é anti-higiênico, Edward.) (Gareth: Bee, drogas saíram de moda desde os anos 60! Para com isso!)**

Do outro lado do salão o resto do pessoal dançava normalmente até q o Emmett parou no meio da pista de dança feito uma estatua sem dizer nada só olhando para a porta.

Jasper:Emmett! Emmett**(Vovó: Olha como eu entendi: "Em, mete? Em, mete?")**

Emmett: o q foi? –ele disse sem virara para Jasper-.

Jasper: o que foi cara? Você ta se sentindo bem?

Emmett: Eu to OTIMO**(Vovó: "Acabei de descobrir que sou EMÍLIA, e não tenho vergonha de admitir!") (Gareth: "Ganhei um dildo novo que é um loosho! Você tem que ver!")**

Emmett saiu do meio da pista de dança e segui para a porta do salão.

Jasper: O que acabou de acontecer aqui?** (Vovó: Emmett virou Emília. Óbvio, não?)** Não entendi nada!-perguntou pra Alice-.

Alice: Sei! É só você olhar pra onde o Emmett foi, olha só que Garota linda!**(Gareth: O nome da infeliz é Garota?! Bem, é melhor que Regiscreide.)**

Jasper: Realmente é muito linda! Mas não faz meu tipo; prefiro baixinhas de cabelo preto e não altas e loiras –sorrindo-**(Vovó: Mintirinha. Jasper gosta de negões sarados.) (Gareth: E de galãs da novela das oito.)**.

Alice: Eu "realmente" não conheço ninguém baixinha de cabelos pretos! –fazendo cara de pensativa com o dedo no queixo-.

Jasper: sua tolinha.**(Gareth: "Irmãozinho tolo! Seu ódio não é tão forte! VOCÊ NÃO É TÃO FORTE!! Então corra! E viva! VIVA COM A VERGONHA!!"/Itachi Creozete Uchiha)**

Jasper segurou Alice pela cintura e a beijou calorosamente.

Jasper: Vamos pra um lugar com menos pessoas?

Alice: Claro**(Vovó: CRÉÉÉÉÉÉU, CRÉÉÉÉU. De novo?!) (Gareth: Sua vida se reduz a ISSO?! MARA!!)** –com um sorriso malicioso-.

Emmett estava desde aquela hora q saiu da pista de dança parado a uns dois metros da moça bonita feito uma estatua sem dizer nada só olhando.

*****: O que foi? Você esta se sentindo bem?** (Vovó: Na verdade, um pouco nauseada depois dos asteriscos toscos!) (Gareth: ALELUIA!! ALGUÉM QUE NÃO FALA EM INTERNETÊS!! Pena que são cinco asteriscos.)**

Emmett não respodeu.

*****: Moço... Moço... Você esta bem?**(Gareth: Esses cinco asteriscos me lembram um garoto de farol. "Moço, compra bala! Tá barato, moço!")**

Emmett: To sim!** (Vovó: Tô não!)(Gareth: Toucinho!)**

*****: por que você tava parado assim então?

Emmett: É... É... É q eu estava hipnotizado com a sua beleza!

*****: Argh...-fazendo uma careta-.**(Vovó: Concordo. ARGH!) (Gareth: ISSAÊ, CINCO ASTERÍSCOS! DÁ MORAL PRO PREIBÓY CHATO, NÃO!!)**

Emmett: Me desculpe, meu nome é Emmett e o seu?**(Gareth: Que sobrenome lindo, Em. E O SEU. É de família?)**

******: Rosalie. Prazer Emmett.**(Gareth: Vírgula - BrunyUrie, BrunyUrie - Vírgula.)**

Emmett: como pode?** (Vovó: "... um bicho tão asqueroso como você existir?!") (Gareth: "Que horríveis circunstâncias da natureza conspiraram para fazer uma criatura tão horrivelmente feia?"/Calvin e Haroldo)**

Rosálie**: (Gareth: HEIN? Quem é essa? A prima-irmã da Rosalie?) **Como pode o que?

Emmett: Como pode?... Como pode você ser tão bonita assim?**(Gareth: NUSS, que péssima cantada, meu filho! Com essa você não conquista nem a mulher mais excitada de todas!)**

Rosálie: Você é engraçado**(Vovó: Ha. Ha. Ha.) (Gareth: Shorey d ri cum esa pyada marahvilhoza. Mto legau, Tom Cavalcante!)**! Gostei disso. Quer dançar comigo?

pens. Emmett: Não acredito! A garota mais linda da festa vai dança comigo YES!!!!!!!!** (Vovó: Outro personagem? (2)) (GARETH: Compre já a sua nova Suzuki YES, em doze parcelas de 3.300!!!)**

Emmett: Claro, quem não queria dançar com você?!**(Gareth: Eu. Gostaria de dançar com a ROSALIE, com a ROSÁLIE, never!)**

Rosalie: Sei lá, algum tonto talvez... –ela disse brincando-. Você é muito bonito também Emmett, tem namorada??** (Vovó: UI!! Direta, hem. Minina experiente!) (Gareth: Sijoga, beesha.)**

Emmett: q garotinha direta!!**(Gareth: Que internetês escroto!)**-dando risada-.

Rosálie: Você tem?** (Vovó: "Só um bofe pra passar o tempo!") (Gareth: "Tenho sim, o meu Ricardão! Sai pra lá, mocréia nojenta!")**

Emmett: não, por quê? –fazendo cara de desentendido-.

Rosalie: Seu tolinho! Agora vamos Dançar**(Vovó: Quantos personagens têm esta fic? 50?)** venha.

Emmett: é pra já!

Emmett pegou a mão da Rosálie **(Vovó: De onde saiu o acento agudo?) (Gareth: De uma cabra de dez tetas.)**e foram dançar.

Quando acabou a música lenta, todos se reuniram em uma rodinha e começou a tocar funk e Rosalie começou a dançar na frente do Emmett e descendo até o chão.** (Vovó: Rosalie dançando funk. Isso foi uma coisa que a Meyer não pensou. Uma vampira cachorrona do funk.) (Gareth: 1) Funk?! Autora favelada 4ever. 2)VAMPIRA **_**CACHORRONA?!**_** Pensei que vampiros eram morcegos, e não cães.)**

Emmett: AI**(Vovó: Vírgula. Doeu onde, queridinha?) **MEU DEUS!! –eu tava dando risada-.**(Gareth: "EU" quem? O narrador? A autora? A ovelha Dolly? O Nemesis?)**

Edward: calminha ai Em!!

Emmett: ops! –então ele colocou a mão entre as pernas. Rosalie deu risada, mais continuou a dançar.** (Vovó: NOJO.) (Gareth: OQUEÉISSO. Só de OLHAR a menina dançar funk ele se excitou. Meu bem, no Brasil essas cachorras são capim! Se acalma!)**

Enquanto Rosalie dançava, Jasper não tirava os olhos dela, ou melhor, da bunda dela**(Vovó: Que termos mais chulos! Olha a baixaria, BrunyUrie!)**. Alice percebeu pra onde ele tava olhando e virou o rosto dele pra ela.**(Gareth: Girou seu pescoço 360º, eu espero.)**

Alice: Olha pra mim! –ela disse séria e começou a dançar pra ele.** (Vovó: Outra vampira cachorrona do funk. Será que é contagioso?) (Gareth canta: DE-DE-DE SAIIIII-NHA!!)**

Edward: Bella, acho que só falta você –sorrindo torto-.

Bella: nem pense que eu vou dançar pra você!** (Vovó: Isso! Impõe respeito!)** –ela disse super vermelha-.

Edward: se você não dança, eu danço!**(Gareth: Se ela NÃO dança, EU danço, Se ela NÃO dança, EU danço...)**

Então ele começou a dançar na frente da Bella e ficou passando a mão no cabelo dele, foi descendo, passando a mão no peito dele, então ele ergueu a camisa e passou a mão no tanquinho dele **(#Vovó foi brincar de "atirei o pau-no- gato" ao lado de uma ogiva nuclear em Chernobyl#) **(*O* e ^^)**(#Gareth se auto-flagelou com um rolo de papel higiênico com perfume de lavanda#)**. A Bella Ficou suuuper**(Vovó: A multiplicação do "u". Medo, muito medo.)** envergonhada e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Edward continuava a dança e dava risada da reação de Bella.**(Gareth: Edward é uma das dançarinas do MC Créu, creio eu.)**

Alice e Rosalie viraram o rosto para ver o que Edward estava fazendo.

Alice e Rosalie: Uhu!!**(Gareth: WHAT.)** Chão, chão, chão...** (Vovó: VÁSEFODER.) (Gareth: Argh. Edward é uma "fankera" que treme ao som do "tambozão". MEDO.)**

Bella: Edward, chega!** (Vovó: CHEGA, por favor.)**

Edward: eu paro só se você dançar também!

Bella: não viaja Edward...** (Vovó: Edward drogado. É clichê demais para mim.) (Gareth: Aquelas olheiras....hehehehe!)**

Edward: então tá! –ele continuou a dançar-.

Bella: Edward, por favor! –Ela pegou a mão dele e eles foram para fora do salão-.

Edward: Bella, você tem que solta mais garota**(Vovó: Olha que o Ed entende sobre se soltar.) (Gareth: "SE SOLTA MAIS GAROTA". Nada a declarar.) **! Você não viu a Rosalie? Até a Alice danço!** (Vovó: E eu pensando que era erro de digitação.)**

Bella: Edward, eu não sou como elas!** (Vovó: " ... prefiro fazer entre 4 paredes!") (Gareth: "...sou BEEEEEEEEEEM pior!!")**

Edward: Eu sei que você é diferente, Por isso eu gosto de você e não de outras! Mais bem que você poderia dançar como elas néh!** (Vovó: Ah, nem! Que agonia!) (Gareth: Autora miguxa 4ever.)**

Bella: Argh!!!**(Gareth: ARGH digo eu!! PQP, maldita fic em formato de script!)**

Edward segurou Bella pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto dele e a beijou.

Edward: Tudo bem, você sabe que eu te amo de qualquer forma mesmo, dançando ou não –sorriso troto **(Gareth: **(*-*) **(#Vovó foi tomar um conhaque e já volta#) (Gareth: SANTA MELAÇÃO, Batman!)**

Bella: seu bobo!

Edward: é você q me deixa assim!** (Vovó: Como eu disse, nauseada.) (Gareth: Com ânsias de vômito?)**

Bella: Edward, eu to cansada, vamos embora?** (Vovó: " Então continuaremos a festa no seu quarto.")**

Edward: mais você ta querendo ir para casa ou ir dormir?** (Vovó: Adivinhou o que ela queria... Acho que esse Edward também lê pensamento!) (Gareth: EITA! Créu em domicílio!)** –sorriso malicioso-.

Bella: Edward!!!

Edward: tá bom… -biquinho-.**(#Gareth pega um saquinho de vômito as pressas#)**

Bella: Então vamos?

Edward: vamos, mais vamos dar tchau para o povo la dentro.** (Vovó: Quem? O MST? A Confederação dos Nerds Adoradores de Star Wars? Ativistas do WWF?) (Gareth: Seguidores de Satã? Uma horda de zumbis? Bailarinas mancas? Baleias encalhadas?)**

Eles entraram novamente no salão e todos já estavam no canto conversando.** (Vovó: O mundo virou emo, menos eu.) (Gareth: Esse canto deve ser o maior de todos pra caber tanta gente!)**

Emmett:O casalzinho da noite voltou! –sorrindo como o tonto que ele sempre foi néh**(Vovó: Observações inúteis da autora são MARA!) (Gareth: Em que parte do livro a Meyer disse que o Emmett era tonto? Eu pegava, tonto ou não.)**-.

Bella: argh!! –ficando vermelha de novo-.**(Gareth: Acabo de crer que Bella é um tomate.)**

Edward passou a mão na cintura da Bella e a trouxe para mais perto.

Edward: Emmett, menos quase nada!**(Gareth: HÂ?)** Daqui a poço**(Gareth: Hâ? (2))** a Bella explode aqui de tanto fica vermelha!**(Gareth: Explodir de tanto ficar vermelha, comolidar. Maçãs são vermelhíssimas e não explodem, que eu saiba.)** –sorrindo-.

Bella: Brigado Edward!** (Vovó: "Brigado Edward" seria um jacaré azul da Bolívia que come cupins?)** –falou baixo só para ele ouvir-.

Edward: de nada meu AMOR!**(Gareth: E o espírito de Clodovil baixa sobre Edward Cullen. Digníssimo.) (Vovó: Eu diria Ultra Mega Ultimate Intense Power gay.)**

Bella: Gente nos tomos **(Vovó: Será que foi um erro de digitação? Quero acreditar que sim.) (Gareth: Eu tomo, tu tomos, ele tomo...)** indo embora; Tchau.

Edward: Tchau! Alice fica esperta com o Jasper em ele tem essa carinha de anjo mais é o contrario viu (66' –olhando feio para o Jasper-.**(Vovó: O que significa 66'? Um símbolo satânico utilizado em mensagens subliminares nos uniformes das paquitas?) (Gareth: Ele é o DIMÔNHO!)**

Alice: Edward!!

Jasper:Pode deixar q eu entrego ele em casa inteirinha! –sorrindo-

Edward: e virgem de preferência!** (Vovó: Como isso seria possível? Alice já perdeu o cabaço faz tempo.)**

Alice: Edward vai embora logo vai!**(Gareth: Vííííírgulaaaaaaaaaa...)**

Edward: Alice, você vai pra casa quando? Amanhã?

Alice: Aham, mais de noite só la pra uma 7h você me busca?

Edward: Busco, é só você me ligar.**(Gareth: EI, PSIU! Bjomeliga!)**

Alice: Ta bom

Bella: Tchau gente!

Emmett: é dona Bella não gosto mais de você!** (Vovó: Porque você tornou a minha profissão um suplício maior do que já é.) (Gareth: Por que você tem uma vagina.)**

Bella: O que eu te fiz?

Emmett: você roubou o meu BOFE!** (Vovó: Realmente. Eu sabia que o Edward jogava nos dois times.) (Gareth: ...)**-ele estava disfarçando a foz**(Gareth: Imaginei Foz do Iguaçu sendo tapada por um pano gigantesco. Alguém viu meu ópio?)** e abraçou o Edward-.

Edward: Emmett!

Emmett: Ai meu amor, como você pode me trocar por essa ai, em?** (Vovó: Jogando você no escanteio, beu abor.) (Gareth: "Simples: ELA É MAIS MACHO QUE VOCÊ!!!")**

Edward: Emmett, o problema é que você não tem as curvas q ela tem**(Vovó: Curvas? Na Bella? Tem certeza?) (Gareth: Curvas? Naquele palito de dente? Ah tá.)** –ela segurou mais firme na cintura da Bella-.

Emmett: Ta bom, mais ela não tem os músculos q eu tenho huuum! –mostrando o braço (*O*)**(#Vovó foi para a Pedra da Gávea praticar seus saltos com uma toalha de banho amarela de bolinhas azuis#) (Gareth: Emmett gemendo é MARA.)**

Edward: Tchau gente de novo néh**(Vovó: Comofas para esta frase incoerente.)**! Agora nos vamos mesmo

Edward e Bella saíram do salão e foram para o estacionamento pegaram o Volvo (*-*)**(Vovó: Essas autoras surtadas de Twilight vivem babando no Volvo. Não faço a menor idéia do porquê. Se fosse uma Ferrari, tudo bem, mas um Volvo?)** .O caminho para casa foi normal, eles só conversaram de assuntos nada interessantes como as maluquices do Emmett; Assim eles logo estavam em casa.

Bella saiu do carro e foi direto para seu quarto sem dizer nada para o Edward. Ele saiu do carro normalmente e foi atráz**(Vovó: ...)** da Bella q estava no seu quarto com a porta fechada**(Gareth: E o internetês continua. Me avisem quando acabar. #sai da sala#)**

"TOC, TOC"**(Gareth: ONOMATOPÉIAS! LOOOOOSSSSSHOOOO!!!) (Vovó: O cúmulo da incapacidade de expressar atos ou emoções. Epic Fail.)**

Bella: Entra!** (Vovó: Sem nem perguntar quem é? Podia ser o Tarado da machadinha, e ela nem perceberia.) (Gareth: Bella vive deixando as pessoas abrirem as portas dela...)**

Edward: Bella, o que você vai fazer agora?** (Vovó: "Te mostrar o que aprendi no Kama Sutra.") (Gareth: "Consumir drogas, por quê?")** –sorriso malicioso-.

Bella:Eu vô**(Vovó: O que o vovô da Bella está fazendo aí?) (Gareth: Vai participar da suruba.)** tomar banho, por que?

Edward: Por nada, também vou. Pode ser com você? –sorriso Torto (*-*)**(#Gareth afia o machado e sai a caça de emoticons#)(#Vovó prepara o bisturi, instrumento que será usado na cirurgia para correção de face do Edward#)**

Bella: Edward, melhor não.

Edward: Eu já estava esperando por essa resposta néh mais eu nunca desisto! **(Vovó: Pois eu desisto! Tentei o máximo que pude, mas meus neurônios não aguentam sofrer tanto.) (Gareth: Estou prestes a desistir desse mundo. #aponta uma arma para a cabeça#)**

Edward se aproximou da Bella e a pegou pela cintura e a beijou.**(Gareth: E A pegou pela cintura E A beijou. Repetição de temos manda lembranças e diz que nunca esqueceu da primeira noite que vocês dormiram juntas.) (Vovó: A insanidade também nunca se separa da BrunyUrie.)**

Edward: eu vou tomar banho. –ele saiu do quarto-.

Pens. Edward: Meu Deus, que menina difícil!

Bella terminou de tomar seu banho e foi se usava um Baby doll roxo.** (Vovó: Não entendi para poder comentar.)**

"TOC, TOC"**(Gareth: É uma história em quadrinhos! Turma da Mônica jovem!) (Vovó: Turma do Luluzinho!!)**

Bella: O que você quer?

Edward abriu a porta e foi entrando. Ele usava uma samba canção preta e estava sem camiseta (*O*) **(Vovó: A autora baba pelo Ed bem mais do que a Meyer. Quem disse que a samba canção era preta e não de oncinha cor-de-rosa? É super fashion para vampiros bonitões.) (Gareth: Autora, tenha dó! O EDWARD ****NÃO**** ESTÁ SE EXPONDO PARA ****VOCÊ!!!****#furiosa#)(Vovó: Aposto que a autora é uma virgem espinhenta, que usa aparelho e é apaixonada com o cara mais bonito da escola.)**

Edward: nossa que cavala em!** (Vovó: Perceba como a autora muda de opinião rápido: Bella já foi cachorra, vaca e agora cavala. A próxima será o que? Uma girafa?) (Gareth: Uma PIRANHA!)** –ele estava parado do lado da cama da Bella-.

Bella: Edward...

Edward: Bella posso dormir com você hoje de novo? –ele pulou na cama ou lado da Bella-.**(Gareth: Durma com a vírgula, e espero que ela espete o seu c...) (Vovó: E alguns dos órgãos vitais, eu espero. Pensando bem, quero que a vírgula fique embaixo da cama espetando os c... dos dois.)**

Bella: acho melhor não por que você tava muito assanhadinho na festa.

Edward: eu só vou dormir, não vou fazer nada de mais a não ser que você queira.**(Gareth: Pode apostar, A BELLA VAI QUERER.) (Vovó: É impossível fugir da sua natureza. Bella é poota também nas horas vagas de sua árdua profissão.)** –Sorriso malicioso-.

Bella: Ta bom! Mas só se prometer se comportar.

Edward: ta bom, eu prometo! Posso pelo menos ficar abraçado com você? E uns beijinhos, posso?**(Gareth: "...e umas metidinhas, posso?") (Vovó: "... E fazer anal, também pode?")**

Bella: Pode sim seu bobo!**(Gareth: Bells LIBEROU GERAL.)**

Edward passou o braço em torno do pescoço da bella e começou a beija-la**(Gareth: Não é nada sécsi BEIJA-LA sem acento.)** fazendo caricias na cintura dela descendo seus beijos até a clavícula passando pelo lóbulo da orelha dela. Bella o beijava com a mesma intensidade e passava os dedos entre o cabelo dele e em suas costas até chegar no cós do samba canção dele e começou a puxar para baixo.** (Vovó: Essa autora tem uma carreira promissora garantida: ROTEIRISTA DE GIBI E FILMES PARA ADULTOS.) (Gareth: Ela...ela...ele...ele...nem é cansativo. #boceja#)**

Pens. Bella: OMG *O*. **(Gareth: Emoticons. Salve-se quem puder.)** O que eu to fazendo?** (Vovó: Tomando chá das cinco com o Edward, óbvio.)** Eu to TIRANDO O SAMBA CANÇÃO DELE! Ai meu Deus!**(Gareth: Ação involuntária? Finjo que acredito.) (Vovó: Super 100çoal. Sem mais comentários.)**

Pens. Edward: A Bella ta se soltando em, não imaginaria que ela poderia tomar a iniciativa!**(Gareth: ELA É A ATIVA?! ATORON!!) (Vovó: Alguém tem que ser.)**

Bella terminou de tirar o samba canção**(Gareth: Nuss, nem o gênero dos substantivos ela acerta! A samba canção, não O samba canção.) (Vovó: Eu não acredito que ela possa escrever dez palavras consecutivas sem cometer algum erro obtuso em pelo menos uma.)** do Edward (*O*)**(#Gareth pega uma arma e dispara numerosas vezes contra o PC#)**

Edward: Bella, você sabe o que ta fazendo? Tem certeza? Não quero que você faça nada se você realmente não querer.** (Vovó: Aquela frase clichê que o cara fala sempre na hora H. Quem olha assim até acha que ele iria parar se ela falasse não.)**

Bella: eu não faria nada se realmente não quisesse!

Edward: então ta bom meu AMOR!**(Gareth: Esse "meu AMOR" TÁ ME IRRITANDO...)**

Edward voltou a beijar Bella, mais porem com mais intensidade do que antes. Ele passava a mão por todo corpo da Bella, dês**(Vovó: "DÊS" é a denominação dada a cabrita amante do Lúcifer que foi ama-de-leite da autora.) (Gareth: OU das nascentes do rio Cabacinha, situadas na Serra das Pregas, atrás da Estrada do Rêgo.)** dos Cabelos até onde suas mãos alcançavam das pernas dela.

Edward: Bella, isso não vale, eu to só de cueca e você ainda esta totalmente vestida!** (Vovó: Pode ter certeza que com a experiência da Bella, vocês podem fazer tudo vestidos.) (Gareth: ATÉ COM AS MEIAS?!)**

Bella: e você ta esperando o que?** (Vovó: Soou para mim deste jeito: "arranque toda a minha roupa, me jogue na parede e me chame de lagartixa!") (Gareth: Para mim soou assim: "vem, Tigrão, me possua garanhão!")**

Edward: não conhecia esse seu lado assanhadinha em!** (Vovó: "Assanhadinha em" é um gene mutante, e seu portador possui três mamilos. Bella sofre desta doença rara.) (Gareth: Diliça.)** –ele disse isso enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha dela-.

Bella: Pra falar a verdade nem eu conhecia!** (Vovó: Mintira! Se fosse assim, não teria tantos clientes!) (Gareth: Bella ADORA bancar a putinha inocente...)**

Ele continuou a beija-la **(Vovó: Já dissemos o quanto é nojento BEIJA-LA, Edward.)**e rapidamente ele tirou a Blusinha dela e depois parou de beija-la e ficou olhando seu corpo**(Gareth: Pronomes e letras "e" demais, e pontuação de menos. PARE DE ESCREVER E VÁ TER AULAS DE PORTUGUÊS, FILHA DO DIABO!)**

Edward: essas são as curvas q o Emmett não tem!** (Vovó: Novamente eu gostaria de perguntar: Que curvas, meldels?) (Gareth: Ainda dá tempo de voltar pro seu bofe, Edward querida!)** –sorrindo e olhando nos olhos dela-.

Ela deu um tapinha no braço dele e passou a mão em volta do pescoço dele o trazendo de volta para beija-lo. Eles se beijavam de um jeito diferente, não como antes, agora mais do que nunca eles realmente pareciam apaixonados.** (Vovó: Sempre é assim. Na hora do créu, todo mundo ama. Depois de nove meses...) (Gareth: Malditos "ele/ela"...)** Edward ainda acariciava a Bella até chegar no **(Gareth: "... tóin...") (Vovó: Essa autora surtada não sabe usar artigos e conectivos.) **short dela e o tirar; agora a Bella estava só de lingerie e Edward só com a Boxer preta**(Vovó: Acho que a BrunyUrie comprou uma boxer preta para acariciá-la em suas noites de solidão. Isso comprova que ela tem uma paixonite por cuecas.) **(*O*).**(Gareth: Estou perdendo a paciência...)**

Edward: Bella, você fica linda nesse lingerie Preta –sorriso maliciosa**(Gareth: Tudo e todos são fêmeas. Santa Burrice, Batman!)**- pena que daqui a poço**(Gareth: NÃO. ERA. ERRO. DE. DIGITAÇÃO.) (Vovó: É um erro em relação a espécie. Não consigo imaginar que um humano criou isso.) **você não vai mais ta usando elas!

Bella: hehehe..

Edward continuava beijando a Bella carinhosamente, mas a Bella rolou para ficar por cima dele e isso o deixou muito surpreso. Ela estava sentada com uma perna para cada lado e estava bem em cima "dele";**(Gareth: "Ele" e "ela" Estão num BAITA sécsu...)** ela rebolava e olhava para o Edward, mas logo que seus olhos encontraram os dele ela rolou para o lado dele, mas ele rolou para cima dela novamente e começou a beija-la**(#Gareth implora para que a autora use o acento#)(#Vovó implora para que a fic acabe e um raio de 30.000 volts caia sobre BrunyUrie#) **e passar a mãos nas costas dela e desabotoou o sutiã dela. Ele tirou devagar o sutiã dela e voltou a beija-la,**(Gareth: De novo?! Poupe-me do suplício!)** **(Vovó: Poupe-nos de toda esta ignorância e baixaria!) **mas agora os lábios dele não traçavam apenas o caminho clavícula**(Gareth: Cadê o DA?) (Vovó: Cadê os substantivos? Só tem pronome? A culpa é sua , Gareth, quem pediu para ela usar mais os seus coleguinhas pronomes.) **aos lábios; ele beijava os lábios dela indo para o pescoço e descendo te chegar nos seios dela os beijando vagarosamente fazendo Bella sentir na pele pela primeira vez a excitação que um homem poderia lê **(Vovó:Edward parou o "trem bão" Pra "LÊ". Acabo de descobrir a opção sexual do Ed.)**causar. Ele continuou a beijar os seios dela, mas as mãos dele estavam inquietas nas coxas dela; ele foi descendo os beijos dos seios dela para o abdômen até chegar na calcina**(Gareth: HEIN?! COMO VOCÊ PODE ERRAR ISSO?! Você a usa todos os dias e errou? Ou não usa?!)** dela q ele tirou com os dentes em um movimento ágil.**(Gareth: Ah, quanto clichê. Todo trash é ABSOLUTAMENTE igual. Quantas vezes já não li fics onde a calcinha era retirada com os dentes? E ainda acham isso sécsi.)** Assim que ele terminou de tirar a calcinha dela ele deu um beijo "la" **(Vovó: Lá onde? No Grand Canyon? No Fosso das Marianas? Na Bat-caverna? Poço-do-inferno?) **e foi subindo com seus beijas **(Gareth: Beijas? Macacos suados vestidos de garçons?)** e deu uma paradinha nos seios dela para beijar mais depois subiu até chegar novamente nos lábios dela. Agora ele estava sentado bem em cima da vagina dela e a única coisa que estava atrapalhando era aquela Boxer preta (:).**(Vovó: QUE IN-FER-NO DE VIDA. Por que eu não escolhi uma profissão normal?) (Gareth: Se eu ganhasse um Brad Pitt pra cada pronome usado nesse parágrafo CABULOSO...#suspira#)**

: **(Gareth: QUEM?!) (Vovó: Gasparzinho, dã?!)** Isso não vale! Eu estou pelada e ele ainda esta de cueca (:) **(Gareth: ARGH. #Vomita#)(Vovó: O que significa "(:)". COMOFAS.)**

Bella rolou para ficar por cima do Edward.

Bella: agora é a minha vez –ela mordeu os lábios-.**(Vovó: Já tá acostumada com a lida, essa aí. Já nem sente dor.)**

Edward: só vou aproveitar o momento - ele sorrio**(Gareth: #busca a cicuta#)(Vovó: "Sorrio" é um ritual satânico egípicio, onde era cortado o bilusquinho de um camelo, para a diversão dos faraós que queimavam a rosca.)** e colocou as mãos na nuca-.

Bella deu um beijo no pescoço de Edward, foi descendo, passando pelo peitoral até chegar na cueca. Ela parou de beijar ele e olhou o rosto dele Edward sorria torto para Bella.**(Gareth: Edward, se quiser eu te indico um cirurgião plástico ótimo, que pode consertar essa sua boca torta!) (Vovó: "Eu tenho um miguxo torto! Que mora numa casa torta! O seu sorriso era torto! Então eu o matei! UI!")** Ela ficou contente em estar satisfazendo as vontades dele e deu um beijo "la" **(Gareth: Nas axilas.) (Vovó: Nos cotovelos.) **por cima da cueca e depois rapidinho ela tirou. Logo que ela atirou a cueca,**(Gareth: Atirou a cueca, comolidar.)** Bella viu "ele"**(Gareth: Harry Potter? Sidney Magal? Lula? Chimbinha? Maradona?) (Vovó: Pelé? Pato Donald? Hittler? Barney? Ou o Ed é como o Ken da Barbie?)** e de imediato ficou vermelha e sem reação só olhando.

Pens. Bella: Q-q –q co-coi-i-s-sa-a-aa!**(Gareth: "...é do tamanho de um amendoim!") (Vovó: "Parece uma caneta ponta fina!")**

Pens. Edward: Ela gostou! (J)** (Vovó: De onde surgiu este "(J)" maligno? Será que faz parte das alucinações como os elefantes cor-de-rosa e os esquilos azuis?)**

Edward: Bella? Você ta bem?** (Vovó: "É lógico que não, estou pelada e você não faz nada!") **–sorrindo maliciosamente-.

Bella: é cla-cla-roo**(Gareth: LEITÃO!! Como vai o Pooh?)**

Edward: que OTIMO!!** (Vovó: "OTIMO" É O ESCAMBAU!)**

Ele se sentou na cama e puxou Bella para mais perto e a deitou na cama de novo, mas dessa vez ele ficou por cima. Eles se beijavam e as mãos dele escoriam como nunca para as partes baixas do corpo da Bella até chegar "la". Assim que ele colocou a mão "la" ele parou de beijar Bella.** (Vovó: Autora "iluminada", será que você poderia usar substantivos? VA-GI-NA. Viu? Foi fácil, não?)**

Bella: O que foi? Continua –ela puxou ele para a beijar novamente-.**(#Gareth pega uma gramática e atira em BrunyUrie#)(#Vovó cortou seus pulsos e tornozelos com um cotonete e uma colher de plástico descartável#) **

Pens. Edward: Nossa, que garota em!** (Vovó: Essa autora inventa vocábulos desnecessários como muita facilidade. Assanhadinha em, garota em, jornal não, meus filhos Bella...)** Não imagina que fosse assim**(Vovó: Nem eu imaginei que a fic fosse ruim a este ponto.) (Gareth: E a conjugação verbal chora, esquecida num canto escuro.)**

Edward continuou a beija-la**(Gareth: Oh, SHIT.)** e a mão dele continuou aonde parou**(Vovó: Nos joelhos da Bella.) (Gareth: ONDE, não AONDE.)** mas agora não estava mais parada, ele pressionava e fazia movimento nos clitóris deixan, deixando Bella muito excitada.** (#Vovó foi dar uns amassos no hidrante da esquina e já volta#)**

Bella: Ed... Ed...**(Gareth: "...mete! ****Isso! Assim! Pera, aí não! Do outro lado!") **–ela gemia aos intervalos dos beijos-

Edward continuou movimentando a mão na vagina dela cada vez mais intensamente.

Edward: Bella eu te amo!** (Vovó: MINTIRA. Depois que você der a bundinha para ele, não vai lembrar nem do seu nome.) (Gareth: Pronto, começou a melação. TREPA LOGO E CALA A BOCA!!)** –Beijando o pescoço dela-.

Bella: Edward vai... Vai logo...

Edward: Vai logo com o que?** (Vovó: "Passa o esmalte de uma vez! Aos poucos ele fica borrado!")** –nesse momento ele parou o movimento na vagina dela-.

Bella: Edward, não me tortura, vai logo, eu quero sentir você dentro de mim**(Vovó: E Edward atende os pedidos dela e enfia seu braço dentro da sua garganta.) (Gaareth: Imaginei Edward enfiando o dedão do pé nas narinas da Bella!)**

Edward: nossaaah**(Vovó: ...Não tenho palavras para isso.) (Gareth: Eu tenho. PUTA QUE PARIU.)**

Ele intensificou o movimento na vagina dela até que ela estava muito excitada de novo.**(Gareth: Nossa, ELA NÃO GOZOU ATÉ AGORA?! Tá excitada desde que a água é molhada e não goza!!)**

Bella: Ed.... Ed...anciosa **(Vovó: Até onde eu me lembre, "ANSIOSA" se escreve com S e não C.)**

Edward: Bella...**(Gareth: Grauscislâine!)**

Edward parou de movimentar sua mão e a beijou. Assim que eles começaram a se beijar ele se ergueu um pouco, colocou a camisinha e posicionou "ele"** (Vovó: O Gollum.) (Gareth: O Faustão.)** na entrada da vagina da Bella, e foi soltando seu peso devagar e penetrando nela.

Bella: Ed... vai...**(Gareth: "Ai, Wilson, VAI!!!")** -ela ergueu o quadril-.

Edward: Calma Bella, não tenha pressa**(Gareth: E eu pensando que o Edward tinha ejaculação precoce. Também, ficou meio ano masturbando a pobre coitada e não enfia!)** –ele deu um selinho nela-.**(Vovó: "Eu estou morrendo de nojo e você ainda não coopera!")**

Edward terminou de penetrar ela muito devagar e olhou para ela.**(Gareth: Malditos pronomes.)**

Edward: Bella, tudo bem?**(Gareth: "Claro, só estou sendo penetrada por um p... do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude!")**

Bella: vai Ed, VAI AGORA!** (Vovó: Não disse? Ela nem sente dor mais.) (Gareth: Já acostumou com o p... entrando. Afinal, são ANOS E ANOS de sécsu, néam, Bella?)**

Edward: heheheheh...**(Gareth: Céus, QUEM RI DURANTE O SEXO? QUEM?! #Gareth surta e espanca a autora#)**

Edward começou a se movimentar dentro dela muito devagar para que ela não sentisse dor, pois era a primeira vez dela,**(Gareth: Aham, Cláudia, senta lá.)** mas logo a Bella começou a gemer "Ed...Ed... Vai... Vai... Mais... Mais"**(Gareth: MENTIRA, ela URROU assim: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, VAAAAAAAAIIIIII, IIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSOOOO, AASSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMM, QUEEEE DELÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍCIA....)** e ele q também estava muito excitado**(Gareth: E eu não estou nem um pouco. INRTERNETÊS NÃO É EXCITANTE, OKAY?)** já começou a intensificar o movimento**(Vovó: Eles excitados e eu com ânsias de vômito.) **. A Bella cada vez gemia mais e mais alto,**(Gareth: URRA, LEOA!)** o Edward gemia baixo, mas logo ele também não estava mais agüentando de tanta excitação e começou a gemer também "Bella... Bella... Bell...."**(Gareth: Não sei vocês, mas os Gogo-Boys que alugava NUNCA gemiam durante o sexo. Será que é por que sou brochante? Sempre achei que os sabonetes Lux eram afrodisíacos...) (Vovó: Tosco, muito tosco, Gareth.) **. Logo bella**(Gareth: a letra maiúscula deve ter sido abduzida por aliens e dissecada em Marte. Só pode!)** começou a arfar e Edward percebeu q ela estava quase no orgasmo e ele também,**(Gareth: OH, NÃO!! ELES VÃO GOZAR AO MESMO TEMPO?! AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!#vomita seu intestino delgado#)** então ele intensificou mais o movimento e a Bella também com os quadris; e então os dois chegaram no auge do prazer ao mesmo dois estavam muito suados e muito cansados**(Vovó: "...E muito irritantes, e muito nojentos, e muito entediados, e muito entusiasmados...") (Gareth: Ao mesmo DOIS?! Aleluia. Pensei que eles iriam gozar ao mesmo TEMPO, mas como um pedaço da frase foi misteriosamente comido...)** porem muitos satisfeitos.**(Gareth: POREM é uma espécie de papagaio nativo do Cazaquistão, que devora plantações inteiras de uva silvestre, e faz seu ninho em rochas ígneas.)** Edward saiu devagar de dentro da Bella que deu uma gemidinha, então Edward se deitou do lado da Bella na cama passando os braços nela e ela colocou a cabeça no peito dele.** (Vovó: Comofas para tantos pronomes.)**

Bella: Edward eu te amo**(Gareth: Autora, eu te odeio.)**

Edward: eu também.

Bella: essa foi uma noite inesquecível!!**(Gareth: Pra mim também. Jamais esquecerei a tortura a que fui submetida hoje.)** - ela fitava o teto do quarto-.

Edward: pode ter certeza de que você terá muitas noites como essa**(Gareth: O QUÊ?! NEM MORTA, EDUARDA!! #se atira pela janela do térreo#)** –sorriso maliciosa-.

Bella se virou para ele e deu um beijo nele, e logo após os dois já estavam dormindo.

"TRIM, TRIM".** (Vovó: ONOMATOPÉIA DO CAPETA! #Vovó atira pedras na onomatopéia#)**

Bella e Edward acordaram com o barulho do telefone. Edward acordou,**(Gareth: Você já disse isso. Maldita narração nojenta.)** levantou da cama de Bella e foi atender ao telefone.

Edward: Alô.

*****: A noitada foi boa, maninho??** (Vovó: "Foi MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA!! Bella e eu falamos a noite inteira de homens! Depois comparamos esmaltes e trocamos maquiagens!") (Gareth: SENHOR, LIGARAM AO MESMO TEMPO QUE O SÉCSO ACABOU. Dez pau que é a Alice.) (GARETH (2): Agora imagina se ligam DURANTE o sécsu. QUE BELEZA! Atendem o celular, mortos de raiva e ouvem: "Sinto muito, seus pais morreram. Interrompi algo?" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! TOSCO!)**

Edward: Alice!**(Gareth: O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE?)** Como tu tá??** (Vovó: Edward gaúcho é tudo de mara!)**

Alice: Bem e virgem, se você quer saber, néh?!** (Vovó: Ninguém te perguntou, idiota. Podia ter omitido esse fato e feito um créu com o Jasper.) (Gareth: Você acha que o Ed não descobriria? Avalia o hímen dela todas as noites pra saber se ela é virgem!)**

Edward: que bom, porque se não eu castrava o Jasper!** (Vovó: E como ficariam suas noites de solidão sem ele?) (Gareth: HOHOHOHOHO!!!)**

Alice: deixa d ser mala!** (Vovó: Deixe de escrever. É preferível.)** E você e a Bella??

Edward: não é da sua conta**(Vovó: UI!) (Gareth: Tomou na caaaara!!)**. E ai, por que você ligou? Pra encher o saco?** (Vovó: Edward assumiu o posto de Homem do Saco.)**

Alice: o papai ligo pra mim**(Vovó: "E me disse para usar corretamente os tempos verbais. Como vê, eu não obedeci.")**. Por que você não atendeu o telefone quando ele te ligou?**(Gareth: "Estava ocupado metendo meu p... milimétrico em minha namorada ninfomaníaca!")**

Edward: Er... Não escutei! E ai?** (Vovó: Esses personagens vivem com dor!)**

Alice: eu imagino porque você não escutou...** (Vovó: "Pintar unhas requer muita concetração, queridinha!") (Gareth: "Afinal, pra dançar CRÉU, tem que ter disposição...")**Mais isso não vem ao caso. Ele mandou avisar que só vai chegar terça-feira e eu volto amanhã, depois do colégio, ok?

Edward: ok! Só isso?

Alice: JUÍZO!!** (Vovó: Pra quê?! Isso é supérfulo. Ninguém precisa de juízo realmente.) (Gareth: Realmente. Ripar requer todo e qualquer momento de insanidade.)**

Edward: isso eu não te garanto, tchau! –ele desligou o telefone na cara de Alice.

Bella: quem era? –ela estava enrolada no lençol e falava no ouvido dele-.

Edward: só a chata da Alice falando que o papai volta terça-feira e ela volta amanhã –ele disse abraçando ela e olhando maliciosamente nos olhos dela-.**(#Gareth se envolve em uma manta feita de dinamites e acende um fósforo#)**

Bella: mais um tempinho pra nós...** (Vovó: "...pintarmos as unhas.") (Gareth: "...praticarmos bung jump!")** –ela deu um beijo nele-.

Bella subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto tomar banho.**(Gareth: "...limpar a porra que pingava de sua vulva...")** Edward fez o mesmo, só que no quarto dele.**(Gareth: Detalhe importantíssimo. Se importa se eu dormir?) (Vovó: Eu nem peço permissão. Zzzzz)**

Edward e Bella conversavam enquanto comiam o café da amanhã.**(Gareth: "Menéna, que unhas lindas!! O que você usa?")**

Edward: vou ter que sair hoje, mais eu volto logo tá amor?** (Vovó: AMOR. AMOR. AMOR. Edward deve ser o filho perdido do Dumbledole.) (Gareth: Mais um que deve ter sido abusado pelo tio Dumbie. Pensei que ele só se aproveitava de pessoas com cicatriz em forma de raio.)**

Bella: aonde o senhor vai? Posso saber?** (Vovó: "Dar a bundinha para o Emmett, já que fui obrigado a te comer ontem. Vou tirar essa sensação de macho que há em mim.") (Gareth: "Fazer uma francesinha, já que você não sabe nada sobre unhas! Glaucicláudia fará as minhas, ela e suas mãos de fada!")**

Edward: não, não pode saber. É surpresa!

Bella: tá bom néh!** (Vovó: Morra, "néh"!!! Volte para os barços de Hades, de onde você nunca deveria ter saído!#Atira bolas de isopor no "néh"#) **–ela disse abaixando a cabeça-.

Edward: não fica assim amor, você vai gostar!** (Vovó: Duvido muito que ela goste de camisinhas com espinhos, Ed.) (Gareth: Você não sabia que a Bella é sadomasoquista? Enfia até abacaxis na vulva!)**

Bella: espero gostar mesmo.**(Gareth: Alguém entendeu essa "frase"?) (Vovó: Gostaria de conversar com a coerência desta fic, mas ela se encontra no habo da autora.) (Gareth: "HABO"?! WTF???) (Vovó: Um buraco de grande diâmetro e profundidade sem medida definida com números conhecidos.) (Gareth: AH, ok.)**

Edward beijou Bella ardentemente**(Gareth: Tão ardentemente que Bella pegou FOGO!)** e se levantou da mesa.** (Vovó: "Edward comeu 1 quilo de pimenta e beijou Bella.")**

Edward: já vou. Eu te ligo quando estiver chegando. Quero você linda!! Te amo!!** (Vovó: E eu te odeio por me fazer ler isso! Vou pedir a Gareth para amarrar o nome da autora em uma perna de galinha preta, e soltá-la na encruzilhada.) (Gareth: Dito e feito! Vai lá, Geucislaine, sijoga! #Joga a galinha Geuscislaine numa encruzilhada qualquer#)**

Bella: eu também!

Edward saiu com o carro e Bella ficou sozinha. O dia se passou devagar para Bella, já que ela estava sozinha, até que ela recebeu uma mensagem no celular.**(Gareth: "Você morrerá daqui a sete dias. Beijos, Samara.")**

"Tô chegando, não demora muito e quero você linda mesmo, entendeu? Beijos do seu Edward".** (Vovó: "Beijos do seu cafetão.") (Gareth: TOSCO. MUITO TOSCO.)**

Ela correu para o quarto, tomou banho e colocou uma calça jeans colada, uma blusinha branca e salto agulha.**(Gareth: Bella poota mode ON!! Vai rodar bolsa, Marilêude!!)** Ela desceu as escadas correndo e quando chegou na sala ele estava lá, com uma camisa social branca, calça jeans escura e sapatenis,** (Vovó: "SAPATENIS" é um calçado de baixo custo e de baixíssima qualidade utilizadas por putas de beira de estrada (AKA: Bella).)** segurando uma rosa vermelha.** (Vovó: E o que toda essa descrição cansativa fez de bom para mim. Meu dia acabou de se tornar um lixo devido a isso.#Vovó resmunga algo quase imcompreensível****#) (Gareth: Giant SHIT.)**

Edward: você está linda! –ele disse se aproximando dela e dando um selinho nela-. Bom, essa rosa é pra você, meu amor!** (Vovó: Tomara que ela fure o dedo em um espinho e sangre até murchar.) (Gareth: 1) Espinhos não: acúleos. 2) Desejo o mesmo.)**

Bella: que linda Edward!** (Vovó: O que é LINDA EDWARD, cara Gareth da Encruzilhada?) (Gareth: ...#suspira# "linda Edward" é um catus do Alaska, que foi alimento das focas-leiteras, das vacas-marinhas-de-corte, dos leões-marinhos-com-hemorróidas e das baleias nem-tão –azuis. Satisfeita? (...sei lá!))** Amei!

Edward: que bom! Agora, vamos. Quero te levar à um lugar muito especial.** (Vovó: Um motel de beira de estrada é super romântico.) (Gareth: "Uma moita!")**

Ele guiou Bella até seu carro e vendou os olhos dela.**(Gareth: Sexo as escuras!)**

Quando Bella abriu os olhos, ela se viu numa clareira, cercada de velas. No centro havia uma mesa com duas velas no centro, dois pratos (um de cada lado) e pétalas de rosa no chão.** (Vovó: A autora esqueceu de mencionar no summary: A fic não têm absolutamente NADA parecido com a realidade.) (Gareth: Ao som de Reginaldo Rossi.)**

Bella: é quase tão lindo como você, Edward!

Edward: eu sei... –sorrindo presunçoso-. Você gostou?**(Gareth: Se a Bella gostou, eu não sei, mas eu odiei essa fic quando li a primeira frase.)**

Bella: Claro!!

Ele puxou a cadeira pra Bella se sentar, ele se sentou na outra cadeira e assoviou, então Alice e Lidi apareceram. Alice segurava uma garrafa de vinho e Lidi uma bandeja com comida.**(Gareth: SENHOR, ALICE CULLEN E A OC ORDINÁRIA SÃO ESCRAVAS?!) (Vovó: Lerê, lerê...)** Elas serviram Edward e Bella e olharam pra ele.

Edward: podem ir, mais é pra ir pra casa, nada de ficar ouvindo, entenderam??

Alice: claro irmãozinho lindo do meu s2!!**(Gareth: OHSHIT. #busca seu Sniper as pressas#) (#Vovó acabou de se afogar em um penico#)**

Elas saíram e deixaram Edward e Bella sozinhos.

Bella: Sabe Edward, você tá muito longe... –ela olhou pra ele com um beicinho-.**(Gareth: Me impressiono como Bella ainda não incendiou o recinto! Com esse fogo todo, já era pra um quarteirão ter pego fogo!) (Vovó: A cadeira deve ser a prova de fogo.)**

Edward levou sua cadeira pra mais perto de Bella e deu um selinho nela.

Bella: assim tá melhor!

Quando Bella e Edward terminaram de comer, Edward se deitou no chão e Bella encostou sua cabeça do peito dele e ficaram olhando as estrelas.**(Vovó: CA-FO-NA!! Agora Edward irá fazer o quê, dizer que a Bella é a mulher da sua vida, e que quer se casar com ela, ter filhos com ela, ir pra PUTA QUE PARIU com ela?!) (Gareth: O romantismo FAIL dessa fic tá me dando enjôos.)**

Edward: você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, sabia? –ele falava enquanto brincava com o cabelo dela-.

Bella: E você na minha!

Edward: Bella, já pensou no futuro?**(Gareth: "...no banco Itaú você faz a sua previdência e se previne para o futuro!") (Vovó: "... sonho em estar grávida e descalça, com 6 filhos aos 23 anos, com você trabalhando de auxiliar de caixa em um mercadinho de esquina, sustentando nossa família com um salário mínimo e vários cartões Bolsa-Família e Bolsa-Escola.")**

Bella: como assim?

Edward: como os nossos pais vão reagir com a noticia do nosso namoro! Você acha que eles vão se importar muito?** (Vovó: Não!!! Que isso, bobagem a sua. Como eles podem se importar com dois adolescentes que vivem debaixo do mesmo teto transando o tempo inteiro e gemendo todas as noites?) (Gareth: Deixa de ser boba, Bella. Eles nem vão ouvir os seus gemidos pois vão estar transando também.)**

Bella: acho que a minha mãe não vai gostar muito, porque ela queria que fossemos só irmãos, entendeu**(Vovó: E eu gostaria que vocês "fossemos" pro inferno.) (Gareth: "fossemos" me lembra "fudelança".)**? Agora o seu pai... Não sei.** (Vovó: Aposto que o Carlisle vai quer entrar no Ménage...) (#Gareth vomita#)**

Edward: meu pai também não vai gostar muito, mais isso importa?** (Vovó: Não, ele é só o cara que te sustenta. A opinião dele não importa.)**

Bella: pra mim, não!** (Vovó: Isso!! Virem emos rebeldes e fujam de casa! Aposto que vocês voltam para lá depois de 3 dias.) (Gareth: Vamos fugir, deste lugar, baby... #fumando maconha#)**

Edward: nem pra mim. Vamos falar do presente, você gostou da surpresa?** (Vovó: A Bella deve estar pensando "Que cafona! Só não vou falar nada para não magoar os sentimentos dele!") (Gareth: "Fagner é um luxo!")**

Bella: foi maravilhosa! Eu não esperava por isso!** (Vovó: Nem eu. # Vovó vomita novamente no teclado#)( #Gareth sente ânsias de vômito#)**

Edward: que bom que você gostou.

Eles ficaram olhando as estrelas que havia no céu aquela noite**(Gareth: Estrelas que "havia" foi tosco até não poder mais. "Que havia no céu AQUELA noite" foi mais ainda.)**, até que Bella pegou no sono.** (Vovó: Olhar estrelas... Essa fic é proibida para pessoas que possuem baixa tolerância a mel. Pelamor, que lixo de fic é essa?! Quanto mais eu leio, mais sem noção ela se torna!)**

Edward levou Bella para a cama**(Vovó: UI!)** e ficou ao seu lado**(Vovó: Em cima.) (Gareth: De ladinho nela.) **, a observando dormir, até que ele pegou no sono.** (Gareth: Cafona!!!) (Vovó: Ele pegou no sono porque, muito sacana, queria que Bella acordasse para uma tranza seuvage, mas ela ferrou no sono!)**

Bella acordou cedo e viu Edward do seu lado. Ela levantou, se trocou e foi para a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã pra ele.

Ela subiu as escadas com uma bandeja e se sentou do lado de Edward.

Bella: dorminhoco, acorda! –ela fala no ouvido dele e ele acordou-.**(Vovó: Mintira! Ela deu uma bofetada na cara dele e depois jogou água gelada!) (Gareth: Nunca vou me acostumar com Edward Cullen dormindo! #Pula de cabeça em uma bigorna#)**

Edward: oi! Bom dia!

Bella: bom dia! Eu trouxe seu café da manhã.

Ele se sentou e deu um selinho nela.

Eles comeram o café e Edward foi se trocar.** (Gareth: Essa narração... #Afiando o machado#)**

Edward levou Bella para a escola e depois seguiu para a faculdade. Logo que a Bella saiu do carro, a Angela veio correndo para o lado dela.** (Vovó: "Me conta, colega, em quais posições vocês transaram? Fizeram o esquilo saltitante ou a broca de concreto?") (Gareth: "Minina, fez a posição da Cadelinha carente que eu te disse? Ou fez Sabiá rouco?")**

Angela: Bella, tudo bem?

Bella: Oi, eu to muito bem, e você como que ta?** (Vovó: Em estado vegetativo depois de todos os acentos negligenciados.) (Gareth: Prestes a morrer perante tantos erros.)**

Angela: eu to bem, mais to me matando de curiosidade, dês **(Vovó: "DÊS". É demais para mim. #Vovó atravessa uma agulha de tricô de uma orelha a outra#)(#Gareth sobe no Empire State e se joga do último andar#) **da festa de sábado, como assim namorando o Edward? Eu sei como namora é lógico mais é muito esquisito você falava tão mal dele e tals...** (Vovó: O que é "tals"? Uma torradeira japonesa que amarra cadaço e masca chiclete?) (Gareth: Internetês é um LEESHO!)**

Bella: Ang, depois eu te conto, vamos para a aula agora que daqui a poço bate o sinal.** (Vovó: Aproveite e se jogue neste "poço" que surgiu no meio da frase.) (#Gareth afoga Bella no tal "poço"#)**

Angela: mas você vai ter q me conta tudo direitinho ouviu néh?** (Vovó:#suspiro# E a tortura com o internetês continua. Essa autora deve ter trabalhado em Guantânamo. Não é possível um ser humano cometer tantos erros propositais assim!) (Gareth: Deve ter sido criogenizada à um século atrás e agora voltou para nos atazanar.) (Vovó: Ela trabalhou pro Hittler, então?) (Gareth: Suponho que sim.)**

Bella: ta bom Ang, depois eu te conto tudo.** (Vovó: Até a posição do canguru-perneta?) (Gareth: Até mesmo a raiz quadrada de pi?)**

As aulas passaram rapidinho e logo que a Bella foi para o pátio **(#Vovó invoca uma** **vírgula sacrificando um pintinho amarelinho#) **aAngela já estava esperando ela.** (Gareth: Os artigos antes do sujeito estão me dando tédio.) **

Angela: Bella, agora senta ai **(Vovó: Onde elas se sentaram para ter doído?) (Gareth: Penso em várias possibilidades.) **e me conta tudo!!

Bella: ah Ang... –e ela disse QUASE tudo para ela, menos o que aconteceu no final de semana -.**(Vovó: Não precisa esconder isso da Angela, querida. Ela está no mesmo ramo de trabalho que você.) (Gareth: Puta de esquina nível 7.) **

Angela: Bella, você ganhou na loteria com o Edward! Ele gosta mesmo de você, em?** (Vovó: Eu não diria isso...) (Gareth: Edward é feito de diamante, nem a loteria seria tão valiosa. Só meu dildo verde-escuro é mais valioso...)**

Bella: é o que parece néh!** (#Vovó éstá em um retito espiritual com o Osama e não pôde comentar esta atrocidade#)(#Gareth foi tentar naufragar no Mar Morto#)** –ela estava vermelha com o comentário da amiga-.

Angela: ele vai vir te buscar?

Bella: acho que vai, por que?** (Vovó: "... Eu queria perguntar se ele curte Ménage.") (Gareth: "Quem sabe ele quer me pegar também?") **

Angela: não, é que eu acho tão fofinho isso!!** (Vovó: Escroto mudou de nome agora?) (Gareth: FOFÃO! SEU AMIGO DO PEITO!)**

Bella: ai Ang... Só você mesmo!** (Vovó: Só esta autora mesmo! Consegue fazer com que eu perca meu tempo lendo esta idiotice sem fim!)**

Angela: Bella, eu nunca tive um namorado que fizesse isso!** (Vovó: Correção: você NUNCA teve um namorado. Vai morrer virgem!!! Hahaha!) (Gareth: Angela virgem. Não creio.)** –agora ela estava com um pouco de inveja-.**(Vovó: Lógico! Ela dá pra alguém e você não! Hahaha!) (Gareth: Angela ficando sem dar. Não creio.(2))**

Bella: vamos pra aula!** (Vovó: Mintira. A autora deve ter esquecido uma palavra (como sempre): VAMOS ****MATAR**** AULA!)**

Na faculdade de Edward, na hora do intervalo**(Vovó: Faculdade não tem intervalo, querida autora. Mas, como você nunca chegará em um lugar assim, pra você não faz diferença saber isso.)**, ele, Jasper e Emmett estavam conversando.

Emmett: e ai Edward**(Vovó: Eles estam trepando no "intervalo da faculdade" e gemendo assim tão alto?) (Gareth: "Ai ,Ed! Vai, Ed! Mais forte, Ed. Enfia tudo, Ed!")**, me conte tudo sobre você e a Bella.** (Vovó: Parece mulher velha e mau amada, que vive falando da vida dos outros.) (Gareth: "Cumade! Minha cumade, conte-me tudo, não me esconda-me nada!"**

Edward também contou tudo para Emmett e Jasper, menos o que aconteceu no fim de semana.** (Vovó: Até parece! Homem A-DO-RA falar sobre isso! Eles fazem uma listinha para não perder a contagem e falam disso para quem quiser ouvir! Bella caiu na boca do povão!) (Gareth: Se bobear, conta quantos pelos pubianos Bella tinha.) **

Jasper: acho que ainda não caiu a ficha direito cara, não me acostumei ver você dois se beijando por ai!** (Vovó: Como se faz alguma coisa por "ai'? Quando se sente um dor suportável ou quando se deita em uma cama de pregos?) (Gareth: Vovó, sua desatualizada! Quando se deita em uma cama de pregos, não se sente dor.)**

Edward: EU que ainda não me acostumei ver você pegando a MINHA irmã**(Vovó: Edward querido, pela lógica, você pega a irmã de alguém, e o alguém pode pegar a sua maninha também. Todo mundo se pega, então a felicidade ressurge no Vale dos Dinossauros!) (Gareth: Abusou do ópio, né Vovó?!)** –ele disse um pouco bravo-.

Jasper riu mais**(Gareth:Você não deveria estar aí, "I".)** não falou nada.

Emmett: você nem pode reclamar Ed!! Lembra quando você começou a ficar com a minha irmã, Lauren...? **(Vovó: Tomanacara!) (Gareth: Comofas/)**–ele disse no mesmo tom que Edward usou para falar com Jasper.

Edward: er... Lembro –ele disse fazendo uma careta-. Mais e ai, como ela ta?** (Vovó: "Era Lauren agora é Carlão.") (Gareth: "Mais fudida, impossível.")**

Emmett: ela ta morando no Brasil, em São Paulo, ta fazendo faculdade lá **(Vovó: FACULDADE NO BRASIL. Ah, tá. Finjo que acredito.) (Gareth: O povo dos EUA vindo para o BRASIL querendo fazer faculdade. Não creio.(3))** –ele disse tranqüilo até que ficou todo eufórico-. Ela vai vir passar um tempo aqui em Forks!** (Vovó: A história se passa em Forks ou Phoenix? Até agora a autora não decidiu. TOMANOCU. Acho que a autora só assistiu a porcaria do filme, PENSOU que PODIA escrever uma fic sobre Twilight e saiu esta merda.) (Gareth: Maldita fic sem noção de tempo e espaço.)**

Jasper: sério?! –ele disse brincando-**(Vovó: Redundância no cu da autora.) (Gareth: SÉRIO e BRINCANDO. Não sei o que dizer.)**. Ela até que é gostosinha...** (Vovó: A Gretchen também é. Pega ela, Jasper! #ironia muito concentrada#) (Gareth: GRETCHEN GOSTOSA?! Prefiro a Rita Cadilac.)**

Edward e Emmett olharam pra ele sérios e Jasper ficou supersem**(Vovó: "supersen" é um remédio para impotência sexual do Mickey?) (Gareth: Que nada, é o remédio de autocontrole do Pato Donald!)** graça.

Emmett: minha irmã não é pro seu bico não Jass!!** (Vovó: E as vírgulas se atiram nas cataratas da Foz do Iguaçu.) (Gareth: "Jass"? Ui, Emmett! Apelidjenho carinhoso! Quase o confundi com a Jessica!)**

Edward: e você ta saindo com a Alice, esqueceu??** (Vovó: E você se esqueceu dos acentos, BrunyUrie "graxxxinha"!/Hebe)**

Jasper: ok! Já entendi o recado! E eu só tava brincando!** (Vovó: "... de médico com a Alice.") (Gareth: "De Dr. Frankenstein!")**

Edward saiu da faculdade e foi direto para o colégio de Bella. Ela estava lá, na frente da escola, esperando por ele.** (Vovó: Minitirinha. Ela estava TENTANDO achar um cliente disposto a pagar cincão.) (Gareth: "...segurando sua bolsinha de couro, e rodando-a freneticamente...")**

Bella: oi! –ela disse sorrindo e abrindo a porta do carro-.

Edward sorriu pra ela e deu um selinho nela.** (#Gareth atira no narrador#)**

Bella: Edward! Estamos na frente da minha escola!** (Vovó: Chamam este BORDEL de escola?) (Gareth: Colégio Múltipla Escolha, AKA: Zona.)**

Edward: e daí? Todos os nossos amigos já sabem, e além do mais, isso foi um aviso pros moleques nem chegarem perto de você, entendeu?** (Vovó: Ele quer colocar medo nos "moleques" e ameaça a Bella. BIPOLARIDADE É FODA.) (Gareth: QUE MARA. Edward bipolar é meu sonho de consumo.)** –ele disse sorrindo torto. **(Vovó: Desentorta essa cara, menino!) (Gareth: Já te disse, se quiser marco uma hora com o Dr. Ray, e...)**

Bella revirou os olhos e ligou o rádio.** (Vovó: Ela poderia revirar os olhos e enfiá-los para sempre no lóbulo frontal do cérebro. Ainda bem que pra sonhar não cobra imposto.)**

Bella: você vai buscar a Alice?** (Vovó: "... não, Jasper vai comer ela depois da escola.")**

Edward: sim –ele disse olhando fixamente para frente-. Eu tava pensando em comprar uma pizza e chamar o pessoal mais tarde lá em casa, que tal?** (Vovó: Realmente. Uma pizza vai dar e sobrar para toda essa gente. Espero que o Edward não esteja fazendo Contabiliddade ou Engenharia na faculdade.)**

Bella: uma reunião?** (Gareth: "Suruba? AMAY!")**

Edward: é... –olhando pra Bella sorrindo-. Eu, você, a Alice, o Jasper, o Emmett e aquela garota que ele ficou na festa, pode ser?**(Gareth: SWING?! BERENICE, SEGURA! NÓS VAMOS BATER!!) (Vovó: Sem comentários.) **

Bella: tá, acho que vai ser legal! –ela disse dando um selinho nele**(Gareth: Esse povo deve viver com a boca colada! Só pode!) (Vovó: E alguém poderia colar a boca do narrador?)** enquanto Alice vinha para o carro.

Alice: que casalzinho lindo!! –ela disse brincando. **(Gareth: Alice, sua puta! Como o seu cafetão te deixou sair do ponto?) (Vovó: Simples, ela fugiu.) **

Edward: Alice... –olhando feio para a irmã.** (Vovó: E o Edward usa o olhar Quasímodo na Alice!)**

Bella: deixa ela Edward!**(Gareth: Como a vírgula não está aqui, presumo que Bella a enfiou no...)** –ele olhou brava pra ele e depois deu uma piscadinha-. Quando ela estiver com o Jasper, ela vai ver qual é o casalzinho lindo da vez! =P **(Gareth: Emoticon?! De novo?! #joga o PC em um gêiser#)(#Vovó se joga no gêiser#)**

Alice: a gente!** (Vovó: Comofas/)** –fazendo cara de triste -. Poxa**(Vovó: Alice Pateta Cullen?)**, eu tava brincando!!

Edward e Bella riram e eles foram pra casa.** (Vovó: "E fizeram uma suruba do barulho, usando várias posições e altos dildos!"/ Narrador da Sessão da Tarde)**

Edward, Bella e Alice foram para a cozinha e Edward deixou o dinheiro na bancada.** (Gareth: Dinheiro? Bella vai receber adiantado! SE DEU BEM, CADELA!) (Vovó: Aproveita isso não acontece todo dia, mona.)**

Edward: liguem pro pessoal que eu vou tomar banho.** (Vovó: "Com o meu patinho de borracha.")**

Alice: sim, e o que mais o senhor deseja patrão?** (Vovó: "Séquissu seuvage com um negão bem dotado.") (Gareth: Eu diria "sinhô", já que o negócio aqui é escravidão...)** –ela disse irônica.

Edward: eu já fiz bastante coisa! –ele sério-. Olha: eu dei a idéia, eu dei o dinheiro e trouxe vocês para casa! –**(Gareth: Nossa, que colaboração. Eu DEI (o dinheiro), eu DEI (a idéia)... Sempre suspeitei de você, Eduarda!) (Vovó: Ele lida bem com sua profissão, só isso.) **fingindo estar decepcionado com elas-. E o que vocês, ingratas, fizeram??? **(Gareth: "Seeeeeeeeeeecsu!") (Vovó: "Dar a bundinha dói, sabia?")**Nada!

Bella: oh! Coitadinho dele! –ela disse se aproximando dele e apertando suas bochechas-. Alice, sobe!

Alice: o que?? –surpresa.

Bella: vai tomar banho!!**(Gareth: Na caaaaaaara!)** –sorrindo-. E o Edward liga pro pessoal, ok?

Alice: ah, tá! –ela subiu as escadas correndo**(Gareth: Espero que ela tropece, prenda o pescoço no corrimão e se enforque lá!) (Vovó: E aproveite para prender a cabeça nas grades do corrimão e fique lá para sempre, com os corvos devorando seus olhos e o Carlisle se aproveitando da bundinha desprotegida!)** e gritou-. Eu ligo pro Jass!!

Edward: não demora muito!!

Bella: vem cá, vem... **(Gareth: Oh, tédio... Quer transar?) (Vovó: E ainda perguntam o porquê das altas taxas de natalidade...)**–ela sentou no balcão e chamou ele.

Edward: Bella, a Alice tá em casa! –ele disse se aproximando dela e sorrindo maliciosamente.

Bella: e daí?**(Gareth: "... é bom que ela faz um ménage com a gente!") (Vovó: "Eu gosto de platéia!")** –se fazendo de desentedia.

Edward: Bella... –ele começou a beija-la **(Vovó: ARGH. Nojo, muito nojo. VÁBEIJARSEUPAUED!)**ardentemente.

Ele foi descendo os beijos, passando pelo pescoço, pela clavícula e parando nos seios, enquanto ele acariciava a cintura de Bella.**(Gareth: Será que toda vez que eles fizerem sexo vai ser A MESMA COISA?! Falta de criatividade: total.) (Vovó: Pois é, tá na hora de usar a fantasia de enfermeira, querida, ou a Graucicreide vai tomar seu bofe!)**

Bella: Chega! –ela disse rindo e descendo do balcão-. Amanhã tem mais!**(Gareth: Se depender de mim, não. #pega uma serra elétrica e vai atrás do casal#)(Vovó: Isso aí Gareth!! Desmembra!!!)**

Edward: Bella!! –ele disse bravo-. Se era só pra me deixar excitado nem precisava faze nada, néh!** (Gareth: Estou ficando sem idéias para comentar sobre o internetês. Então, digo o básico: MERDA.) (Vovó: Eu acho que o caso do Edward é Viagra.)**

Bella: eu adoro te ver bravinho!** (Gareth: Diga isso a um PittBull e me faça feliz!)** **(Vovó: Um Pittbull que não come à 15 dias, de preferência.)**–ela deu um selinho nele e subiu pro quarto.

Edward foi atrás dela, mais ela trancou a porta do quarto.

Pens. Bella: eu AMO ver ele todo excitado quando passa a mão pelo meu corpo (*-*)**(Gareth: Autora se masturbando mode ON.) (Vovó: É um fato cientificamente comprovado: As autoras trash de Twilight se mastubam ao escrever.)**, mais é tão fofinha a cara dele quando eu falo não (^^)**(Gareth: Autora usando um vibrador mode ON.) (Vovó: A autora não entende nada sobre machinhos. Se soubesse, perceberia que o Ed está correndo para os braços da Graucicreide neste momento.)**...

Edward: Bella, abre a porta!** (Gareth: ABRE A PORTA, MARIQUINHA!) (Vovó: Eu entendi: "Bella, abre as pernas!")** –ele disse baixo pra Alice não escutar-.

Ela se aproximou da porta, rindo, e disse também baixo.** (Vovó: Uma anã tomou o lugar da Bella.)**

Bella: eu vou tomar banho, então... VOCÊ liga pro pessoal, tá gostosão??** (Vovó: "tá gostosão" é um ritual egípicio para a masturbação da realeza, que era realizada todos os dias pela corte.) (Gareth: Segundo o almanaque "Cartuchos de Impressora: Como instalá-los" , "tá gostosão" é uma peça com formato de nádega, que é essencial para o cartucho da impressora PrintMaster.)**

Edward: você ainda vai se arrepender de ter feito aquilo comigo...** (Vovó: "Eu vou arracar seu cabelo, mocréia!")**

Bella: veremos! Tchau!!

Ela saiu da porta e foi para o banheiro rindo. Edward desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, ligar para seus amigos.**(#Gareth sacrifica três galinhas pretas, numa tentativa de matar o narrador#)(#Vovó foge para Colômbia para se juntar as FARC#)**

Mais ou menos sete horas, Edward estava na sala, com uma bermuda preta e branca, uma camiseta branca e tênis; sentado no sofá, esperando Alice e Bella ficarem prontas.**(Gareth: Nossa, que importância esse fato tem para a fic? Se o Edward estivesse vestido de Bozo, faria alguma diferença?) (Vovó: Se ele estivesse de Bozo, seria mais excitante para BrunyUrie.)**

Alice parou no meio da escada, com um vestido curto roxo.** (Vovó: E a linguiça não para de crescer! (juro que não pensei bobagem)) **

Alice: cadê a Bella?

Edward: **(Vovó: "Ela está se divertindo com o poodle, já que você não faz o silviço direito.")**a noiva tá se arrumando ainda –ele disse fazendo uma careta-. Onde você pensa que vai com ESSE vestido??** (Vovó: "Dar para o Jasper e quem mais quiser!")**

Alice: o que tem de mais?

Edward: o que tem de menos você quer disser; olha a TAMANHO dele!!** (Vovó: Ed tá MOR-REN-DO de inveja porque não tem um dessa cor.) (Gareth: "...vai ficar perfeito em mim! Me empresta??")**

Alice: Nem começa com o piti, tá legal?** (Vovó: Isso, Alice! Ensina boas maneiras para a cachorra!) (Gareth: Adestramento da cadelinha Eduarda. #busca uma câmera#)** –ela se sentou ao lado dele.

Os dois iam começar a brigar de novo quando Bella apareceu e se sentou no colo de Edward com uma saia preta não muito curta, uma blusinha rosa e salto alto.** (Vovó: E? O que isso tem haver com o plot?) (Gareth: ROUPA DE PUTA, ROUPA DE PUTA!!)**

Bella: vão começar a brigar de novo?** (Vovó: "Não, vou arrancar os olhos de Edward e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas!")**

Edward: íamos, mais já que a minha donzela chegou –ele se levantou e pegou Bella no colo-, eu preciso rapta-la!** (Vovó: Os acentos agudos fogem da autora. Impressionante o quanto o Português de medo de autores trash.) (Gareth: Edward é o próprio DOM QUIXOTE, né...)**

Alice: para de graça que a galera já deve tá chegando Ed –ela estava séria.** (Gareth: Espero que eles tragam as vírgulas.)**

Bella: eu tô com ela **(Vovó: "... na cama e no resto!") (Gareth: UI!)**–ela disse olhando pra ele.

Edward deixou Bella no chão, fez uma careta e foi pro salão de festas.

Alice: acho que ele tá de TPM!** (Vovó: Certainly. (perdi a conta)) (Gareth: Pois é. Edward é mesmo Eduarda.)**

Bella: eu vou lá, peguei um pouco pesado com ele hoje!** (Vovó: "... Eu não devia ter colocado o dildo nele com tanta força...") (Gareth: "...fizemos sexo mais de dez vezes! Ele deve estar um caco!")** –ela disse rindo.

Edward estava arrumando a mesa e as poltronas quando Bella chegou.

Bella: não precisava sair de lá, sabia?** (Vovó: Uma frase acentuada corretamente? Estou surpresa. Tanto que me jogarei da ponte que liga NY City ao Brooklin. #dito e feito#) (Gareth: PORÉM está sem letra maiúscula, então irei simplesmente espancar a autora, ok?)**

Edward: você não precisa ter feito aquilo comigo hoje, sabia? –ele disse irônico-.

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Edward a segurou com força contra seu corpo e ela disse beijando o seu pescoço.** (Vovó: Bella tem duas bocas em sua face. Medinho.)**

Bella: Eu adoro ver sua cara de decepção, sabia?**(Gareth: Bella deve ADORAR quando Edward brocha...)**

Edward: eu não acho graça nenhuma!** (Vovó: Parece um menina de 5 anos fazendo birra.)**

Bella: eu sei. Tô desculpada??

Edward: isso nós veremos **(Vovó: Olha! A autora aprendeu uma palavra nova e quer nos mostrar que sabe escrevê-la!)**–ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.** (Gareth: Quantas vezes o Edward já sorriu maliciosamente nessa fic? O do livro era mais casto.) (Vovó: O livro fazia um pouquinho (bem pouco mesmo) de sentido.)**

Bella: alguma idéia?** (Vovó: "Muitas!!! Você sabe fazer a posição Coruja do Alabama?")**–também sorrindo maliciosamente.** (Gareth: Putz. TODO MUNDO É PERVERTIDO NESSA PORRA!! A vida não é só transar não, caros colegas!) (Vovó: Poisé, comer linguiça é importante mas não é tudo.)**

Edward: várias! E na maioria você está gemendo o meu nome!** (Vovó: "Willian Bonner!") (Gareth: "Lourisláudo")**

Bella: tarado! –ela disse rindo e se separando do abraço.

Edward se aproximou dela e deu um beijo nela.** (Vovó: Morra, narador!!! # Pega sua AK47#) (#Gareth é levada pelo rio de mel#)**

Quando Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper chegaram, todos foram para o salão de festas, no fundo da casa. Eles se sentaram na seguinte ordem: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella e Rosalie em um circulo**(Vovó: Se a palavra estivesse acentuada corretamente, eu diria que era um CÍRCULO de macumba. Mas, como isso não aconteceu, farei o de sempre mandando a autora tomar no cu.)**. Eles começaram a beber e a conversar.** (Vovó: Noosa!!! Meu dia ficou mais feliz-alegre depois de mais um parágafo idiota descrevendo coisas inúteis!) (Gareth: "Menéna, comprei uma sandalhinha nova que é maravilhosa! Você tem que ver!")**

Emmett: que tal jogarmos verdade ou consequência??** (Gareth: OMG. Só faltava isso. Agora sim isso é um trash. TODA FIC COM VERDADE OU CONSEQUÊNCIA DESCAMBA PRA SURUBA. FATO.)**

Jasper: tô dentro, mais vale TUDO!! Até troca de casais e beijos gays.** (Vovó: Jasper é LOUCA pra beijar o Edward com platéia.) (Gareth: IMAGINEM A CENA. Os Cullens jogando Verdade ou Consequência, se beijando como loucos e fazendo swing. Traduzindo: SURUBA!)**

Rosalie: e ai? –olhando pra Bella.

Bella: acho que vai ser legal! –ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente-.**(#Gareth arranca o sorriso malicioso da cara da Bella#) (#Vovó enrola um pedaço de folha de bananeira e acende discretamente#)**

Edward olhou feio para Bella mais pegou uma garrafa de vodka que estava vazia e rodou.**(#Gareth solta seu enxame de abelhas assassinas na palavra "mais"#) (#Vovó se veste de papel alumino em uma tempestade#)** Emmett e Alice.

Alice: consequência!

Emmett: hum... Você tem que dar um selinho... Na Bella!** (Vovó: Se solta, beesha loka!! Assume seu lado 44 bico largo!)**

Alice e Bella se olharam.**(Gareth: "É pra já, gostosa!")**

Bella: fala sério Em!! Isso é nojento!** (Vovó: Não é pior do que o Edward "BEIJA-LA".) (Gareth: FemmeSlash é nojento. FemmeSlash TRASH é muito pior.)**

Emmett: mais não vale TUDO??** (Vovó: Até chupar a meia usada do Jasper?) (Gareth: Até lamber cacos de vidro e mastigar giletes?)**

Bella e Alice: tá bom! –fazendo careta-.

Elas se levantaram e deram o selinho.**(Gareth: "E, como gostaram do selinho, acabaram se pegando no meio da sala, enquanto os outros olhavam, aterrorizados.") (#Vovó fica com medo de Gareth#)**

Jasper: isso foi MUITO estranho!** (Vovó: Até parece. Você acha que ela fez o que durante o fim de semana na casa da Lidi? Brincou de boneca?) (Gareth: VOCÊ deu a idéia, então cale a boca e fique em seu cantinho emo, passando rímel e delineador.)** –com cara de assustado-.

Edward: pois é...

Alice pegou a garrafa e girou. Rosalie e Edward.

Edward: verdade.

Rosalie: você deu uns cata no Emmett ontem, no banheiro masculino??** (Vovó: É verdade que a autora pagava propina para ser aprovada em Português?) (Gareth: E você ainda pergunta?)**

Edward: Claro que na... Sim!** (Gareth: E ele ainda tentou negar... tsk, tsk...) (Vovó: Esqueceu de acrescentar: e falhou miseravelmente.)**

Bella e Alice começaram a rir. Edward ignorou as risadinhas e girou. Jasper e Bella.

Bella: consequência!**(Gareth: Bella RADICAL, pede logo um caralho entre as pernas!) (Vovó: Pede? Acho que ela não liga mais para as formalidades.)**

Jasper: você vai ter que... Dançar creu com... O Emmett!** (Vovó: SIJOGA, amada! Aproveita a chance e o convide para ficar até mais tarde.) (Gareth: Comofas pra dançar CREU? Essa dança é aquela em que os dançarinos se despem e ficam girando freneticamente, até caírem tontos e vomitando?)**

Edward: Jasper... Se você quiser morrer, fala logo!!** (Gareth: "Eu quero sim! Morrer de TESÃO, bofe! Vem! Me possua!") (Vovó: "Me chama de Laudismára que eu me mato!! Vem meu bofe, sou toda sua!")**

Jasper: foi mal! –olhando sério pro Edward-. E ai Bella**(Vovó: "ai Bella". Por acaso o Jasper é passivo?) (Gareth: HOHOHO...#imaginando Bella enfiando três dedos no rego cabeludo de Jasper#)(Vovó: Só pra constar, gays tem o fiofó depilado devido aos exercícios contínuos da área em questão.) (Gareth: A-R-G-H. NOJO.)**, pode começar!

Emmett se levantou e colocou a música.**(Gareth: "Eu nasci... A dez mil anos atrás... E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba de mais...") (Vovó: "Quero vê-la sorrir, quero vê-la cantar, quero ver o seu corpo, dançar sem parar!")**

Emmett: prometo não abusar muito dela, tá Edward?

Rosalie: acho muito bom mesmo Sr. Emmett!**(Gareth: "Senão eu fico com inveja, bofe!")** –olhando feio pra ele**(Vovó: Olhar Quasímodo mode on.)**.

Bella começou a dançar. Ela ficou muito vermelha e Emmett não conseguiu dançar muito bem**(Vovó: OU ela não sabe fazer com platéia.) (Gareth: Um tomate e um fisiculturista dançando CREU. Medo)**, ele ficava rindo por causa da cara que a Bella fazia**(Vovó: Como se faz uma cara?)**. Bella se sentou de novo**(Gareth: "...no pau de Edward...")** e rodou a garrafa. Edward e Jasper.

Jasper: consequência!

Edward: agora você vai se foder!!** (Vovó: Quem é o ativo e quem é o passivo? Eu fiquei na dúvida...)** –ele falou sorrindo torto-. Você vai ter que dançar "na boquinha da garrafa" só de cueca no meio da rua!** (Vovó: Achei que ele ia dizer: "dançar na boquinha da garrafa usando meu brinquedo como substituto da garrafa".) (Gareth: MELDELS.)**

Jasper: fala sério! –ele disse bravo-. Que coisa mais gay; só de cueca!!** (Vovó: Pois é, Edward não se decide logo. Ele fica no meio do armário sem saber se saí ou se fica.) (Gareth: Edward, se assume, bee! Você quer ver o bumbum sécsi do Jasper, né, sua louca!)**

Edward: AGORA!!

Jasper levantou, pegou uma latinha de cerveja e todos foram no meio da rua.** (Vovó: Achei que era "na garrafa".) (Gareth: Também achei. Talvez Jasper dance "na cabecinha do falo", também.)**

Jasper: puta que pariu!! **(Gareth: OLHA A BOCA, MOCINHA! Tá de castigo!) (Vovó: Boca sujammm!! Sem-vergonhammm!)**–ele disse baixo enquanto tirava a roupa-.

Todos riam enquanto ele colocava a latinha na posição. Eles começaram a cantar e Jasper a rebolar.** (Gareth: #Morre de rir com a imagem mental# Jasper é a nova loira do Tchan e eu não sabia?) (#Vovó foi beber Red Bull com desinfetante#)** Edward pegou o celular e tirou uma foto.** (Gareth: Ai, amica, me manda essa foto que eu quero me masturbar vendo esse bumbumzinho lindo!)**

Jasper: NADA DE FOTOS!!! –ele disse gritando e parando de dançar.

Edward: ok!!

Ele continuou a dançar.** (Gareth: Se empolgou, Sheila Mello?) (Vovó: Quem não se alucinaria com um ritmo tão intenso? É na boquinha da garrafa, é na boca da garrafa, vai descendo na boquinha da garrafa!!#dançando# )** Quando ele acabou, ele se vestiu rapidamente e todos foram pra dentro.

Alice: Que bumbum lindo Jasper!!** (Vovó: Jasper deve ter bilusquinho pequeno, porque Alice só notou a bundinha.) (Gareth: "Aquela bunda flácida, mole e caída... Ai que tesão!")** –ela disse rindo-.

Emmett: eu gostei da cuequinha azul dele quando ele rebolava!!** (Gareth: Emmett, CONTENHA A SUA EMÍLIA INTERIOR, okay?) (Vovó: É incontrolável. Muito mais forte que ele.)** –ele falou mandando beijos para o Jasper-.

Jasper: deixa você comigo Edward!!!** (Vovó: "Eu vou te mostrar que sou melhor do que qualquer mulher!") (Gareth: "Eu vou te dar tanto prazer como você nunca viu!")** –ele estava furioso-.

Edward: ninguém mandou você fazer aquilo com a Bella... –ele disse sorrindo e beijando ela.** (Gareth: "ela" quem? A garrafa? A bunda bonita? A cueca azul? A rua? A casa? A BESTA APOCALÍPTICA?!)**

Jasper rodou a garrafa. Alice e Rosalie.

Rosalie: verdade!

Alice: é verdade que você já deu pro Olívio Wood**(Vovó: HP? Achei que era Twilight.)**, aquele feioso, CDF e espinhoso da faculdade do Emmett?** (Gareth: Espinhoso? O que é isso? E o que você tem contra os feios e CDF, Alice? Uma vez eu dei pra um, e, meldelz, não me arrependi...)**

Rosalie: é! –ela disse fazendo uma careta-.**(Vovó: Quanta classe, Rosalie! Porque não disse que foi a Rosálie, sua irmã gêmea malvada?)**

Edward: vô perguntar pra ele amanhã Rose!!** (Gareth: Cadê a vírgula? E o avô do Edward ainda é vivo?)** –sorrindo presunçoso pra ela-**(Gareth: Os sorrisos de Edward são multiuso. Ora são presunçosos, ora são maliciosos...)**. Aposto que ele vai adorar ficar sabendo que você disse isso!

Emmett: Respeito... –olhando feio pra Edward-.

Rosalie rodou a garrafa. Jasper e Emmett.

Emmett: consequência!** (Gareth: BEIJO GAY! BEIJO GAY!) (Vovó: Dançar Calypso? Imitar Lady Gaga? Se vestir de Priscila da Tv Colosso?)**

Jasper: Você vai ter que fazer um showzinho pra Rose, entendeu?** (Gareth: Ah... não?)**

Emmett: aqui?? Na frente de todo mundo???** (Vovó: SIJOGA, amada. (2)) (Gareth: Não, dentro do meu penico. É CLARO QUE É AQUI, IMBECIL!)**

Jasper: aham!!** (Gareth: What the...) (Vovó: Quando eu enteder, colocarei o comentário.)**

Rosalie: te amo Jasper!! –ela disse brincando-.**(Gareth: Te amo, vírgula! Não vá embora! Fique comigo!)**

Jasper levantou e colocou uma música sensual pro Emmett.**(Gareth: "Chuva de prata, que cai sem parar... quase me mata de tanto esperar...") (Vovó: "A Lua me traiu, acreditei que era pra valer, a Lua me traiu, fiquei sozinha e louca por você...")** Emmett se levantou, ficou na frente de Rosalie e começou a dançar. Ele tirou a Camiseta bem devagar, depois tirou a bermuda e ficou só de boxer branca**(Vovó: A autora é tarada por cuecas, tome nota.)**. Rosalie fazia caras e bocas enquanto ele tirava a roupa. Jasper e Edward riam e Bella e Alice fingiram que não viram nada.** (Vovó: Argh. A autora com certeza é uma virgem desesperada.) (#Gareth manda um negão via Sedex 10 para a autora saciar suas noites de solidão#)**

Emmett: chega!

Ele colocou suas roupas e girou a garrafa. Emmett e Edward.** (Gareth: BEIJO GAY! BEIJO GAY! (2)) (Vovó: SADÔMASÔ!!)**

Edward: consequência!

Emmett: você vai ter que… Beijar o seio de Bella.** (Vovó: Procure com a lupa, Edward.) (Gareth: Hehehehe... safadjenho!)**

Bella: tu não presta Emmett!!

Edward: posso fazer isso no quarto, pode ser? –ele disse sorrindo torto.** (Gareth: Você não consegue sorrir direito, Edward?) (Vovó: "Pau que nasce torto, nunca se endireita,** **Menina que requebra  
A mãe pega na cabeça!")**

Bella ficou furiosa com comentário e deu um tapa no braço de Edward.** (Vovó: O narrador ressurgiu das cinzas. Medo. Muito medo. (milhares)) (Gareth: Nossa! Pra tanto drama deve ter ARRANCADO o braço do Edward!)**

Edward: o que foi??

Ele chegou bem perto dela. Bella escondeu o rosto no ombro dele. Edward riu e deu um beijo rápido no seio dela.** (Gareth: Quê??? Ela escondeu o rosto no OMBRO dele e, ainda sim ele conseguiu beijar o SEIO dele? Contorcionista!) (Vovó: Beto Carreiro World aguarda você, Bella!)**

Edward: pronto! –ele disse sério-.

Ele pegou a garrafa e virou. Rosalie e Alice.** (Gareth: BEIJO GAY! BEIJO GAY! (3)) (Vovó: Truques com facas!)**

Alice: consequência!** (Gareth: "Faz uma briga de aranha no meio da sala!") (Vovó: "Vai pro saco, 02!")**

Rosalie: tira a bermuda do Jasper só com a boca!

Alice ficou sem fala e muito vermelha.** (Vovó: "Eu nunca fiz isso com platéia, tenho vergonha!") (Gareth: Mais um tomate a solta.)**

Edward: Jasper, toma cuidado, viu??** (Gareth: Quem devia ter cuidado era a Alice! Vai que ela arranca o pau da Sheilla Mello com essas presas de serpente?) (Vovó: Santa Linguiça, Batman!)**

Jasper: relaxa Edward!!** (Gareth: ONDE ESTÃO AS VÍRGULAS, AUTORA?? E AS LETRAS MAIÚSCULAS, ONDE ESTÃO??) (Vovó: No intestino do Fulano.)**

Alice se aproximou e desabotoou a bermuda. "Algo" cresceu derrepente**(Vovó: O mostro do Lago Ness. E o que foi este "derrepente"? Um mijo do capeta?)** **(#Gareth arrancou seu fígado com uma pinça#)**e todos começaram a rir. Alice olhou sem graça pro Jasper. Jasper ficou um tanto desconcertado e deu de ombros. Alice desceu com o zíper e tirou o mais rápido possível a bermuda dele.** (Gareth: Santa Chatice, Batman!) (Vovó: Zzzzz(algumas centenas))**

Alice girou a garrafa. Bella e Emmett.

Emmett: verdade.

Bella: é verdade que você já... Deu... Pro... Jacob??** (Vovó: Pergunta idiota...) (Gareth: WHAT?)**

Emmett: Jacob??-ele disse brincando-. Claro!! Ele é o meu bofe queridinha!!** (Vovó: ... resposta idiota.) (Gareth: Não brinca não, Emmett... Vai que a gente acredita!)**

Todos riram e giraram a garrafa pela última vez. Alice e Bella.

Bella: consequência!

Alice: eu vou ser boazinha com você Bella: você vai ter que dar uns amassos com o meu irmão sentada no balcão do barzinho.** (Vovó: Isso são negócios para ela, querida. Nem precisava do jogar para isso.) (Gareth: Bella faz isso O TEMPO TODO, minha filha! Nem precisava pedir!)**

Bella e Edward foram até o canto do salão, onde tinha um barzinho. Bella se sentou no balcão e Edward se aproximou dela.

Bella: vai aguentar mais uma sessão?** (Gareth: HOHOHO! Edward vai brochar!! #morrendo de rir#)(Vovó: Não o culpo. Bella é realmete brochante.)** –falando baixinho no ouvido dele-.

Edward: manda a ver!! (*0*)**(#Vovó foi buscar um lança-chamas e não pôde comentar#) (Gareth:1) Manda A ver? O que esse "a" está fazendo aí? Fodendo a frase? 2) E que porra de emoticon é esse? Uma mulher abrindo a boca pra fazer boquete?)**

Edward começou a beijar Bella delicadamente,** (Gareth: Já disse, A BELLA GOSTA DE SELVAGERIA, NÃO DE CARINHO.) (Vovó: Se a autora demonstrar mais uma vez que pensa estar sendo beijada pelo Edward,vou descobrir seu endereço!)** aproveitando cada movimento. Ele foi passando a mão nas coxas dela e foi subindo até a cintura. Ela desarrumava mais ainda o cabelo dele e foi descendo a mão até o bumbum dele e apertou.** (Gareth: Eita. Os papéis estão trocados aqui.) (Gareth: Edward sempre foi moça, não?)**

Edward: ei! –ele disse no ouvido dela-.

Bella: Chega?

Edward: chega!** (Gareth: Grááááááças a Deus!!) (#Vovó entende mal a fala de Edward e foge do recinto#)**

Bella desceu do balcão e viu todo olhando de boca aberta**(Gareth: "...prontos para fazer uma chupetinha, como o emoticon...") (Vovó: Sempre à espera. Que comovente.)**. Na mesma hora ela escondeu o rosto no peito de Edward.** (Vovó: Peitinho!)**

Jasper: o que foi isso??** (Vovó: Créééééu!) (Gareth: Uma ordenha? Uma partida de Frisbee? Um curso prático de apicultor? Um ataque cardíaco?)**–ele estava com a boca literalmente aberta-. Pensei que vocês iam ter um orgasmo ali mesmo!!** (Vovó: E tiveram.)**

Edward: cala a boca Jasper!! **(Vovó: "cala a boca Jasper" é um camarão roxo, encontrado no mar Glacial Antártico, muito consumido por elefantes. #Vovó solta uma fumaça estranha da boca#)(Gareth: Medo de você, Vovó.)**–revirando os olhos-.

Emmett: Bella dá umas aulinhas pra Rose, por favor?? **(Vovó: Realmente. Bella já é uma puta veterana e sabe vários truques. Mas, se ela ensinar para a Rose, ela vai ficar sem clientela, e ficar desempregada não é nada bom.) (Gareth: A Rosalie que peça a sua irmã Rosálie truques de putaria.)**

Rosalie: não preciso de aulas!! –ela disse brava-. Você que precisa aprender como dar umas pegadas monstro, ursinho!** (Vovó: Tomanacara.)** –ela disse irônica-.

Emmett: Oloco Rose**(Vovó: "Oloco Rose" é uma espécie de gauxinin-rei, que é mais resistente a tempestades de areia. Este animal, é oriundo da Zâmbia, e seu maior predador são as baleias-nem-tão azuis.)**, eu não preciso de AULINHAS –ele se jogou por cima dela e começou a beija-la-.**(Vovó: NOJO. NOJO. NOJO.) (Gareth: BEIJA-LA é a coisa mais nojenta que um ser vivo pode fazer.)**

Edward: Gente vamos dar**(Gareth: UUUUUUI!) (Vovó: Olha o horário, minha gente!)** uma volta**(Gareth: Ahh...)** deixa o Emmett mostrar a pegada monstro pra Rosálie **(Vovó: Espera; o Emmett não estava com a ROSALIE? De onde veio a ROSÁLIE?) (Gareth: Veio DAR, como todos os outros personagens desse dejeto fecal feito por Lúcifer.) (Vovó: Tadinho do Lulu. Baita virose, não foi culpa dele...)**–Risada-

Jasper: Vamos logo não quero testemunhar isso**(Vovó: NEM EU. Mas sou obrigada.) (Gareth: Eu também. #cai em prantos#) **–ele fez uma careta-.

Todos deram risada da caro do Jasper.** (Vovó: Jasper tem um caro? Achei que removesse isso depois do nascimento! Que horror!) (Gareth: Eu pensei que você tinha feito uma cirurgia de "carozação", Jasper! Como você consegue respirar sem fazer barulho?)**

Alice: Vem Jasper vamos La para a beira da piscina**(Vovó: Quem é "La"? O primo malvado do Jasper?) (Gareth: "Vamos trepar dentro da água! O cloro da piscina facilita a penetração!") (Vovó: Não facilita não. Experiência própria.)**

Jasper: não precisa falar 2 vezes

Alice e Jasper tinham saído do salão de festas e Edward e Bella estavam saindo.** (Gareth: Aaaaaah, eu queria TANTO um swing...)**

Emmett:Valeu Edward –enquanto beijava o pescoço da Rosálie-.**(Vovó: Deste jeito ROSALIE vai ficar com ciúmes...) (Gareth: É mesmo! Aquela loira burra, larga o namorado tarado junto com a irmã gostosa e espera que eles não façam nada!)**

Edward apenas deu uma risadinha e saiu do salão.

Edward: vamos pra piscina-ele segurou a mão da Bella**(Gareth: "...dizem que o cloro facilita a penetração!")**-.

Bella: Nada disso!** (Gareth: "...Prefiro transar na moita; é mais selvagem!") (Vovó: A Bella é tão selvagem que tem fatasias sexuais com o Indiana Jones!) **–ela puxou ele para o outro lado-.

Edward: Bella, vamos la com a Alice e o Jasper.** (Vovó: "Suruba é bem melhor!! Com o Jasper então, é mara!")**

Bella: Não, deixa eles sozinhos um pouco, vamos la pra sala**(Vovó: Vou me suicidar junto com os acentos.)** –ela estava mordendo os lábios-.**(Gareth: Tesão marcando presença!)**

Edward: ta bom **(Vovó: #dito e feito(2)#)**–ele largou a mão da Bella e a puxou pela cintura e a deu um beijo-.

Bella: Te amo**(#Gareth vê o Titanic afundando no mel#)**

Edward: eu também**(Vovó canta como o Fábio Júnior: Meeeeel, que escorre do cu das pessoas, que adoça a vida da Meyer, e que faz da minha um suplíííííício!)**

Edward pegou Bella no colo e eles foram para a sala, chegando la ele colocou Bella no chão e se sentou no sofá. Bella foi se aproximando do Edward e parou bem perto dele.** (Vovó: Pronomes DEVEM SER USADOS. A fic já é enorme e a autora consegue deixar ela ainda mais cansativa com tantos substantivos.) (Gareth: Mas não use pronomes em excesso, pelamor! Já não basta aqueles maldidos "ele/ela" repetidos três mil vezes!)**

Bella: você vai agüenta o terceiro ronde?** (Vovó: "ronde". #Vovó corta o pescoço com um CD de Wando e fura seu coração com uma caneta da Pucca#) (#Gareth recosta a cabeça em uma caixa de som durante um show de Hip-Hop#) **

Edward: eu não garanto mais vamos tenta!** (Vovó canta KLB: INFINITIVO, te vejo tão longe, além do horizonte, eu grito seu nome, uuuuuh infinitivo, eu grito seu nome, saudade responde, ELE NÃO ESTÁ AQUI!) (#Gareth se esconde de Vovó Mafalda#)**

Bella deu um selinho no Edward e se afasto.** (Vovó: Será que terei que cantar a musiquinha novamente? Espero que não.) (Gareth: PELAMOR, NÃO!! JÁ CHEGA!)**

Edward:Bella, o q você ta fazendo???** (Vovó: "Me afogando no vaso sanitário usado, depois de todo este internetês.") (Gareth: "Dando para um panda cego, já que você não deu conta do recado!")**

Bella: espera e você vera! **(Vovó: "vera" é a tia avó banguela e fofoqueira que veio do Ceará para cuidar de Edward, Bella e Alice?) (Gareth: É mais uma siririqueira que veio paricipar da suruba!) **–sorriso

Bella deu uma reboladinha erguei**(Gareth: "...as mãos, e daí glória a Deus!!") (Vovó: QUE HERESIA, GARETH!)** a saia tirou a calcinha e jogou no Edward.** (Vovó: BrunyUrie terá que pagar um longo tratamento pscológico para mim depois desta maldita fic.)**

Edward: Bella, você não presta -sorriso toro (*-*)-.**(Vovó: Eu achava que a porra do sorriso era TORTO e não "TORO". Depois, o que este emoticon FDP está fazendo na frase? AHPAUNOCUDAAUTORA.) (Gareth: Só agora que você descobriu?)**

**(Vovó: Ah, não!!! Mais sexo tedioso? Socorro, Berenice!)**Ele pegou a calcinha da Bella e colocou atrás das almofadas do sofá.** (Gareth: Fato importantíssimo um.) (#Vovó foi até a geladeira pegar vodka pra misturar com querosene#)** Bella sentou no colo do Edward com uma perna de cada lado**(Gareth: Fato importantíssimo dois.) (Vovó: Bella é tão experiente que consegue dar usando calcinha de metal e com as pernas amarradas nas costas.)** e começou a rebolar e o beijar, ele passava as mãos nas coxas dela e na cintura, Bella que estava com as mãos nos cabelos dele foi escorregando as mãos até a camiseta dele e a desabotoou deu um beijo no peitoral dele mais depois voltou aos lábios dele e suas mãos agora estavam no cós da calça dele tentando desabotoar.** (Vovó: E lá vem a mesma descrição de sexo. "Edward beijava a clavícula e a mandíbula de Bella, apertava seus seios, e dizia 'eu te amo'." ARGH. Mel tem limites.) (Gareth: Foi só pedirmos para usar pronomes que ela abusa deles. E, minha filha, HOMENS BROCHAM, NEM A MAIS POTENTE DAS CRIATURAS SUPORTARIAM TANTO SEXO NESSE CURTO PERÍODO DE TEMPO.) (Vovó: Gareth diz isso por causa das sua terríveis experiências com homens.)**

Edward:deixa que eu te ajudo

Edward terminou de desabotoar as calças e Bella se levantou um pouquinho dando espaço para que ele puxase a calça até próximo o joelho.

Bella: tira a cueca logo!** (Gareth: Bella comanda a situação. ATORON.)**

Edward: Ui nervosinha?** (Vovó: Ui, veadinho. Colega, não preciso nem dizer a falta de vírgulas desta frase.)**

Ele tirou a puxou a cueca também e depois fez a Bella ficar com as pernas flexionadas e com as mãos nos joelhos dele; ele ergueu um pouco a saia da Bella e passou a mão "la"** (Vovó: Na Fossa das Marianas.) (Gareth: No Poço do Inferno ou na Linha do Equador? Você decide!)** pressionando o clitóris dela fazendo ela dar um pequeno gemido; mas logo depois Bella se sentou direito e começou a beijar ele novamente.

Bella: Ed...

Edward: Bella... Se .... Levanta... Um pouquinho.... Bem pouquinho...** (Vovó: Pois é, acabamos de descobrir que Ed não é bem dotado.) (Gareth: HOHOHOHO!)**

Bella se levantou um pouquinho e o Edward ainda estava com umas das mãos na cintura dela a outra estava segurando seu membro q já estava pulsando,** (Gareth: Fato importantíssimo três, seguido de internetês.) (#Vovó foi limpar a caixa de areia do Fulano e acabou encontrando uma outra fic escrita por BrunyUrie#) **ele segurou-o para cima (não precisava por que ele já ficava por conta)** (Gareth: Fato importantíssimo quatro.) (#Vovó foi escovar os dentes do Michael Jackson#)**e foi puxando Bella para baixo quando ele estava na entrada dela já quase penetrando ela....** (Vovó: Perdi a conta dos fatos importantíssimos. E reticências são apenas três pontos finais, não quatro, autora tapada.)**

Bella: Ed... é melhor não, o povo**(Vovó: O MST? As FARC? A Turma do Cocoricó? Os amigos imaginários da Mansão Foster?)** pode entrar aqui na sala a qualquer hora.

Edward: Bella, pode ter certeza que ele **(Vovó: O povo virou ele?)**não vão vim aqui tão cedo, mais se esse for o problema vamos la pra cima.** (Vovó imita Wando: Conjugação... É raio estrela e luar... Gênero e grau... Meu iaiá, meu ioiô!) (Gareth: Chega, Vovó! #aplica tranquilizante em Vovó Mafalda#)**

Bella: Ed... Eu não sei se é uma boa.. Mais você não vai ficar bravo se eu não subir?** (Vovó: Não querida, ele já brochou faz tempo e você não percebeu.)**

Edward:Bella...Tudo bem... Eu não gostaria de ir na casa de alguém e depois ver q eles me deixaram para ir fazer sexo... Hehehe**(Vovó canta: Boi, boi, boi, boi da cara preta, carrega esta fic para o colo do capeta!) (#Gareth sai correndo, morta de medo#)**

Bella: Você não vai ficar bravo??

Edward: Não, mas....** (Gareth: "... bem que eu queria meter um pouco, né? Libera o tóin aí...") (Vovó: Lembra-se dos três pontos? Ah, esquece. Desisto.) **

Bella: Mas.... O que já sei q vem bomba!** (Vovó: Transa-bomba. Atentado terrorrista com apenas duas vítimas. Interessante. Por que será que o Osama não usa este tipo? #ironia pura#)(Gareth: IMAGINEM O OSAMA TRANSANDO. Aquela barba deve ser excitante pra caralho!)**

Edward: Calma Bella,** (Vovó: "Calma Bella" é a prima gêmea e caipira da Bella que é louca para engravidar de um galo bem dotado.) (Gareth: Cadê a vírgula, Edward? Você sentou nela?)**-Ele deu um selinho nela e a tirou do colo e colou ela do sado dele no sofá**(Vovó: COMOFAS para "sado"? Que diabos é isso? Uma técnica tailandesa de corte de cabelos oriundos do nariz?) (Gareth: Ou será uma espécie rara de abelha do Hawaí, que produz o 13º melhor mel do mundo, usado principalmente em trash melosos?)**- você só vai ter que recompensa por tudo isso que você que você me fez passar hoje você é muito má sabia? Hehehehe**(Vovó: A autora é pior que isso. Ela chega a ser desumana.)**

Bella: Você acha que eu gosto de ficar na vontade também? Eu to me segurando aqui!** (Vovó: Bem, acabo de crer: Bella é o machinho da relação.) (Gareth: Acentos, apareçam!)**

Edward: nossa, Heheheheh**(Gareth: CADÊ O PONTO FINAL, MINHA GENTE?) (Vovó canta: "te guardei onde ninguééém, vai tirar!! No fundo dos meus olhos, pra dentro da memória te levei, amor você me tentou. ÔÔÔ, Carla!!!)**

Bella: Edward, você ta risonho hoje em!

Edward: é por causa da minha recompensa que eu estou feliz**(Vovó: E eu estou triste pois não encontro a pontuação desta fic.) (Gareth: Muito menos eu.)**

Bella: A é**(Vovó: Ponto de interrogação, letra maiúscula.)** qual vai ser meu castigo?

Edward: Castigo? Não vai ser castigo, você também vai gostar!** (Gareth: BDSM. Qual será a palavra secreta? Mel? Vírgula? Miguxês? Xuxa?) (Vovó: Rebelde? Floribela? Isa TKM? Ursinhos Carinhosos?)**

Bella: vou gostar? Então diz o que é?!** (Vovó: É meio óbvio, não?) (Gareth: CRÉU.)**

Edward se ergueu terminou de vestir a cueca e a calça e se sentou denovo**(Vovó: Desde quando DE NOVO é escrito assim: "denovo"? Que horror, autora. Assim você vai me fazer desistir de ripar...) (#Gareth mergulha em um moidor de carne#)** e deu um beijo na Bella e depois um chupão no pescoço dela.** (Gareth: Ah, Jesus.) (Vovó: Olha o baixo nível dessas criaturas.)**

Edward: Bella... Você não vai dormi denote!** (Vovó: Oh, God. "dormi denote" é uma dupla sertaneja universitária de baixa qualidade?) (Gareth: Talvez seja um tipo de instrumento musical cujo som é semelhante ao de um chipanzé com diarréia.)** –ele estava com a boca no pescoço dela ainda-.

Bella: não? –ela puxou o rosto dele para olhar no olho dele-.

Edward: Não eu não vou te deixar dormi **(Vovó: E eu proíbo a autora de postar fics ruins assim novamente! Tá ouvindo, mocinha?) (Gareth: Creio que o infinitivo mergulhou no "poço" citado a algumas folhas atrás.) **–sorriso torto- você vai passar a noite em claro

Bella: é? E fazendo o que?** (Vovó: Bella é mais sonsa do que parece.) (Gareth: Sons...ERINA!) (Vovó: Piada Fail, Gareth.)** –sorriso malicioso-.

Edward deitou Bella no sofá e começou a beijar ela novamente mais até que eles pararam por que escutaram barulho.** (Vovó: "... de desentupidor de pia: era Jasper dando um chupão em Alice. Nada de mais.") (Gareth: HOHOHOHO! Jasper de Loira do Tchan foi pra desentupidor de pia!)**

Jasper: Oloco meu **(Vovó: Jasper também é paulista? Essa fic é em Phoenix, Forks ou São Paulo?) (Gareth: Imaginei o Faustão dançando na boquinha da garrafa e segurando um desentupidor de pia.)**! Essa casa virou um motel??** (Vovó: É o que parece.) (Gareth: Só notou agora?)** Eu vo**(Vovó: Conjugar os verbos corretamente, de preferência.) (Gareth: "...procurar o pretérito!")** na sala de jogos e do**(Vovó: 1º, UI! 2º, o verbo deveria estar no passado, querido.)** de cara com o Emmett e a Rosálie... ehrrr prefiro não comentar**(Gareth: Copélia MORRERÁ ao ver seu bordão usado em fics trash.)** e chego aqui na sala do de cara com vocês faz me favor neh **(Vovó: Sinceramente, a concordância passou longe da BrunyUrie quando ela escreveu esta fic!) (#Gareth roda três vezes segurando um frango preto#) **! Ta vendo Alice nos devíamos ter aproveitado também ninguém ta indo atrás um do outro só nos q estamos atrapalhando**(Vovó: Jasper está louco para levar uma dedada.) (Gareth: Olha que os dedos da Alice são enooooormes!)**

Alice: JASPER!!** (Gareth: Clovismárcio!) (Vovó: Vaginaldo!)**

Edward se levantou e olhou Jasper com um ar de assassino. **(Vovó: Olhar assassinho, olhar apaixonado, olhar raivoso, olhar melado, olhar gozado... TOSCO.)**

Edward: se você resolver abaixar as calças pra minha irmã, você perde o seu amiguinho ai, entendeu??** (Gareth: "...eu vou tirá-lo e colocá-lo em mim! Adoro dildos naturais!") (Vovó: "Vou te chupar com tanta força que você vai ficar sem seu bilusquinho!")**

Jasper: claro, por isso que eu já tô indo embora! –ele virou rapidamente pra Alice, deu um selinho nela e saiu voando.** (Gareth: É um pássaro? É um avião? NÃO!! É A SHEILA MELLO!) (Vovó: E deixou a Alice na vontade, obviamente.)**

Alice: depois vamos ter uma conversinha, escutou Edward?! **(Vovó: "Eu quero dar para alguém e você não deixa! É tão injusto! Você sempre deu a bunda para todo mundo e eu não posso?")**–olhando feio pra ele-.

Rosalie: Gente, eu não quero atrapalhar nada, mais já vamos –ela apareceu perto de Alice-.

Bella: já?** (Gareth: "Fica mais um pouco! Ainda tenho energias pra mais um 'ronde' "!)**

Emmett: pois é, amanhã eu tenho um compromisso bem cedo.** (Gareth: DAR.) (Vovó: Dar, às 8:00. Trepar, às 9:00. Liberar o tóin, 10:00.)**

Alice: então tá, tchau!

Eles se despediram e quando Alice, Edward e Bella ficaram sozinhos, Alice olhou séria pros dois.

Alice: Eu estou em casa e não quero escutar vocês dois fazendo... **(Gareth: "...pães! Se eu ver farinha de trigo espalhada pela casa...#empunhando um vibrador#")**Vocês sabem! Não quero escutar camas rangendo, gemidinhos, nem nada!**(Vovó: Querida, duvido que o seu pedido seja atendido. Então, porque você não dá pro Jasper na garagem? Edward vai estar tão ocupado que nem perceberá. Corra!! Você só têm 3 minutos, depois o Ed brocha!)** Entenderam??

Bella e Edward começaram a rir e Alice saiu da sala.

Bella: acho que não vai dar hoje.

Edward: mais se você não ficar gemendo... Quem sabe?** (Gareth: Vai amordaçá-la. Sadomasoquismo confirmado mesmo.) (Vovó: Sabia que o Ed tinha um chicote escondido em algum lugar...)** –ele pegou Bella no colo e foram pro quarto dele.

Edward pegou a mão da Bella e eles subiram para o quarto do dele. Ele jogou Bella na cama, trancou a porta e deitou do lado dela.** (Vovó: Eles vão de lado primeiro? Achei que o Edward gostava de ficar por cima. Me enganei completamente.)**

Bella: e como eu não vou gemer?** (Gareth: Tampe a boca dela com o seu p..., Edward.) (Vovó: Ele é muito frutinha, jamais faria isto com a Bella...)**– ficando em cima dele e sorrindo maliciosamente-.**(Gareth: ...)**

Edward: Hum... Assim – ele começou a beija-la**(Gareth: #vomita na pia#) (#Vovó gorfa no colo de Gareth#)** ardentemente e tirou a blusa dela-.**(Vovó: Shiva Edward.) (Gareth: Ganesha Bella.) (Vovó: Epa, mas é ele quem tem a tromba...) (Gareth: Se esqueceu de que a Bella é Hemafrodita?) **

Bella tirou a camiseta dele e começou a tirar sua saia.

Edward: deixa que eu tiro! – ele olhou bravo pra ela mais continuou com os beijos.

Ele rolou por cima dela e tirou a bermuda e a boxer de uma única vez**(Vovó: Edward não troca de cueca. Fato comprovado.)**. Com uma mão ele acariciava os seios dela, com a outra ele tirou a calcinha dela rapidamente mas sem parar com os beijos.

Bella: Edward e o meu castigo ?! Ou você mudou de idéia e vai deixar eu dormir**(Vovó: Ele deveria era te prender em um porão cheio de mofo, te deixar só a pão e água, miserável!!! '"deixa eu"!!! AHPUTAQUEPARIU!) (#Gareth se enforca usando um cabide#)**??assim logo de cara?

Edward: Vai ser castigo pra você?**(Vovó: "Lógico!! Você brocha quando eu começo a gostar! É uma decepção!") (Gareth oferece Viagra à Edward: Tó, só assim pra agüentar o tranco tantas vezes ao dia.)**

Bella: é claro que não mais vai logo neh, ou vai deixar eu dormir?** (Gareth: 1) "MAIS". 2) Internetês. 3) "deixar eu". 4) Falta de letra maiúscula. 5) Ausência inespicável da vírgula. Alguém aí tem alguma objeção quanto ao motivo pelo qual essa fic foi ripada?) (Vovó: Eu tenho uma objeção: Porque fazemos este trabalho tão árduo de graça? Deveríamos cobrar...)**

**(Gareth: Preparem-se: lá vem um parágrafo inteiro só com sexo. Recomendamos que os leitores tomem seu tarja preta antes de lerem.) (Vovó: Recomendo que os leitores se matem OU que procurem algo melhor para ler.)**

Ela rolou impaciente por cima dele e sentou bem perto do "dele",** (Vovó: O Madimbu.)(Gareth: FALA "PÊNIS", SUA VACA!)** que já estava ereto.** (Gareth: O Viagra fez efeito...) (Vovó: Ed come Viagra com vitamina de açaí todo café-da-manhã, se não, ele não poderia agüentar a sua namorada ninfeta.) **Ela já estava impaciente por não sentir ele dentro dela**(Gareth: O dedo dentro do nariz ou o supositório dentro do cu?) ((Vovó: O dedo, com certeza.)** então ela interrompeu o beijo, pegou uma camisinha que estava no criado mudo,** (Gareth: Prático!) (Vovó: Se ele fosse prático, viveria com a camisinha no ponto.)**ela rasgou a embalagem com os dentes**(Gareth: SEUVAGE!) (Vovó: Detalhe super importante e excitante! Estou toda arrepiada!)**e logo a colocou "nele"** (Vovó: No Homem do Saco.)** **(Gareth: Sexo, só com camisinha, eu digo sempre.) **e nisso o Edward soltou um pequeno gemido, ela já estava impaciente, ela pegou o pênis dele**(Vovó: Até que enfim!! Viu, não tirou pedaço!)** com veracidade e o encaixou o**(Gareth: VERACIDADE? Será um tipo sanguíneo raríssimo presente em freiras de dez pés? E o que é O ENCAIXOU O? Uma lesma asiática produtora de leite próprio para a fabricação de picolés de baunilha?)** **(Vovó: "Veracidade" é sexo praticado por aborígenes africanos em moitas cheias de espinhos. "O encaixou o" é um ritual que ocorre quando um menino togolês atinge 13 anos. Ele tem que atacar uma zebra e transar furiosamente com ela durante 2 dias sem descanso.)**dentro de si mesma. Ela olhava a expressão dele, mais sem querer ela começou a gemer baixinho e ele rapidamente ela voltou a beijala.** (Gareth: ARGH. Uma versão ainda mais nojenta de BEIJA-LA. Pelo menos aquela tinha hífen. #vomita seu cérebro#) (#Vovó foi a um show de heavy-metal e pediu para tocarem "Beijinho doce"#)** Ele rolou para ficar por cima dela, e ele não parava com oc beijos**(Gareth: OMG, "OC" BEIJOS!! Como alguém troca S por C?! Nem mesmo um esquilo manco cometeria tal erro!) (Vovó: Eu acho que ela estava assistindo Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos quando escreveu isso.)** pois sabia que ela iria gemer se ele se movimentava com uma certa urgência dentro de Bella;** (Gareth: Um pedaço da oração foi comida por um mico-leão faminto. Coitado, deve ter morrido de indigestão.) (Vovó: Agradeço a autora por ter me poupado de ripar mais uma frase idiota.)** o que fez ela arfar com mais freqüência durante o ato. Bella interrompeu o beijo e gemeu super baixo no ouvido dele "Edward... mais... eu quero mais!** (Gareth: "...enfie outro! Chame o Emmett e o Jasper para me comerem também!") ( Vovó: "Desse jeito eu vou acabar dormindo! Mete tudo logo, porra!!")** Eu quero... sentir você gozar**(Gareth: WHAT?! Ele tá de camisinha, minha filha, COMO você iria sentir ele gozar? O esperma sai pelos olhos do Edward?) (Vovó: Eu acho que a 'ilumindada' vai furar a camisinha só para poder sentir melhor.)**...eu quero... ver seu corpo ficar mole vai... Ed... MAIS". Ele estava mesmo quase gozando, então intensificou mais ainda os movimentos até que ele não estava mais agüentando segurara para chegar ao ápice junto com ela e não conseguiu segurar seu gemido ele gemeu bem alto isso fez Bella sorrir.** (Gareth: "...então Alice entrou no quarto, empunhando uma Katana e os matou sem dó nem piedade...") (Vovó: "E então, Alice chamou seu amiguinho Jack Estripador, que arrancou o pênis do Edward, fodeu a Bella até que ela começasse a sangrar e matou todos os Cullen do quarto.")** Ele sorriu e viu a expressão de prazer da Bella. Ele viu que ela também estava quase gozando e sussurrou no ouvido dela "Agora EU quero sentir você gozar minha Bella!".** (Gareth: Oh, SHIT!! ELA VAI GOZAR ELA PRÓPRIA?! COMOAÇIM CARLOTA/) (Vovó: Hemafrodita é foda. Consegue transar com ela mesmo.) **Ela sorriu timidamente pra ele**(Vovó: Beu abor, você está no meio de uma transa entediante, então, deveria liberar sua puta interior (que não está bem guardada) e transforme isso em uma noite inesquecível! #Vovó foi rolar na caixa de areia do Fulano.) **, movimentou mais os quadris e começou a beija-lo. Eles se beijavam docemente**(Vovó: Eu te disse, querida, NÃO HÁ COMO TRANSAR DOCEMENTE!)** mais ele continuava com os movimentos rápidos e em ritmo até que ela interrompeu o beijo e gozou; ele sentiu o Corpo **(Vovó: Por que esta letra maiúscula está aí?)** dela amolecer. Eles já estavam pingando suor e muito cansados.** (Gareth: aIh Qi nOjU!1!) (Vovó: Nooossa!! Ele param na primeira!! Hahaha!!! Ah, Ed, até eu que sou velha aguento mais!)**Edward saiu devagar de dentro dela e ela deu um gemido baixinho "ahhh...Eu amo muito tudo isso**(Gareth: McDonnald's!) (Vovó: Merchandising durante o sequissu. TOSCO, MUITO TOSCO.)**" e ele deu um selinho nela. Ele deitou do lado dela e ela deitou sua cabeça no peito de**(Gareth: De que orifício saiu esse "de"?) (Vovó: Do c... da autora, espero.)** dele.

**(Gareth: Ok. Essa foi a cena de sexo MAIS BROCHANTE de todos os tempos. Amor, erros não são NEM UM POUCO excitantes, tá? Escreva algo com menos erros que a gente te perdoa. -n) (Vovó: Nem assim eu perdoaria. Creeeedo. Ed não sabe fazer direito.)**

Edward: eu precisava ficar assim com você, não tava agüentando todos aqueles seus joguinhos! – ele disse brincando com uma mecha de cabelo dela-.**(Vovó: Cabelo de onde, querida?) (Gareth: HOHOHO! Argh!)**

Bella: eu também – ela sorriu timidamente pra ele-.

Edward: já disse que eu te amo?** (Gareth: PELAMOR, MEL DEPOIS DA TRANSA? Isso é pior que ouvir a banda Calypso cantando Djavú!) (Vovó: É pior que Pavarotti cantando o Créu!)**

Bella: sabe que eu não lembro?! –ela ergueu a cabeça e deu um selinho nele-. Eu gosto de ouvir você falando isso!** (Gareth: Pois eu não. #joga ácido no casal#) (Vovó: A fic já é entediante por si só. Não precisa repetir sempre a mesma baboseira.)**

Edward: sério?

Bella: claro seu bobinho! Eu me sinto especial...** (#Gareth escorrega no mel#)(#Vovó tenta fugir da enchente de mel e fracassa#) **– ela voltou a colocar a cabeça no peito dele-.

Edward: Mais você é especial Bella!** (Gareth: Ah, vírgula, não chore! A tia Gareth cuida de você, tá?) (#Vovó foi passar férias de inverno no Alaska, levando apenas um biquíni tipo fio-dental#)**

Bella: SUA Bella, só sua!** (Gareth: Aham, Cláudia, senta lá.) (Vovó: Uma das suas muitas garotas de pograma.)**

Edward: tá bom, MINHA Bella!

Bella: eu te amo.** (Gareth: VSF. #joga os dois dentro de um vulcão em erupção#)(Vovó: PALNUCU. #Vovó vai andar de skate na Mega- rampa sem ajuda de aparelhos de proteção#) **

Edward: eu sei – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela-, por isso eu te amo mais!

Bella se levantou, fez uma careta pra ele e foi pro banheiro.** (Gareth: "... se masturbar, já que Edward não conseguiu apagar seu fogo...") (Vovó: É óbvio, Gareth.)**

Pens. Edward: Como ela consegue me deixar tão louco por ela??** (Gareth: Do mesmo modo como a autora e deixa louca para ofendê-la, porém tenho medo de ser processada (de novo), então ficarei quieta.) (Vovó: Sem comentário para "Bella deixando alguém louco".)**

Ele se levantou e seguiu ela, mais quando ele entrou no banheiro ela estava séria.

Edward: o que foi? –confuso-.**(Vovó: "Deu positivo!")**

Bella: o que é isso?? – ela tava segurando um vidro de xampu igual o que ela usa que estava dentro no Box **(Vovó: Um novo personagem na suruba?)**do banheiro dele-. É de alguma biscate sua??** (Gareth: Nossa, total nonsense! QUE TIPO DE VADIA VAR DAR E LEVA O XAMPU PRA CASA DO CLIENTE?! Bella, você é do ramo, bee, deve saber disso!) (Vovó: Deixa de ser boba, Bella! Esse xampu é da Eduarda, digo, do Edward!)**

Edward começou a rir litros.** (#Gareth imagina Edward enchendo piscinas com sua risada#)(#Vovó pula de cabeça no meio-fio#)**

Bella: o que foi?

Edward: Adoro o cheiro do seu cabelo, por isso eu comprei um xampu igual o seu;** (Gareth: "...quero meu cabelo macio e cheiroso como o seu, amica") (Vovó: "Eu tenho que cuidar do meu cabelo muito bem, ou você acha que este tom de bronze é natural?")** pra você usar quando você precisar tomar banho aqui meu amor! **(Vovó: CLÔ !!!)**– ele foi chegando mais perto dela e a abraçou.

Pens. Bella: que fofo!!** (#Gareth afunda na maciez de Edward#) (Vovó: Que nojo.)** Ele pensa em tudo, não?!

Bella: mais e se seu pai ver isso aqui?

Edward: SE ele ver;** (Gareth: Esse não é o seu lugar, ponto-e-vírgula. Uma simples vírgula bastava.)** o que não vai acontecer;** (Gareth: Você também não devia estar aí.)** eu falo que é da minha namorada!** (Vovó: Eu acho que o Carlisle vai pensar que tem duas filhas.)**

Bella: mais ele não vai ficar curioso em conhecer a SUA namorada??** (Gareth: Que mania estranha de enfatizar palavras que eles têm!) (Vovó: Que mania estranha que eles têm de transar o dia inteiro e seus pais não chegarem em casa!) (Gareth: Eles estão transando na Ilha Esme, sua velha burra. Esqueceu disso?)**

Edward: sei lá! Vamos tomar banho?** (Vovó: Banheira do Gugu, básica em fics trash.)**

Bella: vamos!** (Vovó: Ok, NEXT!)**

Eles entraram na banheira e ficaram ali um bom tempo, conversando e só nos beijos não passou disso.** (Vovó: porque o Edward não agüentaria o tranco.) **

Na manhã seguinte, Bella e Edward acordaram super cedo**(Vovó: Essa autora adora este"super". Que horror. Isso é coisa de adolescente idiota!) (Gareth: "Tiop açin, suuuuuuper legau!")** e Bella colocou a mesma roupa de ontem.** (Gareth: Fato importantíssimo1325362446.) (Vovó: Poirrrrkinha!)**

Bella: Eles já chegaram?

Edward: ouvi alguns barulhos ontem à noite **(Vovó: "... gemidos e estalar de chicotes.") (Gareth: Todo mundo é sadomasoquista nessa família? Que horror!)**; acho que sim.

Bella: é melhor então eu ir pro meu quarto antes que a minha mãe vá me acordar e veja que eu não estou lá. Beijo –ela deu um selinho nele e foi silenciosamente pro seu quarto.

Ela colocou um baby doll**(Gareth: A baby doll é macho!)** e fingiu que estava dormindo. Uns vinte minutos depois alguém bateu na porta e abriu.

Renée: Bella!! Acorda filha!** (Vovó: "Acorda filha" é um crocodilo albino que vive nos esgotos de Nova York. Sua alimentação se baseia em penicos, merda e responsáveis por manutenção do encanamento.)**

Bella: Aham? – ela levantou um pouco a cabeça -. Oi mãe! Já chegou?(não o q vc ta vendo aqui é um fantasma da sua mãe! Dã)** (Vovó: Autora idiota, não precisamos ouvir sua opinião. Você já cometeu a barbárie de expor suas idéias com esta fic, e ainda quer comentar o que escreve?! Deixe de ser egoísta e não tente fazer o nosso trabalho!) (Gareth: Éééé! Para de escrever e vai plantar alfaces na Paraíba, BrunyUrie!)**

Renée: já, chegamos de madrugada. Tá na hora de ir pra escola!!** (Vovó: Escola do Sexo foi baseado na vida escolar de Isabella Swan.)**

Ela saiu do quarto e deixou Bella sozinha. Ela colocou um jeans, uma blusinha preta e salto alto.** (Vovó: Ela vai de salto alto e sem uniforme?) (Gareth: Ela não pode tirar o uniforme de poota, senão o cafetão a espanca.)** Bella estava quase saindo do quarto quando Edward entrou no quarto dela e trancou a porta.

Bella: EDWARD!!** (Gareth: Mauriswilson!) (Vovó: Juvenâncio!)**

Edward: Shh!! – se aproximou dela e deu um selinho.

Bella: você bebeu?** (Vovó: "E de quebra fumei um matinho estranho.")(Gareth: Hihihi!)** Os nossos pais já chegaram!** (Gareth: E o que o pé tem a ver com o pâncreas? A bebida pode deixar uma pessoa menos excitada, também!) (Vovó: Pois é, experiênicia prórpria, né, Gareth? E quem sabe o Carlisle e a Renée não querem participar da suruba matinal?)**

Edward: eu já sei néh!** (#Gareth joga três penas do frango Michael Jackson numa fogueira feita de folhas de castanheira-do-Pará#)(#Vovó corre pelada de encontro a luz no fim do túnel#)** Não sou tão burro assim!** (Vovó: Não é? Parece.)**

Bella: e o que você tá fazendo aqui então?!** (Gareth: Vim jogar xadrez!) (Vovó: Vim pedir seu gloss rosa-bebê, o meu acabou.)**

Edward: vim te ver e falar que eu te amo! (*-*)**(#Gareth vomita, não só pelo emoticon, mas também pelo excesso de mel em uma única frase#)(Vovó: Mel e emoticons são a chave para um projeto de fic mal sucedido. Deveria escrever um livro de "Faça você mesmo", BrunyUrie.)**

Bella ficou vermelha e deu outro selinho nele.

Bella: eu também, mais agora vai!!** (Vovó: Isso, Bella! Corta o papo meloso enquanto ainda dá tempo e puxa ele para cama!) **

Edward: te vejo lá embaixo**(Vovó: No útero da Bella?)** – ele saiu do quarto e foi pra cozinha.

Edward: oi pai! Oi Renée!** (Vovó: "Oi, Vírgula! Oi, letra maiúscula! Oi, meu querido fígado!")** – ele se sentou a mesa**(Gareth: Onde está a crase?)** **(Vovó: Na bolsinha de napa paraguaia dela.) **-. Como foi a viagem?** (Vovó: "Trepamos durante o percurso de ida e volta, e o quarto onde ficamos está todo sujo de algo branco...")**

Carlisle: ótimas!** (Gareth: Vocês viajaram mais de uma vez? Ou a letra "s" está aí de intrusa?) (Vovó: Dê um desconto. Depois da falta de letra maiúscula e o jeito de bicha, um S pode ser ignorado.)**

Edward: que bom.** (Vovó: Lembrei da velhinha do Pânico.)**

Alice e Bella se sentaram a mesa também. Bella ficou na frente de Edward e Alice do lado dele.** (Gareth: Mais um detalhe importantíssimo na fic.) (Vovó: Não poderia faltar, of course.)**

Alice e Bella: bom dia!

Renée: bom dia meninas! Ficaram bem com o Edward nesse tempinho?** (Vovó: "Rolou incesto, verdade ou conseqüência com muito apelo sequissuau, e Edward preparou linguiça com ovos todos os dias!") **

Bella: bom, digamos que não precisamos chamar a polícia por causa de um homicídio...** (Gareth: Aaah, que pena! Bem que eu queria um homicídio...) (Vovó: Você não faz idéia do quanto eu desejo um homicídio doloso e qualificado...)** – ela sorriu pra ele.

Edward: é, até que nos demos bem!** (Gareth: É, vocês se DERAM bem, MUITO BEM.) (Vovó: Dar é uma coisa natural quando os pais saem de casa e deixam seus filhos adolescentes pervertidos desacompanhados.)**

Alice: muito bem por sinal... **(Vovó: "Para com isso! Deste jeito o Carlisle vai acabar descobrindo o nosso 'secret' !")**– ela comentou baixo.

Edward pisou no pé da irmã por causa do comentário.

Alice: AI!!** (Gareth: "Isso! Assim! Com força! Enfia tudo! Ahh!!") (Vovó: Ela vai sonhar com a pisada do Ed durante a aula...)**

Carlisle: o que foi?

Alice: Er... Nada!** (Vovó: "Eu acabei de ter um orgasmo observando o jeito cecsí como você passa manteiga no pão!")**–sorriso amarelo.** (Gareth: Não escovou os dentes, Alice? Que coisa feia!)**

Renée: vocês vão chegar atrasados! Já está na hora de ir pro colégio.** (Vovó: Atrasados? Jamè!! Eles mataram aula, como sempre!) (Gareth: Vão ao Sex Shop comprar seus vibradores novos, além das camisinhas e potes tamanho família de KY...)**

Edward: então, podemos ir?

Bella e Alice: Vamos!** (Vovó: Chatice sincronizada é marca registrada da autora.)**

Eles se levantaram e foram para o carro. Bella e Edward na frente e Alice atrás.** (Gareth: Santa Inutilidade, Batman!) (Vovó: Santa Burrice, Batman!)**

Alice: não agüento**(Gareth: Trema? Cai fora, meu filho, que da nossa língua você tá expulso.) (Vovó: Beu abor, trema é coisa ultrapassada. Upgrade, querida!)** mais ficar de vela!** (Gareth: Corpo reto e cabeça pegando fogo?) (Vovó: Eu não diria a cabeça. UI!)** – ela disse emburrada.

Bella: não podemos fazer nada cunhadinha!** (Gareth: Podemos trazer a vírgula, mas estamos tão cansados...) (Vovó: Eu acho que precisamos de uma reunião espiritual de emergência para invocar a vírgula. #Vovó Assopra um chifre de unicórnio, produzindo um barulho agudo#)**

Edward: quem sabe o Jasper não aparece lá na sua escola hoje, néh?** (#Gareth coloca C4 embaixo do carro de Edward#)(#Vovó foi brincar de esconde-esconde com um serial killer#)**

Alice: ele falou alguma coisa?? **(Gareth: "Falou sim! Disse que te largou para pegar um moreno alto, bonito e sensual!") (Vovó canta: "Moreno, alto, bonito e sensual, é sexy total, amor sem preconceito, é sexy total!")**– animada.

Edward: Ele me ligou hoje cedo e perguntou se eu não o mataria ele se ele aparecesse na sua escola mais tarde – olhando para Bella feliz com a reação da irmã.

Alice: Ih!! – gritinho histérico da Alice.** (#Vovó tanta imaginar Alice gritando como uma mandrágora#) (Gareth: QUE TOSCO.)**

Depois que Edward deixou Alice na escola eles foram pro colégio da Bella. Chegando lá ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta do carro pra Bella.** (Vovó: Eu pisquei e perdi outro fato importantíssimo!! Isso é quase um crime!)**

Bella: Edward! Tá todo mundo olhando!! **(Gareth: ...E?)**

Edward: e daí?! Eu sou seu namorado, não sou?** (Vovó: Até onde eu sei se pegar escondido dos pais... Sim, isto é namorar.) (Gareth: CREDO.)**

Bella: e meu irmão também, já esqueceu? – ele disse saindo do carro e olhando brava pra ele.

Edward: Relaxa**(Vovó: "... e goza!") (Gareth: Hohoho!)** amor! – ele se despediu com um beijo.

No intervalo, Bella e Angela estavam conversando no refeitório quando Jacob chegou muito bravo perto da Bella.

Jacob: você terminou comigo pra ficar com o Edward?!** (Vovó: "Na verdade, eu queria ficar com os dois, mas Edward é mais acessível que você, é só estralar os dedos que rola séquissu!! Então, resolvi te dar um pé-na-bunda!") (Gareth: "Não, terminei com você para ficar com o Abominável Homem das Neves!")**

Bella: isso não é da sua conta Jack!** (Vovó: Tripper? Ripper? Chan? Tequila? Bauer?)**

Angela saiu e deixou os dois sozinhos.** (Vovó: Amiga traíra esta, viu!)**

Jacob: eu acho que tenho o direito de saber, não acha?!** (Vovó: Você é só o ex-FICANTE. Não tem direito a nada.) (Gareth: Tem sim! Segundo a legislação de 1983, o ex-ficante tem direito a 17% das fezes lançadas ao ar livre feitas por Bella!)**

Bella: Jacob...

Jacob: ele é filho do seu padrasto!!** (Vovó: ...E? (2))**

Bella: eu sei, mais não somos parentes então...** (Vovó: "Ele pode me comer sempre que quiser!") **!

Jacob: ele te agarrou na frente da escola toda!!! Nunca esperei isso de você Bella! – ele se virou e foi embora.** (Gareth: Deve ter agarrado a vírgula também, por que ela fugiu para o Vale do Silício para vender romãs.) (Vovó: Ou foi para Neverland criar uma agência de babás.)**

Pens. Bella: o que deu nele? Não temos mais nada mesmo!** (Vovó: Isto se chama CIÚMES, querida.)**

A semana passou rapidamente; Bella e Edward ficaram um pouco distantes com a volta dos pais, Alice ficou super **(Vovó: E lá vem mais um SUPER. Super cagão, super trepada, super ressaca, super chupão...) (Gareth: Super Gêmeos, ATIVAR!!!) **feliz porque Jasper ia busca-la**(Vovó: "BUSCA-LA", quer dizer a mesma coisa que "dar uns amassos no banco de trás do carro, sem camisinha"?) (Gareth: Onde está o acento? DEVOLVA-O, SUA BICHA!)** na escola todos os dias e Jacob não parava de encarar Bella na escola.

Na segunda-feira, Edward, Jasper e Emmett ficaram conversando no refeitório.

Emmett: Ei, já falei que a Lauren vai passar um tempo lá em casa? Ela chega sexta-feira e tô pensando em fazer uma festinha de boas-vindas.** (Gareth: "festinha de boas vindas" = créu. Sem dúvida.) (Vovó: "Muito esmalte, maquiagem, gogo-boys, e verdade ou conseqüência... Topam?") **Vocês vão néh?** (Vovó: 1º, Emmett tem Alzheimer. 2º, internetês maldito que me persegue.)**

Jasper: Claro!! Rango de graça eu tô dentro!** (Vovó: Jasper filando comida. Oh, God. Preferia o Jasper vampirão vegetariano milionário.) (Gareth: MEU FILHO, TU É UM RICAÇO E TÁ FILANDO COMIDA? Tomanocu, esse não é o Jasper que eu conheço.)**

Edward e Emmett deram um tapa na cabeça de Jasper.** (Vovó: Qual cabeça, mais precisamente?)**

Jasper: o que foi??

Edward: cala a boca Jasper!** (Vovó: Jasper é o saco de pancada da fic. De pancada e de noites solitárias...)**

Jasper: tá bom - ele continuou a comer o seu lanche.

Emmett: Ed, ela perguntou se você tinha namorada e falei que eu não sabia. Posso falar de você e a Bella?** (Vovó: "Claro que não!! Ela vai pensar que virei hetero! Imagina! Eu N-U-N-C-A sujaria minha reputação com essa mocréia!")**

Edward: Não sei... Tenho medo que ela fale pra alguém que não tem que saber. Faz o seguinte: fala pra ela que eu tenho um rolo, tá certo?** (Vovó: E Bella achava que era respeitada...#Minuto de silêncio em respeito# Hahahaha!) (Gareth: Bella é um "rolo". Leesho.)**

Emmett: Ok!

Pens. Edward: Bom, a Lauren é só meia-irmã do Emmett (pulada de cerca do pai dele)** (Vovó: Jura? Nossa!!! Que detalhe fashion e decisivo, mona. Amay isso. #Vovó vomita seu pâncreas#)(Gareth: Todo mundo nessa fic é tarado. PQP.)** e ela é bem linguaruda**(Vovó: Ela é fruto do caso entre o pai do Emmett e o Orochimaru.) (Gareth: Hihihi!)**. Se ela falar pro meu pai eu e a Bella estamos fudidos,** (Vovó: Tecnicamente você já fode a Bella todos os dias... E a sua masculinidade não é uma coisa que se diga "Noooossa!!! Como ele é machinho!") (Gareth: Pois é.) **então eu acho que eu tô fazendo a coisa certa.

Em casa, Alice e Jasper estavam sozinhos, porque Bella e Edward aproveitaram que os pais estavam trabalhando pra ir ao shopping **(Vovó: Tecnicamente, eles foram ao Motel ao lado do shopping.)**. Eles estavam assistindo a um filme que Jasper tinha alugado.** (Vovó: Brasilerinhas X Bem dotados! OU A 1ª Vez de Rita Cadilac!) (Gareth: A primeira vez da Rita Cadilac?! Existia câmera naquela época?!)**

Jasper: esse carinha é muito idiota! Ele tá demorando muito pra pegar a gostosinha do filme! **(Vovó: "Gostosinha" foi um erro de digitação. Ele quis dizer: "Aquele negão gostoso e de boca carnuda!") (Gareth: Jasper, pelamor. TENHA UM MÍNIMO DE DIGNIDADE E SE ASSUMA, BEE. NÃO TENTE SER O MACHO QUE VOCÊ NÃO É!!)**

Alice: que gostosinha Sr. Jasper??** (Vovó: Moreno, 1.80m, 80 kg de puro tesão e poderosos 28cm.) (Gareth: 1) Cristiane F. Drogada e Prostituída. 2) Só 28cm? Minha vagina é maior do que isso.)** - ela olhou feio pra ele.

Jasper: Er... Foi mal gatinha, me desculpa?

Alice se aproximou dele, chegou bem perto da boca dele.

Alice: NÃO! - e se afastou dele.

Jasper: Ah Alice, você sabe que eu te amo não sabe?!** (#Vovó Observa o Iceberg de mel#)(#Gareth morreu de tédio e foi à Soul Society caçar borboletas#)**

Alice: Não sei de mais nada Jasper**(Gareth: Nem do paradeiro da vírgula?) (Vovó: Nem a sua opção sexual?)** - ela disse emburrada -.

Jasper se levantou do sofá, ficou na frente da tv e quando Angelina Jolie - atriz principal do filme **(Vovó: Fato de grande utilidade.) (Gareth: E você ACHA que a Angelina Jolie faria papel de coadjuvante? Tá.)**– apareceu, ele pausou o filme.

Jasper: viu Ang o que você fez?? Me deixa em paz! O que o Bread Pitt **(Vovó: Quem é "Bread Pitt"? É o primo caipira do BRAD PITT que foi morar em Hollywood?) (Gareth: PÃO PITT. Gíria FAIL dos anos 80.)**vai pensar se ver nós dois juntos? E seus filhos?! Quer saber, está tudo acabado entre nós dois!** (Vovó: Acabo de descobrir em primeira mão (Nelson Rubens) que o Jasper foi o motivo da separação da A. Jolie e B. Pitty.)** Você é muito velha pra mim e eu amo a Alice!

Alice estava deitada no sofá, chorando de tanto rir**(Vovó:Estou chorando pelo meu cérebro semi-necrosado.)**. Jasper se aproximou, deitou em cima dela e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego nela.** (#Vovó coloca uma faixa amarela sobre o parágrafo com os dizeres: PRONOMES EM EXCESSO. CUIDADO.#)**

Jasper: viu Alice, dispensei a Ang Jolie pra provar que eu te amo.** (Gareth: NEM EU, QUE SOU FÊMEA, DISPENSAVA A ANGELINA JOLIE. MEU FILHO, SE TOCA!)**

Alice: Jass você pausou um filme pra falar uma coisa que ela nem escutou!! **(Vovó: Ele caiu do berço muitas vezes quando era criança. Ignore-o.) (Gareth: Jasper tomava produtos de limpeza na mamadeira, like me!)**- e ela continuou a rir.

Jasper: Ah, o que vale é a intenção, não é?!** (Vovó: Caiu de cabeça, a propósito.) (Gareth: Bebia Veja Limpeza Pesada, com certeza.)**

No shopping...** (#Gareth aluga um tanque de guerra e atira no narrador#)(#Vovó faz um cigarrinho com papel de presente e um pouco de capim/cravo#)**

Edward: Sabe, é tão bom ficar com você...** (Vovó: Correção: É tão bom ficar POR DENTRO de você!)** – ele disse passando o braço pela cintura de Bella enquanto eles iam para a sala do cinema.** (Vovó: "... assistir o lançamento das Brasileirinhas: Gugu Liberando e Sandy Dando.") (Gareth: Assisti esse zilhões de vezes. Como a Sandy demora pra chegar ao orgasmo!)**

Bella: pois é, desde quando os nossos pais chegaram ficamos meio que distantes**(Vovó: Distante pra mim seria Acre X Bósnia e, aproveitando, fique a essa distância de mim.)**, não é?

Edward: é – ele deu um celinho nela **(Vovó: Tadinho do S...Vem aqui, vou te proteger da autora malvada.#Acolhe o S#)(#Gareth imagina Edward enfiando uma bolacha-do-mar nas fuças de Bella#)**-. Mais vamos aproveitar agora que não tem ninguém pra encher o saco.** (Vovó: A volta do Homem-do- Saco.)**

Eles pararam de andar e se beijaram intensamente, como já não faziam a um bom tempo.** (Vovó: O lanterninha poderia aparecer e interromper tudo!) (Gareth: Vai que o lanterninha quer se juntar à suruba?)**

*****: Hem - hem!!** (Vovó: Viva o *****!)**

Bella interrompeu o beijo na hora e se virou.

Jacob**(Vovó: Ah, era só o Jacob.)**: Desculpe, não queria interromper nada – com um sorriso sínico **(Vovó: Até onde me lembro CÍNICO se escreve com "c" e não com "s". E, segundo meu Word, "sínico" é algo de origem chinesa.) (#Gareth se enforca usando a calcinha usada de Thammy Gretchen#) **na cara.** (Gareth: Na bunda que não haveria de ser.)**

Edward: imagina! – ele puxou Bella para mais perto e falou roçando os lábios no pescoço dela - Podemos fazer isso e muito mais quando e onde quisermos.**(Vovó: Não é bem assim, Ed. Vocês não podem dançar o créu em público.)**

Bella ficou vermelha com o comentário de Edward e olhava sem graça para Jacob.

Jacob: sua mãe já chegou de viajem,** (#Gareth pula em um barril de pólvora segurando um maçarico#)(#Vovó foi ser voluntária no esquadrão anti-bomba da Faixa de Gaza#)** não é Bella? – com tom de ameaça.** (Gareth: Jacob é a vilã da nova temporada de Malhação.)(Vovó: Que medinho. Me caquei todinha! UI! Jacob perigoso, faça-me rir.)**

Bella e Edward congelaram, mais Edward sorriu.

Edward: já estávamos pensando em contar pra eles, não é amor? O nosso relacionamento já está bem sério...**(Gareth: PRECISA CONTAR PARA OS QUATRO VENTOS QUE VOCÊ COMEU A BELLA? Nós já sabemos, okay?)(Vovó: Realmente. Que relacionamento sério. ELES ESTÃO SE PEGANDO ESCONDIDO DOS PAIS. Seriedade é tudo. Márcia neles!!!) **

Bella olhou assustada pra ele.

Bella: Er... É?!**(Gareth: Disfarça, pôia!)(Vovó: Essa aí não pode viver da arte. Jamais será a mosca do kokô do kavalo do bandidu.)**

Jacob: Acho que ela não vai gostar muito dessa notícia**(Gareth: E o que você tem a ver com isso? CALA A BOCA, PIRANHA, A BELLA TE CHUTOU, VADIA!)(Vovó: Jacob, a colega de tricô da Renée, se sentiu no direito de proteger a virtude da filha dela. Nada mais normal.#Vomita incontroladamente depois de comer 3kg de vomitilha#) **– ela continuou a encarar Edward.

Edward: bom, isso não vai impedir o nosso NAMORO **(Vovó: Qual o porquê desta ênfase? Isso não é motivo para se orgulhar.)(#Gareth, num surto de loucura, se amarra pelada nos trilhos do trem#) **, não é Bella? – ele encarava de forma assustadora para Jacob.** (Vovó: Medinho.)**

Bella queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível, mais**(Gareth: Maldito "i". #joga ácido no "i"#)** os dois continuavam com as ameaças.** (Vovó: "... Olha, sua mocréia, o ponto é meu! Eu cheguei primeiro! Não adianta, eu NÃO VOU DIVIDIR A CLIENTELA!") **

Jacob: Ela já não gostou muito quando soube do MEU namoro **(Vovó: Até onde eu me lembro, você só ficavam, não?)**com a Bella porque nossos pais são amigos, agora, imagina o de vocês, que são IRMÃOS e moram juntos**(Gareth: Que enfatização de palavras mais escrota, pqp. Essa autora deve ser drogada, no mínimo.)** **(Vovó: Acéfala, digo e repito.)**– ele encarava Edward da mesma forma.

Edward: é que ela te conhece muito bem e sabe que você é idiota desde criança!** (Vovó: Ponto para o Ed.)(#Gareth enfia o ponto nas fuças de Edward#)**

Jacob demorou um pouco pra responder. Ele olhou para Bella com um sorriso malicioso e encarou Edward.

Jacob: Acho que você confia muito na Bella, não é Edward? – Edward olhava confuso pra ele – Será que ela já te disse o nosso segredinho?** (Vovó: Que você é uma bicha mal comida? Isso não é segredo para ninguém, querido.) (Gareth: OMG. Me lembrei do Scar de "O Rei Leão". Maria concebida sem pecado, me socorra! #se espanca com isopor#)** – ele piscou para Bella e foi embora.

Bella estava vermelha,** (Gareth: Tomate. "Te espero no farol...")(Vovó: Bella deve gastar o dinheiro da mesada só em blush.)** olhando pro chão enquanto Edward olhava pra ela curioso, esperando uma resposta.

Edward: então...? **(Vovó: "... você estava mentindo seu sexo?")**

Bella: você não vai querer saber...** (Vovó: "Eu era Igor, agora sou Isabella.") (Gareth: "Fui cobaia da NASA em pesquisas sobre sexo na Lua!")** – ela puxou o braço de Edward e continuou a andar.

Edward: Bella...! – parou e puxou o braço dela.

Bella: em casa? – olhando com cara de cachorro carente.** (Gareth: Correção: cadelinha carente, a melhor amiga do frango assado. PUUROOOO LOOOOSHOOOOOO!) (Vovó: E depois eu que sou a pervertida.)**

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça, mais ainda estava com uma expressão brava no rosto.

Eles assistiram ao filme em silêncio, só ficaram abraçados.** (Gareth: Mais um detalhe importantíssimo, né, BrunyUrie?) (Vovó: Hum. Sei não. Tudo escuro, sem Jacob por perto... CRÉÉÉU!)**

Quando Edward e Bella chegaram em casa, Alice e Jasper ainda assistiam ao filme que Jasper tinha alugado.** (Vovó: Lógico. Jasper pausou inúmeras vezes o filme para dar uns amassos em Alice. A duração do filme é de 1 hora e ele levaram 3 horas para chegar à metade.)**

Alice: olá casal!** (#Vovó murmura azarrações#)**

Edward: oi – ele disse mal humorado e puxando Bella para cima**(Gareth: WHAT?! ARRASTOU ELA ESCADA ACIMA?! AMAAAY!! ARRASTA ESSA BARANGA, EDWARD!) (Vovó: Lei Maria da Penha!!! 190 para o Edward.)** – A conversa.

Bella só sorriu timidamente para Alice e Jasper e subiu com Edward.

Jasper: olá a camisinha...** (Gareth: O Jasper esta comprimentando a camisinha. Comolidar? Ele espera que ela responda? "E aí, véi, tudo sussu? Tô indo ser usada lá em cima, depois a gente se fala.") (Vovó: Comofas. Perdi-me. O que ela quis dizer com "olá a camisinha"? #Vovó cutuca seu olhos com palitos de madeira#)**

Bella e Edward: cala a boca Jasper!** (Gareth: VÍRGULA, EU ORDENO QUE VOCÊ APAREÇA!) (#Vovó foi buscar penas de Dodô para o ritual de invocação da vírgula#)**

Eles subiram para o quarto de Edward e ele trancou a porta.** (Vovó: "Vamos para o comedouro, a sós!") (Gareth: Andou brincando com as Vaquinhas Prostitutas Assassinas, de novo? #coloca Vovó num estábulo cheio de éguas antropófagas#)**

Edward: então...?

Bella deitou na cama de bruços e escondeu o rosto em um travesseiro.** (Vovó: DETALHE FASHION.) (Gareth: Podia ser num vaso sanitário, num pacote de absorventes sujos, em um esgoto... não faria a menor diferença.) (Vovó: Faria sim!! Se ela colocasse a cara de cadela carente em um absorvente...#contendo risos#)**

Bella: preciso falar mesmo?

Edward: acho que sim – ele se sentou do lado dela.

Bella: mais já faz tempo...** (Vovó: "Faz tempo que os jovens que adoeeeeecem!!!"/Renato Russo{que se contorce na cova})**

Edward: Bella, anda logo!** (Vovó: Edward não era o HOMEM PERFEITO?) (Gareth: Em seus sonhos, cara Vovó.)**

Bella: 8º série, aula de educação sexual...** (Gareth: UI!)(Vovó: Hum... Isso não vai dar coisa boa...)** – ela falava baixo.

Edward: e...?

Bella: eu já namorava ele e pintou**(Vovó: Pode parar. Já entendi tudo!)** um clima, sabe?** (Gareth: UUUI! (2))**

Edward esperou ela continuar, mais... Nada!

Edward: E??(**Vovó: O Edward ainda não entendeu?)**

Bella: e eu precisei ir ao banheiro e ele também...** (Gareth: UUUUUUUUIIII! (3))**

Edward: Fala logo Bella!!!!** (Gareth: CADÊ. A. PORRA. DA. VÍRGULA.) (Vovó: Aula de Educação Sexual e vírgula desaparecida. Não fez a ligação dos fatos, Gareth?)**

Bella: ele me seguiu e nos trancamos lá e... Bem, eu tava de saia e...** (Gareth: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUII! (4)) (Vovó: "Escorregou, abaixa e créu!")**

Edward: Bella, fala logo!! – ele estava impaciente.

Bella: se você continuar gritando eu não falo! – ela ergueu a cabeça pra mostrar que estava brava.** (Gareth: UUU... Ah, desculpem. Aqui não houve nada com apelos sequissuais.)**

Ele respirou fundo e ela tornou a esconder a cabeça no travesseiro.** (Gareth: OU no fatídico pacote de absorventes sujos. Tanto faz.)(Vovó: Argh.)**

Bella: ele começou a me beijar e... Preciso mesmo falar? **(Vovó: Márcia neles!!! Se não falar, o detector de mentiras vai acusar! Hehehe!) (Gareth: HOHOHO. Imaginei Bella acusando Edward de tê-la deixado com dezoito filhos pra criar.)**

Edward: de preferência néh!** (Vovó: Virgula, onde quer que você esteja, sentirei sua falta #Minuto de silêncio#. MORRA "H"!!! Seu fdp, suma!)**

Bella: tá! Ele abaixou as calças e**(Vovó: Escorregou, abaixa e crééééu(2)!)** eu... Eu bati punheta pra ele.**(Gareth: Simples assim. (3) E foi só isso? Menéna, sente-se sobre ele e descubra o paraíso! #se abana#)(Vovó: Nossa, e tanto piti por isso?#Vovó foi tentar dar banho no Dentes-de-sabre/X-men#)**

Edward: VOCÊ O QUE?? – quando ela ouviu ele gritar, Bella afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro.** (Vovó:Ai, que vida injusta. Quantos artigos, pronomes e substantivos forma abusados nesta fic?) (Gareth: Caro Edward-favelada-barraqueira-essa-mulher-é-minha-e-ninguém-tasca, acerte esse "que", senão lhe enfiarei pregos no ânus.) (Vovó: E se ele/ela gostar?)**

Bella: ele queria transar no banheiro da escola...** (Vovó: "e eu mais que depressa tirei a roupa e virei a bundinha.")** Mais eu não deixei.** (Vovó: Ah, sem-graça. Perdeu o bom da vida, colega.) (Gareth: Não seja boba, Vovó! Bella não quis dar porque Jake não pagou o pograma!)**

Edward: acabou??

Bella: ai ele... Ele ergueu a minha saia e... Tirou a minha calcinha.** (Vovó: Você usa isso, querida? Como consegue? O seu cafetão permite estes empecílhos?) (Gareth: É para guarda o dinheiro do pograma quando a bolsa própria para rodamento está cheia.)**

Edward: E??? – ele estava muito irritado.

Bella: e eu dei um chute no...** (Vovó: Nariz? Pâncreas? Rim? Intestino?) (Gareth: Baço? Bulbo? Pulmão? Cerebelo?)** Dele.

Edward se levantou, foi até o banheiro do quarto dele e se trancou**(Vovó: Ele foi ter delírios sequissuais com as imagens de Jacob nú.)**. Bella se sentou na cama e olhou curiosa a porta do banheiro.

**(Vovó: AVISO: O próximo parágrafo é chato e extenso. Vá procurar coisa melhor pra fazer!)**

"Eu mato aquele pervertido!"**(Gareth: OLHA QUEM FALA!!! Quer transar o dia inteiro com a Bella e chama o Jake, que só ganhou uma calcinha usada e uma bica no rim, de pervertido.) (Vovó: É inveja. Ele queria que o Jacob sumisse com a calcinha dele também.)** Edward gritava do banheiro. "8º série?!", ele socava a pia "Eu deixo ele estéreo!!"** (Gareth: WHAT?! Vai transformar o Jacob em um SEMP TOSHIBA? Ou você quis dizer "ESTÉRIL"? Minha filha, o Google tá aí pra isso. Se tem dúvida, pergunte ao Christian Pior.)(Vovó: No caso dela ter tentado dizer "estéril",como faria isso? Eu gostaria de saber. Vai transar com ele até que ocorra um orgasmo tão grande que o pênis dele caia?) **, "safado! Quantos anos ela tinha; 14, 15?!**(Gareth: E isso interessa? Que tentar imaginar o pênis de acordo com a faixa etária?) (Vovó: Pra isso não tem idade, querido. Eu que sei.#lembra dos velhos tempos#)**" ele socou a pia de novo "ARGH!!". Dessa vez ele socou a porta, "Eu mato Jacobixa!"**(Gareth: O fato de "bicha" estar escrito com x, até que vai, sabemos que ela pensa que está no MSN, mas PORQUE RAIOS O JACOB SERIA A BICHA DA HISTÓRIA? Meu bem, ele queria transar, logo ele é hétero. Ou não.) (Vovó: Oh, God. Quanta insanidade. Se ele queria pegar a Bella de jeito, isso quer dizer que ele é hétero (ou não), diferente de você, que é indeciso.)**. Bella começou a rir em silêncio. "Corno, viado, filha da puta, broxa... Argh!!!!** (Vovó: Edward, não estamos falando de você. E por acaso você poderia parar de usar seu arsenal de palavrões, seu fdp?)**". Ele ficou algum tempo em silêncio e saiu do banheiro.

Bella se levantou da cama e foi abraçar Edward.

Bella: viu por que eu não queria te contar?

Edward: você também não foi santinha, não é dona Bella?!** (Vovó: Juro que li "Dona Benta".) (Gareth: Quer seu calmante agora, querida?)** – ele ainda estava bravo.

Bella: digamos que eu era mais... Capetinha?** (Vovó: Diria Bruna Surfistinha.) (Gareth: Diria Suzana Furacão.)**

Edward: pode ser – ele deu um selinho nela e deitou na cama -. Se ele fica se gabando só porque fez... Aquilo...** (Vovó: Arrancou os olhos dela e a entupiu de droga?)** **(Gareth: "Aquilo" o quê? Foi a Bella quem realizou o processo, o Jake só relaxou e gozou. Literalmente.)**Com você, imagina o que ele faria se soubesse que já transamos?** (Vovó: Ele cortaria os pulsos, se cobriria de glitter e viraria dançarina do Domingo Legal.)** – ele falou mais pra ele do que para Bella.

Bella: não se atreva! – ela disse ficando por cima dele, brava.

Edward: nunca daria um golpe baixo como esses meu amor.** (Vovó: 1º, uma vírgula está desaparecida a 2 dias, seu último paredeiro conhecido foi a Rua Augusta. Ela estava trajando um top de couro vermelho, microssaia de falsa pele de cobra, e salto agulha 20cm. 2º, Clichê mata, querida. 3º, CADÊ A POHA DA LETRA MAIÚSCULA?) **

Eles ficaram um tempo lá no quarto de Edward, se beijando, mais depois desceram.

Jasper: o que foi? Escutamos os gritos daqui!**(Gareth: Presume-se que seja sexo, pois essa fic se resume a isso!) (Vovó: Foi um Sadomasô Bondage 666 Dumau Tr00zão. Cortesia da Shinigami Anthy. A única diferença é que não é lemon.)**

Alice: é mesmo, o que foi que você fez Bella?** (Vovó: Já disse: SÉQUISSU.) (Gareth: Mordeu o p... dele.)** – ela olhava desconfiada pra Bella.

Edward: nada, só o tonto do Jacobixa **(Vovó: Edward está com inveja da convicção de Jacob.)(Gareth: Se eu ler "bixa" de novo... #recarrega o lança-mísseis#)**– ele disse se sentando no sofá.

Eles ficaram conversando quando os pais deles chegaram.** (Vovó: Comofas/) (Gareth: Comofas/ (2))**

Renée: olá crianças!

Bella: oi mãe! Oi Carlisle!

Carlisle: oi gente – ele olhava desconfiado para Jasper – Você é...?** (Vovó: "Rudolph, a rena. Em missão especial para o Papai Noel. Alice queria pegar no saco dele, então vim fazer o silviço.") (Gareth: RUDOLPH. Vou te matar agora mesmo, rena desgraçada! #corre atrás de Rudolph#)**

Jasper: Jasper Hale senhor **(Vovó: "Mais um vírgula foi encontrada esta madrugada, e contém indícios de que foi abusada pela serial killer BrunyUrie.")** – ele disse nervoso – eu sou o nam...

Alice: amigo! Ele é...** (Vovó: "Gay, não se preocupe. Toda mulher precisa de um miguxo gay, papis.")** Meu amigo pai!**(Gareth: Com licença, mas o Jasper é seu pai? Ou foi uma vírgula que pulou do último andar?) (Vovó: Pular do último andar ficou fora de moda. O negócio agora é se alimentar esclusivamente de sangue de animais silvestres. Se atualiza, fofa!)** – ela disse depressa – Ele veio fazer um trabalho de escola.**(Gareth: "Analizar a profundidade de minha vagina. A medida padrão é o pênis dele.") (Vovó: Se ela vai fazer vestibular para medicina, eu até entendo o porquê das aulas de anatomia.)**

Carlisle: tá – ele continuava a encarar Jasper**(Vovó: Que medinho! Carlisle põe tanta moral!! Quase um mano!)(Gareth: Imaginem Carlisle, aquela MOÇA, vestido com um jaquetão de couro, bebendo cerveja naqueles canecos sujos de bar-da-esquina, com barba por fazer e fumando como uma chaminé. #enfia a cabeça na privada#)**, mais foi pra cozinha.

Jasper olhou confuso para Alice e ela deu de ombros.

Alice: não quero forçar nada!** (Vovó: Ontem a noite você queria, sua safadjénha!) (Gareth: Senta lá, Cláudia!)**

Jasper: eu sei, mais eu prefiro que seu pai fique sabendo logo de nós!

Alice: sério?!** (Vovó: Oh, rly?)**

Alice pens.: Que fofo da parte dele!! Por isso que eu amo o Jass!** (Vovó: Que nojo! É por isso que eu odeio fics trash!! Quanto clichê, minha gente!)(Gareth: ...alguém, por favor, me conceda o poder de atirar meteoros na Terra. Deixem o resto por minha conta.)**

Jasper: é!

Alice: tá, que seja. Da outra vez que ele ver nós dois juntos você fala, se você quiser.** (Vovó: Será que a autora não sabe construir uma frase corretamente? #Vovó olha desejosamente para uma faca de açougueiro recém afiada#)**

Jasper: claro que eu vou querer! – ele deu um selinho nela, o que deixou Alice envergonhada.**(Gareth: Na hora do séquissu você não fica com vergonha, NÉ, bitch?) (Vovó: Vergonha é mais um apelo em busca de um bilusquinho. É chaulmi.)**

Logo Renée apareceu na porta da cozinha, sorrindo.

Renée: Vai jantar conosco Jasper?**(Gareth: "..teremos como prato principal vírgulas à Milanesa!") (Vovó: "Palmito e banana a milanesa. De sobremesa, bolas de sorvete de mandioca com cobertura de leite condensado.")**

Jasper: Se não incomodar...** (Vovó: E lá vai o Jasper filão!) (Gareth: Ele tá assim por que não foi no sopão dos mendigos hoje!)**

Renée: Você não é alérgico a nada não, néh? **(#Vovó atirou o monitor de seu PC pela janela. Em seguida, ele foi triturado por uma carreta de 32 rodas e um Trem-bala, logo, não poderá comentar este absurdo#) (Gareth: "Sou sim. Alérgico a 'Néh's.)**– ela disse com uma cara estranha.** (Vovó: A de sempre?)**

Jasper: Não! – ele disse rindo.

Renée: então vou fazer strogonoff, pode ser?** (Vovó: UI!!! Que detalhe cheio de glitter!! A-M-A-Y!! Eu acho que a autora sobrevive de sopão e nunca comeu comida normal, por isso este detalhe fashion está aí.) (Gareth: Mais uma vez: NÃO INTERESSA QUE MALDITA COMIDA ELES VÃO COMER. Poderia ser fezes de rato ou pelos anais de cadáveres obesos, não faria diferença.) **

Alice, Bella, Edward e Jasper: Perfeito!** (Vovó: Quando foi que a fic mudou de gênero? Agora é Ratatouille? Oh, God.)(Gareth: Tenho mais medo de você depois dessa, Vovó.)**

No jantar, Carlisle continuava a encarar Jasper, e Jasper ficava nervoso.** (#Vovó imagina o Carlisle marombado, com jaqueta de couro e jeans surrados, arrotando#: Hahaha!!!!)**

Carlisle: qual faculdade você pretende fazer Jasper?**(Gareth: "Zootecnia. Foi a Alice que me mostrou meu interesse por animais! Afinal, ela me dá a perereca todo dia!") (Vovó completa: "...Aquela vaca sabe tirar o leite do boi como ninguém!")**

Pens. Jasper: putz, já tô fazendo, mais como a Alice falou que eu estudo com ela...

Jasper: Administração.** (Vovó: "... de bordel.")**

Renée: é uma ótima escolha!

Alice: acho um pouco chata...**(Gareth: "... prefiro a vida sequissual! É MAIS RADICAL!") (Vovó: "Ficar com uma DST é pura adrenalina!")**

Jasper: não é não, já faço à... Quer dizer, meu... Primo faz a um ano e diz que é muito legal!** (Vovó: Fontes afirmam que suicídio também é legal. Por que não experimenta?)**

Carlisle continuou o jantar todo conversando com Jasper.

Na sexta-feira, Edward estava no caminha **(Vovó: Conjugar bem o gênero é importante para as pessoas. Não quero imaginar as redações desta iluminada.) (#Gareth vai catar cogumelos alucinógenos e já volta#)**pra escola de Bella.

Edward: Bella, sabe a irmã do Emmett?**(#Gareth recebe o espírito do Leitão# Na verdade e-eu queria e-esquecer i-isso!)**

Pens. Edward: Falo ou não falo que eu já fiquei com ela? Acho melhor não.** (Vovó: Acho melhor você procurar um psiquiatra. O Edward, aparentemente, sofre de Bipolaridade.)**

Bella: Você já falou nela, o que tem?** (Vovó: "... Tava pensando em fazer um ménage, você, ela, e eu. Topa?")**

Edward: Er... Nada!** (Vovó: Entregou o ouro, agora já era!! Quem mandou abrir a boca, tapado?)**

Bella: Fala!

Pens. Edward: Ai meu Deus! Não fala Edward, não fala!**(#Gareth, ainda com o espírito do Leitão, diz#: Meu D-D-D-Deus!) (Vovó: Bipolaaaaar!)**

Edward: Nós vamos à festa, não vamos?

Bella: Ah! É isso? Claro, não perderia por nada desse mundo!** (Vovó: E se a Gareth descobrisse que tem poderes sobre o cosmo e mandasse um meteoro em sua cabeça? Mesmo assim, você iria?) (#Gareth rouba o livro de macumba de Mãe Dinga e invoca um meteoro para jogar em toda Phoenix/Forks/Atlantis/Sumpaulu/Acre#)**

Ele parou o carro um pouco antes do portão da escola e puxou Bella pro seu colo.** (Vovó: "Bella sentiu algo quando sentou no colo de Edward: Ele levava um rolinho primavera no bolso!")**

Bella: o que foi Edward?!**(Gareth: Não se lembra, Bella? O Edward, seu peguete, irmão e parceiro de ménage! Tá com Alzheimer, menina?) (Vovó: Ser Kyle também é moda agora?)** – ela ria com a reação dele.

Edward: eu te amo. Não esqueça disso.**(#Gareth vomitou tanto que virou do avesso#)(#Vovó acaba de dizer "oi" para seu fígado, após consumir 3 litros de absinto#)** – ele começou a beija-la de uma maneira diferente; era urgente, não era aquele urgente "anda logo que eu quero te comer"**(Gareth: Oh, "Bread Pitt", beije-me do jeito "anda logo que eu quero te comer"!)**, era um urgente "o mundo pode acabar que eu tô nem ai, só quero aproveitar o momento"** (Vovó: Muito esclarecedor.) (Gareth: Fic romântica da porra. Depois disso, não quero mais experimentar o amor!)**. Bella arfava com o movimento das mãos de Edward na sua coxa e bunda**(Vovó: Olha o vocabulário chulo, aí gente!!!) (Gareth: E o romantismo desceu pelo esgoto!)**. Ele parou o beijo e sorriu pra ela.

Edward: Vai se não eu não vou te largara**(Vovó: Não entendi. O que faz este maldito "largara" aí?) (Gareth: Pretérito mais-que-perfeito em uma fic mais-que-tosca. Shokanti.)** mais.

Bella: eu te amo!** (Vovó: JÁ SABEMOS, PORRA!) (Gareth: AHVAISEFODER.)**

Ela saiu do colo dele, pegou a mochila**(Vovó: A bolsa de rodamento é tão grande assim?)** e foi embora.

Como hoje Bella tinha prova nas duas ultimas aulas **(Vovó: Aí. Essa doeu.) (Gareth: Bella socou o acento NO CU, pois seu dildo está sujo.)**e ela terminou logo na primeira, ela foi até a faculdade de Edward, esperar ele sair.**(Gareth: MENTIIIIIIIRA, a faculdade era ponto de rodar bolsa! Bella safada, alia o útil ao agradável!) (Vovó: Autora, próclise, please.)**

Ela ficou ali uma meia hora, mais ou menos,**(Gareth: Detalhe dispensável, vai saindo que isso não altera em nada a fic.)** **(Vovó: Não faça isso, Gareth. Apesar de estar no lugar errado e na hora errada, a frase também têm sentimentos.)**até que viu Edward, Emmett, Jasper e uma garota loira, alta, magra, super bonita no meio deles, mais**(Gareth: "Mais" nada. Vou sair daqui. #vai até Raccon City a noite#) (Vovó: Por que será que tenho impressão que a Bella quer dar pra Rosalie? Por acaso sou só eu que noto esse detalhe purpurinado?) **eles estavam muito longe e não viam nem ouviam Bella.

Pens. Bella: quem será aquela biscate??**(Gareth: Minha filha, TODA MULHER que estiver com o seu namorado é uma biscate? E se for a mãe ou a irmã dele?) (Vovó: Correção: Se toda mulher GOSTOSA chega perto do Edward, você logo supõe que é uma biscate? E se fosse a prima-que-ele-pega às vezes ? E se fosse um traveco?)**

Eles pararam de andar e Emmett e Jasper foram para o estacionamento.** (Vovó: Super importante, lógico.)**

Lauren: Quanto tempo gato!**(Gareth: O TEMPO É UM GATO. Pronto, o segredo dos Maçons me foi revelado.) (Vovó: E eu achando que era algo mais importante, do tipo "quem matou Kennedy" ou a "imortalidade do Tom de 'Tom e Jerry'", e é só isso? DROGA, MALDITA AUTORA.)** – ela segurou o pescoço de Edward e o beijou urgentemente.

Edward: Para Lauren! – ele empurrou ela**(Gareth: Nesse caso, próclise.) (Vovó: No caso da autora, morte extremamente lenta e dolorosa.)** para longe – Não temos mais nada, ok? Tô em outra, larga do meu pé!** (Vovó: Aham, senta lá, Cláudia. Até parece que um homem normal iria dispensar uma gostosa dando mole pra ele. Em que realidade alternativa esta fic foi escrita?)**

Edward deixou ela**(Gareth: Onde estão as próclises? Preciso delas!) (Vovó: E onde está meu absinto? Preciso dele urgentemente!!)** ali, sozinha e foi para o Volvo.

Bella se levantou do chão e foi até o carro de Edward chocada.

Edward: Bella?! – ele abraçou ela,**(Gareth: PQP, JÁ VIROU BAGUNÇA! TRÊS PRÓCLISES ABORTADAS PELA BRUNYURIE!)** **(Vovó: Cão, cão, escória da Terra! Morra autora assassina de próclises!)**curioso – O que você tá fazendo aqui?** (Vovó: "... procurando um novo ponto, óbvio.")**

Bella: eu sai**(Gareth: Bella é o Sai! Bem que eles se parecem. São feios, sem curvas, branquelos, putinhas...) (Vovó: Eu diria que ela é uma Hermione, porém, bem, beeeem mais sem graça.)** mais cedo e resolvi te esperar aqui – ela disse triste.

Edward: Bella, o que foi? – ele ergueu a cabeça dela delicadamente e deu um selinho nela.** (#Vovó aceitou um emprego de tratador de crocodilos albinos, nos esgotos do Acre e não pôde comentar o clichê#) **

Bella: Entra por que precisamos conversar, não acha?** (Vovó: Hohoho!! Discutindo a relação? Adoro DR!!! Sabia que esse amor cheio de clichê tinha algum problema!!)**

Eles entraram no carro e Edward saiu do estacionamento. Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando Bella começar a falar, mais ela não falava nada, só olhava pela janela.

Edward: O que foi amor?**(Gareth: Só pode estar havendo um surto de Alzheimer em Phoenix. Edward esqueceu o que é AMOR!) (Vovó: A autora poderia esquecer o Fanfiction, aproveitando-se do surto de Alzheimer.)**

Bella: eu vi!**(Gareth: ORLY?) (Vovó: Parece Avatar!! Eu também te vejo, Bella!! Que incrível!)** – ela continuava a encarar a janela.

Edward: viu o que??**(Gareth: Sua mãe de quatro em cima de uma mesa de sinuca.) (Vovó: Michael Jackson andando pra frente e seduzindo o Negrinho Pastoreiro?)**

Bella: você e aquela vagabunda se beijando!**(Gareth: Bella, querida, você é suja para chamar alguém de vagabunda.) (Vovó: Suja é pouco. O Golpe Baixo está mais limpinho que ela.)** – os olhos dela estavam úmidos e ela estava muito brava.

Edward: que...?

Bella: hoje, você e seus amigos saíram, eles deixaram vocês sozinhos e ela te BEIJOU Edward Cullen!!**(Gareth: Todos os beijos dessa fic têm nomes? E como é o beijo Edward Cullen? Frio, não dorme e tem sede do seu sangue?) (Vovó: Não, ele é milionário, tem cabelo cor de bronze e é gay.)** – as lágrima**(Gareth: AS LÁGRIMA?! MISERICÓRDIA, SENHOR!) (Vovó: Já que não consegue usar a concordância, eu uso pra você. "As lágrimaS".Oh, God. Por que estou ripando este lixo mesmo?)** escorriam pelo rosto dela e Bella voltou a olhar a paisagem.** (Vovó: Espera: Como as lágrimas escorrem e VOLTAM A OLHAR a paisagem? As lágrimas de Bella são mutantes e possuem olhos compostos?)**

Edward: Ela me agarrou!!**(Gareth: Pela milésima vez: senta lá, Cláudia! HAHAHAHA!) (Vovó: E eu peguei o Tom Welling atrás do guarda-roupa ontem.)**

Bella: Ah, claro! – ela disse irônica.**(Gareth: Rainha da ironia detectada. Permição para atirar, senhor!) (Vovó: A Bella consegue ser irônica da mesma maneira que a autora expressa suas idéias. Traduzindo, OWNED FAAAAAIL!)**

Edward parou o carro e apoiou a cabeça no volante.** (Vovó: Espero que tenha feito isso em uma rodovia muito movimentada e uma carreta tenha colidido com o Volvo.)**

Edward: Bella, ela é Lauren, irmã do Emmett. Eu e ela já ficamos e...

Bella: Você já ficaram?! Argh!!**(Gareth: Por que o nojo? Pegar uma loira gostosa é nojento? Para um homen, não.) (Vovó: Bella é poota mas não gosta (ou não) de lesbianismo.)**

Edward: Dá pra me escutar?!**(Gareth: NÃO.) (Vovó: NÃO. (2))**

Ela olhou brava pra ele e voltou a olhar pelo vidro.

Edward: Ela chegou do Brasil e pensou que eu estivesse sozinho e veio me agarrando, mais eu NÃO BEIJEI ELA!**(Gareth: Não, Bella, fui eu. Não me viu dando os maiores pegas da história da humanidade nela?) (Vovó: Não, que isso. Ele só estava tirando um feijão do dente dela. Este par de chifres em sua cabeça é só sua imaginação.) **Eu afastei ela e avisei que eu tenho um relacionamento.

Bella ficou calada. Ela olhava para o chão, confusa.

Pens. Bella: Ai que merda! Ele diz que me ama mais**(#Gareth está preparando uma praga nível 7, logo não pode comentar#)(#Vovó foi comprar um P30 e já volta#)** esquece de me falar que ficou com a irmã do melhor amigo dele... Mais**(#Gareth está rogando a praga nível 7, logo não tem como comentar#)(#Vovó está descarregando a P30, então não pode comentar#)** de fato, ele empurrou a menina pra longe, mais...**(#Gareth ativou o botão de auto-destruição atômica do frango Michael Jackson, logo não pode comentar#)(#Vovó foi procurar anti-matéria para recarregar sua P30 semi-nova#)** Argh! Eu não sei!!** (Vovó: Não te disse que era só um feijão?)**

Edward: olha pra mim Bella**(Gareth: Devo ter exagerado na dose de heroína. O EDWARD está dizendo que é a BELLA? Comoaçim/)(Vovó: Ele está realizando sua fantasia secreta, Gareth. Ele está fingindo que é a Bella. Agora irá tropeçar, quebrar o pescoço e, suas últimas palavras serão "Eu te amo mais que minha vida, Edward".)** – ele ergueu o rosto dela e deu um selinho nela – Eu te amo!

Ela ficou em silêncio, desviou o rosto e respirou fundo.** (Vovó: Preparação básica para o pograma. Encarar um banguela brocha requer muita concentração e profissionalismo.)**

Bella: Tá bom! Mais agora vamos pra casa, ok?

Quando Edward e Bella chegaram em casa, Alice ainda não tinha chegado, então Edward pegou o telefone da sala e ligou para o celular de Alice.** (Vovó: Ui!! Quase perdi outro detalhe importante! Volta aqui!! #acerta a frase com uma lixa de unha#)**

Alice: Alô?**(Gareth: "Disque-Puta, boa tarde!") (Vovó: "Pizzaria do Donatello, boa tarde!")**

Edward: Onde a senhorita está?? Daqui a pouco a Renée chega e, "cadê a Alice?".** (Vovó: Correção: daqui a pouco a Renée chega e é "Pernas pra cima e Carlisle pra dentro".)**

Alice: não enche Edward**(Vovó: Opa!! Incesto?)**!! Daqui a pouco eu apareço em casa.

Edward: ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ???** (Vovó: Trabalhando na Augusta, algum problema?)**

Alice: no motel, trepando com um cara de 89 anos - ela disse irônica-**(Gareth: Ui! Na cara, Elisângela!) (Vovó: isso não é ser irônica, e sim, realista.)**

Edward: ALICE... - ele disse num tom ameaçador.** (Vovó: UI!! Medinha de você, Edward! Preciso de tratamento pscológico agora ou ficarei traumatizada eternamente!)**

Alice: Tô na casa do Jasper - ela disse baixo.

Edward: e o que você está fazendo ai?** (Vovó: "Trepando incessantemente, óbvio.") (Gareth: "Lendo meu Kama-Sutra e decidindo quais posições faremos.")**

Alice: Ele queria me mostrar **(Vovó: "... o pirulito".) (Gareth: Onde estão os sedativos, Vovó? Jogou pela janela, de novo?)**pros pais dele ué!** (Vovó: Ah, achei que tinha apelo séquissual. Droga!)**

Pens. Edward: O Jasper pode ser meio besteirento**(Vovó:#aplica morfina em sua veia# O que seria "Besteirento"? Comofas/ Me perdi. Ué, o que o elefante cor-de-rosa faz no meu teclado?) (Gareth: Ai MEU DEUS. Neologismos. Não preciso de mais nada. #amarra o cadarço do tênis em um carro de F1 e pede ao motorista que corra por toda a América do Sul, pois a gasolina é por sua conta.#)**, mais pelo menos ele assume seus compromissos...** (Vovó: Depois de assumir sua opção sexual, um compromisso é moleza.)**

Edward: não demora! Tchau.

Alice: Tchau maninho lindo!!** (Vovó: Adeus mundo cruel! Deixo meu dildo dourado para Munda e meu absinto batizado com soda cáustica para Gareth!#Corta os pulsos com uma presilha da Hello Kitty#) (Gareth: E a lingerie azul escura fica pra Mãe Dinga? Sem contar o carrinho-de-mão amaldiçoado... Ele ficará para o Fulano?)**

Edward desligou o telefone e se virou pra Bella, que estava emburrada, sentada no pé da escada.** (Vovó volta do inferno(again) : A escada tem pé? Oh, prefiro o Cerberus! #Se sufoca com parafina aromatizada#) (Gareth: Caronte deve estar RICA com todas essas idas pro inferno da Vovó... pedirei a ela que venha ripar conosco. Preciso de alguém que pague o Orloff matinal.)**

Edward: o que foi Bella?** (Vovó, após pedir um desconto para Caronte, volta ao mundo dos vivos: "Meus filhos Bella", "ao Bella", e agora "o que foi Bella". Esclareça, Gareth. (2)) (Gareth: #ofendendo Caronte por ter deixado Vovó Mafalda voltar# Bem, "o que foi Bella" é a tribo mãe dos aborígenes australianos. Criaram as pinturas rupestres "Tchaca-tchaca-na-butchaca", domesticaram os primeiros cangurus-pernetas e ornitorrincos-bêbados, além de terem feito uma sangrenta guerra contra os habitantes da ilha de "traz". Infelizmente foram derrotados, pois não suportaram tantos erros ortográficos.)** - ele disse se aproximando e se sentando do lado dela.

Bella: eu ainda não entendo porque você não me contou antes que tinha ficado com a irmã do Emmett, Lauren não é? **(Vovó: Não se faça de idiota, baka!) **

Edward: eu pensei que não tinha importância...** (Vovó: E não tem. Ela nem te perguntou, então não tem direito de exigir nada. Porrada nela, Ed!)**

Bella: Sei.**(Gareth: #encorpora o Kiko# Então porque pergunta?) (Vovó: #incorpora Chaves# O que te importa?)**

Edward: é sério Bella!**(Gareth: Aborígenes cultuadores de alienígenas, comedores de mulheres virgens de tribos inimigas (antropofagismo, não sexo, okay?) e sugadores de tutano dos ossos dos gays.) (Vovó: Não, Gareth. São pandorianos bem dotados que fazem um pornô com um cavalo de oito patas ao ar livre para cultuar a sua deusa árvore.)** - ele pegou a mão dela e beijou -.

Bella: Ainda vamos na tal festa?? - ela disse emburrada.

Edward: só se você quiser.** (Vovó: Bóia de graça? Lógico que ela vai querer!)**

Pens. Bella: é bom mostrar pra aquela "zinha"**(Gareth: Outra OC? Dane-se. Vou matar. #afia o canivete#Quantas vezes já afiei minhas armas hoje? Devem estar cortando até átomos!)(Vovó: "zinha". O que este sufixo faz perdido no meio da sentença? Dando uma rapidinha com as aspas?)** que o Edward é MEU namorado **(Gareth: Cada um sabe a cruz que carrega.) (Vovó: Quem pariu Mateus, que balance.)**e que ele tem uma dona muito ciumenta. **(Vovó: Edward acaba de se tornar um Golden Retriever. Senta! Deita! Dá a bundinha! Isso, bom garoto. Vai ganhar um ossinho sabor camarão queimado da Pedigree.)**

Bella: Então vamos!

Edward: O QUE?? - ele se levantou e olhou confuso pra Bella - O que você fez com a minha namorada??**(Gareth: Matei. #segurando o canivete, que está sujo de sangue#)(Vovó: Dei uma de Chupa-cabra. #Limpa discretamente o canto da boca, antes, sujo de sangue#)**

Bella: Com medo Edward??** (Vovó: "Com medo Edward", é a cooperativa de profissionais do séquissu organizada em Ponta Grossa, que tem o intuito de estabelecer uma tabela de preços, pos isso ninguém pode cobrar menos que cincão.)(#Gareth foi incendiar uma plantação de maconha, só para cheirar a fumaça#)** - o desafiando.** (Vovó: Jogos Mortais, espero.)**

Edward: Medo de quê?** (Vovó: Depois de perder meu almoço à alguns parágrafos atrás, não tenho medo de nada.)**

Bella: da Lauren! De ela descobrir que você tem dona!! **(Vovó: Mudei de idéia. Tenho medo de próclises desaparecidas.) (Gareth: Tenho medo da BrunyUrie, e muito.)**- ela se levantou e passou por ele sem dar importância.

Edward: Não! Claro que não, mais isso tudo é bem estranho...** (Vovó: Gastar meu tempo ripando estas porcarias também é, mas alguém tem que fazer isso.) (Gareth: Você não faz IDÉIA do quanto, caro Edward...) **- ele seguia Bella até a cozinha.

Bella abriu a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de água. Ela tomou um pouco de água e logo sentiu as mãos de Edward na sua cintura.** (Vovó: #mastiga uma pedra de crack# Ai. Esse detalhe inútil quase me matou. Se não tivesse tão acostumada com eles, estaria em choque agora.) (Gareth: Isso está me irritando...)**

Edward: Com ciúmes Bellinha? **(Vovó: "Com ciúmes Bellinha" é a prima da Bruna Surfistinha que foi criada em um convento e é casada com Jesus Cristo, atualmente.) (Gareth: "Belinha" era minha cabrita! Aquela branca, Vovó! Se lembra?)**- ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.

Pens. Bella: Foco Bella! Foco! Não entrega fácil assim não.** (Vovó: Atenção! Luz, câmera, foco e ação! Vai por cima agora, Bella!)(Gareth: Aham, Cláudia, senta lá. Bella se negando a entregar o "produto". Acredito.)**

Ela empurrou Edward e guardou a jarra na geladeira.** (Vovó: Sem derramar? Que incrível!)**

Bella: que hora é a festa?** (Vovó: Não seria "que horas"? Continue assim, autora, e esta não será sua última fic ripada por mim!) (Gareth: Sem falar na letra maiúscula. A coitada deve ter tido uma parada cardio-respiratória faz tempo!)**

Edward: Eu tô pensando em ir ás 9h.** (Vovó: E eu estou pensando em me suicidar depois do acento agudo desnecessário.) (Gareth: Cadê a crase? E o quê esse acento agudo faz ai? Fazendo cavalinho com o A?)**

Bella: até ás 9h Ed**(Vovó:#joga sal grosso na cabeça de Michael Jackson# Vírgula, eu ordeno que apareça!) (Gareth: #arranca pelos do bigode de Fulano# Letra maiúscula e crase, apareçam!)** - ela disse com mal-humor e subiu as escadas rápido, se trancando no quarto.

Edward: o que deu nela??** (Vovó: TPM. Tensão Pré Ménage.) (Gareth: UI.)**

Edward estava assistindo tv quando Alice chegou.** (Vovó: Esse povo só assiste TV? Que chato! Ô povo atrasado!)(Gareth: Como disse, isso é um script da nova temporada de Malhação.)**

Alice: oi maninho lindo!** (#Vovó foi chamar o The Rock de "mocinha" e não pode comentar a frase#)** - ela abraçou Edward - Cadê a minha cunhadinha??**(Gareth: #incorpora o Google#: Você quis dizer: "minha irmã".) (Vovó: OU "colega de profissão, você decide.")**

Edward: Emburrada no quarto.

Alice se sentou do lado dele e Edward contou toda a história pra Alice.** (Vovó: Senta que lá vem história e muito, muito mel!)**

Alice: você é um anta mesmo néh!!**(Gareth: Olha quem fala. E esse "néh" escroto que se foda, vou matar. #fazendo coquetel motolov#)(Vovó: Concordo. E, sobre o "néh", rogarei uma praga nível Gama em você e todos os seus descendentes até a 3ª geração.) **Você sabia que ela tava vindo e não falou nada pra Bella?!

Edward: eu sei que eu errei Alice,**(Gareth: Com certeza. Esqueceu de usar a vírgula e a letra maiúscula. O resto, te digo depois.) (Vovó: A autora também errou. Ela aprendeu a usar o Word e achou que tinha o direito de postar alguma coisa.)** mais não é motivo pra ficar assim comigo!

Alice: Pediu desculpas?** (Vovó: Pode começar assim, mas, não creio que vá adiantar. "néh" é simplesmente imperdoável.)**

Edward: tentei, mais**(#Gareth se deitou na rua durante uma São Silvestre#)(#Vovó aceitou um emprego de inseminadora de porcos#)** ela TENTOU acreditar em mim? Não irmãzinha! Ela só ficou com aquela cara de merda que ela tem quando fica brava.**(Gareth: MELDELS. Imaginem Bella com cara de merda, boiando em uma privada. Tentem não gorfar.) (Vovó: E o Edward de limpador de bunda de lutador de sumô?#morre#)**

Bella: Cara de merda?! - Bella berrou da escada - E você tem cara de pau**(Gareth canta: Cara de pau! Eta amor cara de paaaaaaau!) (Vovó:#dá uma paulada em Gareth e em Bella# Rick e Renner é sacanagem! Só falta ela meter uma música de Kelly Key no meio da fic!)** seu... Seu... Argh!!** (Vovó: Comofas/ Ed mudou de nome?)** - Ela subiu as escadas correndo.** (Vovó: Para minha tristeza ela não caiu e quebrou o pescoço.)**

Alice olhou feio pra ele.

Alice: Ponto negativo Edward!** (Vovó: Caramba! Além da vígula ignorada, Alice falou como uma professora de primário.)** - ela começou a bater palmas **(Vovó: Macaca do Tarzan.)**- Meus parabéns, você conseguiu piorar mais ainda a situação.** (Vovó: Edward merece uma estrelinha!!!#entrega um * pro Edward # Parabéns!) **

Edward: o que eu faço Alice? **(Vovó: Depois de colocar a vírgula na senteça? Beba Pinho Sol!)**- ele perguntou triste.

Alice: vai lá e ameaça se matar se ela não abrir a porta.** (Vovó: Tomara que Bella não abra a porta. Faz tempo que não vejo um suicídio.)(Gareth: E.M.O.)**

Edward: que coisa mais gay mana!** (Vovó: Você é gay sem ajuda, querido. E mana até onde sei significa energia espiritual.)**

Alice: Vai logo **(Vovó: Virgula, please.) **Edward! - ela levantou do sofá e empurrou Edward até a escada - Vai... Logo!

Edward subiu as escadas devagar até chegar na porta do quarto da Bella.** (Vovó: Jura, amica?)**

Edward: Bella! Deixa eu entrar! **(Vovó: Abre a porta, Mariquinha! (2))**- ele bateu na porta.

Bella: QUANDO A MINHA CARA DE MERDA MELHORAR, EU ABRO!! **(Vovó: Nunca? Hahaha! Se mata, Ed!) (Gareth: Limpe o cu com papel higiênico com cheiro de lavanda!)**- ela gritou irritada de dentro do quarto.

Edward: Bella, me desculpa. Eu estava nervoso porque você estava brigada**(Vovó: Comoaçim? "Brigada" não é um termo do exército?)** comigo e...

Bella: não tem E**(Vovó: Vírgula, é a última vez que peço com educação.)** Edward! - ela abriu a porta do quarto chorando - Pensei que p-podíamos falar sobre tudo e... E isso inclu-clu-cluia a Lauren.** (Vovó: Para de gaguejar, 02! Poha, vira homem!) (Gareth: Olha que você vai pro saco, Bella! Vovó está odiosa hoje!)**

Edward abraçou forte Bella e ela chorou mais ainda.** (Vovó: Você poderia fazer a gentileza de desidratar e morrer? Me faria este favor, amica?)**

Edward: Desculpa amor. Nunca, NUNCA podia imaginar que isso podia nos prejudicar - ele beijou o cabelo dela - O que eu não gosto é te ver chorando Bella... Me desculpa?** (Vovó: #cumprimenta seu apêndice# Olá, como vai? Tudo sussu?)**

Bella tentou parar de chorar e beijou Edward. Ela subiu no colo dele, colocando uma perna em cada lado dele e ele entrou no quarto dela, fechando a porta ao passarem.** (Vovó: Argh. Lá vem outra sequência de sexo entediante. Vou dormir, quando acabar, me mate. Zzzzz.) (Gareth: 'ao passarem'? Os dois passaram pela porta fechada? Desisto de procurar sentido em trashs.) **

Bella: eu sei que eu fui tonta **(Vovó: Foi não, querida. Você é e sempre será, fikdik.) (Gareth: Fui? Você ainda é, meu bem!)**- ela interrompeu o beijo e Edward se jogou na cama, levando Bella junto**(Vovó: Não, ele colocou ela na caixa de areia do gato e deitou na cama sozinho.)** - mais eu senti como uma faca estivesse cortando os meus pulsos quando eu vi ela te agarrando amor.** (Vovó: Você acabou de se sentir emo, só isso. Não exagere tanto, Bella.) (Gareth: Emo é a pobre vírgula, rejeitada em um canto e borrando o rímel.)**

Bella ficou deitada na cama e ele ficou por cima dela.** (Vovó: Noooofa, atorei o tetalhe, habica do beu s2!) (Gareth: Poupe-me de outra sessão de séquissu chata e clichezenta, okay?)**

Edward: Eu também errei **(Vovó: Realmente, você nasceu.) (Gareth: "... a mira na tampa do vaso! Hihihi!")**- ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Bella até que Alice bateu na porta.

Alice: Abram logo! Renée tá guardando o carro!!** (Vovó: Ou o Carlisle está trocando o óleo com ela.) (Gareth: PÔE O CARRO, TIRA O CARRO A HORA QUE EU QUISER! QUE GARAGEM APERTADINHA, QUE DOÇURA DE MULHER! PONHO CEDO, PONHO A NOITE, PONHO ATÉ DE TARDEZINHA! TÔ ATÉ TROCANDO O ÓLEO NA GARAGEM DA VIZINHA! #apanha#)**

Edward saiu rápido de cima de Bella e ela se sentou, arrumando o cabelo.

Edward: 9h!** (Vovó: O horário do pograma mudou?)** - ele deu um selinho nela e saiu do quarto rápido.

Alguns minutos depois Renée bate na porta do quarto da Bella**(Vovó: CLICHÊ!)**

Toc Toc..

Renée: Bella? Posso entra???** (Vovó: Não pode "entra" porcaria nenhuma! Vadia do caramba!) (Gareth: A pobre letra "r' foi atropelada por um caminhão-pipa. Um minuto de "cilencio".)**

Bella: Pode **(Vovó: Virgula, não vai com ele!! Ele só quer abusar de você !#a vírgula estava sendo seduzida pelo frango Michael Jackson#)(Gareth: FRANGO MAU! FRANGO MAU! #depena o frango e o espanca com um galho de arruda#)**mãe

Renée: Oi Bella, meu amor tudo bem???-ela foi se senta**(Vovó relembra sertanejo: Mete o infinitivo nesta frase agooora, e acaba com essa sentença que não tem fiiiiim! Quem usa infinitivo eu juro que não é ripaaaado, que não é ripaaaado, porque gosta de miiiim!) (#Gareth cava um buraco e atira Vovó Mafalda lá dentro#)** na cama junto com a Bella que estava deitada-.**(Vovó: Mais um detalhe purpurinado e exclusivo da BrunyUrie, para você!)**

Bella: Tudo mãe..** (Vovó: "Tudo mãe" é uma nova gíria idiota? Como "tipo açim demorô já é cumpadi?" OU é uma tribo de aborígens australiana?)**

Renée: os seus irmãos estão em casa?** (Vovó: "... Alice foi bater ponto, Edward está descansando para me dar um trato à noite, e Carlisle está dando uns amassos com a empregada.") (Gareth: "Estão se comendo, não se incomode em procurá-los!")**

Bella: Mãe EU NÃO TENHO IRMÃOS!!** (Vovó: Não é o que Jesus Negão diz.) (Gareth: CADÊ A VÍRGULA, LIBÉLULA EXCOMUNGADA?! ENFIOU NO CU?)** Eu só tenho uma melhor amiga, e meu na...** (Vovó: "riz!" Ou narcótico? Ou seria náutico?)** inimigo morando aqui em casa! Mas não tenho irmãos!

Renée: eu não quero que você os vejam**(Vovó: Atenção, erro de concordância encontrado. Permissão para atacar, senhor!) (Gareth: ME COPIOU, SUA VACA! #espanca Vovó#)** assim, eu quero que você e o Edward se dêem**(Vovó: Ui, pode ter certeza que se dão muito bem.) (Gareth: ME COPIOU, DE NOVO! #amarra Vovó no tronco e a chicoteia por dez dias#)** bem por que vocês vivem brigando... Quero q vocês se vejam como irmãos...**(Gareth: Alguém pode me emprestar uma arma? Há um internetês a solta, e quero me precaver!) (Vovó: Tá na mão! #entrega uma Magnun a Gareth#)**

Bella: Mãe eu nunca vou ver o Edward como irmão... Por que eu amo ele como homem... e nos estamos namorando.. -essa ultima parte ela falou tão baixa que Renée não escutou-.**(Vovó: Nossa, que nojo. É nestas horas que eu penso em suicídio.) (Gareth: ENTÃO PORQUE DISSE, CADELA FIADAPUTA? Tomar no cu dezoito vezes, essa autora surtou.)**

Renée: Tá Bella**(Vovó: "Tá Bella" é um ritual que envolve plumas de dodô, olhos de morcego e dente-de-leite de tamanduá. Ele é realizado a cada 15 luas minguantes por tribos asiáticas antropófogas afim de agradecer pelos cavalos com pênis.)**! Eu só não quero ver vocês se matando...** (Vovó: "de prazer!")** Então mais eles estão ai?** (#Vovó pulou de cabeça em uma piscina olímpica vazia e não pode comentar o obtuso "mais"#) (#Gareth abraça um ursinho feito de dinamite#)**

Bella: Ahãm..** (Vovó: "Senta lá, Claúdia.")** O Ed.. Edward ta no quarto dele e Alice ta vagando pela casa ai,** (Gareth: Rodando bolsa DENTRO DE CASA? COMOAÇIN CARLOTA?)** em algum lugar mais ta aqui em casa sim...** (Vovó: 1º, quatro acentos tornaram-se órfão após esta frase. 2º, esse diabo de "mais" tá em todo lugar? Por que tenho impressão de que a autora tem aptidão para matemática? Que idéia é esta de adicionar tudo? Adiciona a... #Gareth aplica tranqüilizante em Vovó Mafalda#)**

Renée: tudo bem então era só pra saber...

Assim que Renée saiu do quarto e Bella foi tomar banho, assim que ela terminou de tomar banho se enrolou na toalha e abriu a porta do boxe levou um susto...** (Vovó: O maníaco da tesoura estava esperando por ela?) (Gareth: Pior; o Barney pedindo um abraço!)**

Bella: Edward**(Vovó: Droga, eu queria um pouco de sangue nesta fic. Quem sabe pode ser o da autora?) **, o que você ta fazendo aqui? A minha mãe ta em casa ela pode entra aqui**(#Vovó foi lamber o Iceberg que causou o desastre com o Titanic e não pôde comentar#) **! Faz tempo que você ta aqui?** (Vovó: "Fiquei te olhando tomar banho e, colega, você está precisando de uma drenagem linfática, quanta celulite!") (Gareth: "... Nem te conto, amiga...")**

Edward: Chega de perguntas!** (Vovó: Direto pro Créu chato e repetitivo. Woo-hoo! #Cheira sabão em pó#)(Gareth: #acesso de riso# As drogas estão caras, né, colega? #bebe Pinho Sol#)**

Ele agarrou a Bella e a prensou na parede deixando o beijo mais intenso.** (Vovó:# devido aos altos preços das drogas ilícitas, fuma creme dental# Isso! Mostra pra ela que você é o macho dominante!!! Libere seu lado masculino adormecido!) (Gareth: #bota fogo em um sabonete de camomila e aspira# quecuzinfididodeséquissopáia!)**

Bella: Edward, não... Minha mãe ta em casa... Ela pode entra aqui-ela tentava falar quando Edward diminuía o ritmo do beijo-.**(Vovó: Comofas para falar e beijar ao mesmo tempo/) (Gareth: Bocas nas nádegas. Simples assim. (nem sei))**

Edward: Não pode não... -ele deu um sorriso malicioso e ergueu a chave da porta do quarto-.

Bella: Edward, você não presta sabia...** (Vovó: A autora é má e impiedosa, sabia?)**

Edward: sabia**(Vovó: Sabia que o sabiá sabia assobiar?) (Gareth: Três pratos de trigo para três mafagafos embaixo da pia pingando!)**

As mãos Edward**(Vovó: "mãos Edward"? Tudo nesta história é específico ou o quê? "mãos Edward" são membros superiores frios e feitos de diamantes, albinos e tem alergia a vaginas?) (Gareth: São braços esganadores de vírgulas, só pode!)** já estavam subindo por dentro da toalha da Bella e o beijo ficando cada vez mais frenético.

Bella: Edward é melhor não, nos vamos sair daqui à uma hora e meia eu tenho que me arrumar e eu tenho medo... **(Gareth: Regina Duarte!)**Com todo mundo aqui em casa...** (Vovó: E chega de advérbios, please.)**

Edward: não precisa ter medo... **(Gareth: ...! MEDO PRA FAZER SEXO! A PIROCA DO EDWARD DEVE SER QUILOMÉTRICA!))**E uma hora e meia é muito tempo... E você realmente quer ir nessa festa??

Bella o afastou de seu corpo e ficou o encarando.

Bella: Edward Cullen, você não vai me fazer desistir de ir a essa festa!** (Vovó: Cincão no Ed!)** –ela o empurrou para tentar sair dos braços dele-.**(Vovó: Tecnicamente, se ela ****o empurou ****é pra sair de perto dele, não?)**

Edward: Tudo bem, nos vamos a essa festa e pronto! Não vou falar mais nada sobre isso Ok**(Vovó: Por que o "ok" está com letra maiúscula? Por que ela não usa vírgulas? Por que aceitei este trabalho?) **?-ele ainda estava prendendo a Bella contra a parede-.**(Gareth: #louca# ME JOGA NA PAREDE! ME CHAMA DE LAGARTIXA! ME BATE, ME COSPE E ME CHAMA DE CADELA NO CIO!)**

Bella: Ok mais agora da pra me solta**(Vovó: Eu não acho que ser presa no banheiro é algo que ela mereça. Na minha humilde opinião, ela deveria estar presa em uma das masmorras de Mordor, usando uma máscara de ferro e com dementadores de carcereiros.) (Gareth: Que suruba cinemática (?)!)**? Eu preciso me arrumar - ela tentou de novo se soltar mais só foi mais uma tentativa em vão-.

Edward: te soltar? Por que eu faria isso? –ele deu um sorriso torto pra Bella e começou a beijá-la**(Vovó: Oh, my God. Ela escreveu "beijá-la" corretamente. Não creio. #dá um tiro na cabeça#) (Gareth: Nem eu. #Tenta cortar o pescoço com fio dental#) **novamente, mas ela logo interrompeu o beijo-.

Bella: Edward não!** (Vovó: Sabia, estava demorando! Um acerto vem seguido de inúmeros erros!)**

Edward: Bell....** (Vovó: Jingou bell, jingou bell, jingo arnu uei!) (Gareth: SOLANGE DO BBB! #shora litruz#)**

Bella: AGORA não-ela deu um sorriso e um selinho nele e saiu dos braços dele mais agora com muita facilidade-.

Ela saiu do banheiro e seguiu para o guarda roupa e o Edward estava olhando para ela com uma cara de choque mais logo ele mudou essa cara por um sorriso malicioso**(Gareth: Se eu ver esse "sorriso malicioso" de novo nessa fic... #segurando uma granada de mão#)** e seguiu atrás dele e a segurou pela cintura

Edward: Essa agora não quer dizer depois que voltar da festa??**(Gareth: Q-Q-Q-COMO? WHAT? ****NANI? Alguém entendeu alguma coisa dessa oração cagada pelo Jason enquanto trepava com a Samara?)**

Bella: Pode ser, não sei...

Edward: depois da festa você me aguarde então senhorita Isabella Swan me aguarde...** (Vovó: Aguardo ansiosamente pela sua morte, pode ter certeza.) (Gareth: QUE MEDO. #boceja#)**

Bella: pode deixar senhor Edward Cullen **(Vovó: Quando foi que isso virou uma conversa formal mal formulada?) (#Gareth está nadando em um mar de pregos e comentará depois#)**- ela virou para ele e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou-.

Edward: Bella... Bella **(Gareth: "Cremilda... Suzete... Marilêuza... Regileide... Sonimara...")**–ele segurou ela pela cintura e a levou para a cama deitando por cima dela-.

Bella: Edward...

Edward: Calma Bella, vamos deixar aquilo para mais tarde, mais**(#Vovó, já devendo uma pequena fortuna para um traficante, aplica Veja Limpeza pesada em uma de suas veias#) (#Gareth, jurada de morte pelo dono da boca, come Diabo Verde enquanto bebe água sanitária#) **não posso pelo menos brincar com você?-ele deu um beijo no pescoço dela e começou a passar a mão por baixo da toalha dela até na virilha dela - Em?... Em?** (Gareth: Emmett? MY LORD, SURUBA! #busca uma câmera#)**

Bella: Ed... Você não presta..** (Vovó: Às vezes, faltam reticências, às vezes sobram. Não sei o que dizer. #corre em direção a uma carreta transportadora de xarope de Coca#) (#Gareth pede a Geraldo Magela que atire facas no alvo em que está deitada#)**

Edward: Que Bom...** (Vovó: Velhinha do Pânico!!!)**

Bella: HiOoHioOHiOoHioOHiOo.** (Vovó: Quem foi que soltou a mula parida no pasto? Que risada do cão é essa? AH, TOMÁNUCU.) (#Gareth, horrorizada demais para comentar, se mata#)**

Edward começou a beijar ela freneticamente e suas mãos não paravam, uma estava nos cabelos dela e a outra nas suas coxas traçando um caminho até a parte intima**(Vovó: A Bella deixa a xana bem exposta, não sabia? Quem nunca viu o esôfago dela, que atire a primeira pedra.) (#Gareth, morrendo de rir, apedreja Bella#) **dela e chegando "la" **(Vovó: Grand Canyon.) (Gareth: Rego do Tóin.) **ele parou a mão pressionando e também parou de beijar ela e começou a encará-la.

Bella: Edward, vamos parar por aqui Ok??** (Vovó: Uma vírgula foi brutalmente abusada para a criação deste mijo do capeta.)**-ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a deitou novamente na cama-.

Edward: Calma Bella**(Gareth: E as vírgulas se suicidam usando folhas de papel.) (Vovó: E eu pensando que o fim do mundo era apenas um apelo das igrejas antigamente.) **–sorriso torto- deita e fica quietinha ok?

Ele voltou a beijar ela e também a movimentar a mão e cada vez mais rápido e a Bella tentava gemer mais**(Vovó: Mais, poha nenhuma! Ah, já cansei disto! Meu contrato não previa essas horas intermináveis de tortura! Me demito! #rasga a carteira de trabalho#)** não conseguia, pois ele a calava com os beijos**(Vovó: Será que ele poderia me dar a honra de sufocá-la com uma meia usada por um meio-de-campo camaronês , após um jogo com prorrogação?) (Gareth: Onde estão os pontos finais? Dentro do ânus do Edward ou no útero da Bella?)**

Bella: Edward Ah**(Vovó: Gemido Edward. ****A-T-O-R-O-N! #Vovó se cobre com maquiagem escura e abraça um skinhead#) (#Gareth, louca#: SORRISO, AAAHH!)** - ele pressionou a mão a fazendo ela**(Vovó: Próclise, cria de Mãe Diná!)** gemer alto-.

Edward: Fala minha Bella **(Vovó: Não fale, por favor. Me poupe de sua idiotice.) (Gareth: Minha Bella. Satisfeito?)**- ele começou a movimentar novamente a mão fazendo Bella gemer de novo -.

Bella: Edward eu quero agora!** (Vovó: Quer o quê? ****Dar pro King Kong? ****Fazer streap na Missa do Galo? Chupar um picolé de macaxeira?) (Gareth: Queimar em um pneu, prontofalei.)**

Edward: O que você quer?** (Vovó: Fazer cerveja com urina de texugo? Pular carnaval com um sumô sofrendo de diaréia? Masturbar uma girafa macho?) (Gareth: SEEEEEX.)**-ele fez ela gemer mais uma vez-.**(Vovó: E a revolta dos pronomes aumenta. Já pressinto uma greve geral da categoria, revindicação de salários mais altos e direitos trabalistas respeitados.) **

Bella: Eu quero você!** (Vovó: Ah, sua sem graça. Capitã Óbvio.) (Gareth: Capitã poota, isso sim! Nunca vi isso, uma pessoa dar tantas vezes ao dia! Vai trabalhar, cadela sarnenta!)**

Edward: Bella minha querida você já me tem **(Vovó: Trabalho escravo em pleno século XXI. Isso é uma vergonha! Ele é forçado a comer a fulana suja e relaxada dela cinco vezes ao dia. Coitado!) (Gareth: A "fulana"?! Nem minha trisavó usa esse termo, bee! Se atualiza!)**- ele sorriu torto e ainda continuava com os movimentos-.**(Vovó: Acho que descobri o porquê do Edward sorrir torto. É a dentadura. Quando ela não é feita por um cirurgião dentista competente causa deformidade.) (Gareth: HOHOHO! Imaginei o Edward na propaganda de Corega Tabs! Loosho!)**

Bella: Eu quero você.....** (Vovó recarrega a P30: Venha, reticência maldita! Te mandarei para o planeta Pandora e você irá se arrepender por ter se multiplicado na frase!)**

Edward: mais você já me tem**(Vovó: Digo e repito, TRABALHO ESCRAVO!)** - ele deu um selinho nela e começou diminuir os movimentos-.

Bella: ahhhh -gemido- Edward coloca essa merda que você tem no meio das pernas dentro de mim!** (Vovó: Desejo do fundo do meu coração, que a Meyer leia esta fic deplorável e processe essa autora ao ponto de ficar até sem os dentes.) (Gareth: Depradação da Bella alheia. #pensa um pouco# Se bem que a Bella já era assim na saga original... releiam Breaking Dawn e digam se estou errada.)**

Edward: nossa ta bom então o Ed Jr. é uma merda pra você?** (Vovó: Isso é que eu chamo de distúrbio. Ele deu um nome pro bilusquinho dele... Chega a ser deprimente.#minuto de silêncio# Hahaha!!! Emo solitário, conversa com o bilusquinho!) (Gareth: Imagina se ele coloca nome em CADA PARTE DO CORPO. Que loosho! "Oi, querido Ânus Ricardo! E como está, Rim Mariano! E você, Fígado Luciano, está bem?")**

Bella: Edward que saco, eu amo Ed Jr. você sabe disso mais você ta me deixando impaciente...** (Vovó: E eu odeio vocês e quero que se masturbem com o tridente de Poseidon.) **

Edward: Beleza você ama o Ed Jr. e o Edzão aqui em??** (Vovó:" Ed J. e Edzão, uma família feliz! Eu te amo, você me ama, o Barney me ama! O que mais preciso para viver?"# atira Fulano usando botas com uma bazuca em direção à Casa Branca, acompanhado de uma ameaça de morte ao presidente#) (Gareth: Edzão.#suspira# SUA AMALDIÇOADA, QUANTAS VEZES VOCÊ FUMOU DROGAS ANTES DE ESCREVER ISSO? Benhê, você NÃO tem aptidão para escrever, então sente-se em uma caneta Bic e seja feliz.)**

Bella: Eu te amo seu bobo**(Vovó: Ignorando a vírgula que a autora não colocou, bobo é bem pouco para ele. Acéfalo seria mais adequado.) **

Edward: Tchau Bella vai se arruma vou pro meu quarto – ele se sento na cama-.**(#Vovó foi observar a empolgante vida sexual dos caramujos tibetanos de jardim#) (Gareth: ARRUMA e SENTO são DIVAS do analfabetismo.)**

Bella: você vai me deixar assim?** (Vovó: "... com a calcinha desaparecida, top sujo de branco e baton no nariz? Eu mereço mais respeito! Sou uma profissionau do séquissu! Quanto você acha que eu mereço, amor?") (Gareth: Morta? Decomposta? Mumificada? Esquartejada? QTAU?) **

Edward: Assim como? –ela fez uma cara feia para ele**(Vovó: Não seria a de sempre? Aquele projeto fail de Emma Watson mal-acabado!)**- você não quis nada eu falei q só ia brincar... deixa pra mais tarde... AGORA NÃO.** (Vovó: Eu também quero brincar com você, Ed. A brincadeira é o seguinte, eu te amarro de bruços em uma linha de metrô e, enquanto o trem não chega, um negão rabisca o seu caderno de branco. Que tal? Quer tentar?) (Gareth: "rabiscar o caderno" é extremely total fashion ultimate MARA!)**

Mais tarde, Edward estava sentado no sofá com uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa branca e sapato preto,** (Vovó: Jurava que ele estava de micro saia e top de croco e bolsa rosa-choque!) (Gareth: Se ele estivesse vestindo a pele do leão da Neméia, quem ligaria? Eu não!)** conversando com a Alice já que Carlisle e Renée foram jantar fora.** (Vovó: A trepada é no motel hoje e ninguém me avisa? Sacanagem, viu!)**

Alice: já se acertaram??

Edward: já néh mana, o seu irmão é foda ou não é?** (#Vovó corre em direção a autora portando um sabão de fabricação caseira, que contém gordura de Michael Jackson, cloro mega hiper concentrado fodeishon corrosivo, galhos de arruda e urânio enrriquecido, a fim de acabar com o vocabulário chulo da autora#) (#Gareth pega seu livro de macumba e canta seus cânticos maléficos, enquanto roda três vezes num pé só#)** – ele falou todo cheio de si-.

Alice: Não, você não é. E aonde vocês vão? – ela olhava para a roupa do irmão.

Edward: Na festa que o Emmett tá fazendo pra chegada da Lauren.** (Vovó: Zzzzzz.) (#Gareth vai para um karaokê de quinta.#)**

Alice: O QUÊ?? – ela se exautou um pouco – Ela, por um acaso, sabe?** (#Vovó sonha com Cauã Reymond#) (#Gareth cantando "Bola de Meia, Bola de Gude"#)**

Edward: eu também achei estranho, mais foi ela quem quis ir.** (#Vovó e Jesus Luz#) (#Gareth canta "Super-fantástico"#)**

Nesse momento, Bella apareceu na sala com um vestido cinza tomara que caia com estampa de flores pretas e salta alto.** (#Vovó e Cristiano Ronaldo#) (#Gareth canta "Vampiro Doidão"#)**

Bella: Vamos?** (#Vovó e Beckham#) (#Gareth canta "Boate Azul"#)**

Edward se levantou do sofá e passou as mãos pela cintura de Bella.** (#Vovó e todos os outros citados acima ao mesmo tempo#) (#Gareth ganha um prêmio por cantar todas as músicas do repertório#)**

Edward: Alice, quando os nossos pais chegarem, fala pra eles que eu tô na casa do Emmett e que a Bella tá na casa da Rose e que depois eu pego a Bella tá?** (Vovó: #Boceja# Perdi alguma coisa?) (Gareth: #chupando drops# Sei lá.)**

Alice: mais eu também vou na festa, seu anta**(Vovó: Anta fêmea, respeite a opção dele.)**!! O Jasper vai me pegar daqui a pouco!**(Gareth: PEGAR? Hum... sei em que sentido essa palavra foi empregada...) (Vovó:#dá um tapa em Gareth# Contenha-se, ex-vadia! Seus tempos de calçadão já acabaram faz um século!)**

Edward tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para o pai.

Carlisle: Alô?** (Vovó: Percebam como Carlisle está bravo pelo filho ter interrompido a trepada das boas que ele estava tendo com a Renée e um anão bem dotado.)**

Edward: oi pai!

Carlisle: Oi filhão! E ai? **(Vovó: Por que tenho a impressão de que ele disse isso com um tom de ironia, afim de resaltar e incapacidade do filho de dar conta de suas negas?) (Gareth: Vergonha alheia escorrendo pelo nariz, minha gente. Carlisle e aumentativos, COMOLIDAR???)**

Edward: pai, preciso fazer um trabalho na casa do Emmett**(Gareth: Trocando em miúdos: rodar bolsa.)** e vou deixar a Alice e a Bella em uma festa. Mais tarde eu pego elas na tal festa, ok?

Carlisle: Er... Tudo bem, eu acho**(Vovó: Certeza absoluta é o sobrenome do Carlisle/motoqueiro/rústico da fic.)**. Estaremos em casa daqui a pouco e espero que vocês não cheguem muito tarde, entendeu Edward??** (Vovó imita o Leitão: N-Na verdade, eu queria e-e-esquecer isso!(2))**

Edward: Claro pai, claro. Bom jantar e não esperem por nós.

Carlisle: é claro que eu não vou, temos que trabalhar amanhã cedo, esqueceu?** (Vovó: Na cara, Mercedes!)** Tchau.

Edward: tchau pai.** (#Vovó está fazendo um ritual milenar de invocação da vírgula e não pode comentar#)**

Edward desligou o celular e olhou sério para Alice.**(Gareth: "Você, eu, vibradores, AGORA!")**

Edward: Você escutou néh?** (#Vovó se veste de cenoura e vai a uma jaula de coelhos com abstinência de sexo que já dura 2 anos#) (#Gareth entra em um ônibus espacial suicida em direção ao Sol#)** Você volta COMIGO, não com o Jasper mocinha.** (Vovó: "Jasper mocinha". Edward acabou de entregar o segredo: Além de saco de pancada e xingamentos, ele é o mais passivo dos coleguinhas! PURO LUSHU.) (Gareth: Sheila Mello! A operação deu certo!)**

Alice fez um beicinho e fez que sim com a cabeça.** (Vovó: Bem mandada!)**

A festa estava animadíssima;**(Gareth: Oh, really?)** **(Vovó: Querida autora, superlativos são acessórios utilizados por gays e JAMAIS devem ser utilizados para descrever uma festa com 13 convidados, cerveja barata, salgados de má qualidade e Dj de esquina!)**Emmett tinha contratado um barman e garçons. O apartamento de Emmett estava cheio; havia pessoas dançando, bebendo e comendo em todo canto.** (Vovó: A orgia não pode parar! Todo mundo pro canto!) (Gareth: Orgia emo? ARGH! #vomita#)**

Quando Edward e Bella chegaram, cumprimentaram todos os conhecidos**(Vovó canta: Chocolate cumprimenta!!!! Paixão ciumenta, e sem recompensa...) (Gareth: Que memória boa, Vovó!)**. Lauren que ainda não tinha descido.**(Gareth: E...? O que essa frase tá fazendo aí? Enchendo linguiça?)** Edward e Bella se sentaram no sofá da sala da casa de Emmett e Emmett foi estendendo uma garrafa de cerveja para Edward e Bella foi conversar com Rosalie, que foi se juntar aos amigos.** (Vovó: A autora tem uma microempresa que vende linguiça no quilômetro.) (Gareth: Devagar com o andor que o santo é de barro!! O que é isso?! Que suruba gramatical foi essa? Edward e Bella FOI conversar com Rosalie? BERENICE, SEGURA!!)**

Rosalie: Gostando da festa Bella?** (Vovó: O que seria uma "festa Bella"? Uma reunião albina, sem graça, de olhos cor de chocolate, traça de livros?)**

Bella: Está... Cheia, mas está legal.** (Vovó: Que bom. (...))**

Rosalie: São pessoas que conhecem a "Miss Simpatia"** (Vovó: JAMÈ ela será como a Sandra Bulock, colega.) (Gareth: Certainly. Mas ela deve ser outra puta safada que voltou para a cidade bater ponto...)**. Emmett me disse que Lauren tinha vários amigos aqui na cidade.

Edward: Lauren era legal mesmo.

Bella olhou brava para Edward, mas ele fingiu que não viu.

Emmett: Ela tá demorando muito pra vir aqui na sala com a gente...

Rosalie: Deixa ela Em, você sabe como são as mulheres.** (Vovó: A Lauren podia ser um travecão para a Rosalie queimar a língua...) **

Emmett: o problema é que a minha irmã tem um sério problema comfestas.** (Vovó: Comofas/) (Gareth: COMFESTAS? O Kon nas festas? COMOAÇIM, MINHA GENTE?)**

Bella, Edward e Rosalie: Qual?

Emmett: Ela exagera muito no decote.** (Vovó: Não, Ela só usa seu uniforme de trabalho.)**

Pens. Bella: É hoje que alguém (Lauren) morre.** (Vovó: Obrigado pela tentativa inútil de tentar explicar o que disse, mas, diferente da autora, eu não sou uma acéfala que gargareja com o próprio vômito.) (Gareth: OLHA O NÍVEL DA EXPLICAÇÃO. Benhê, não me subestime, sei raciocinar. Diferente de você.)**

Pens. Edward: Valeu Emmett!! Eu também te amo.** (Vovó: Sabemos.)**

Rosalie: não entendi.** (Vovó: Nem eu.) (#Gareth ameaça voltar ao karaokê de quinta#)**

Emmett: Minha irmã é legal, tals... Mas é meio piriguete, sabe?** (Vovó: Meio? Hahaha! Não é isso que eu notei algumas páginas abaixo... Ops, Spoiler.) (Gareth, no karaokê: QUANDO ELA ME VÊ, ELA MEEEXE! PIRI-PI-PIRI-PI-PIRI-PIRI-PIRIGUETE!)**

Rosalie concordou com a cabeça e ficou quieta.** (Vovó: Depois da atuação brilhante da Gareth, também não tenho outra expressão.)**

Emmett: Vou dar uma volta, ver se tá tudo em ordem. **(Gareth: Emmett é o segurança do puteiro emo? Nem sabia.)**

Emmett se levantou e foi embora. Alguns minutos depois, Alice e Jasper apareceram e se juntaram a Rosalie, Edward e Bella.** (Vovó: Agradeço todos os dias por existirem detalhes desnecessários e purpurinados. #engole uma telha colonial de uma só vez e rasga a faringe#)**

Alice: Oi gente!!! – ela estava animadíssima-. **(Gareth: "OI, AAAAABICA! *-*")(Vovó: "E aí, miguxos, tudo sussu? Um beijuxo com glitter no seu coração!")**

Jasper: Cadê o Emmett?**(Gareth: "Temos uma suruba marcada para as dez! Ele não pode faltar!") (Vovó: Dando, com certeza.)**

Rosalie: O Emmett tá por ai.** (Vovó: Ressaltando minha teoria...) (Gareth: Por lá é que não haveria de ser.)**

Alice se sentou do lado de Bella.**(Gareth: Desnecessário. #corta a narração com um machado#)(Vovó: Jura, abica? Achei que tinha sentado no colo dela...)**

Jasper: Vem comigo pegar uma bebida Ed?** (Vovó: Bebida Ed, a mais nova sensação do verão!! Mistura de sangue, Red Bull, vodka e testosterona!) (Gareth: Que intimidade é essa, Jasper? OLHA O FOGO, SHEILA MELLO!)**

Edward: Claro.

Ele se levantou e Bella, Alice e Rosalie ficaram sozinhas.** (Vovó: Espera, a festa não estava cheia de gente? Me perdi.) (#Gareth bebe amaciante de roupas#)**

Rosalie: Alguém já conversou com a Lauren? **(Vovó: Ela sabe falar? Uma cadela assim não se vê todo dia.) (Gareth: Lassie! Bonde do Tigrão e suas mascotes bizarras!)**– ela falou meio baixo.

Bella: não e nem vou falar!** (Vovó: Uma cadela que não fala, não tem graça.)**

Alice: apoiada cunhadinha.** (Vovó: Isso não é um manifesto comunista, coleguinha. Não apóie na Bella, ela pode cair e te levar junto.)**

Rosalie: Boiei gente**(Vovó: Sua merdinha!)**; dá pra esclarecer? Tem gente loira aqui sabiam?? **(Gareth: Loira OXIGENADA, devo ressaltar.)**

As duas riram e contaram a história do beijo pra Rosalie.

Rosalie: Que filha da puta!!!** (Vovó: Correção, PUTHA BRAVA I DI CATHIGURIA NU CHINDICATU.) (Gareth: Nossa, isso é o que eu chamo de vira-folha! Até agora pouco você tava defendendo ela, sua bisca safada!)**

Bella: Nem me diga, mais**(#Gareth começa a gritar desesperadamente o hino nacional da Zâmbia#)(#Vovó rola em uma poça de gasolina e depois abre as pernas, e acaba morrendo carbonizada#) **Edward também não é santinho não.

Rosalie: pode até não ser, mais**(#Gareth cospe no olho de Mike Tyson#)(#Vovó perde a bolsa de faturamento da semana e vai dar a notícia ao dono da boca#) **eu já falei com ela e ela é o tipo "patricinha chata". Eu passei o dia aqui néh,**(#Gareth, cansada de morrer, chora#)(#Vovó, sofrendo de overdose, lambe um fio de cobre pensando que é um pirulito#) **ajudando a organizar a festa e quando chegaram com a pick-up do DJ eu falei pra colocarem naquele canto, mas ai apareceu a Lauren e mudou TUDO do lugar.** (Vovó: Até o pinto que você esconde dentro da calcinha?) (Gareth: OMG.)**

Alice: que vaca!! Rose, ninguém organiza melhor uma festa que você amiga!**(Gareth: Eles se conhecem a quanto tempo mesmo?) (Vovó canta: Que bonita a sua roupa, que roupinha muito louca!) (Gareth: Também me sinto assim, Vovó... Se você é jovem ainda, jovem ainda, jovem ainda! Amanhã velho será, velho será, velho será!)**

Rosalie: Eu sei, mas como a casa não é minha e ela é irmã do Em**(Vovó: Em Quem. Puro glitter rosa.)**,não pude fazer nada.** (Vovó: Impotência sexual tem tratamento, fique tranquilo, Rosivalto.)**

Um garçom passou por elas e cada uma pegou uma dose de tequila.**(Gareth: Desnecessário. (2) #joga mercúrio na pele do garçom#)**

Alice: Se ela me tratar mal...** (Vovó: Você irá largar o Jasper e transará com ela todas as noites.)**

Bella: EU mato ela, pode deixar.

Derrepente**(#Vovó foi transar com um elefante macho#) (#Gareth, horrorizada, pega uma faca e se parte em mil pedaços#)**, Lauren apareceu toda pomposa com um tubinho rosa, curtinho, com um decote v que ia até mais ou menos ao umbigo e com o cabelo solto, formando cachos na ponta**(Vovó: E Glória Kalil se contorce.) (Gareth: G-Geise.)**. Ela desceu as escadas bem devagar e quando viu Edward , Emmett e Jasper conversando perto da cozinha, abriu um enorme sorriso. Ela foi até eles e enganchou no braço do irmão.** (Vovó:E como ela fez isso? Ela é contorcionista do Cirque de Solei?)**

Lauren: Oi pessoal.** (Vovó: Eu diria futuros clientes.)**

Jasper quase babou antes de responder "oi". Edward riu da reação do amigo e cumprimentou Lauren com um aceno leve com a cabeça.

Emmett: Você lembra deles La?**(Gareth: La? LALA? UM TELETUBBIE! #corre artás de Lauren#)(Vovó: "La" seria a xana dela? Porque quase todo mundo já esteve lá.)**

Lauren: Claro! Jasper e Edward.

Emmett: Isso e... – ele olhou para a roupa da irmã – Que roupa é essa?????** (Vovó: Uniforme de Putha de Carteirinha.) (Gareth: Agradeça aos céus por ela estar VESTIDA, beu abor!)**

Lauren: Um vestido da Prada que eu comprei lá em São Paulo. Gostou??** (Vovó: Hum, jura? Achei que você confessaria que ele é oriundo da Rua Augusta.) (Gareth: EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ****OUSOU**** CHAMAR ESSE ****TRAPO**** DE ****PRADA****! SUA BISCATE SARNENTA! #puxa Lauren pelos cabelos e a arrrasta no asfalto#)**

Ela deu uma voltinha e Jasper dessa vez babou literalmente.** (Vovó: Ruminante na pista. SO-COR-RU!)**

Jasper: Ficou perfeito em você La**(Vovó: Peceba que ele olha pra ferramenta de trabalho mais usada por ela.) (Gareth: "La" onde? No c...?)** – ele disse enquanto enxugava a baba.

Alice: La???**(Gareth: ONDE? Quero saber!)** –Alice deu um tapa no braço de Jasper - Se comporte Jasper querido.** (Vovó: Que gongada!)**

Lauren olhou irritada para Alice e Alice estendeu a mão para Lauren.

Alice: Alice Cullen, NAMORADA do Jasper.** (Vovó: Achei que o Jasper era público e de acesso super fácil!)**

Lauren: Lauren, sou irmã do Emmett.

Alice: é, já sei.**(Gareth: Mas não sabe o que é letra maiúscula.) (Vovó: E nenhuma outra regra do Português.)**

Logo Rosalie e Bella apareceram e ficaram do lado de seus respectivos namorados.** (Vovó: E a BrunyUrie leva os leitores ao delírio com este detalhe inútil!)**

Lauren olhou mais irritada para Bella e perguntou com um sorriso sínico.** (Vovó: Por favor, da próxima vez que ela usar um pobre asiático como adjetivo...#acaricia Fulano de uma maneira estranha#) (#Gareth vai jogar Guitar Hero 3#)**

Lauren: E quem é você?** (Vovó: A famosa Quem. Não conhece?)**

Edward: Essa é Bella, minha namorada Lauren.**(Gareth: Virgula...? Coerência...? Onde estão vocês?) (Vovó: Que suruba é essa? A ficante dele não era a Bella? Agora é a Lauren? Comofas/ Preciso dos meus remédios.)**

Lauren arregalou os olhos e olhou para Bella com desprezo.** (#Vovó cutuca o dente com a unha#)**

Bella: oi – ela disse timidamente e estendeu a mão.** (#Vovó encontra um pedaço de calabresa da pizza de ontem entre os dentes#)**

Lauren só deu um sorriso amarelo pra ela**(Vovó: Colgate Total 12 nela!) (Gareth? E em você também, Vovó! Que bafo dos infernos!)** e deixou a mão de Bella lá, no ar... No vácuo!**(Gareth: Santo drama! Que coisa mais entediante! Tenho coisas mais interessantes para me preocupar! Faça-me o favor! #indignada#)(#Vovó foi desgnomizar o jardim#)**

Pens. Bella: Que VACA!!!!**(Gareth: Olha quem fala.) (Vovó: Olha quem fala.(2))**

Lauren: Er... prazer, acho.** (Vovó: E a puta zumbi ataca novamente. Após ter retornado das cinzas do esquecimento, a eterna concorrente de calçadão encontra Bella.)**

Rosalie: Eles são enteados, não é Em?

Emmett: É, o pai do Edward casou com a mãe da Bella e agora eles estão namorando SÉRIO.** (Vovó: A autora pensa seriamente que o Edward namora com ela. Depois eu que sou a drogada # Faz uma carreirinha de mofo#)**

Lauren: E como o Carlisle reagiu Ed?** (Vovó: Motta? Elric? Mãos de Tesoura?) (Gareth: Nesse momento estou me perguntando: A AUTORA É LOUCA OU DROGADA? A vírgula não morde! Use-a!)** – ela fez uma cara de assustada e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Edward.** (Vovó: Mas como ela conseguiu fazer isso? Ela não estava perto do Emmett? Ela também é contorcionista do Cirque du Solei?)**

Edward: Lauren, você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem de Ed e... os nossos pais não sabem, não é meu amor? – saiu de perto da Lauren e passou a mão em volta da cintura da Bella.** (Vovó: Pronomes não mordem.) (Gareth: Onde estão as vírgulas? DIGA AGORA!)**

Bella continuou brava e não respondeu nada.

Alice: Bella, Rose, veem**(Gareth: QUÊ?)** aqui comigo um pouquinho, sim? – ela puxou Bella antes mesmo dela responder e Rosalie seguiu as duas.

Alice levou Bella e Rosalie para a sala, onde várias pessoas dançavam.** (#Vovó foi brincar com Fulano#) (Gareth: I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T.Í.S.S.I.M.O.)**

Alice: Bella, eu sei que era pra ser o Edward que devia te contar isso, mas...**(Gareth: "... ele é gay.")** – ele colocou as mãos na cabeça – eu não quero ser uma destruidora de lares,** (Gareth: WHAT? Edward e Bella se casaram e tem casa própria? Claro. Vida perfeita, me esqueci.)** só quero te ajudar, ok?

Bella: Alice, você esta me deixando preocupada!

Rosalie: é Alice, fala logo!

Alice: A Lauren Bella, abre o olho.** (Vovó: Olho? Sei, finjo que acredito.) (Gareth: Qual dos três? Hihihihi!)**

Bella: Eu já estou de olho BEM aberto Alice, nem precisava falar isso néh?!** (#Vovó vai até Raccon City para pedir Nemesis em casamento#) (Gareth: NOJO desse "néh".)**

Alice: Você não entendeu...

Bella: É, acho que não.

Bella cruzou os braços e esperou que Alice contasse o que ela queria dizer.

Alice: Bella, vou contar a história do caso do Edward com a Lauren...** (Vovó: "Eles dividiam calcinhas, batons, rímel e garotos. Eram Best Friends Forever.")**

"É o seguinte:** (#Vovó vai assistir uma reprise da semi-final do campeonato de juniores entre Sertãozinho e Vila Nova#)** quando o Edward estava no colegial, ele e o Emmett estudavam juntos**(Gareth: "...dormiam juntos, tomavam banho juntos, entre outros...")** e eles eram companheiros em literatura. Um dia, meu maninho foi fazer um trabalho na casa do Em e conheceu a Lauren. Ela era uma biscate e ficava com todo mundo.** (Gareth: "era"? Ainda é!)** O Edward, como não é bobo nem nada, cato ela, só que ela começou a gostar dele pra valer e queria que ele assumisse ela pra todo mundo, sabe? Tipo, levar pra jantar, apresentar ela pros amigos dele, essas coisas de casal piegas; só que o Edward não quis e acabou tudo com ela. Ela se mudou pro Brasil pra fazer faculdade e o Emmett veio pra cá.** (Vovó: Perdi alguma coisa importante? Espero que sim.) (Gareth: Nessa fic? Importante? JAMÈ!!)**

"Tá, o tempo passou, nos mudamos pra cá, você e o Edward estão namorando sério há uns cinco meses e a Lauren voltou!!!!.** (Vovó: "E o Barney ainda é o meu sonho de consumo!")**

Bella: Tá, história linda Alice, mas... E DAÍ????** (Vovó: Mal educada!!! Garota má!!!#espanca Bella até a morte#)**

Alice: E daí Bella que a Lauren ainda gosta dele, você ainda não saco?!** (Vovó: Bella tem saco!!!! Puta Hemafrodita!!Hahahaha!) (Gareth: MEDO!)**

As três ficaram quietas por alguns segundos até que a Rosalie começou a falar com um tom pensativo.** (Vovó: E como seria um tom pensativo? Essa autora assiste muito anime japonês e acha que a fic deve ser cheia de pensamentos...) (Gareth: "anime japonês" é redundância GIGANTESCA!)**

Rosalie: Pelo o que a Alice disse Bella, a Lauren tá com inveja sua; 1º porque você "roubou" o Edward dela, 2º porque você mora com ele e...** (Gareth: "...Dança o 'creu" dez vezes ao dia.")**

Alice: e 3º porque você conseguiu o que ela sempre quis: o Edward te assumiu como namorada pra todo mundo ver e babar, mais é claro que só o Carlisle e a Renée que não sabem dessa comovente história de amor **(Vovó: Comovente onde? Desde quando novela mexicana de baixa qualidade e apelo sexual é comovente?)**– ela falou irônica.

Pens. Bella: Por que eu tive que gostar de um cara tão gostoso, hein? Não dava pra mim me apaixonar por um CDF, espinhudo, feio e magricela, que ninguém gosta? NÃO, tive que gostar do cara mais lindo do mundo.** (Vovó: Eu não acho...#imagina o Cristiano Ronaldo como veio ao mundo#) (Gareth: Careca, banhado em sangue e chorando? HAHA, te peguei!)**

Rosalie: Cuidado Bella, se ela fala pra sua mãe...

Bella: eu sei, eu tô ferrada.** (Vovó: Ferrada você já é, a cada três páginas.) (Gareth: Hihihi!)**

Alice: Se concentra no Edward que do resto eu cuido – ela sorriu e Bella a abraçou-.

Bella: brigadão Alice!!! Te amo, sabia?** (Vovó: Brigadão. OH, MY GOD! #engole um copo de giletes enferrujados e seringas usadas#) (#Gareth, transbordando ira, espanca tudo e todos#)**

Alice: Eu sei que eu sou D+.**(#Vovó queria comer sushi de tubarão e foi servir de isca para preparar o jantar, logo, não poderá comentar isso#) (Gareth: ...)**

Rosalie: Ei, e eu aqui? – Rose fez biquinho e abraçou as duas também.

Alice e Bella: Também te amamos sua boba!!** (Vovó: Eu te odeio, sua retardada!#espumando feito um cão raivoso#) (Gareth: Tomou sua anti-rábica esse mês, Vovó querida?)**

Quando Bella e Alice voltaram para perto do pessoal, Lauren estava segurando as mãos de Edward e olhando fundo nos olhos dele com um olhar pidão.** (#Vovó foi para o monastério para se tornar monge, após o "pidão"#) (Gareth: Ensinarei aos moleques de sinal e os mendigos o olhar "pidão".)**

Lauren: Dança comigo Ed??**(Gareth: "Baila comigo, morena?")**

Edward ficou mudo por um tempo e abriu a boca pra falar, mas Bella empurrou Lauren da frente dele e o beijou.

Bella: Voltei! – ela sorriu pra ele e lançou um "olhar do mal"** (Vovó: Dart Vider. Medo, medo demais da conta.)** **(Gareth: Não sei se vocês notaram, mas O MUNDO TÁ ARRASANDO, PORRA! VAI SALVAR UMA CRIANÇA, PLANTAR UMA ÁRVORE, SEI LÁ, MAS ****PARA DE ESCREVER! URGENTEMENTE****!)**pra Lauren.

Lauren empurrou Bella e ficou de frente pro Edward (¬¬).**(Vovó: Pare de comentar no meio do texto, narrador FDP, ou... #segura uma ferramenta para castrar animais#)(Gareth: Autora querida, você escreveu isso, então porque reclama? Se quisesse poderia ter alterado. E, pelamordedeos, não use emoticons. Faz você parecer uma debilóide, uma retardada da 2º série.)**

Lauren: ENTÃO EDWARD **(Vovó imita Cesár Menoti: Vírgula, a frase está te chamando, não vá embora estou precisando, por favor, não me deixe só, ai ai ai ai ai ai, vírgula, não quero ler mais isso, quero continuar ripando, mas a fic é ruim demais!!!) (Gareth: VOVÓ, CALADA!)**– olhou feio pra Bella e voltou a olhar amorosamente pro Edward – vamos dançar?

Bella: Ah, desculpa Laurenzinha **(Vovó: Ironia detectada. Permissão para foder com a autora até a morte.)(Gareth: CONCEDIDA!)**– irônica –, mais o MEU namorado vai dançar comigo agora, tá?

Bella puxou Edward pra pista de dança**(Gareth: "VEM QUI VEM QUI VEM QUICANDO!")** e Lauren ficou com muita raiva.

Pens. Bella: Se fudeu "querida"!!!** (Vovó: AHHHH!!! Vou ter que utilizar o sabão de novo?)**

Enquanto Bella e Edward dançavam; Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Lauren e Jasper estavam conversando. Emmett falava com Jasper, Lauren ficava comprimentando as pessoas e Rosalie e Alice conversavam.** (Vovó: Vou fingir que entendi alguma coisa e vou para o próximo parágafo.)**

Rosalie: Alice, você não me disse que ia falar com a Lauren?

Alice: Ah, é mesmo! Vô falar com aquela vacinha agora. Já volto.** (Vovó: Vacinha seria exatamente o quê? AH, TOMANUCU!) (Gareth: Taurens fêmeas do WoW tem outro nome agora?)**

Alice se aproximou da Lauren e a puxou pelo braço.

Alice: Lauren, posso falar com você um pouquinho??

Lauren: Sobre??** (Gareth: SEEEEEEEEEXO!)**

Alice: Ah, botá o papo em dia néh!** (#Vovó foi procurar grama recém-cortada para fumar#) **- ela puxou Lauren pra um dos quarto do andar de cima.** (Vovó: Nossa!!! Ninfetas lésbicas sem frescura!!! Parece pornô de baixa qualidade!) (Gareth: E é, beu aboooor!)**

Ela trancou a porta e olhou pra Lauren.** (Vovó: Reforçando minha teoria? Obrigado, querida autora. Não precisava.)**

Lauren: Por que você trancou a porta? E afinal de contas, o que você quer?? Não tenho a noite toda queridinha.** (Vovó: Pra um séquissu seuvage você tem a eternidade, lésbica /puta paga/ sem frescura/ pobretona.)**

Alice: Nossa! Que delicadesa**(Vovó:Como o meu Word, também não tenho sugestões para essa abominação.) (Gareth: Duas vogais com um "s" no meio? Como assim?)**, não Lauren???

Lauren: Ah, para de teatrinho, ok**(Vovó: Faria isso por mim, querida?)**? Eu sei que você não gosta de mim e nem eu gosto de você. Desembuxa colega!** (#Vovó pegou uma buCHa de canhão e ataca as ninfetas#) (#Gareth foi dar um cagão#)**

Alice: Sabe Lauren,** (Vovó: "Sabe Lauren" é a 2ª personalidade da Lauren, que viveu toda sua infância e adolescência em um convento da Irlanda, fazendo jejum eterno de carne, doces, refrigerantes e dildos.) (Gareth: Tira a vírgula do cu, vadia!)** tirando o fato de você ser uma biscate de primeira, tá dando em cima do MEU Jasper e do meu irmão, eu não tenho nada contra você**(Vovó: Como você consegue se contradizer tanto em uma só frase. Se é que posso chamar isso de frase, pois, uma frase é um conjunto de orações que fazem SENTIDO.) (Gareth: SENTIDO é o que você NÃO vai encontrar nessa fic. Pra começar, NÃO HÁ VAMPIROS.)**.- Alice sorriu amarelo pra Lauren e ela fez o mesmo.** (Vovó: Alice, querida, é necessário visitar o dentista a cada seis meses, sabia?) (Gareth: Vocês andaram comendo milho cru?)**

Lauren: Acontece querida **(Vovó: Virgula, eu te invoco das cinzas do esquecimento!!!) (#Gareth atira um abacate podre em Lauren#)**que eu não tenho culpa de que o SEU**(Vovó: Meu não, thanks God.) (Gareth: ALELUIA, IRMÃ!)** Jasper gosta de mulher de verdade**(Vovó: Tenho minhas dúvidas.)** (assim como eu)** (Vovó: Não ponho minha mão no fogo. Ela sempre teve um pouco de Laurêncio.) (Gareth: Parêntesis enfiados entre as falas again?! #foge#)** e não de criancinhas mimadas como você...** (Vovó: Alice mimada? QUEISSUCOLEGAH!!! Impressão sua!)**

Alice: Escuta Lauren**(Vovó: Opa, 3ª personalidade? O Gollum vai perder o emprego)(Gareth: Realmente. Tolkien faria sucesso com essa versão 2.0 de Gollum.)**, você pode ter bunda, peito (mesmo que tudo isso seja comprado néh)** (Vovó: 1º, quem te ensinou esse vocabulário chulo? 2º, se ela comprou, ainda está melhor do que você , que não pode nem sonhar com isso. 3º, #recarrega sua AK47# internetês do inferno, eu purificarei o mundo de sua inutilidade, aaaaahhh!! #corre em direção ao internetês#) (Gareth: Olha o linguajar... E o que te interessa se a bunda e os peitos dela são comprados? Pelo menos ela tem, diferente de você, srta. Tábua!) **, mas pelo menos eu tenho um namorado que me ama** (Vovó: Oh, rly, honey?) **. Sabe, hoje ele me apresentou pra família dele e eles gostaram muito de mim, assim como eu também gostei muito deles e...** (Vovó: Quem te perguntou, amore do meu s2?)**

Lauren: Cala a sua boca Alice!!** (Vovó: Ignorando a vírgula ausente, ADOREI o "cala-boca-vadia"!)**- ela disse apertando o braço da Alice.** (Vovó: Briga de mulher, ATORON!) (Gareth: ROLEIRA! #pega pipoca e refrigerante#)**

Alice: Ah, foi mals Lauren**(Vovó: "MALS", e o que seria isso, Espantalho de Oz?) (Gareth: Oh, internetês oriundo da privada do Cão, volte para seu dono!)**, esqueci que isso nunca aconteceu com você - ela falou fingindo estar magoada.** (Vovó: Ironia fail, 1º sintoma de demência avançada.) (Gareth: Alice Cullen, estou a um passo de te matar.)**

Lauren: Nunca aconteceu mas **(Vovó: Vírgula, cadê você? #pega o Mapa do Maroto#)**vai acontecer, sabe por que?? O Edward é e sempre foi MEU**(Vovó: Possessiva você né, coleguinha?! Márcia é o remédio sob medida para você!) (Gareth: "MEU, MEU, MEEEEEEEEU! AHAHSHADHSHDHAHASHASHA!! #babando#")**. É só questão de tempo e logo serei a sua cunhadinha Alice Cullen.**(Gareth: NANI? VOCÊ SERA A CUNHADA ALICE? Benhê, você é a LAUREN! Ô bipolaridade, hein?)**

Alice: Háháhá**(Vovó: A autora adora inovar risadas idiotas, não?)**!! Você tá zuando da minha cara néh**(Vovó: Não, mas, juro que faço você sumir do mapa, se não parar com esse vocabulário sujo oriundo de becos onde são comercializadas ervas e medicamentos potencializadores da filosofia!!! Tenho contatos com a máfia italiana e a japonesa. Fazer você sumir será simples.)(Gareth: Me lembre de NUNCA te irritar, Vovó. #medo#) **?! SEU Edward?? Cala a boca sua vadia! O meu irmãozinho AMA a Bella. Entendeu bem?? ELE AMA A BELLA!!** (Vovó: E eu cheiro clorofórmio, e daí? E eu curto dar uns amassos no Fulano, e daí? E eu calço 40, e daí?) (Gareth: E eu sou dependente química, e daí? E eu uso remédios para gripe quando quero dormir, e daí? E eu curto ouvir Fábio Jr., e daí?)**

Lauren: Ah, qual é Alice?! Você viu o jeito que ele olhou pra mim hoje. Ele ainda sente alguma coisa por mim e não vou desistir dele.** (Vovó: Ereção, PRONTOFALEI.)**

Alice: Escuta aqui vadiazinha Lauren**(Vovó: Jura, abica? Xorey litruz cum eçi xingamenthu!) **; se você atrapalhar a vida do Edward, eu vou enfiar o meu sapato da Prada no seu rabo.** (Vovó: Até a parte do sapato Prada, ela manteve um mínimo de dignidade. Mas o "rabo" é demais para meu coração.#solta uma baforada de seu cachimbo com formato estranho# Nooossa!! Então o estado nirvana é assim? Que legal!!!#morre#.)(Gareth: SE INSISTIREM QUE ESSES MULAMBOS SÃO PRADA...#colhe três folhas de arruda e as imerge em cuspe de Mãe Dinga#)**

Lauren: Eu não tenho medo de você Alice.** (Vovó: Nem eu. Mas tenho medo de vírgulas vingativas.)**

Alice: Nem eu tenho medo de você Lauren.** (Vovó: A noites das mortas-vírgulas, estréia sexta-feira 13/13/13, às 13:13. Aguardem!)**

Lauren pegou a chave da mão da Alice e saiu do quarto.** (Vovó: Por um momento achei que a Lauren havia enfiado a mão no decote da Alice e pego a chave.) (Gareth: Alice é uma ninfomaníaca siririqueira lésbica nessa fic, esqueceu? Ela A-DO-RA-RIA a provada nos peitos!)**

Bella e Edward estavam dançando quando Lauren chegou e ficou na frente de Edward.** (Vovó: Dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço. A autora conseguiu quebrar uma das leis absolutas da matéria. Não creio.) (Gareth: COMOFAS/ A Bella não tava na frente dele? Eles estavam dançando a Dança do Siri, só pode!)**

Lauren: Bella querida, agora que você já dançou com o Edward, você pode emprestá-lo um pouquinho???** (Vovó: Gogo-boy não tem dona, Lauren. É só chegar e pegar no caderno, experiência própria.) (Gareth: "Ain, leva essa catilanga pra longe de mim, amica! Não suporto Gogo-boys que brocham durante o silviço!")**

Pens. Bella: ai que merda!! o pior é que não tenho mais desculpas!! e se eu falar que não, o Edward vai falar que eu tô com ciúmes e tals e não vou aguentar ele me enchendo o saco.** (Vovó: Bella hemafrodita, repito minha teoria.)(Gareth: Que saco, meu bem? Você tem um, Mamãe Noel?)**

Mal Bella abriu a boca pra falar**(Vovó: Jurava que ia agradar o Ed!)(GARETH: Ui! Oral na pista de dança!)** e Lauren já foi pegando a mão dele**(Vovó: Mão? Não creio em uma letra desta oração, digo, projeto de parágrafo.)** e foi dançando.** (Gareth: Com a mão?)**

Bella saiu de perto e foi falar com Rosalie e Alice.** (Gareth: Correção: Siriricar.)**

Lauren: Sabe Ed, lá no Brasil eles dançam outro tipo de música...** (Vovó: Bate forte o tambor, eu quero é tictictictictac!!! OU Olha, olha, olha, olha água mineral, água mineral!! OU Vermelhou, o curral, a ideologia do folclore avermelhou! Vermelhou a paixão o fogo de artifício da vitória vermelhou!)**

Edward: Ah é?!** (Vovó: Mesmo? Sério? Jura? Comoaçim, Carlota? EXPRIQUE-SE!)** - ele abriu um sorriso - Que tipo??** (Vovó: Tipo açim já é demoro o baguio é loko e o proceço é lento chapadão no morro de bobeira ferrô cun nóis da quebrada! #Respira# Ufa!) (Gareth: Vovó MANA DAS QUEBRADAS 4ever.)**

Lauren: Perai!** (Vovó: Ela quis dizer "pêra", "ai", "era" OU "Peri, o guarani"? OU Raimundo almoça e janta todo dia?) (Gareth: "Pera! Ai, para, Ricardão! Doeu agora, tira!")** - ela se afastou dele, foi até a estante da sala, puxou um cd e falou pro Dj tocar.** (Vovó: Toca o tambozão aí, Dejota!! Quebra barraco popuzuda novinha!!!#acorda!# Me desculpem, foi o efeito do nirvana.) (Gareth: Me empresta esse cachimbo, Vovó! Quero perder a consciência!)**

O funk começou a tocar quente**(Vovó: Algum desocupado encostou no funk pra saber se ele é quente? A Carlota? A Cláudia? A Xuxa? A Ana Maria Braga? #leva 50 golpes do machado usado no Sir. Nicholas quase-sem-cabeça#)(Gareth: Autora "fankera doidona lokona variada cachorrona poderosa novinha popozuda" 4ever. MINHA FLHA, TIRA O FUNK DA CABEÇA!)** na pista e Lauren foi 'quicando'**(Vovó: E o que seria isso? Não estou familiarizada com os termos baixos do funk, somente com as drogas ilícitas. Ela virou uma bola gigante?) (Gareth: Imaginei a Lauren dançando algo como Frevo ou Forró Russo. Tensa.)** dançar com Edward.

Edward: Como é que se dança isso??** (Vovó:"Tire o lápis da bolsa e me rabisca TO-DI-NHA!!") (Gareth: "Koloca o kaskayo na borsa i vai cum fé q jah eh!")**

Lauren: Segue o ritmo**(Vovó: Ritmo/funk? Preciso dos meus remédios tarja arco-íris.) (Gareth: NOSSA, SÓ SE FOR TENDO UM ATAQUE EPILÉPTICO! Pra seguir aquelas batidas loucas, só assim!)** - ela olhava pra ele maliciosa.** (Vovó: Todos olham maliciosamente nesta fic. Deveria ser classificada como M máster giga ultra fodeishon extreme plus aditivado.) (Gareth: O boquete já ta preparado!)**

Lauren rebolava exageradamente **(#Gareth imagina Lauren jogando a bunda de um lado a outro do salão#)**e Edward não sabia o que fazer. Ela colocou a mão na cintura dele e mostrava pra ele o que fazer.** (Vovó: Não vi nada que a Mulher Melancia não tenha feito.) (Gareth: Créu!)**

Bella viu de longe a cena e foi pra perto deles, mas ela não conseguia andar pra perto de Edward; ela não conseguia se mover vendo Edward sorrindo e Lauren empinando a bunda pra ele.** (Vovó: Empina, cachorra!! Vai vira-lata, tigreza do bonde!! Garante seu título e o bofe!) (Gareth: Aff, quanta insinuassaun sequissual!)**

Alice: Você está bem Bella?** (Vovó: "bem Bella"? Alice gostaria de ser albina, sem graça, propensa a acidentes e ter olhos cor de chocolate?) (Gareth: EU não quero, obrigada!)**

Bella não respondeu e saiu do apartamento segurando as lágrimas.

Pens. Bella: Eu sou uma idiota mesmo!!!** (Gareth: Realmente.)** Eu tô aqui, chorando por causa dele e... ele tá lá, dançando... nem ai comigo - cachorro!!!** (Vovó: Realmente. Meu coração dói com sua tristeza.#joga Guitar Hero no último nível enquanto corta as unhas do pé esquerdo#)(Gareth: Nem AI comigo? Alguém tá te flagelando, Bella querida?)**

Ela pegou um taxi **(Vovó: O texto não contém acentos segundo o Português formal. Contorça-se, Olavo Bilac!)**e voltou pra casa. Bella foi direto pra quarto e ficou chorando até que dormiu.** (Vovó: Com os peixes, espero eu.) (Gareth, completando Vovó: Com cimento nos pés, espero eu.)**

Era cerca de 11h da manhã quando Bella acordou. Carlisle e Renée já tinham ido trabalhar. Ela foi até o quarto de Edward e ele não estava lá. Ela foi no quarto da Alice e viu ela dormindo como uma criança.** (Vovó: E a purpurina não para de jorrar...) (Gareth: "E então Michael Jackson entrou no quarto e abusou de Alice, que nada podia fazer além de pedir por mais e gemer de prazer, afinal adorava dar.")**

Pens. Bella: Ela deve estar na cozinha.** (Vovó: Ela quem? A Mamãe Noel? Uma Winx? A Barbie?) (Gareth: Uma Troll? A esposa de Chuck? A fada dos dentes?)**

Pois é, só que Edward não estava e nem passou a noite em casa e Bella só podia pensar uma coisa: "A noite foi MUITO boa com a vaca da Lauren".**(Vovó: Realmente, se ele gosta da fruta mesmo. Acho que ele dormiu no quarto com o Emmett.) (Gareth: OU em uma boate gay!)**

O telefone tocou.** (Vovó: O Big Fone!!! Que medinho, me sujay toda!!!) (Gareth: ... prefiro não comentar essa tosquice.)**

Bella: Alô?** (Gareth: "Aro? Sô eu!" Ah, bons tempos d'Os Trapalhões...)**

Rosalie: Oi Bella!! Tudo bem? Você saiu estranha daqui ontem...** (Vovó: Ela é sempre estranha, não?)**

Bella: Aconteceu uma coisinha ai...** (Vovó: "coisinha ai"? É assim que se chama agora? No meu tempo era vuco-vuco.) (Gareth: No MEU tempo era Kakta, mas nessa época a fala era uma tecnologia ainda inexplorada totalmente...)** - ela disse segurando as lágrimas.

Rosalie: É, a Alice me contou. O Edward já acordou??

Bella: Edward? Ele... -ela começou a chorar - Ele não dormiu em casa Rose.** (Vovó: "Casa Rose" é o mais novo condomínio de luxo de Forks/Phoenix, com ótima localização, a 10 minutos do centro administrativo. Venha conhecer um novo estilo de vida através da Meyer Engenharia!)**

Rosalie: Calma Bella**(Vovó: Todos os personagens da fic possuem dupla personalidade, e a BrunyUrie esqueceu de mencionar isso no summary.)** **(Gareth: É um surto de bipolaridade! Fujam!)**- ela tentou ajudar a amiga-. Ele saiu daqui ontem falando que ia pra casa. Ele deve ter uma boa desculpa amiga.** (Vovó: "Desculpa amiga" é aquela que tem paciência para escutar seus problemas fúteis e come brigadeiro com você?) (Gareth: Não. É uma desculpa que devora vírgulas e arrota orações podres.)**

Bella: É melhor mesmo, pro bem da vida dele.** (Vovó: Nossa. Estou apavorada. A rainha do desequilíbrio físico e mental está ameaçando. Salve-se quem puder!!!!) (Gareth: AIIII Q BEDO! BE CAQUEI TODÉNHA!)**

Mal Bella falou isso e Edward entrou em casa bêbado.** (Vovó: "casa bêbado", é um lançamento da Meyer Engenharia, que visa proporcionar às pessoas de baixa renda, a oportunidade de viver em um condomínio seguro. Confira nosso show room mobilhado e encante-se!) (Gareth: Edward Cullen, o príncipe encantado de toda emuxinha (e de alguns emuxos) BÊBADO. Pronto, o mundo pode acabar que vou estar beijando meu suprimento eterno de Orloff enquanto limpo a bunda com uma lixa de parede.)**

Edward: Bella!!! - ele caiu em cima do sofá, rindo. - Você perdeu o melhor da festa amor... **(Vovó: A suruba com o Emmett e Jasper? Dispenso.) (Gareth: A orgia com a Lauren, três cães e dois animais-não-identificados? Assisti no Youtube!) **Uma pena... uma pena mesmo.

Bella não acreditava no que via e subiu as escadas correndo, desesperada.** (Gareth: "AIIIII QUE MEDO! O VELHO DO SACO VEIO ME PEGAR! MAMÃE, SOCORRO!")**

Bella: ALICE!! -ela gritou do corredor mesmo e Alice apareceu descabelada**(Gareth: VISÃO. DO. INFERNO. Alice, bee, eu te valorizava mais. Ah, e ela deve ter se descabelado dando para o Jasper! E, também, o fato de a Alice estar descabelada muda algo na fic? Argh.)** na porta do quarto dela. - O seu irmão... Desce aqui comigo!

Alice seguiu Bella e viu Edward. Ela parecia um mendigo.** (Vovó: Edward MINDINGU? Hahaha!!! Essa fic se torna pior a cada linha. Como a autora consegue esta proeza?) (Gareth: JUUUURA?! #pega uma câmera e grava essa cena bizarra#)**

Alice: O QUE ACONTECEU?! -ela foi pra perto do irmão e ele ria.** (Gareth: "Essa louca foi estuprada, porém gostou! Está procurando o estuprador faz três horas, e não para de gritar 'VEM CÁ, REGILÊUCIO! ME FODE MAIS, BEIM!'!")**

Edward: Ah Alice, não começa com frescura! Só bebi um pouco!!** (Vovó: Não bebeu, você comeu vodka com farofa, acompanhada de um espetinho de Bacardi, e um suco natural de Ice-whisk-Red Bull!) (Gareth: Ai, gente, cafonice até não poder mais! Imaginei o Edward barrigudo, todo sujo, em um barraco, e brigando com sua esposa com duas crianças no colo, camisola suja e bobs!)**

Alice: Você é um idiota Edward!** (Vovó: Concordo, apesar da vírgula ausente.) (Gareth: Concordo!)** - ela disse brava pro irmão. - Bella, telefona pro meu pai; ele vai saber o que fazer.** (Gareth: NOSSA, precisa de um MÉDICO pra um BÊBADO?! #indica a autora para o Prêmio Non-Sense do Ano#)**

Meia hora depois, Carlisle estava em casa**(Vovó: Um médico tão disponível? Não creio. Ele deveria ter esperado pelo menos uma hora para ser atendido.) (Gareth: Ah, dá um desconto. Carlisle largou duas crianças agonizando e três mulheres dando a luz pra atender um BÊBADO? Tománucu.)** e já sabia que Edward estava bêbado e não tinha passado a noite em casa. Ele preparou um café forte pra Edward e algum tempo depois Edward estava dormindo no quarto dele.** (Gareth: Depois de um CAFÉ FORTE? #Entrega Nobel da Loucura para a autora#)**

Carlisle: Se preparem pra aguentar o Edward de resaca; vai ser dose**(Vovó: Carlisle usando gírias. Mamãe Dulce, me proteja!)**. - Ele pegou as chaves do carro dele.** (Gareth: Não, da minha lambreta contrabandeada.)** - Tenho que trabalhar.** (Gareth: Jura, abica? Pelo menos alguém aqui não vive de sexo. OU O CARLISLE É GOGO-BOY?? Aí sim seria A TREVA.)**

Alice: Ele nunca bebeu tanto!** (Vovó: Que você saiba, colega.)**

Carlisle: Quando eu voltar, ele vai escutar!!** (Gareth: "ESCUTA AQUI, TEOSVALDO, EU NÃO TE SUSTENTO PRA VOCÊ SAIR NA RUA E FICAR COM QUALQUER VAGABUNDA, NÃO! VOCÊ VAI ME RESPEITAR, OU EU TE LARGO E FICO COM OUTRO BOFE!")** - ele estava bravo.

Alice: Tchau pai!

Bella: Tchau Ca!** (Vovó: "Ca"? Oh, my God. #Cheira Fulano#)(Gareth: De Carlisle pra Ca. Ou seria de Caquinha pra Ca? Ou de Carcomida pra Ca? Ou de Carniça pra Ca? Ou de CAPETA pra Ca?)**

Carlisle: Tchau **(Vovó: ****VÍRGULA.)**garotas.** (Gareth: "Mocréias! NOJO!")**

Quando ele saiu, Bella e Alice se sentaram no sofá e Bella deitou a cabeça no ombro da Alice.** (Vovó: E COMO ela conseguiu fazer isso? Quanta elasticidade, minina!) (Gareth: Vovó, estou começando a duvidar de suas capacidades cerebrais. A BELLA SENTOU NO MESMO SOFÁ QUE A ALICE, OKAY, VELHA BURRA?)**

Alice: Você está péssima Bella.** (Vovó: A autora odeia as vírgulas e, consequentemente, as pessoas letradas que lêem isso.) (Gareth: Ela mi odeia. #shora e corta us pulzos#)**

Bella: Ele nunca me descipcionou** (Vovó: "descipicionou". A BrunyUrie escreveu a fic no Excel ou no Paint?)** **(Gareth: Cagou, olhou pra bosta e disse: "Olha, isso tem cara de fic!") (Vovó: Provavelmente o esforço envolvido no envio do fax lhe causou uma esclerose múltipla, por isso não teve discernimento e escreveu uma fic.)**tanto Alice. Você não sabe o que eu senti quando vi a cara de bobo alegre dele quando ele estava dançando com a Lauren; como eu fiquei quando eu não achei o seu irmão no quarto dele hoje de manhã e como eu fiquei quando eu vi ele bêbado desse jeito.** (Vovó: "Vi ele"? Que horror! #vai em busca de Mãe Dinga querendo uma praga nível 12#)(#Gareth vai masturbar porcos para obter um de seus ingredientes para criar uma versão 2000 vezes mais concentrada de ácido clorídrico. Vocês não fazem idéia de em quem ela irá jogar#)**

Alice: Calma, ok? Ele é um idiota, mas te ama.** (Vovó: Ah, lá vem o clichê maldito. Vá trabalhar na SBT, autora!) (Gareth: IMAGINA ESSA FIC COMO NOVELA MEXICANA DO SBT. Bella interpretada por Thalya, e Edward por Carlos Daniel. SHOKANTI.)**

Bella: eu não sei Alice...** (Vovó:#cai em prantos, desesperada# Por favor, já não aguento ler isso!! Me deixa abandonar a fic?)**

Duas horas depois, Edward acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça.

Edward: O QUE EU FIZ??? - ele messageava a cabeça de tanta dor e saiu do quarto - Alice? Bella?

Alice:** (Gareth: "Nem te conto, mona...")** DESÇA JÁ AQUI EDWARD CULLEN!!!!** (Gareth: VOLTA JÁ AQUI, VÍRGULA!!!)**

Edward: NÃO GRITA!! você não sabe como é horrível ficar de ressaca!** (Gareth: Olha, ele sabe que está de ressaca, mas não sabe o que aconteceu. BURRICO!)**

Alice: Problema seu! - ela disse apontando o dedo no peito dele. - Você é uma anta! O quê foi aquilo ontem??? Papai já sabe o que você aprontou, e isso não é a pior parte, ok? A Bella tá muito mals **(Vovó: Mals de novo? E depois perguntam por que existem tanto ANALFABETOS FUNCIONAIS.)**por sua culpa e ela não vai te perdoar tão cedo **(Vovó: #chora#)**queridinho!

Edward: Tô ferrado.** (Vovó: Trabalhando de operária da noite, Ed?) (Gareth: Pornô com os Bem Dotados?)**

Alice: Ferrado é pouco.** (Vovó: Ui, com dois ao mesmo tempo?) (Gareth: Sodomia equina?)**

Edward: Cadê a Bella?**(Vovó: "No calçadão, tentando pagar a conta de luz.") (Gareth: Dupla penetração anal com um Bem Dotado e um Jegue? Ow, foi mal, não falaram nada de sequissual nessa frase.)**

Alice: Na casa da Angela. Ela ligou e convidou a Bella pra ir lá e ela foi! Então... você tem um tempinho pra pensar BEM no que você fez e preparar um discurço**(Vovó: Oh, isso é demais para mim. #Vai para Narnia vestida de Aslan e deita-se sobre a mesa de pedra para o sacrifício#)(#Gareth vai dar um tapa na bunda do Godzilla#)** convincente pra ela.

De noite,** (Gareth: Lá vem o séquissu...)** quando Carlisle e Renée chegaram, Edward teve uma discução**(Gareth: NÃO ERA ERRO DE DIGITAÇÃO. Filha, raspa a cabeça e vira Buda! Acredite em mim, você tem mais vocação pra DEUS BUDISTA do que pra ficwriter.)** com o pai. Ele não se importou de conversar com o pai, o que estava o preocupando mesmo era a conversa dele com a Bella - só que ela não chegava! No jantar Edward já estava pirando **(Vovó: Ai, cadê o meu cianureto? Preciso dele urgentemente.)**porque Bella ainda não tinha chegado.

Edward: A Bella não vem não?!** (Vovó: Comofas/)(Gareth: QUÊ?)**

Renée: Ela está na casa da Angela.** (Gareth: Ih... Lá vem a siririca!)**

Edward: eu sei, só que faz HORAS que ela está lá.** (Vovó: Rodar bolsa é algo demorado, querido.) (Gareth: Mulheres não brocham, amor.)**

Alice olhou feio pra ele e chutou o pé dele.** (Gareth: Espero que tenha arrancado uns três dedos desse anormal.)**

Alice: Se preocupando com ela irmãozinho???

Edward se tocou que, para os pais deles, a reação dele era estranha.

Edward: Não é nada de mais.

Quando Bella chegou já era bem tarde**(Vovó: O que eu disse?) ****(Gareth: The Siririca is over!)**. Ela comprimentou todos e foi para o quarto, dormir.** (Vovó: "Boa noite, mesa de jantar!! Tenha bons sonho, privada! Durma com os anjos, aparelho de DVD!")**

Edward também disse que ia dormir, mas foi conversar com Bella.** (Vovó: Oh, rly?)**

Edward: Bella, precisamos conversar**(Vovó: "Sobre a dívida externa! É um assunto muito sério!") (Gareth: "...sobre nossa jibóia de estimação! O vizinho não para de reclamar do número de vezes que ela tentou comê-lo!")** - ele disse batendo na porta.

Bella: Amanhã! -ela disse com a voz brava.** (Gareth: VOZ BRAVA, COMOLIDAR. Imaginei uma voz histérica, dando pulinhos e gritinhos em um shopping.)**

Edward: Eu só quero explicar o que aconteceu ontem, você...

Bella: AMANHÃ!!** (Vovó: Fazendo cozin doce, quelida? Não é do seu feitio!)**

A manhã de domingo foi uma manhã fria**(Vovó: Quem pode trazer um cobertor para a manhã?) (Gareth: FAIL, Vovó.)**. Edward foi tomar café da manhã, torcendo para poder falar com Bella e Bella estava acabando de comer.** (Gareth: Bella ruminante que EU SEI!)**

Edward: Bom dia.

Renée: Tá melhor querido?** (Vovó: Não, só está piorando e eu não faço idéia de como isso acontece.) (Gareth: Acho que gonorréia não sara da noite para o dia, caríssima.)**

Edward: Da ressaca**(Vovó: Vírgula deve ser usada para que o leitor respire. Ignore a falta delas na fic e leia como quiser.) (Gareth: NÃÃÃO! Do câncer de colo de útero, mula!)** sim.

Renée: Que bom.

Alice: Hoje vocês vão pra algum lugar?** (Vovó: "Motel de beira de estrada, porquê? Quer alguma coisa de lá?")** - ela perguntou pros pais.

Carlisle: Não, tenho muito trabalho pra amanhã.** (Gareth: "Preciso estudar todo o Kama-Sutra para saber que posições farei com a Renée!")**

Pens. Edward: Ai meu deus, eu preciso conversar com a Bella!! E com os nossos pais aqui, vai ficar meio impossível!!** (Vovó: Isso não parece ser o Edward pensando. Parece uma bicha na menopausa.) (Gareth: BICHA na MENOPAUSA? COMOAÇIM?)**

Bella: Vô estudar no meu quarto. - ela disse visivelmente brava.** (Gareth: Estudar um dildo novo, safada! Você não me engana!)**

Alice: Bella, você não quer...** (Gareth: "... uma dedada no cu? Te garanto que enfio com jeitinho!")**

Bella: Não Alice, agora não!** (Gareth: "Depois, colega! Tenho de testar meu vibrador ThunderGiant 300 Professional! Dizem que ele é SUBLIME!")** - ela disse subindo as escadas.

Renée: O que deu nela?** (Gareth: Esquissotomose? Leshimaniose? Osmose?) (Vovó: Ela é uma lesma por acaso?)**

Durante a manhã toda Bella ficou trancanda no quarto. Edward não tentou falar com ela, na esperança de encontra-la**(Vovó: Mais um acento foi encontrado esquartejado em uma mala, esta manhã. Peritos afirmam que é mais uma vítima da Serial-Killer BrunyUrie. A vítima estava carbonizada e está sofrendo exame de corpo de delito, afim de ser reconhecida. Se forem divulgadas novas informações, entrarei em contato, Fátima.)** andando pela casa, mas isso não aconteceu. Alice foi até a casa do Jasper, Carlisle ficou trabalhando no escritório e Renée passou parte da tarde na cozinha.** (Gareth: "... brincando com a colher de pau...")** Edward estava ficando aflito e decidiu ir até o quarto de Bella**(Gareth: "... conjugar o verbo 'lambuzar'.")**.

Ele abriu a porta e viu ela, deitada na cama, lendo uma revista.** (Vovó: Capricho? Teens? Gagota Magota? Babado? O Fuxico? Caras? Claúdia? IstoÉ? Veja? Animemangá 7000? Hentai para iniciantes?)**

Bella: Vai embora!** (Gareth: Deixe-me, Carlos Daniel! Não quero lhe ver nunca mais!)** -ela disse sem tirar os olhos da revista.

Edward: Eu quero te contar o que aconteceu ontem a noite **(Vovó: A Bella não é tão lesada ao ponto de não reconhecer os sintomas de uma pós-suruba.) (Gareth: Cadê a crase? Edward a misturou com pinga e bebeu?)**-ele disse se aproximando.

Bella: Eu não quero ouvir**(Vovó:Nem eu.)**. Vai embora! -ela estava ficando irritada.

Edward: Eu PRECISO te contar!!** (Vovó: Alguém coloque uma música de KLB ou Sandy & Júnior para aumentar o clima de romance. Cadê o cenário de praia?) (Gareth: "Dei DEMAAAAAAAIS ontem! Preciso te contar os detalhes!")** - ele estava quase gritando.

Bella: Mais eu não preciso ouvir**(Vovó: Também não, mas sou obrigada.)**!!! -ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Edward: Eu preciso que você me escute Bella, por favor! **(Vovó: Oh, Isabella Isaura! Onde estás?)**-ele disse implorando.** (Gareth: ARGH! Se levanta, bee! Restaure sua dignidade, projeto de peça de Shakespeare!)**

Bella ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Edward; ela estava quase chorando.** (Vovó: Tananananan, tananananananana nanananan, tanananananana nanananana!! #imita música de caixinha de jóias#)(Gareth: ...Vovó, andou bebendo hoje, né? Os leitores não entenderão PATAVINA desse "tananan"! Velha burra! #espanca Vovó#)**

Bella: Nossos pais estão aqui, então, não dá pra conversar Edward**(Vovó: "Conversar Edward" é uma nova dança, lançada no carnaval da Sibéria e promete ser o ritmo mais popular nas comemorações do Dia do Carteiro, em Tangamandápio.)**. Agora, por favor, vai embora.

Edward: Eu preciso falar com você hoje Bella.** (Vovó: Edward, por quê não vira cantor de sertanejo universitário?)**

Bella: é a última vez que eu peço Edward; VAI EMBORA!!!

Ele se virou pra ir embora, mas derrepente**(Vovó: Aí, essa doeu e muito. Acho que vai deixar sequelas. #Cheira uma carreirinha de talco para bebês#)(#Gareth se veste de bruxinha Sabrina e volta no tempo até a época da Inquisição#)** ele pegou Bella no colo e tapou a boca dela com**(Gareth: "... sua pica...")** uma das mãos. Ele saiu do quarto dela com ela chutando o ar, desesperada pra sair do colo dele.** (Vovó: Senta lá, Claudisvaine!) (Gareth: "Ai, me solta, seu grosso! Detesto transar fora de casa! Os mosquitos beliscam a minha shanna!")**

Edward: PAI, VOU SAIR E VOU DAR**(Gareth: Ui. Vai pra 'naite', mona! Se impõe!) (Vovó: Uuuuui!! Sabia!!!)** CARONA PRA BELLA, OK? -ele gritou pra pai que estava no escritório.

Carlisle: Ok, só não voltem muito tarde.** (Vovó: Carlisle não notou o rala e rola que estava acontecendo? Por isso que este mundo esta perdido! #Lambe um pouco de limpa-vidros#)**

Edward continuou carregando Bella no colo com cuidado pra não ser visto por ninguém **(Vovó: E como isso é possível?) (Gareth: Isso com uma menina se esperneando no colo. No mínimo deve ter roubado o Manto da Invisibilidade do Harry.)**. Ele chegou no carro e colocou Bella no banco.

Edward: Você fica ai, entendeu?** (Vovó: Boa garota!! Senta! Rola! Dá a bundinha!)**

Ele deu a volta no carro e entrou.

Bella: Pra onde você tá me levado?? **(Gareth: Conjugação verbal jaz esquecida num canto escuro, fato!)** -ela disse muito brava.

Edward: Nós vamos conversar e vou te levar pra um lugar onde você não pode me escapar!!** (Vovó: Vamos para o comedouro, a sós! (2)) (Gareth: Prisão de segurança máxima? Beco sem saída? Cela acolchoada? Canil? Brinquedoteca? Cercadinho de bebê? Redoma de vidro?)**

Edward dirigiu durante meia hora em silêncio. Nem ele, nem Bella olharam um para o outro até que Edward entrou em uma estrada de terra e parou o carro no meio de uma clareira.** (Vovó: Não era uma estrada de terra? São os alucinógenos que uso OU a fic está ficando mais confusa?)**

Edward: Por que você saiu daquele jeito da festa?** (Gareth: "Queria urinar. POSSO?")** - ele falou com as mãos no volante, sem olhar pra Bella.

Bella: Você ainda pergunta??? Cara de pau!** (Vovó: Cara de Paaaaau!!! Eita amor cara de paaaau!!) (Gareth: Depois EU é que sou cafona!)**

Edward: Me responde Bella!** (Gareth: Bella.)**

Bella: Você é um idiota Edward**(#Vovó foi pro Karaokê indicado por Gareth#)(#Gareth abre uma ONG para acolher as vírgulas abandonadas#)** - ela saiu do carro.

Edward: EU QUERO SABER BELLA!! **(Vovó: Saber Bella? Aí, preciso de um analista e um alucinógeno mais forte.) (Gareth: Eu só quero uma boa dose de wisky e uma arma de destruição em massa!)**- ele também saiu do carro e segurou o braço dela.

Ela olhou pra ele chorando e começou a socar o tórax dele.** (Gareth: Ela é quase um MAGUILA da vida... #suspira# MORTE À AUTORA! #pega ancinho e tocha#)** Edward abraçou ela**(Vovó: Querida, não faça isso com o meu cérebro. Nem todos tem Q.I. de um dígito como você!)**, mas ela continuou batendo nele, até que ela se acalmou e ficou chorando.** (Vovó: Awuna nou uá luvi izzz!!! Ai hant tu iu xou mi!!!) (Gareth: Pobre Mariah Carey...)**

Edward: Eu te machuquei tanto assim? **(Vovó: Se não deu uns tabefes nela, não. As marcas podem ter vindo de um cliente sadista.) (Gareth: "Só me esfaqueou quarenta e oito vezes, me bateu com um tacape, chutou meu cérebro exposto, tacou fogo em meus órgãos intenos e me amarrou nos trilhos do trem. Vou sobreviver.")**-ele disse quase chorando.

Bella olhou indigada pra Edward com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e falou chorando mais ainda.** (Vovó: Noooossa, que visão do portão de Doom. #imagina Bella com duas laranjas no lugar dos olhos#)(Gareth: DEUS DE MISERICÓRDIA! Imaginei a Bella igual ao DOBBY! #rindo histericamente#)**

Bella: Edward, você não viu a sua cara de felicidade enquando você dançanva funk com a Lauren e ela ficava esfregando a bunda no seu pênis**(Vovó: Tecnicamente, as roupas impediam isso de acontecer.) (Gareth: É... Funk é isso mesmo. Mas a roupa tava no caminho. Ou não.)**; você não ficou magoado quando acordou e viu que o seu namorado não passou a noite em casa; você não ficou magoado porque o seu namorado nem ligou pra você pra perguntar se você estava bem quando saiu da festa sem falar nada, e o pior Edward;** (Gareth: Tem um Melhor Edward? Um Intermediário Edward? UM MEIA-BOCA EDWARD??)** você não ficou arrazado**(Vovó: Arrazado. Arrazado. #começa a espumar sangue#)(#Gareth está implorando a Caronte que a leve para Tártaro, apenas para adestrar o Cerberus#)** quando viu o seu namorado entrando na sua casa na manhã do dia seguinte bêbado. Você tem que ter uma boa desculpa pelo o que você fez Edward.** (Vovó: Como o Edward entederia isso se ele não tem um NAMORADO?) (Gareth: Quem disse que não tem? O Ricardão dentro do armário!)**

Edward: desculpe meu amor...** (Vovó: Desculpe, meu fígado, irei derreter você agora. #Seca uma garrafa de absinto com álcool combustível#)(Gareth: Adios, amigos! #dá um tiro na testa (de novo)#)**

Bella: Não me chama assim Edward**(Vovó: Então, a outra personalidade da Bella se chama Edward e mora em seu umbigo?)**; eu não sei se vou poder perdoar você.** (Gareth: ENTÃO. NÃO. PERDOA. PORRA.)**

Edward sentiu uma faca entrando no seu peito quando ela falou aquilo.** (Vovó: Que acha de sentir isso literalmente?? Posso providenciar pra você! #amola a faca de açougueiro#)(Gareth: Participação minha na fic! Fui eu quem enfiou essa faca em seu peito, Ed quelido.)**

Edward: Eu sei que eu errei Bella**(Vovó: Tornou-se albino sem graça também, Ed? Achei que a moda era ser Cullen, não um Swan.)**, mas... -ele falou deixando uma lágrima escorrer.** (Vovó: Ui, um machinho chorando na frente de sua peguete. Observem bem, caros leitores, isso só acontece em fics trash!!) (Gareth: AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!! EDWARD EMO!! NOSSA SENHORA DESATADORA DOS NÓS, SOCORREI-ME QUE O MUNDO VAI ACABAR!)**

Bella: Se coloca no meu lugar Edward!!** (Vovó: #imagina Edward com peitos pequenos e uma vagina# Hahaha!! Cria de Satã, volte de onde você jamais deveria ter saído!! Vá para o Tchan!!)** **(Gareth: HAHAHAHAHAHA!)**-ela se afastou dele e falou alto-. E se EU estivesse dançando daquele jeito com o Jacob? E se EU não tivesse dormido em casa? Já viu os fatos desse ângulo Edward? Já?** (Vovó: Brasil Urgente. Medinho.) (Gareth: Veja pelo ângulo da vírgula, Bella. Poupe-nos de seu analfabetismo.)**

Edward: Me desculpe Bella**(Vovó: Quem gostaria de vírgulas no texto, levante a mão! #levanta todos os membros#)**, me desculpe! -ele pegou a mão dela, mas ela a tirou com força-. Eu não te liguei porque a Alice e a Rose me falaram que você estava muito brava comigo. Eu não entendi o por quê... **(Gareth: WRONG! #buzina#)**Depois o Jasper e a Alice foram embora. Eu ia pra casa, eu juro, mas dai o Emmett falou pra mim ficar e beber um pouco com ele... só que exageramos!** (Gareth: Tomar no coo, Edward cachaceiro é pior que Edward emo!)** Eu, ele e a Lauren...** (Gareth: "... a Xuxa, a Leila Lopes, a Berenice, a Elke Maravilha, e outras...")**

Bella: A Lauren estava bebendo com vocês??? **(Vovó: Realmente, se esperma conta como bebida.)**- ela disse gritando.** (Gareth: Não seria mais fácil escrever GRITOU?)**

Edward: Não aconteceu nada Bella!** (Gareth: Então aconteceu algo feio! Só pode!)** NADA!

Bella continuou chorando e fez que não com a cabeça.

Edward: Nós ficamos bebendo até que eu percebi qeu estava muito tarde. Eu ia pra casa, mas... a Lauren queria ficar num hotel e eu ofereci uma carona pra ela.** (Gareth: NOOOSSA, ELA SAIU DA PRÓPRIA CASA PRA DORMIR NUM HOTEL!! MINHA FILHA, ISSO ****NÃO FAZ SENTIDO!!!!)**

Bella: Eu não quero escutar mais Edward -ela disse indo pro carro, mas ele segurou o braço dela e a segurou forte contra o peito dele.

Edward: Não aconteceu nada Bella.** (Vovó: Nada Bella? Nossa, a coisa foi feia. Eles arrancaram toda a decoração do motel e saíram sem pagar a conta... Trágico!/Senhor Omar) (Gareth: A transa deve ter sido HOR-RO-RO-SA!)**

Bella: Eu não sei... -ela estava confusa.** (#Vovo fumou um cigarrinho artesanal#)(Gareth: AHVÁTOMANOCU! Que merda! Casalzinho escroto, esse.)**

Edward: Eu subi**(#Vovó foi conversar com os gnomos#)(Gareth: "... pra cima...")**, bebemos mais um pouco. Ela queria dormir comigo, mas falei que**(Gareth: ".. não, pois ela RONCAVA como uma PORCA!")** te amo e que nunca vou te trair porque mulher nenhuma pode me satisfazer do jeito que você faz,** (Gareth: Apenas bofes bem dotados podem te satisfazer mais, né?)** nenhuma mulher me faz sentir o que eu sinto quando estou com você Bella, MULHER NENHUMA! **(#Vovó está dando uns amassos nos gnomos#)(Gareth: "APENAS HOMENS!")**- ele beijou a testa dela e disse confiante-.**(Gareth: "Você é FEIA QUE DÓI!")** Eu te amo Bella e é por isso que eu vou falar do nosso namoro pros nossos pais.** (#Vovó faz um ménage com os gnomos#)(#Gareth está cagando no casal#)**

Bella ergueu a cabeça e olhou fundo nos olhos dele.** (Vovó: Olhos? Tem certeza? Com aquela cara de bunda, não tenho tanta certeza...)**

Bella: Você vai falar pra eles Edward?** (Vovó: "Eles Edward" é um deus da cultura argeliana que prega o sacrifício de sogras.) (Gareth: PQP, CADÊ AS VÍRGULAS??)**

Ele sorriu pra ela e limpou as lágrimas que ainda estavam no rosto de Bella.

Edward: Vou Bella**(Vovó: "Vou Bella" é uma deusa sérvia dotada de 4 braços que tem o dom de decidir qual guerreiro tem o maior pênis.) (Gareth: OU um estilo de costura que utiliza linhas feitas de tripas de tartarugas e agulhas feitas de cascos de lhamas.)**. Sabe por que eu vou fazer isso? Pra te mostrar que eu te amo e não importa o que aconteça daqui pra frente, eu sempre vou te amar.** (Vovó: #Baba no teclado# Perdi alguma coisa?) (Gareth: #arrota em Edward#)**

Bella: Você jura que não aconteceu nada entre você e a Lauren?** (Vovó: Com os dedos cruzados? Sem pensar duas vezes, quelida!)** -ela disse acariciando o rosto dele.** (Gareth: Acaricie usando uma LIXA DE PAREDE que ele vai ADORAR!)**

Edward: Juro minha Bella. Eu te amo sua boba!** (Vovó: Além de beber e dirigir, a autora ainda apóia a chacina de vírgulas. Ai, como sofro!) (Gareth: Vírgula, cush, cush, cush! Vííírgula!)**

Ela sorriu e beijou ele**(Gareth: A próclise que sabia demais 3. Em breve em DVD.)** ardentemente. Eles se entregaram naquele beijo porque eles se sentiam completos **(Vovó: Ih, lá vem o 69.) (Gareth: Eca.)**. Edward pegou Bella no colo e levou ela**(Gareth: A próclise que sabia demais - O retorno. Nos cinemas.)** pro carro; eles continuaram com os beijos no banco de tráz**(Vovó: A ilha de novo não!!!) (Gareth: #vende sua alma ao Diabo para comprar drogas#)** até que Edward interrompeu o beijo e ficou olhando pro banco do carro.

Bella: o que foi?

Edward: Eu nunca transei no carro... Será que suja?** (Vovó: Bem, depende. Mas, como você não é bem dotado, provavelmente não.) (Gareth: Bem, existe uma coisa chamada TRANSAR FORA DO CARRO. Quer testar?)**

Bella fez uma careta.** (Vovó: Lá vem as caretas irritantes.) (Gareth: "Iria soltar um peido.")**

Edward: Ah, qual é?! O banco é de couro!** (Gareth: D. A. N. E - S. E.)** - ele parou e olhou pra Bella -. Deixa o banco e o couro pra lá!

Eles continuaram a se beijar e Edward tirou a blusa dela. Bella susurrou no ouvido dele:

Bella: Eu te amo.** (Vovó: E eu quero que você morra lenta e dolorosamente.) (Gareth: Putas sentimentais!)**

**(Gareth: Lá vem o teste da supensão! Que nojo!)(#Vovó foi ao zoológico#)**Ele beijava o pescoço e a cravícula**(Gareth: CRAVÍCULA?? DEUS É MAIOR!!! #horrorizada, se atira aos canibais#)** dela sussurando também "eu te amo"**(#Vovó dá pipoca para os macacos#)(Gareth: MEL, NÃO! #atira em Edward#)**. Edward tirou depressa a roupa de Bella e acabou rasgando o decote da blusa que Bella usava.** (Gareth: Blusa, não: top.)** Ele nem esperou ela fazer o mesmo nele**(#Vovó joga charme para o leão#)**; ele tirou a roupa dele e penetrou nela,** (Gareth: Bem, é sexo, então isso TERIA de acontecer!)** fazendo Bella gemer extremamente alto.** (Gareth: "GRAAAAAAAUUUUURRR!")** Era um dia frio**(#Vovó esnoba a zebra#)(Gareth: Pois é. Imagina o tamanico da picazinha do Edward. E, a propósito, isso NÃO INTERESSA. Poderia estar fazendo 57° à sombra que ninguém iria querer saber.)**, mas Bella e Edward suavam muito,** (Gareth: Mais um fato importantíssimo. É SEXO, É CLARO QUE ELES IRIAM SUAR!)** fazendo o vidro do carro embassar facilmente**(#Vovó dá uma fungada na juba do leão#)**. Ele fazia movimentos rápidos**(#Vovó é retirada da jaula do leão, à força#)(Gareth: SEXO PÁIA MODE ON.)**, deixando Bella sem ar e ele gemia de prazer vendo Bella arfar a cada movimento que ele fazia dentro dela.** (#Vovó é banida do zoológico eternamente#)(Gareth: Fora dela é que não haveria de ser.)**

Edward: Goza Bella... goza pra mim.** (#Vovó fica desolada e vai para um bar de esquina#)(Gareth: Não, goza pro Silvio Santos!)**

Bella: Ed... Edward...** (#Vovó conhece um motoqueiro barra-pesada e some do recinto com ele#)(Gareth: "Cre-Creosmar! Lo-lourigílson! Gos-Gostamário!)**

Edward: Vai Bella... eu preciso!** (Vovó: ...#não pôde ser encontrada#) (Gareth: "... absorver radiação, senão perderei meus poderes de Super-Go-Go Boy!")**

Bella ergueu a cabeça procurando os lábios dele e quando achou, eles gozaram juntos.** (#Gareth, morta de tédio, vai desconcentrar um monge#)** Edward relaxou o corpo sobre o de Bella.** (Vovó: ...#fora de área#)(Gareth: "...e se desfez em purpurina...")**

Bella: Já está anoitecendo**(Vovó reaparece: Três minutos de créu e fica tudo escuro? Essa autora não tem muita noção de tempo/espaço. Primeiro, não sabe se a história se passa em Forks ou Phoenix, depois alguns dias tem 50 horas outros 8 horas. Yo no entiendo nadica.)** -ela disse ofegante.

Edward: Vamos daqui a pouco**(Gareth: "PRIMEIRO temos de ir na manicure, abica! Esse séquissu ACABOU com a minha francesinha!")** -ele responde também ofegante, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

No caminho pra casa...** (Vovó: "Encontraram um lobo mau cantando 'vou te comer, vou te comer, vou te comer'.") (Gareth: Foram pegos por Nemesis, espero eu.)**

Bella: Edward, eu não quero ver você perto da Lauren, entendeu? **(Vovó: "Escutou, mocinho?" Se ela falar isso de novo vou chamá-la de Urie Baa-chan.)**-ela disse séria.

Edward: Sim Sta. Swan **(Vovó: Letra maiúscula desnecessária e uma vírgula ausente. Esqueci alguma coisa? Ah, sentido!) (Gareth: Porquê ninguém ouve quando digo que a autora NÃO SABE FORMULAR NEM DIÁLOGOS NORMAIS E AINDA TENTA FAZER DIÁLOGOS FORMAIS? #cheira Vanish#)**-ele disse rindo.

Bella: Acho bom, Sr. Cullen.** (Gareth: #bebe acetona com Bacardi#)**

Edward: Bella? -ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

Bella: Sim?

Edward: Você quer contar hoje ou amanhã pros nossos pais sobre a gente?** (Vovó: Que tal: nunca? A Bella gosta da adrenalina de transar escondido!) (Gareth: Qtal... NEVER?)**

Bella: Que tal semana que vem? -ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente.** (Gareth: Ok. Prestem atenção no que ela disse e no jeito como ela sorriu. Agora tentem achar uma conexão entre eles. Deixei o desafio.)**

Edward: Só não quero demorar muito pra falar.

Bella: Por quê toda essa pressa agora??** (Vovó: O Carlisle têm sérias dúvidas sobre a masculinidade do Ed, e ele quer deixar o papi orgulhoso!) (Gareth: POR QUE sem acento, beibi.)**

Edward: Nossos pais já vão ficar bravos porque estamos namorando. Quando eles discubrirem que estamos juntos a mais de cinco meses...** (Vovó: Como essa fic não tem nada em comum com a realidade, acredito que eles vão aceitar tudo e ficar felizes pelo namoro dos dois.)**

Bella: Vixe...** (Vovó: Macumba rastreada, permissão para limpar a área. A Rainha da Ironia está com o Traveco Passivo. Ajustar posições e atingir o alvo, senhor!) (Gareth: Alvo na mira! DISPARAR!) **Nem quero imaginar amor!** (Vovó: Sei que o amor é algo abstrato, mas, não é necessário imaginá-lo, Ed.) (Gareth: Imagina a vírgula: um ponto final cagando. Simples assim.)** -ela disse ficando com dor de cabeça.** (Vovó: Coitada!! Fritou seu último neurônio! Vou preparar a cerimônia de despedida.) (Gareth: Só de DIZER isso ela ficou com dor de cabeça? Alguma parte do cérebro deve ter fundido!)**

Edward: Deviamos ter dito desde o começo.** (Gareth: POOOOOOOIS É.)**

Bella: Já foi Edward, agora eles vão ter que aceitar assim mesmo.** (Vovó: Quem disse? A Super Nany esta aí pra isso!) (Gareth: Ou não, né? Vai que eles te expulsam de casa, quelidinhos?)**

Na quarta-feira a tarde, Bella estava sozinha em casa;** (Gareth: Ihhh... Lá vem merda...)** Alice estava com o Jasper**(Gareth: Mais merda ainda...)** e Edward estava na academia.** (Vovó: Academia? A sauna gay está podre na chiqueza, colega!!) (Gareth: SANTA MERDAIADA, BATMAN! Edward Cullen na academia, malhando ao som de Lady Gaga! CHIQUETESME!)**

Renée: Oi filha! -ela disse entrando em casa.

Bella: Mãe? -Bella levantou do sofá e beijo o rosto de Renée-. Chegou cedo!** (Gareth: "Devia ter chegado mais tarde! Tenho uma suruba marcada para as oito!")**

Renée: é, pouco trabalho...** (Gareth: "... poucos clientes na birosca de Madame Sufia hoje... #suspira#")** - ela se sentou no sofá, do lado de Bella-. Filha, quero conversar com você.

Bella: Fala mãe!

Renée: Você e o Jacob não estão mais 'ficando', não é?** (Vovó: Tecnicamente, o Jacob fica com o poste e Bella com o senhor-todo-poderoso-gostosão-fodeishon-5000.) (Gareth: "Não. Agora estamos casados e temos oito filhos.")**

Bella: Não... mais o que deu em você agora mãe;** (Gareth: Deveria ser uma interrogação aqui. Além da vírgula antes do "mãe". Mas seu analfabetismo não permite lhe ensinar NADA! Você nunca aprende!)** por que esse papo agora?** (Vovó: Ela acha que você está grávida, não é óbvio?)**

Renée: Eu só quero participar mais da sua vida Bella**(Vovó: Tudo tem "Bella" nesta fic? Que cansativo!) **- ela disse sorrindo -. Alguém novo ai nesse coraçãozinho?** (Vovó: Só a torcida do Framengo, nada de mais.)**

Pens. Bella: Ai meu Deus! Será que ela desconfia de alguma coisa? Bom, eu e Edward vamos falar tudo nesse fim de semana néh?! Então... não vou mentir, mas também não vou falar tudo.** (Vovó: Internetês é garantia de fracasso e, consequentemente, uma fic trash desprovida de reviews.) (#Gareth vai para a arquibancada do Corinthias trajando a camisa do Palmeiras, o shorts do São Paulo, e gritando freneticamente "SAAAAAAANTOOOOOOS, SAAAAANTOS!"#)**

Bella: É... eu tô namorando alguém sim.** (Vovó: O Garibaldo? O Tarzan? O Xororó?) (Gareth: A mina do condomínio? O Bob Esponja? O Tigrão? O BONDE do Tigrão?)**

Renée: Faz tempo? Quem é ele? Por que você não me disse nada?** (Gareth: "Quais posições vocês fizeram? Qual era o sabor da camisinha que usaram da primeira vez? Qual calcinha comestível você usou? Ele é bem-dotado?")**

Bella: Calma mãe! -ela disse rindo-. Você conhece ele, mas não como o meu namorado e já faz um tempinho que estamos juntos...** (Vovó: Bondade sua, quelida! ) (Gareth: Juntos=conexão=sexo? Só pra saber.)**

Renée: Quando você vai me falar quem é?** (Vovó: Nunquinha, amore!) (Gareth: NÉVA!)**

Bella: Esse fim de semana ele vai falar com você.

Renée: Ele quer falar comigo? Legal, já gostei dele. Aquele menino, o Jacob, não fez isso.** (Vovó: Nossa, Jacob foi sorteado nos bagaços e semetes de laranja lima de má qualidade!) (Gareth: Ué, então como sabe que a Bella namorava ele, Renée? Legilimência? Veritasserum? Epa, fandom errado!)**

Bella: Ele é uma ótima pessoa mãe.** (Vovó: Edward tem um instinto maternal que eu não conheço? Ele é uma pessoa mãe MARAVILHOSA!) (Gareth: "Pessoa mãe" é uma espécie de cogumelo alucinógeno asiático, cultivado por pastores de ovelhas negras e produtores de soja transgênica; seu suco é comercializado em todo o mundo, com o pseudônimo de "Cogumelo do Sol".)**

Renée: Tenho certeza que é.

Renée saiu da sala e foi para a cozinha.** (Gareth: Importantíssimo! Os pobres leitores que não leram isso não entenderão NADA do enredo! Péra, eu li e não entendi porra nenhuma desde o começo! #confusa#)**

Quando Edward chegou em casa, Bella subiu com ele para o quarto dele e contou sobre a conversa que teve com a mãe.

Bella: Não é estranho?** (Gareth: O fato de você ter cinco nádegas? Ou o fato de seus pés possuírem escamas?) (Vovó: O fato dele ser classificado como ser humano.)**

Edward: Bem, estranho é, mais deve ser coisa de mãe. A Renée sempre participou da sua vida... normal ela perguntar essas coisas (acho).** (Vovó: E POR QUE CAUSA, MOTIVO, RAZÃO OU CIRCUNSTÂNCIA você acha isso, abico?) (Gareth: MEDO desse Edward acéfalo.)**

Bella: Eu não sei... - ela disse aflita -. Eu tô com medo.** (Vovó: Regina, colega! Quanto tempo!) (Gareth: LOL.)**

Ela abraçou ele e ele beijou o cabelo dela.** (Vovó: E ele lambeu o esôfago dela e ela chupou a córnea dele e ele fungou no joanete dela e ela mordeu a axila dele.)**

Edward: Calma amor.** (Vovó: Realmente, é sensato discutir com um sentimento. Salva de palmas pro Ed.) (Gareth: Calma, vírgula, não chore... Eu cuido de você...)**

No outro dia, na escola da Bella...** (Vovó: Narrador, BEIJONÃOMEGONGA!) (#Gareth roga uma praga para o narrador#)**

Angela: Então ele quer falar MESMO pros seus pais que vocês estão namorando?

Bella: É.

Jéssica: E desde quando vocês estão pensando nisso????** (Gareth: Não gaste as interrogaçãoes, filha.)**

Bella: Desde o final de semana.

Angela: E só falou isso pra gente hoje?! - ela disse brava.

Bella: Ai gente, desculpa. Mais é que, sei lá, eu pensei que ele não ia falar... Bem, na verdade, sô eu que estou com medo e ainda tinha esperanças de ele estar brincando, mas não, ele está decidido.

Jéssica: Eu se fosse você também ficaria com medo.

Nessa hora o celular da Bella tocou.** (Vovó: CLICHÊ é tudo que precisava para adoçar minha tediosa vida.) (Gareth: "Você morrerá daqui a sete dias.")**

Bella: Alô?** (Vovó: "Você tem que indicar duas pessoas para o paredão e tem que manter o segredo.") (Gareth: CREDOEMCRUZ! #medo#)**

Rosalie: Bella? Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.** (Vovó: "Eu sou um traveco e curto RBD!") (Gareth: "Virei coelhinha da Playboy!")**

Bella: Fala Rose, você parece nervosa.** (Vovó: "fala Rose", "oloco Rose", "puta-que-pariu Rose"!!!) (Gareth: Mata a vírgula Rose.)**

Bella se levantou da mesa em que estava sentada e foi até uma aréa com menas gente.** (Vovó: Traduzindo: "Ela estava em seu local de trabalho, precisou atender o telefone porém, Angela gemia tão alto que ela não escutava direito o que Rosalie queria.") (Gareth: MENAS gente. #suspira# ARÉA. #xinga baixinho# Da MESA em que estava SENTADA. #dá soco no monitor# Alguém aí tem um aparador de grama e três litros de um líquido inflamável? É caso de vida ou morte!)**

Rosalie: eu tô com medo Bella **(Vovó: Regina, você de novo? O que faz por aqui?)**. - ela começou a chorar.

Bella: Medo do que Rose?** (Vovó: De virar um autor/tradutor trash? De ser morto por um ripador?) (Gareth: "De você! Se olha no espelho! O diabo é uma Miss Universo perto de você!")** Fala logo; você está me deixando preocupada!!

Rosalie não falou nada, só chorava.** (Gareth: Mimimi!)**

Bella: Você está doente? Está com alguma dor? Rose, o que você fez?** (Vovó: "Não usei o KY e agora não consigo mais sentar!") (Gareth: "Contraí dezessete DSTs ontem!")**

Rosalie: Você está na escola?

Bella: É, estou. Você foi pra escola hoje, não foi? -ela disse querendo informações.** (Gareth: Não, querendo frutas na feira. Vai ser burra assim na...)**

Rosalie: Não, eu matei aula. Eu preciso falar com você e com a Alice, mas primeiro com você; só você vai me entender (eu acho).** (Vovó: E eu não quero ler mais este lixo, mas ninguém me entende!)**

O sinal bateu e todos os alunos começaram a ir para a aula.

Bella: Eu tenho aula agora... Ai meu Deus... Aonde**(Gareth: Sai daí, A! Você foi usado incorretamente!) (Vovó: Aonde não, demônio em forma de cadela!! ONDE!!!)** você está?

Rosalie: Não, vai pra aula. Depois nos falamos.

Bella: Rosalie, AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?** (Vovó: Na esquina do Borogodó com a 666!) (Gareth: A!!! Saia daí AGORA!)**

Rosalie: Eu não quero te ferrar porcau...** (Vovó: COMOFAS/ Santa Zildinha de Bolinhas Amarelas, me proteja.) (Gareth:UUUUUUI, chamou de PORCAU, eu não deixava barato, pois nem sei o que é isso!)**

Bella: Eu só tenho aula inútil agora: Ed. Física e Artes**(Vovó: A autora deve ser obesa e daltônica.) (Gareth: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**. Aonde você está?!

Rosalie: Na Ungry Cyber**(Vovó: Super criativa, não?) (Gareth: Lá é ponto para rodar bolsa também, quelida?)**, aquela lanchonete no centro. Sabe aonde é?

Bella: Tô indo pra ai.** (Vovó: Ai. Tirou as palavras de minha boca.)**

Ela desligou o celular, pegou as suas coisas no armário e pegou um táxi até o lugar indicado pela Rosalie.

Bella: O que aconteceu? - ela disse abraçando Rose,** (Gareth: Ihh...)** que estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

Rosalie: Eu acho que estou grávida - ela disse chorando mais e correspondendo o abraço da amiga.** (Vovó: Agora ela conta pro Emmett e ele a pede em casamento no meio de uma lanchonete de esquina... QUANTO CLICHÊ!) (Gareth: Ah, nem... que fic podre! Um único capítulo enorme que é uma Malhação sem tirar nem por!)**

Quando Rose se acalmou, Bella se sentou ao lado da amiga.

Bella: Me explica direito Rose.** (Vovó: Quer que ela te conte os detalhes? É assim, ela abriu as pernas, Emmett colocou uma sementinha nela e vai nascer um belo bebê com cara de nordestino! Simples assim!(inúmeros)) (Gareth: GIZUIS CRISTU, A BELLA QUER OS DETALHES DO PROCESSO REPRODUTIVO!!! Nem é indiscreta!)**

Rosalie: Já faz algum tempo que eu não menstruo, eu estou tendo muitos engôos... **(Vovó: Engôos? Acabei de confirmar minha teoria: ela escreveu a fic no Paint!) (Gareth: Imagina quantas vezes a BrunyUrie foi reprovada em Português...)**Eu tô com medo Bella.** (Gareth: Mais uma Regina, porém essa come vírgulas. Mais medo ainda.)**

Bella: Calma Rose**(Vovó: "Calma Rose", "Oloco Rose", vásefuder Rose!)**, o Emmett não vai ser cachorro nessa hora e te deixar.** (Vovó: Ou não.) (Gareth: Ou não. (2))**

Rosalie: E os meus pais?! Eles odeiam o Em, falam que ele é um falgado**(Vovó: Falgado? Socorro!!! Santa Zildinha, onde estás?) (Gareth: FALGADO****?)**que vive as custas dos pais... Eu tô perdida amiga, perdida!

Bella: Primeiro vamos fazer um teste, aqueles mesmo de farmácia. Se der positivos, vamos à um médico e depois... depois é depois!** (Vovó: Nossa, ela é profunda como uma poça d'água. Não consigo conter minhas lágrimas!) (Gareth: Hoje é o amanhã de ontem. Hoje é o ontem de amanhã. #momento retardada#)**

Bella: Rose, anda logo!!! - ela disse andando de um lado pro outro.

Rosalie saiu do banheiro e deu o teste para a Bella.** (Vovó: Bem mandada, cachorrona do Funk!) (Gareth: QUÊ? Elas já fizeram o teste??? E a autora nem disse nada? Que fic desconexa, vsf!)**

Rosalie: Eu não tenho coragem de ver.** (Vovó: Se ela fosse cega não diria isso.) (Gareth: Vovó... #segurando uma seringa com tranqüilizante#)**

Bella pegou o teste e olhou.**(Gareth: Oh, really?)**

Rosalie: Então????????**(Gareth: Pobres interrogações, forçadas a serem usadas em excesso... tsk, tsk...)**

Bella abaixou o teste o olhou séria para a amiga.

Bella: Negativo!** (Vovó: Todo esse suspense de merda por isso? AHTOMÁNUCOZIM!) (Gareth: ... Ô fic idiota! Tanto drama para a merda do exame dar NEGATIVO?? AHTOMÁNUCOZIM! (2))**

Rosalie: AHHHH!! - ela correu e abraçou Bella.

No caminho para casa, Rosalie dirigia o carro silênciosamente.** (Vovó: E o que este circunflexo faz aí?) (Gareth: Fiz-me essa mesma pergunta, cara Vovó.)**

Bella: o que foi Rose?** (Vovó: "foi Rose" uma antiga seita norte-americana que pregava o sacrifício de bebês de animais banguelas como salvação.)**

Rosalie: Nada.

Bella: Fala logo Rosalie!!** (#Vovó bate o teclado na cabeça incessantemente#)(#Gareth está devorando uma tigela de naftalina#)**

Rosalie: É que... pode paracer**(Gareth: ...)** besteira, sabe? Mais é que, ia ser tão bom se eu estivesse grávida do Emmett...** (Vovó: Que garota doida! Antes fica desesperada por achar que está grávida e agora fica triste porque não está? É simples, quelida, abra as pernas em uma esquina qualquer e ficará grávida rapidinho!) (Gareth:** **Nem é bipolar essa daí.)**

Bella: Eu não te entendo**(Vovó: Nem eu.)**; você não estava morrendo de medo até agora de estar grávida??

Rosalie: É, estava. Mais se eu estivesse MESMO grávida, eu ia estar ligada ao Emmett pra sempre, entende? Eu e ele íamos estar completos, íamos ter uma família, uma vida que foi fruto do amor que eu sinto por ele.** (Vovó: E vocês viveriam felizes para sempre OU até a primeira hipoteca da casa!) (Gareth: AAAAAH TÁ! E a vida é perfeita assim mesmo, sem tirar nem pôr! Existe uma coisa chamada ABORTO também, apesar de ser MUITO nojento. E a criança poderia nascer morta, a mãe poderia morrer no parto, o pai poderia ter um infarte durante a espera... Por mim, que todos se fodam.)**

Pens. Bella: É, ia ser lindo mesmo. Só espero que, quando eu estiver mais bem preparada, eu fique grávida do Edward...** (Vovó: Não creio. Nem contos de fada são tão bobos e infantis: As donzelas se casavam com príncipes ricos e moravam em castelos, abica, não se casavam com universitários desempregados e viviam em favelas!) (Gareth: Bella, quelida, o que você andou bebendo? Me dá um pouco?)**

Bella: Tudo ao seu tempo Rose.** (Gareth: Inclusive o tempo de usar a "vírgula Rose".)**

Rosalie: é, tudo ao seu tempo.

Sábado de manhã;** (Gareth: "Dia do Apocalipse.")** Carlisle, Renée e Alice já estavam tomando café da manhã juntos. Edward acordou e foi direto ao quarto de Bella, que ainda estava dormindo.** (Gareth: Ê povo que só quer saber de orgia! A menina nem acordou e já estão indo fornicar!)**

Edward: Bellaaa! **(Vovó: "... Está perdendo a liquidação, 50% de desconto em lingeries. Vamos correr, abica do meu s2!")**- ele disse se sentando ao lado dela na cama -. Acorda amor.** (Gareth: NÃO, VÍRGULA, NÃO FAZ ISSO! Larga essa soda cáustica AGORA!)**

Bella: É sábado Edward!** (#Gareth procura no calendário o dia sábado Edward#)** - ela disse cobrindo o rosto com a coberta.

Edward: Lembra o que vamos fazer hoje?** (Vovó: Trepar em uma praça pública?) (Gareth: Sexo no zoo? Peraí, Vovó já fez isso!)** - ele disse abraçando ela por cima da coberta.

Bella se sentou, arrumou o cabelo com as mãos e olhou séria para o Edward.** (Gareth: "Ou vai ou racha, abor!")**

Bella: Estou com medo**(Vovó: Regina não vai embora nunca?)** - ela sussurou.

Edward: Eu também - Ele segurou a mão direita dela e sorriu torto -. Vamos enfrentar isso junto, eu prometo.** (Vovó: Eu te amaldiçôo, clichê mexicano do inferno! Vai assistir Isa TKM, autora surtada!) (Gareth: Pootinhaquepariuoclichê, que merda! Fic ruim do caralho! Pior que novela das oito!) (Vovó: Pior que BBB.)**

Quando Edward e Bella se trocaram, eles se encontraram no corredor. Âmbos** (#Vovó foi dar banho em Fulano com sua língua#)(#Gareth está bochechando com cicuta#)** estavam nervosos e, na busca de apoio, entrelassaram** (#Vovó agonizando#)** as mãos e desceram juntos para o café da manhã.

Renée estava de pé, colocando algumas panquecas na mesa.** (Gareth: #boceja# Isso foi realmente necessário?)** Quando ela viu os dois chegando, ela sorriu.

Renée: Bom... - ela abaixou os olhos e viu que eles estavam de mãos dadas. **(Vovó: Mãos? Mãos? MÃÃÃÃOS?)**

Na mesma hora, Alice e Carlisle fizeram o mesmo.** (Gareth: MATRIX! #dança#)**

Pens. Alice: Eles são tontos ou o quê?!

Pens. Renée: Oh. Meu. Deus. 0.0**(Vovó: Renée tem pensamentos em internetês. Ui, que lindo, vou chorar!) (Gareth: O PENSAMENTO TEM OLHOS, COMOASSIM???)**

Pens. Carlisle: Estava demorando muito pra isso acontecer.** (Vovó: Vai, Mãe Diná!) (Gareth: Eita, ele sabia da suruba entre os filhos e não disse nada! Uma coisa é ser liberal, outra é querer os filhos transando para ser Vouyer ou até mesmo participar da orgia!)**

Alice se levantou, colocou o resto da panqueca que comia na boca**(Gareth: Tem certeza que era panqueca? Parecia enredo de novela erótica... "Colocou o resto na boca"... Hihihihi!)** e disse:

Alice: Bom, eu já vou indo. Tcha-au!!** (Vovó: Ela latiu no fim da frase? Hahaha! Ela deveria trabalhar para o Ozzy Osbourne!) (Gareth: Ou em um zoológico. Como atração, é claro!)** - ela saiu antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Renée, ainda chocada, se sentou ao lado do marido.

Carlisle: Sentem-se. AGORA!** (Vovó: Isso!!! Impõem respeito na joça.) (Gareth: PARA DE GRITAR, CARALHO, MEU OUVIDO NÃO É PENICO!)**

Edward e Bella se sentaram na frente dos pais, um do lado do outro, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas.** (Vovó: Exalando purpurina como sempre não é, narrador filho da mãe?)**

Renée: A quanto tempo?** (Vovó: Eu perguntaria "Com que freqüência?") (Gareth: Deveria ter H naquele A, né? Sem falar no acento.)** - ela disse séria. - Há quanto tempo você estão namorando, ficando... sei lá o que -ando? [N/T: Sem duplo sentido, por favor!]** (Vovó: E que N/T tosco foi esse? Que parágrafo tosco foi esse? Que fic tosca é essa?) (Gareth: Ah ta. Nem precisamos do duplo sentido, pois a fic JÁ TEM A BELLA "NÃO SEI O QUE LÁ –ANDO", SE VOCÊ NÃO NOTOU, RETARD!)**

Carlisle: Eu não te disse? - ele disse para Renée -. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado com esses dois.

Edward e Bella se entreolharam.

Edward: Vocês já sabiam?

Renée: Desconfiávamos.** (Vovó: Sherlock, praticamente. Nunca pensaram em seguir carreira na ABIN?) (Gareth: E não disseram nada? Vá se foder, autora. Pais normais não fazem isso.)**

Carlise: Então, há quanto tempo você estão juntos?** (Vovó: "Juntos" é o mesmo que trepando?) (Gareth: YES!)**

Edward: Vai fazer 6 meses. - ele disse meio chocado.** (Gareth: Chocado por...? #perdida#)(Vovó: Chocado para a autora é sinônimo de ereção? O pintinho amarelinho do Edward saiu da casca?)**

Carlise: Demoramos algum tempo, não é querida? - Ele disse para Renée, que riu um pouco com o comentário do marido.

Bella: Como vocês...?** (Gareth: Vejamos: Vocês trepam o tempo todo. A cama range, os lençóis sempre estão sujos de um líquido branco, há camisinhas espalhadas pela casa toda...)**

Carlisle: Conhecemos os nossos filhos, bem mais do que vocês acham. Também dava para perceber quando você estavam juntos.** (Vovó: Concordância, como sinto sua falta... #suspira#)**

Renée: O modo que vocês se olham.** (Vovó: O modo como se tocavam pro debaixo da mesa de jantar, os olhares de raio-X que o Ed dava para o seu traseiro...) (Gareth: E NÃO DISSERAM NADA, MISERÁVEIS?)**

Carlisle: Por sinal, isso é uma coisa bem interesante para quem vê. Os olhos de vocês dois brilham quando um olha para o outro.** (Vovó: Cullen. Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada.) (Gareth: SHINE, BEE! Purpurina não falta nessa fic!)**

Renée:o modo com que Edward anda quando está ao seu lado, filha - ela disse segurando o choro -, é tão bonito.** (Vovó: Não acho. Estou quase com diabetes só lendo essa parte.) (Gareth: Nossa. Estou ficando com medo desses fetiches da Renée.)**

Carlisle: É mesmo filho.** (Gareth: Oh! #chora na sepultura da vírgula#)** Você anda sempre um pouco à frente dela, como se quizesse protege-la.** (Vovó: QUIZESSE PROTEGE-LA. Analfabetismo funcional e inadiplência escolar, tudo combinado nesta fic.) (#Gareth está inalando gasolina e tinta à base de chumbo#)**

Edward corou com o comentário do pai e Bella olhou para Edward com uma certa "admiração".**(Vovó: Eu diria que ela olhou com cara de "vamos lá pra cima, estou louca para ser possuída!") (Gareth: Sei...)**

Renée: Não vou negar que fiquei bem triste por só ter descobrido isso agora.** (Vovó: Tadinha, foi a última a saber.)**

Bella: Tínhamos medo mãe.** (Vovó: Tudo tem instinto materno, fikdik.) (#Gareth vai fazer um monumento em tributo às vírgulas sacrificadas nessa bosta#)** - ela disse pegando amão **(Vovó: Alguém poderia me arranjar um garfo descartável e um pouco de água oxigenada com cera para automóveis ?)**estendida da mãe.

Edward: é. Medo de você impedirem o nosso namoro.** (Vovó: Eu queria te impedir de escrever uma fic de novo, não me importo com o xaveco de vocês.) (Gareth: EU me importo. #joga todos os personagens da fic em um incinerador#)**

Carlisle: Mesmo assim, não foi certo você esconderem isso por tanto tempo.

Renée: Mas não vamos impedir nada. É CLARO que não queremos... "pegações"... pela casa, ok?** (Vovó: Como eles proíbem e não cumprem? É um absurdo!) (Gareth: Portanto dêem o exemplo, pervs!)**

Edward e Bella: Amamos vocês!!!!!!** (#Vovó se sente mal após beber Montila com Diabo Verde e vomita 3 vezes a cada meia hora#) (#Gareth fez um sanduíche feito de lixo hospitalar, urânio e parte de uma ogiva nuclear, e o dividiu com Vovó Mafalda#)**

E Todos se abraçaram.** (#Vovó bebendo toda e qualquer substância tóxica que vê pela frente#)(#Gareth corta cada artéria de seu corpo com um bisturi#)**

Um mês se passou. Alice apresentou Jasper para os pais.** (Gareth: Eles já não se conheciam? Fic Powered extreme confusa.)** Bella foi passar uma semana na casa do pai; Edward foi junto, se apresentou formalmente para Charlie como namorado da Bella e, depois de quase levar um tiro**(Vovó: Ah, que pena. Seria tão bom se tivesse acertado!) (#Gareth está fornecendo um curso avançado para a melhoria da mira para Charlie#)**, Edward ficou na casa que ele ainda tinha em Forks. De volta para casa, Bella e Edward puderam sair mais, já que agora os pais deles sabiam do namoro.

Num nesses passeios, Edward esqueceu o celular em casa e Alice atendeu.** (Gareth: Falta de educação? NADA!)**

Alice: Alô?

Lauren: Eu não acredito que vo...** (Gareth: AH NEM! A puta mor voltou dos mortos! Credimcruz! #se benze#)**

Alice: Cala a boca Lauren!!** (Gareth: Acho que não é necessário falar sobre a vírgula, né?)**

Lauren: CADÊ O SEU IRMÃO???** (Vovó: "No ponto, garantindo o seu sustento!") (Gareth: " Comendo a Bella bem debaixo do nariz dos nossos pais, por quê?")**

Pens. Alice: o que essa vaca tá fazendo ligando pro Edward?! Acho que eu vou ter MESMO que dar adeus pra um dos meus sapatos da Prada...** (Gareth: ISSO NÃO É E NUNCA SERÁ PRADA, FILHA DE UMA VACA NO CIO! É no máximo Suzemilda Modas!)** Qual vai ficar melhor enfiado na bunda dela: o preto ou o azul?** (Gareth: Acho que UMA SAPATARIA INTEIRA. Deixei a dica.)** Acho que o vermelho piranha combina melhor com os olhos dela.** (Vovó: Meu Deus. Ela está discutindo com ela mesma sobre qual sapato vai usar no sadomasô?) (Gareth: Me pergunto o porquê da Alice ter um sapato vermelho piranha... rodação de bolsa CONFIRMADA.)**

Alice: Acho que transando com a Bella, por quê? - ela disse tomando cuidado para ver se Renée ou Carlisle estavam por perto.** (Gareth: MÃE GARETH, CONSEGUI MINHA PROMOÇÃO MACUMBÍSTICA!!! E JURO QUE NÃO TINHA LIDO ISSO!! #chora#)**

Lauren: Para de graçinhas e chama o seu irmão! F **(Vovó: O que o "F" faz aí no fim da frase?) (Gareth: F de FAIL.)**

Alice: é sério! Ele saiu com a Bella. Quer deixar recado??** (Vovó: "O pograma mudou de horário.") (Gareth: "O cafetão vai cobrar o faturamento às sete e meia!")**

Lauren: Então é verdade? Ele já falou pros seus pais que eles...

Alice: Que eles estão namorando? É e já faz uma mês,** (Gareth: Isso é o que eu (NÃO) chamo de concordância!!!)** mais ou menos.

Lauren começou a chorar e, só por uma momento,** (Gareth: Praticamente uma alemã, ya?)** Alice ficou com dó dela.** (Vovó: Eu também... #contendo gargalhada#)**

Lauren: Eu pesnei **(Vovó: Opa, o que significa isso? Mais um culto pagão?) (Gareth: Uma espécie rara de lambari de esgoto, cujas ovas são sete mil vezes mais caras que as do escurjão.)**que talvez... ele me ama ainda, eu sei disso!

Alice: Desencana**(Vovó: É mais um trabalho para o Super Encanador!)** minha querida, o meu maninho nunca gostou de você, de verdade.** (Gareth: Vírgula em lugar errado, okay?)** Lauren, você pode ter qualquer homem do mundo (menos o Jasper e o meu irmão, é claro).** (Vovó: Que significam estes parênteses idiotas que sempre aparecem no meio da fala?) (Gareth: Sei lá.)**

Lauren: Eu sei, é só que...

Alice: você ainda tinha esperanças! Ôh,** (Vovó: Comofas pro circunflexo.)** coitadinha da Lauren - ela disse com pena no tom de voz -. DESENCANA QUERIDA! Volta pro Brasil e deixa o meu irmão em paz!** (Vovó: Noooossa! Ela ficou com tanto medo que comprou uma passagem na mesma hora!) (Gareth: PRA CÁ?? MAS AÍ SOU EU QUEM NÃO VOU DEIXAR! CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA!)**

Lauren: Mais essa garota**(Vovó: "mais", pregos no seu sapato de salto!) (Gareth: MAIS é a BESTA APOCALÍPTICA!!! SOCORRO! #sai correndo#)**, Bella, é muito pouco pra ele! - ela disse com a voz firme - . Eu ainda não desisti dele.

Alice: Mais ele desistiu de você**(Vovó: "mais" vai se fuder, colega!) (Gareth: Não escrevemos do jeito que escrevemos, okay? Deixei a dica again.)**. Ah, sabe o que eu disse sobre o sapato prada?** (Gareth: Sapato ****DA ****P****rada, não?)**

Lauren: que você ia enfiar no meu traseiro e tals... sei **(#Vovó foi procurar pandas na Amazônia#)(Gareth: Ela quer que você cumpra a promessa, Alice querida! Você arrumou mais uma companheira para suas sessões de siririca com aquela Lidi!)**- ela disse debochando.

Alice: Olha, você prefere o preto com fios dourados do ano retrazado**(#Vovó foi puxar o rabo da Madame Nor-r-ra#)(Gareth: Puta que pariu a minha sogra, vai ser burra assim na casa do caralho!)**, o azul marinho da coleção passada ou o vermelho piranha dessa coleção**(#Vovó foi podar o Salgueiro Lutador#)**? Sabe, eu não gostei muito do vermelho, por isso eu tô perguntando se você não prefere ele por assim, pelo menso**(#Vovó foi dar banho no basilisco#)(Gareth: MENSO é uma mistura de fécula de mandioca-brava com folha de urtiga, que é o alimento favorito dos ratos albinos escoceses.) **você desfila com algum desse ano...

.

Pens. Alice: Vaca, ainda deligou**(Gareth: Creio que a autora digitou a fic com a bunda!)** na minha cara!! É, acho que vai ser o vermelho mesmo.** (Vovó: Na cara, Mercedes!)**

Quando Edward e Bella chegaram, Bella oi pro quarto**(Vovó: Merchandising na fic? Nãããão!) (Gareth: O f foi comido por um basilisco faminto. Pobrezinho...)**, estudar para uma prova e Edward ficou na sala.

Alice: Por que a Lauren fica te ligando?** (Vovó: Ela acha que funciona disque-séquissu.)** - ela se sentou do lado do irmão com o celular dele na mão.

Edward: Porque ela é idiota!** (Vovó: "Porque ela quer me pegar, mas tenho alergia a vaginas!") (Gareth: De fato. LOL.)** - ele pegou o celular da mão dela e guardou no bolso.** (Gareth: Mais um detalhezinho sensaçionau da autora para você!)**

Alice: Ela ligou. E parecia que estava muito brava com você. Aliás, parace que ela liga muito pra você...

Edward: Como assim?

Alice: eu vi o histórico de chamadas do seu celular e ela liga MUITO pra você.** (Gareth: NEM É chata, essa aí. E estou falando da Alice. Enxerida!)**

Edward: Ela liga quase todo dia pra falar que me ama, maseu**(Vovó: Maseu é o parente mais próximo do Zacarias e que se parece com o trapalhão.)** não atendo já faz algum tempo. Não se atreva a falar isso pra Bella, ouviu? - ele disse bravo.

Alice: Eu não acredito que você e ela estão... estão?** (Vovó: Reticências geralmente simbolizam pensamentos inacabados propositalmente. No caso deste lixo de fic, mais um clichê que se aproxima.) (Gareth: Depois das reticências, letra maiúscula. Mas é pedir demais de uma pessoa que não usa o Caps Lock nem no início de frase!)** - ela disse no mesmo tom.

Edward: Não! Eu sou incapaz de trair a Bella! É só que se ela descobrir, eu... eu não sei, tenho medo que ela possa encontrar com Lauren.** (Gareth: "E se apaixonar por ela! Bella sempre teve tendência a ser lésbica! Olha o jeito como ela olha para a Rosalie!")**

Alice: E daí?

Edward: E daí que eu não sei do que a LAUREN é capaz de fazer, entendeu?** (Gareth: Enfatização escrota - O retorno.)**

Alice: Tá, eu não vou falar. Mas ela está muito... não sei... infeliz**(Vovó: Emo?)**? Brava? Revoltada? Louca da vida com você?

Edward: Eu preciso resolver logo isso.** (Vovó: Vai, se assume, Ed!) (Gareth: SIJOGA.)**

Alice: eu também acho.

Emmett: Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? -ele perguntou curioso.** (Vovó: Que reviravolta de cenário foi essa? Perdi-me completamente.) (Gareth: Mudanças no tempo e espaço a torto e a direita! Que medo! A fic atingiu o nível Trash do Milênio!)**

Edward: Vim falar pela última vez com a Lauren**(Gareth: Bota um ponto final na suruba, bee!) **- ele disse entrando no apartamento do Emmett -. Aonde ela está?

Emmett: No quarto. - Ele apontou para a escada e Edward subiu.** (Vovó: Já conhece o caminho, lógico.)**

Ele andou pelo corredor repassando pela 54º vez o discurtço**(Vovó: O que? Comoaçim Lola?) (Gareth: Edward assumirá a presidência? Só se for! Pra quê **_**discurso**_**, meu filho! Pra xingar uma vadia? Tá.)** que ia falar pra Lauren e abriu a porta do quarto dela.

Edward: Lauren?** (Gareth: "É Claudisvânia, abor!") (Vovó: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

Lauren apareceu enrrolada numa toalha **(****Gareth: "... e com uma máscara HOR-RO-RO-SA de pepino na cara!")(Vovó: Não vou comentar esse "enrrolada".)** e abraçou Edward.

Lauren: Meu amor!! Desculpe - ela se afastou dele - acabei de sair do banho. Devo ter te molhado inteiro.** (Gareth: É ELE quem vai te molhar agora! E não será com água!)**

Edward: Lauren, essa é a última vez que eu falo com você: eu não quero ver você perto de mim ou da Bella e por favor, ME ESQUECE!** (Vovó: Discurso de gay em processo de ascenção.) (Gareth: "Ai, me esquece! Eu só gosto de homens, MOCRÉIA NOJENTA!")**

Lauren: Mais você é meu! Aquela vaca da Bella...

Edward: Não xingue a Bella - ele disse com os olhos escuros e com o tom de voz ameaçador.** (Vovó: Ele estava com sede? Achei que todos eram humanos nesta fic. Enganei-me outra vez ...) (Gareth: UIA, que medo! O olho ficou escuro! Me caguei toda! #boceja#)**

Lauren se arripou**(Vovó: Arripou vem de que verbo, quelida?) (Gareth: Eu arripo, tu arripas, ele arripa...)** todo e se sentou na cama dela.

Edward: Você não tem moral pra falar dela, entendeu?** (Gareth: UI, na cara, Creuza!)**

Lauren: Ela não te merece! Você precisa de alguém como eu!** (Vovó: Quem disse? A sua mãe?)**

Edward: Já estou farto de vacas na minha vida **(Vovó: "Virei vegetariano!")(Gareth: HAHAHAHA! ÓTIMA!)**-ele forçou um sorriso.

Lauren: Não me xingue Edward, você é MEU, só MEU e eu sou TODA sua - Ela ia tirar a toalha, mas Edward segurou as mãos dela.** (Gareth: BROOOOOCHA...#canta#)**

Edward: Eu não te quero Lauren. Nunca te quis. EU AMO A BELLA e é dela o meu corpo, o meu coração e tudo o mais. Me deixa ser feliz já que você me ama tanto assim.** (Vovó: Ah, tá bom, adoro essa parte do "felizes pra sempre." #implora pela morte#)(#Gareth sequestra um avião e o manda à casa de Emmett#) **

Lauren: O que você não entende é que você só vai ser feliz comigo!** (Vovó: Lauren vaca, composição 100% ego.)** - ela disse chorando.

Edward: Não, eu SOU feliz com a Bella e é com ela que eu vou passar o resto da minha vida.** (Vovó: Não diria isso se fosse você. E se alguém te matasse na esquina? E se eu te matasse quando você estivesse em sono profundo?)**

Ele saiu do quarto dela.

Lauren: ELA NÃO TE MERECE!! ELA NUNCA VAI TE MERECER EDWARD CULLEN!** (Vovó: Escreve um sertanejo, colega!) (Gareth: Para de gritar, barraqueira! Cala a boca, vadia!)**

Lauren deitou na cama, ainda chorando e, pouco tempo depois, Emmett apareceu na porta do quarto dela.

Emmett: Deixa ele Lauren, deixa ele ser feliz!** (Vovó: Acho que eu não entendi direito. O Emmett está pedindo pra Lauren que deixe o Edward virar a LAUREN em paz? Comofas/)(Gareth: Não tente entender, Vovó. Você perderá o pouco de sanidade que lhe resta.)**

Lauren: Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com a "Bella" - ela disse cheia de veneno o nome da Bella.** (Gareth: MENINA VENEEENO, O MUNDO É PEQUEEENO DEMAIS PRA NÓS DOOOIS!!!!!)**

Emmett: Você não vai chegar perto dela La **(Vovó: Latino?) (Gareth: Onde? Num aterro sanitário?)**. O Edward é meu amigo e adoro **(Vovó: UI!)** ver eles juntos.

Lauren: Até o meu próprio irmão?!** (Vovó: Irmão até que se prove o contrário!) (Gareth: "Até tu, Brutus, filho meu?")**

Emmett: Você não gosta do Edward, só tem obsessão**(#Vovó foi se banhar em resíduos corrosivos#)(#Gareth se veste de Testemunha de Jeová e vai visitar um ateu violento#)** por ele.

Lauren: SAI DAQUI!! - ela gritou tancando uma almofada nele.** (Gareth: Nossa, a almofada deve ser, no mínimo EXPLOSIVA pra tanto drama!)**

Emmett: Se não aguentar ouvir a verdade... - ele saiu batendo a porta.** (Gareth: XIU! NA CAAAAAARA!)**

Três dias se passaram, mas nada mudoou **(#Vovó foi abraçar moréias#)(#Gareth se recusa a comentar#) **na vida de Edward: já era 5º-feira e Lauren ligava todos os dias para ele e Bella já sabia dos telefonemas.

Alice: Essa Lauren não tem simancol mesmo néh?!** (Vovó: E nem você tem noção de variedade formal da Língua Portuguesa.) (Gareth: Nem você, colega!)**

Angela: Como você aguenta amiga?** (Vovó: Comendo brigadeiro, again?) (Gareth: "Enfiando as vírgulas no cu!")**

Bella: O que salva mesmo é que amo o Edward e sei que ele também me ama.** (Vovó: E você sabe que eu te odeio? Isso é muito importante para mim!) (Gareth: Ai, já virei diabética depois de tanto mel!)**

Rosalie: Ah amiga, sei não. Se fosse com o Emmett...** (Gareth: E quem pediu sua opinião?)**

Elas continuaram a andar pelo shopping.

Rosalie: O Emmett tá quase expulsando a Lauren de casa. - Ela pegou uma blusinha rosa da arara de uma loja e ficou olhando. - Ele está P da vida com a Lauren por não deixar m paz o Edward... Gente, essa cor combina comigo??** (Vovó: Tudo em comum com o assunto, lógico.) (Gareth: Deixar M paz? Comofaz/)**

Angela: Claro Rose!** (Gareth: Meu celular está com um chip Claro Rose! Posso fazer ligações grátis para meu cafetão!)** - ela disse pegando a blusa da mão dela -. Quero uma também, só que verde.** (Vovó: Invejosa!)**

Jéssica: Ai gente... Vocês não acreditam quem me chamou para sair na 6º.

Todas: QUEM????** (Gareth: King Kong? Professor Girafales? Lucas, o intruso no formigueiro?)(Vovó completa: Jaiminho? Michael Scofield? Leitão? Chuck? MC Serginho?)**

Jéssica: Quill, aquele amigo SUPER fofo do Jacob.** (Vovó: Oh, rly abica?) (Gareth: Um lobisomem. FOFO. Argh.)**

Angela: fofo?? Aquilo não é fofo, aquilo é feio!** (Vovó: Quill não era o lobo cor de chocolate que tinha uma impressão com a Claire? Ops, spoiler!) (Gareth: Que Mané Spoiler o quê! Isso estava no segundo livro! Velha idiota! #espanca Vovó de novo# Ahhh, você estava falando da impressão, né? Desculpe!)**

Jéssica: Pára de chamar ele de "aquilo"!! Ele é um amor de pessoa e SUPER carinhoso.** (Vovó: Mais um SUPER pra coleção.) (Gareth: E você é SUUUUUUPER retardada.)**

Bella: Er... Então... Bom encontro?

Angela: Jess, sério amiga, desmarca enquanto há tempo.** (Gareth: Isso é que é amiga! Não deixa a outra ser feliz!)**

Jéssica: Não vô desmarcar esse encontro Ang!!** (Gareth: Encontre-se com a vírgula e unam-se em um único ser! E não estou falando de sexo, e sim de mutaçãoes bizarras!)** Ele é perfeito pra mim.

Bella: Se é o que você acha...

Rosalie: Gente, ele é tão feio assim?** (Gareth: YES! #2)**

Bella e Angela: É!** (Vovó: Coro de Telletubies. Ai, vou ficar traumatizada!) (Gareth: MAIS TELLETUBIES?! CREMDEUSPAI!!)**

Jéssica começou a bater em Bella e Angela e depois todas começaram a rir.** (Vovó: Aí foram para a seção de dildos e a brincadeira esquentou.) (Gareth: Ha. Ha. Ha.)**

Na 6º-feira, Edward, como sempre, deixou Bella no portão da escola e foi pra faculdade.

Emmett, assim que viu ele, foi correndo falar com Edward.** (Gareth: "OIEEEEE, ABICA!")**

Edward: O que foi cara??** (Gareth: "O que foi cara" é um tipo de vestimenta feita de cascas de limão podre e pedaços de goma de mascar, usadas por povos nativo-americanos que perderam seus costumes.)**

Emmett: Expulsei a Lauren de casa e ela faloou **(#Vovó foi jogar sementes para os pombos de Central Park#) (Gareth: Tem eco na fala?)**porque**(Gareth: WRONG!)** ia ver a Bella hoje, na escola dela.

Edward: Tá zuando néh? Como assim?!** (#Vovó foi passar merthiolate em crianças da Zâmbia#)(Gareth: TÁ ZUANDO NÉH. Essa frase vai direto para o urinol de Lúcifer!)**

Jasper: eu tava junto e, carinha, ela não tava feliz não.** (#Vovó foi fazer bronzeamento na laje#)(#Gareth vai esquiar num lixão#)**

Emmett: Ela falou que ia acabar com a cara da Bella.** (Vovó: Opa!!! Briga! Briga! Briga!) (Gareth: EBA! WOOHOO! QUE LEGAL!)**

Edward: NÃO MESMO!** (Gareth: "Mentéra!!")** -ele pegou o celular e começou aligar desesperadamente para a Bella, **(Gareth: POLÍCIA não existe, de jeito maneira!)**mas ela não atendia porque já estava na sala de aula.

No intervalo, Bella estava conversando com Angela e Jéssica até que viu Jacob se aproximando.

Jacob: Eu quero falar com você Bella.** (Vovó: Ain, quero uma vírgula pra meter no nariz da autora!) (Gareth: Eu quero um cassetete para espancar a autora...)**

Bella: Jacob, não enxe**(Vovó: Use o CH, por favor OU serei obrigada a lhe espancar.)**!! Você sabe que eu amo o Edward e que não vou me separar dele... Eu até já cansei de falar isso pra você. -ela disse fazendo uma careta.

Jacob: Bella, eu te amo!** (Gareth: Tentei imaginar again a platéia da Xuxa gritando "JACOB, EU TE AMO!" Morri.)**

Bella: DER, mas eu não!!!** (Vovó: DER não é uma sigla do Ministério dos Transportes?) (Gareth: DER: Demência Evoluída em Retardados.)**

Ela se levantou e deixou ele falando sozinho.** (Vovó: Usar o Português corretamente dói, por acaso?)**

Jacob: VAMOS CONVERSAR NA HORA DA SAIDA ENTÃO! -ele berrou do refeitório.** (Gareth: BARRAQUEIRA!)**

Pens. Bella: Se já não bastacea Lauren, tem o Jacob também pra me enxer.** (Vovó: Não foi erro de digitação. AKA: Burrice.) (#Gareth espalha minas terrestres pela casa da autora#)**

Profº Parker: Bem classe, agora vocês tem aula com a profº Sprout, não é **(Vovó: Herbologia para trouxas?) (Gareth: É... HP marcando presença!)**? - a classe concordou -. Bom, a diretora SRa. Marks,** (Gareth: Pobre vírgula...)** me pediu para liberarem vocês mais cedo porque a prafº Sprout teve um probleminha familiar**(Vovó: Caiu da escada? Sei...)** e teve que sair mais cedo hoje. Então, bom final de semana!** (Gareth: "PrA Vc tBm, aBiCA Do Beu cOlAXxAuM!")**

Bella, Angela e Jéssica estavam saindo da sala de aula e Jacob veio atrás delas.

Jacob: BELLA!! - ele veio correndo -. Espera!!** (Gareth: "Não se vá...")**

Bella revirou os olhos e Angela e Jéssica se despediram dela.

Angela: Boa sorte com o mala. Tchau Bella.** (Gareth: Tchau, Vírgula.)**

Bella: Tchau Ang, tchau Jess e divirta-se com o Quill.** (Gareth: UI! O Surubão já está premeditado! Loosho!)**

Jéssica: Obrigada querida!!** (Vovó: Sem vírgula, não rola, quelida!)**

Bella parou perto do portão e Jacob parou ao lado dela.

Bella: O que você está fazendo aqui? Nem o professor liberando a minha sala mais cedo você sai do meu pé?!** (Gareth: Use Tênis Pé! Woohoo, estou ganhando trezentos paus pelo merchan! Já dá pra pagar as contas do mês!)**

Jacob: Não fala assim comigo Bella... - ele fez o olhar "cachorrinho carente" e sorriu.** (Gareth: LOBINHO carente seria mais adequado.)**

Pens. Bella: Que saco! Mesmo não gostando do Jacob ele consegue amolecer o meu coração...** (Vovó: E molhar sua calcinha, suponho.) (Gareth: HAHAHAHAHA!!)**

Bella: Desculpa. Mais fala logo que eu preciso falar pro Edward que não precisa me buscar hoje.

Jacob: Posso t dar uma carona então??** (Vovó: Não se continuar usando esse internetês idiota.) (Gareth: Não, dê uma carona a idiota que inventou o internetês!)**

Bella: Acho melhor não Jack.** (Gareth: É Jake, filha.)** O que você quer?

Jacob: Eu...** (Gareth: "... quero te comer, 'DER!'")**

Nesse exato momento, Lauren puxou o braço de Bella com tudo, fazendo ela quase cair.** (Gareth: Eita, a Lauren surgiu do NADA! Que medo! #foge#)**

Lauren: Você me paga piranha!!! **(Vovó: Uhu! Briga, briga, briga!) (Gareth: ROLEIRA DE MULHER! #pega pipoca#)**- ela disse dando um tapa no rosto de Bella.** (Gareth: Espero que tenha desalinhado os olhos dessa aberração!)**

Bella: Ai! Sua VACA! **(Vovó: Dá um de esquerdo, um gancho, uma gravata!) (Gareth: "CADELA, PIRANHA, ROUBOU O MEU HOMEM! EU NÃO ACEITO DESAFORO DE PUTA DE ESQUINA, NÃO!")**- Bella disse puxando o cabelo dela.** (Gareth: Taí, a parte boa da fic. Roleira com tendências sequissuais. #comendo pipoca#)**

Lauren caiu no chão e Bella continuou puxando o cabelo dela, enquanto Lauren tentava se livrar dela.** (Vovó: Adoro, barraco de potha mal paga!) (Gareth: #vai buscar mais pipoca#)**

Jacob tentou separar as duas, mas acabou levanto um chute (da Lauren) na cara.** (Gareth: TOOOOOOMA, LUDINÊUZA!)**

Jacob: Que você duas se matem também! **(Vovó: Uhu!! Nem precisa mandar!) (Gareth: JÁ É!)**- ela disse massageando o rosto e se afastando da briga.

As duas ficaram rolando, batendo uma na outra.** (Gareth: Diliça! Barraco de puta é divertidíssimo! E ninguém separa, óbvio! Estão todos morrendo de rir!)** Bella apostava no rosto de Lauren e, quando Lauren conseguia atingir Bella, geralmente era na barriga. Pouco tempo depois, Edward chegou e parou o carro no meio da rua.** (Vovó: Tomara que tome uma multa.) (Gareth: Bem que elas poderiam ter brigado um dia inteiro, né?)**

Edward: Bella! - ele conseguiu tirar Bella de cima da Lauren e ficou na frente dela, para que Lauren não a machucasse.

Lauren: Volta aqui sua cadelinha nojenta!!** (Vovó: Cadela, cadela, escória da Terra!) (Gareth: "Puta, rapariga, vagabunda! Vem cá, Filha da mãe!")**

Edward: Não xinga a Bella! - ele gritou indo pra cima da Lauren.** (Gareth: Eita! Queria separar a briga e avança contra a outra! Troféu Non-sense pra você!)**

Bella: Não bate nela Edward **(Vovó: "nela Edward"? Ui, purpurinada glamurosa, sijoga!) **- ela disse segurando ele. - Deixa que EU bato!** (Gareth: Dois contra um, sendo que um deles (em tese) é homem. Nada mais justo.)**

Ela ia pra cima da Lauren, mas Edward segurou Bella pela cintura e Jacob fez o mesmo com a Lauren.

Lauren: Me solta cara!!** (Vovó: Ele esta segurando ela pelo rosto? Que cena incrível de trash!! Uma pérola!)** - ela disse de debatendo contra o corpo do Jacob.** (Gareth: Imaginei a Lauren tendo um ataque epiléptico.)**

Jacob: Deixa ela! - ele disse virando o corpo da Lauren para ficar de frente pra ele - Como é o seu nome mesmo gatinha?** (Vovó: Wolverine.) (Gareth: Fiiça.)**

Pens. Lauren: UAU!! Meu Deus, da onde veio esse monumento?** (Vovó: Da Escola de Samba Unidos da Vila Quileute!) (Gareth: LOL, VOVÓ! E Jacob veio dos quintos dos infernos, cara Lauren.)**

Lauren: Lauren - ela disse sorrindo - E o seu?

Jacob: Jacob. E só pra constar: você me deu um chute no rosto - ele disse rindo.** (Gareth: Nem é masoquista!)**

Lauren: SÉRIO??? - ela entrou em estado de desespero e começou a acariciar o rosto dele. - Tá doendo muito?** (Gareth: Se ele disser que o p... tá doendo, ela vai fazer massagem?)**

Jacob: Um pouquinho... - ele disse ele disse fazendo biquinho**(Gareth: CENA. BIZARRA.)** - Que tal a gente sair um pouco daqui e eu te mostro melhor aonde como você me chutou?** (Vovó: Comofas/)(Gareth: Cantada de mestre! Mostrar essa cara de cavalo!)**

Lauren: Pode ser!

Bella e Edward ficaram de olhos arregalados vendo Lauren e Jacob sairem da frente da escola abraçados.

Bella: Ela te amava mesmo ein?! **(Vovó: E esta fic não acaba mais OU é só impressão minha?)**- ela disse se virando para o Edward.

Edward: Pois é! - ele disse com um sorriso torto, acariciando o rosto de Bella - E o meu coração, se machucou muito?** (Vovó: Que tal abrirmos o tórax para conferir? #pega o bisturi#)(Gareth: Mel depois de uma BRIGA. Nádegas a declarar.)**

Bella: Agora eu sou seu coração é?! - ela disse abraçando Edward.

Edward: Meu coração**(Vovó: Meu intestino, meu esôfago, minha próstata, meus testículos!)**, meu amor, minha vida... Você faz parte de mim, sabia?** (Gareth: "Você é minha vesícula biliar, minhas glândulas salivares e meu ânus!")** - ele disse enguendo o rosto dela.

Bella: Você também é parte de mim.** (Vovó: Ih, tá grávida!) (Gareth: Tarnsaram tanto que o pênis e a vulva se fundiram!)**

Eles se beijaram ardentemente**(Vovó: Na frente da escola? Puro luxo francês.)** e Bella falou:

Bella: Obrigada meu super-Edward Cullen por ter me tirado das mãos malvadas daquela bruxa da bruxa Lauren.** (Vovó: Repetitiva como a Xuxa? O diagnóstico mostra que este sintoma indica esclerose.) (Gareth: TOSCOTOSCOTOSCOTOSCO...)**

Edward: De nada minha princesa Bella. Agora, vamos para casa, pra eu cuidar desses machucados. - Ele pegou Bella no colo e levou-a para casa.

[b]Especial EDPV[/b]** (Vovó: Oh, HTML?) (Gareth: MEDO.)**

Poderiam se passar mil anos e eu sempre lembraria daquele dia muito bem **(Vovó: "... o dia em que descobri a minha gravidez de baleias gêmeas siamêsas.") (Gareth: "Encontrei o amor da minha vida: MARCÃO!")**, nós tínhamos acabado de comprar nossa casa**(Vovó: "... um barraco de dois cômodos no complexo do Alemão.") (Gareth: "O cafofo do Osama.")**. Eu tinha vendido aquela minha de Forks e juntado mais um dinheiro para comprar uma casa bem grande **(Vovó: " e falhei miseravelmente.")**. Eu e Bella percorremos Phoenix inteira até que achamos aquela casa que fez os olhos da Bella brilharem **(Vovó: "E o seu nariz coçar devido ao mofo.") (Gareth: "Porque a casa estava cheia de purpurina.")** e assinamos o contrato exatamente no dia em que completamos dois anos de namoro e três messes **(Vovó: "messes"? Ui, preciso de um analista e um dicionário!) (Gareth: NINGUÉM NO MUNDO É MAIS BURRO QUE VOCÊ, BRUNYURIE. FATO.)** de noivado. Foi um sufoco convercer Renée e Carlisle que já estávamos prontos para morarmos juntos. Eu tinha passado o Natal com a Bella e no Ano Novo íamos passar com Esme, provavelmente no barzinho do Phill (novo marido dela)** (Vovó: Esme troca de marido como quem troca de roupa, puro glamour!) (Gareth: Toca de casais é MARA.)**. Ela não pode passar o Ano Novo comigo, já que Charlie estava doente e eu já tinha prometido ir para Londres, passar o ano novo com a minha mãe. Então Bella me liberou .** (Vovó: Ela te deu um Vale-night!) (Gareth: BANKAI! EDWARD CULLEN!)**  
Era perto de meia noite, meus amigos já tinham achado alguém pra beijar á meia noite, eu fiquei pensando se não seria melhor passar na minha casa com a minha noiva do que com a minha mãe que eu não via há anos. Eu sei que a minha mãe é importante, mas sem a Bella tudo fica meio sem sentido.** (Vovó: "incluse escovar os dentes.")**  
10, 9, 8, 7 Meus amigos, inclusive a minha mãe, já estavam beijando os seus companheiros e eu... Bem, eu estava sóbrio de mais para não me importar para esse fato.** (Vovó: E nessa casa tem goteira, pinga ni mim, pinga ni mim, pinga ni mim!) (Gareth: O ano novo começará com uma orgia! UI!)**

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.** (Vovó: Houston, temos um problema!) (Gareth: CABOOOOOOOOOM!)**

Eu fiquei sentando olhando meus amigos beijando as "companheiras" quando eu senti alguém atrás de mim** Vovó: UI! Adorou isso, né, bicha?)**. Quando eu me virei, ela estava olhando pra mim com um sorriso no rosto,** (Gareth: Não, besta, nos pés!)** as bochechas vermelhas por causa do frio, com uma calça jeans, botas e uma blusa branca justinha no corpo e um sobretudo por cima **(Vovó: E COMO ele notou tudo isso se ela estava usando um sobretudo?) (Gareth: Tá. Importantíssimo pra fic o modelito que Bella estava usando.)** Quando eu vi que era ela, eu a puxei pela cintura e a beijei, um beijo quente, comparado aquela noite fria de Londres (deveria tá uns 5º graus aquela noite)** (Vovó: Uhu, amay o detalhe, mona!)**. Eu escutei as comemorações de Feliz Ano Novo, mas agora eu estava com ela e era só isso que importava. Eu a apertava contra meu corpo,** (Gareth: Lá vem sexo...)** peguei meu casaco que estava na cadeira e saímos caminhando de mãos dadas por aquelas ruas desertas e frias.  
-O que você tá fazendo aqui?** (Vovó: "... Matei o Charlie, recebi a herança e vim dar pra você!") (Gareth: A herança ou o cu?)**  
-Vim fazer uma surpresa pra você.  
-Eu amo as suas surpresas – eu disse sorrindo e a beijando.

-Não, é sério. O meu pai já tem quem cuide dele: Victoria.** (Vovó: Secret?) (Gareth: Nooooossa, você confia o seu pai a uma mulher que queria te matar?? Sério, autora, bem que você poderia ter criado uma OC pra esse papel.)**

-Victoria? - eu perguntei curioso.

-Namorada dele. E também, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te falar; falar não, mostrar!** (Vovó: Opa, na frente de todo mundo?) (Gareth: Vovó, eles saíram da casa! DEEEEER!)**

Depois de um tempo andando, ela pegou minha mão e deu um beijo na minha mão e colocou sob**(Gareth: WROOOOOONG!!!!)** a barriga dela **(Vovó: "Olha, tô com gases!")**. Ela sorriu. Demorou uns 30 segundos pra cair a ficha, eu só fiquei tocando a barriga dela por cima da blusa sem entender nada. Eu olhei pra ela que estava sorrindo.** (Vovó: Clichê, que jorra como mel nesta fic!) (Gareth: ECAAAAA! CLICHE + MEL! QUE NOJO!! #vomita o pulmão esquerdo#)**

-Ai meu Deus, Bella! – eu a abracei e dei um beijo. Ela chorava agora, eu limpei as lagrimas com beijos **(Vovó: E como se tira uma bolacha-do-mar dos olhos de alguém apenas beijando-a?)**– Isso é ótimo amor**(Vovó: Edward tem um distúrbio em relação a coisas abstratas.)**! Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo agora.  
Minha mão ainda estava ali.** (Gareth: Pois é.)** Uma chuva fininha caia, tínhamos parado de caminhar no momento que ela colocou minha mão na barriga dela. Eu sorri pra ela, por um momento eu poderia jurar que eu tinha lágrimas no meu rosto também**(Gareth: Você não sente quando chora? Que estranho.)** e ela juntou a mão dela a minha. Nós dois olhávamos pra um mesmo lugar, a barriga dela.** (Gareth: "Nossa, como você ta GORDA! Vai trabalhar no Fat Family!")** Eu olhei pro rosto dela **(Vovó: Eles não estavam olhando para a barriga?)**, que estava sorrindo, ela olhou pra mim também. Eu sorri, eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que eu estava. Eu ia casar com a mulher da minha vida, que estava grávida de um filho meu **(Vovó: Quem disse? Poderia ser do Jacob ou do Carlisle.) (Gareth: Bem, ela é da vida, então.. Pode ser do Bill Gates, do Visconde de Sabugosa, do Papai Noel...)** e essa idéia não me apavorava, por mais incrível que pareça. Eu já tinha terminado a faculdade, tinha um ótimo emprego **(Vovó: E sua vida é perfeita! Sabemos disso, projeto de príncipe encantado.) (Gareth: Detesto essa vida perfeita, detesto, detesto, detesto!)**; ela estava no segundo ano da faculdade, mas... isso é o de menos, eu adoraria sustentá-la pelo resto da minha vida.** (Vovó: Com luz e amor, suponho.) (Gareth: Com esperma e fezes.)**

-Eu te amo vida**(Vovó: Ed não era emo? Ele deveria odiar sua vida cor-de-rosa.)**. Eu amo vocês dois **(Vovó: E eu quero passar o resto da minha existência te amaldiçoando.) (Gareth: "Eu te amo, você me ama, somos todos uma família feliz!")** – eu disse olhando nos olhos dela e sorrindo.** (Gareth: Clichê e mel, odeio vocês! #aponta uma arma para a família feliz#)**

-Eu também te amo Edward Cullen **(#Vovó vomita uma bola de pelos#)(#Gareth respirando num saco de papelão#)** – ela sorriu de volta.

_**FIM**_**(Gareth: ALELUIA!)**

**Vovó foi pesquisar uma maneira de criar um ponto com densidade suficiente para se tornar um buraco negro, a fim de livrar o mundo de autoras como essa. Quando conseguir, ganhará o Nobel da Paz.**

**Gareth foi ao Terreiro de mãe Munda, pegou seu livro de encantamentos e invocou um frasco contendo a essência da Peste Negra, uma bomba de Hidrogênio, o meteoro que causou a extinção dos dinossauros (ou o Meteoro de Luan Santana, dá na mesma), um Tsunami, um furacão e um reator nuclear. Fez um círculo com esses items e rogou uma praga Ômega na autora e em todos que a incentivaram a postar a fic. Depois disso, foi mastigar cacos de vidro para pagar seus pecados.  
**


End file.
